


Seventeen One Shots

by nervouscity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 120,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscity/pseuds/nervouscity
Summary: a collection of short seventeen ficsships:JunhaoMeanieVerkwanSoonhoonChancheolWonhuiJun x everyoneSeoksooWonchanSoonyoung x Vernon, Joshua, Jeonghan, Jun, ChanJicheolJunhoonSeungkwan x everyone
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 143





	1. Verkwan - smut

“Oh, God,” Vernon breathed. “Oh, holy fuck.”

He looked down, seeing his bulge moving as he grinded into the pillow. He hastily moved his clothes to free his cock.

Vernon leaned down to his elbows and closed his eyes. He imagined Seungkwan under him instead of a pillow. He thought of how tight and warm his ass would be, how slick and needy. If it would clench on nothing when he pulled out and if Seungkwan would pull apart his cheeks to let him see. Vernon let out another moan.

He was in a predicament. Seungkwan was away at work, but Vernon was horny. Especially due to the fact that they’ve had sex approximately... never. They’ve done other stuff, but not too often. Seungkwan wasn’t as in tune with his sexuality as Vernon was. Therefore, he’s watched a lot of porn. _Technically_ , they were both virgins, but Vernon was a bit more eager.

“Oh, baby.” Vernon whined. He sat up and leaned back, imagining what it would be like to fuck him against a wall. He set his hand on top of his dick for more friction.

And his cock— _God_. The only way Vernon can describe it is _cute_. Not that he wasn’t sexy, of course. But he was a bit smaller than Vernon, which made him adorable. Not in a degrading way. Vernon wants to take him in his mouth and feel every curve and contour with his tongue. He wants to take in his balls and hear his whimpers.

Vernon grabbed the pillow like he would grab Seungkwan’s hips. He continued rutting against it, but slowed down from weariness. He panted quietly.

Was it bad that he was using Seungkwan’s pillow? Probably. He didn’t care, though, and if he put his face to it he could smell his shampoo. Not that that made it any better.

“Fuck,” Vernon whined. He bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut. “Seungkwan, ah— _oh_ , baby.”

Seungkwan’s skin—so soft and supple. It’d almost be a crime to mark him, but he’d look so pretty with a few hickeys. Or a lot. Every curve, pull, and twist of his body was intoxicating. Vernon wished he could kiss every inch of him.

As much as he wanted that, he also wanted the opposite. He leaned down again and imagined Seungkwan’s mouth on his neck, thighs, and cock. He pictured what it would feel like to be eaten out by him. Seungkwan’s warm, wet tongue on his desperate hole.

Vernon let his arms collapse. He bit the pillow even though he wasn’t trying to be quiet. He let out a loud moan as he got closer to his climax.

“Oh, Seungkwan… oh, God.” Vernon whimpered. He held the pillow closer and humped faster.

A wave of pleasure rolled over him, making his eyelids flutter and jaw drop. He came hard onto the pillow. Vernon panted and relaxed as his high subsided. He thankfully wasn’t wearing a shirt, otherwise he would’ve had to wash two things.

Vernon slowly stood. He was tired, but needed to clean the pillowcase. He got it off and walked over to the door, opening it.

He wasn’t expecting someone on the other side. His heart practically stopped when he saw Seungkwan, who was sitting against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Vernon followed his eyes as they scanned him. Seungkwan looked at his chest and lingered for a moment. Vernon realized there was still cum on him. He then went to the soiled pillowcase in his hand.

“They… they let me off early.” Seungkwan told him.

“Oh, um… cool.” Vernon said. He looked down at himself. “Yeah, uh, just a second.” He scurried around him to the bathroom.

Vernon closed the door and leaned on the sink. His heart was beating fast, but he thankfully wasn’t blushing. He’s sure Seungkwan knows he gets himself off, but it’s never been brought up. And now they have to talk about it.

He cleaned himself up and rinsed off the pillowcase. He’ll deal with it later. Vernon slowly made his way back to their room. Seungkwan was sitting on the bed, hugging his caseless pillow.

“Hey, uh… this doesn’t have to be awkward. Like, it’s not wrong. Or weird. It’s…” Vernon trailed off as he remembered he was just masturbating with his boyfriend’s pillow.

“I heard you say my name.” Seungkwan said.

Vernon almost scoffed. “Well, yeah, I was thinking of you.”

Seungkwan looked away. Vernon’s sure his face was red. “What about me?” he asked.

“Fucking you.”

Vernon saw him blush now. He didn’t even mean to say that.

“What… specifically?” Seungkwan asked. He was still looking away.

Vernon smirked. He stepped closer until he was in front of the other. “Well… I thought of how you would feel,” he kneeled down in front of him, “how you would feel when I was in you. And how we would make each other feel good. Feel great, in ecstasy."

Seungkwan glanced at him. They’re usually not this nervous, but this time was different. Vernon set his hands on his knees and inched his way up. He gently took away the pillow when he got to it. Seungkwan was hard, noticeably so. Vernon continued up and squeezed his thighs.

Seungkwan made a small sound and shifted. “Do you want that, baby?” Vernon whispered.

He nodded. “Yes, please. I want… you in me.”

Vernon smiled. One of his hands slid to rub his bulge. Seungkwan squirmed and moaned quietly. “How long have you been hard, sweetheart?” Vernon asked.

“Since… since I started listening to you.” Seungkwan said.

Vernon spread Seungkwan’s legs. He leaned in and nuzzled his face on his cock, making him moan again. “I love you so much.” Seungkwan whispered.

Vernon saw he was already gripping the sheets. “I love you too.” He replied. He slowly pulled down Seungkwan’s pants and underwear. Once his cock sprang out, Vernon nuzzled into it again.

“I need you.” Vernon said. He started placing small kisses around him.

Seungkwan let out a shaky breath. “Yes, please, me too. I mean–”

Vernon smiled. He wrapped his lips around his head, cutting him off. He pointed his tongue up under the rim as he sucked. Seungkwan tilted his head back and moaned.

“But, you… you haven’t had sex.” He said.

“Mm-hmm.” Vernon hummed. “Our first times.”

Seungkwan hesitantly ran his fingers through Vernon’s hair. “But you seem so confident.”

Vernon grinned and kissed his thigh. “Because I’m with you, and we’re in the same situation. I have no reason to be nervous around you.” He kissed him again, this time aiming to make a hickey.

“Oh, yeah, me too. I’m only nervous because, you know…”

“It’s alright, baby, I understand.” Vernon held his cock with his hand as he kissed and licked the underside. He rubbed his tip with his thumb and forefinger, making him whimper.

“In your mouth, please.” Seungkwan whined.

Vernon tongued the slit. Seungkwan’s grip tightened on his hair. He finally took him in, going all the way. Seungkwan let out a low moan. Vernon bobbed his head and played with his balls. After a couple of moments, he kissed up Seungkwan’s front as he stood.

He took Seungkwan’s hand and set it on his crotch. He looked surprised but began rubbing, quickly pushing down his clothes to stroke him. Vernon had him lay down and kneeled over him. He kissed his neck and chest.

“Oh, baby, faster.” Vernon moaned.

Seungkwan did what he was told. Vernon bit his shoulder and rolled his hips into his hand. “Oh, _God_.” He groaned. Vernon pushed Seungkwan back and moved his legs out of the way. He held his cock and rubbed it against his hole.

Seungkwan tensed. “Vernon…”

“It’s okay, not yet, baby.” Vernon said. “I just wanted to see you.”

He bent down and licked a wide stripe across him. Seungkwan whimpered and tried to close his legs. They haven’t done any ass play, so it made sense he was sensitive. Vernon only widened his legs and licked him again. He pushed in his tongue a little.

“Oh– ah, V-Ver…” Seungkwan stuttered out. Vernon went further, making him moan louder.

He held Seungkwan’s thighs and shoved his tongue in as far as possible. Seungkwan let out a loud mewl and arched his back. He grabbed onto Vernon’s hair.

“Vernon, baby, I-I…” Seungkwan trailed off. He released a desperate whine when Vernon blew air into his pink hole.

Vernon pushed in a finger and thrusted it. He sat up to see Seungkwan’s expression. He had his eyebrows furrowed and mouth open. Vernon added another, making him tilt his head back. He twisted them around until he found his prostate.

“Oh, fuck, right there.” Seungkwan moaned. 

Vernon smirked. Seungkwan doesn’t curse often, and he liked how he was the cause of it. He pressed on it repeatedly and started sucking the tip of his cock.

“Vernon, please, more.” He tightened his grip on his hair.

Vernon moved away. He got the lube and a condom from the nightstand, putting on both. He squirted some lube on Seungkwan’s hole.

“Wait,” he sat up. “I want… to ride you.”

Vernon smiled. He laid down with his knees bent over the edge of the bed. Seungkwan hovered over him and Vernon lined himself up. Seungkwan hesitated, but the younger took his hand to hold. He slowly lowered himself down.

Seungkwan moaned when he was just halfway down. He stopped to adjust when he was a bit further, but Vernon wanted more.

“All the way.” He squeezed his hip. Seungkwan slid down, now with practically all his weight on him. Vernon propped up on his elbows. “Damn, you feel amazing.”

Seungkwan blushed. He rolled his hips slightly, causing both of them to moan. Vernon sat up and hugged Seungkwan’s waist as he started bouncing. 

“Oh, God, baby, holy shit.” Seungkwan whined. He kept rolling his hips as he moved up and down.

Vernon moaned with every thrust. He dug his fingernails into Seungkwan’s soft skin, then stopped since he didn’t want to hurt him. He nestled his face in the crook of Seungkwan’s neck and breathed him in. He smelled like sex, but he loved it. Vernon licked and kissed his neck.

“This feels incredible,” Seungkwan breathed. His hands were on Vernon’s shoulder and in his hair.

“Maybe we can switch next time so I can try.” Vernon murmured. He’s fingered himself, but that was different. He wanted to feel Seungkwan inside him.

Seungkwan only moaned and started moving faster. The wetness, warmth, and tightness of his hole was driving Vernon crazy. He’s only ever had his hand—this was a huge step up. Especially when Seungkwan clenched on him. He wanted this to last forever.

Vernon grabbed his hips and helped him bounce. This made the thrusts harder, causing Seungkwan to moan with each one. For a couple of minutes, the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin and moans and whines of pleasure. 

“Fuck, Vernon, I’m close.” He mewled.

Vernon took Seungkwan’s hand and put it on his cock. Seungkwan started stroking himself. When he came, his load landed on both of their chests. His moan was whiny and loud.

Seungkwan kept moving to help Vernon climax. Vernon laid down, taking Seungkwan with him. He then rolled over to switch their positions. Vernon fucked him like he did the pillow, this time with way more pleasure. He held Seungkwan’s hands and pinned them above his head.

Vernon soon came, his thrusts hard and deep. Seungkwan was whispering encouragements in his ear. Vernon stayed in when he was done, kissing all around his neck, chest, and face.

“I love you,” Seungkwan whispered. “Way too much.”

“No such thing.” Vernon replied. He ended with a kiss to his lips and pulled out. He then dropped to lay next to him.

Seungkwan turned to face him. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_.” Vernon grinned. “Do you think I could try being bottom next time?”

Seungkwan nodded. He ghosted his fingers down Vernon’s arm. “Soon, please.” He said quietly.

Vernon smiled and kissed him again. “Definitely.”


	2. Soonhoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hybrid!soonhoon, two parts

[1]

The floor had blankets spread out, but it wasn’t that comfortable due to it being concrete. The door was always locked, save for when they go outside a few hours a day. During the short stay he’s had, Jihoon already resents the employees.

“Do you think he’ll be okay with a cat?”

Jihoon’s ears perked up. The voice was down the hall. His heart rate increased thinking one of them was getting adopted.

“Yeah, stick ‘em with Jihoon, he never does anything.”

He was more interested, but disappointed it didn’t sound like anyone was adopted.

“I wish he could go with the other dogs…”

“Doesn’t matter, they’re all full. He’ll be fine.”

The voices got closer and two employees stopped in front of Jihoon’s cage. He stared up at them with wide eyes. They stepped apart, revealing a nervous-looking man behind them. Jihoon immediately noticed his dog features.

One unlocked the cage while the other took off the hybrid’s collar and leash. “Get in,” the first said. The second gently moved him towards the door, and the man looked too scared to do anything but follow.

Jihoon watched them get locked in and the two leave. The hybrid remained standing near the door.

“Jihoon,” he offered.

The other didn’t answer but turned away. He looked down where the employees left, making Jihoon feel sorry for him. “You’ve never been in a shelter, I’m assuming. It’s alright. There’s worse ones than this. Sorry about having to stay with me, though.”

He turned around and stared at him. “It’s okay,” he finally spoke. Jihoon gestured for him to sit down and he did. “Soonyoung.”

“Hi,” Jihoon said. “Again, sorry for being stuck with me. Apparently all the dog cages already have two in them.”

“Don’t be sorry. I don’t mind cats.”

Jihoon managed a smile. “Thanks. Where’d you come from, by the way?”

Soonyoung looked down. Jihoon probably shouldn’t have asked, but it’s customary. “I had an owner… he was really sweet to me. Let me do human things with him. I don’t know why he left me… he just kept apologizing.”

The other frowned. He’s never had a home, but being kicked out of one seemed worse. “His loss.”

Soonyoung glanced up and grinned slightly. He then looked around their place. Jihoon followed his eyes to the blankets, water, and empty food tray. “You’ll get used to it, it’s okay.” Jihoon said.

He nodded but seemed reluctant. “There’s no… pillows? We’re supposed to just sleep on the floor?”

Jihoon’s heart broke a little. “Yeah. Like I said, you’ll get used to it.

Soonyoung looked like he was about to cry. He turned his back to him and stared at the front, hugging his knees to his chest. Jihoon glanced at the hybrid next door, who was seemingly listening this whole time. He didn’t say anything, though, and looked away after a moment of eye contact.

They didn’t speak again until it was time for lights-out. Soonyoung had arrived after dinner, so it wasn’t too long. “Goodnight.” Jihoon said and laid down.

He heard rustling and felt him lay next to him. It was a little close, but Jihoon understood his fear.

It was a few moments before Soonyoung said in a whisper, “Jihoon, um… I’m used to holding something… someone.”

Jihoon shifted to face him. There was the tiniest bit of light from the window, so he could just barely make out his features. Soonyoung apparently took his movement as an answer and draped his arm around his waist, his leg going over Jihoon’s.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I… I can’t sleep alone. I’m sorry.”

“Alone means not cuddling?”

He felt Soonyoung tense. “Yeah… I guess. I’m sorry, if you hate it I’ll leave.”

Jihoon thought for a second. It was warmer and a bit comforting with him so close. “It’s fine.” He said.

“Thank you. I’ll stay out of your way the rest of the time.” Soonyoung scooted closer, his head in his chest

“Don’t,” Jihoon said before he could think. Soonyoung didn’t reply, and Jihoon was embarrassed, so he turned around. Soonyoung could now hold him closer since they fit like a puzzle.

Jihoon fell asleep quickly, but he doesn’t know about the other. In the morning, he was cuddling back. Soonyoung was still asleep, but he woke him up so he wouldn’t miss breakfast. They tore apart a little awkwardly.

“Your hair’s messed up.” Jihoon said as they waited.

Soonyoung frowned. He was sitting up, but his eyes were still closed. It was a bit more of a pout than a frown.

 _Adorable_.

Jihoon shook that thought from his head as he answered. “Not my fault,” Soonyoung mumbled and tried to smooth his hair down.

Jihoon’s was probably equally was unruly, but didn’t care that much. They were served their food soon. Soonyoung was slow with his.

“We have a limited time. After, we go to the bathroom and outside.” Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung nodded but still didn’t end up finishing. In the bathroom, they do their business and can brush their teeth and other morning activities. An employee gave Soonyoung the bag of toiletries everyone gets. It was routine for Jihoon, but the other seemingly didn’t know where to start.

He helped him a bit. Next, they were let outside. It was chilly, but not cold enough for them to break out the winter gear. Soonyoung seemed the most affected, though, and stood with his arms crossed and teeth chattering.

“If you move you’ll be warmer.” Jihoon said. “There’s a basketball court, but I don’t know if they got a new ball yet. There’s also that field, if you want to run or something.”

“I don’t want to be here.”

Jihoon looked at him. “None of us do.”

Soonyoung bit his lip. “I don’t– I don’t–” he was cut off by a tear falling.

“Hey, hey,” Jihoon tried after a second. He’s not used to people crying in front of him. “It’ll be okay. You seem nice and cute, I’m sure you’ll get adopted soon. Dogs are more popular than cats.”

Soonyoung looked at him. “Cute?”

The chill hid Jihoon’s blush. “Yeah. Cuter than some here. People like cuteness.”

“How come you aren’t gone yet?”

Jihoon didn’t know if he was calling him cute or not, but it seemed like a compliment. “Like I said, dogs are more popular.”

“But I saw all the other cats, and you’re, like, the cutest one. I don’t get it.” Soonyoung looked lost.

He hoped his cheeks were red enough to hide his blush again. “I stopped worrying about people’s thoughts a while ago. It’ll happen eventually.” Jihoon didn’t believe that, but he wanted to.

“Eventually,” Soonyoung echoed. “Eventually.”

Back inside and after five minutes, Soonyoung started crying again. He held onto Jihoon for dear life. “Hey, hey, puppy, it’s okay. You’ll be fine, I promise. Stick with me and I’ll tell you how this place works. Everything’s alright, I swear.” Jihoon pet his hair.

“I’m not a puppy, I’m 22.” Soonyoung tilted his head to look at him.

“I know, I just… it was just a nickname.” Jihoon explained. When Soonyoung settled back down he kept talking. “I’d like to think when I get an owner they’ll call me kitten. I think it’s cute.”

“Cute,” Soonyoung repeated. “I want someone to call me cute names lovingly too.”

Jihoon smiled. “Then can I call you puppy?” he hoped the other understood it wasn’t going to be lovingly. There was a hidden _yet_ Jihoon tried not to think about.

“Yeah.” Soonyoung said. “I’ll call you kitten if you want.”

His heart swelled. “Okay.” Was all he said.

After only a week, Soonyoung tried to kiss Jihoon. The cat was too surprised to return it.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung said as he moved away. “I thought… I guess I thought wrong. I’m sorry.”

Jihoon managed to get himself under control and look at him. Soonyoung was staring at the floor, so he was as surprised as Jihoon first was when he grabbed his face and kissed him. “You thought correctly, I’m just dumb.”

Soonyoung cracked a small smile. “You’re not dumb.”

Jihoon wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and hugged him. “I’m glad I met you.”

The other moved back to see his face. “I’m glad I met you, too.”

[2]

“I’m afraid we have a limited amount of cats, sir. A few of them are sick, unfortunately. Here they are.”

Jihoon’s ears perked up. He wanted to see who was here, but didn’t want to disturb the puppy sleeping in his arms. He’d never get picked, anyway. Jihoon closed his eyes again and decided to wait it out.

“Aw, who’s this?” a voice asked.

“That’s Jihoon. He’s insisted he needs to be adopted with the dog, Soonyoung, but if that’s a problem we can separate them.” The employee responded.

Jihoon tensed at his words. They can’t do that. He won’t let them.

“Hmm,” the other hummed. “I think I might be able to manage both. If they’re good together it’ll be fine, right?”

He could practically hear the worker smiling. “Of course. Why don’t you speak with them while I get the paperwork?”

There was a short silence, then the sound of shoes walking away. He heard rustling and assumed the man sat in front of the cage.

“I know you’re awake.”

Jihoon opened his eyes to see he was right. “You can’t take us away from each other.” He whispered as to not wake the other. He stirred anyway.

“You just heard me, didn’t you? I’m not. I wasn’t planning on getting a dog, but that’s okay. You two work well together?” he prompted.

Jihoon stared at him for a moment. The man had black hair, tan skin, and a gummy smile. He looked friendly. “Yeah…” he answered. Jihoon looked down at Soonyoung, who was slowly opening his eyes, and whispered, “Hey, puppy, I think we’re getting adopted.”

Soonyoung immediately woke up at that. “What?”

Jihoon’s heart started beating faster as if Soonyoung’s reaction settled his feelings. “Yeah, talk to him.” He gestured with his head.

Soonyoung turned to look at the man. “Hi…” he said quietly, cuddling closer to Jihoon.

“Hi. I’m Seungcheol. Soonyoung, right? And Jihoon? I’m getting you two out of here.” He smiled.

Soonyoung exploded. “Are you serious? Jihoon, kitty, we’re leaving! I can’t believe this. I can finally have a bed again… hopefully. Wait, you’ve never had a home, have you? Oh my gosh, this is going to be so great!”

Seungcheol kept smiling as he moved around excitedly. He finally stopped near the cage wall. “You’ll have a bed, yes. Although I only have one… you’ll have to share.”

“That’s fine.” Soonyoung said automatically. “Thank you so much, mister.”

“Don’t call me that.” He waved away. “Seungcheol, alright?”

Soonyoung nodded. The employee returned with the papers, and they left to fill them out elsewhere. Seungcheol told them he’ll see them later.

“This has to be a joke. I can’t believe this is happening.” The dog turned to Jihoon.

“It’s happening.” Jihoon grinned, although he couldn’t quite believe it himself.

Soonyoung moved back into his lap. “This is the best day I’ve ever had. Aside from meeting you. And our first kiss–”

“Shut up,” Jihoon cut him off by pressing their lips together. He cupped his face to keep him close, then rested his forehead against his and closed his eyes when they broke apart.

They stayed like that for a while, occasionally kissing again. They were seemingly too intent on each other to hear the others approach.

“Jihoon! Soonyoung! What are you doing?” the employee yelled, making them jump apart. “I am so sorry, sir, I didn’t–”

“Hey, it’s alright.” Seungcheol interrupted. He squatted down to their height. “That’s why you had to be bought together, huh?” he winked.

The two were too afraid to reply. The employee kept apologizing and Seungcheol kept saying it was okay. Soon enough, the cage was unlocked and they were let out. The two hybrids followed their new owner out to his car, making minimal small talk.

“I’m pretty busy during the day, so I guess it’s good I got both of you. Don’t do anything too scandalous, though.” Seungcheol said as he drove.

Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other in confusion. They didn’t know what that would entail.

“Oh, God, hold on, how old are you two?”

They both answered with _22_.

“Oh, good. I don’t have to deal with you during your heat, then.”

They blushed and moved away from each other. Soonyoung had an owner at the time who helped him, but Jihoon was in a shelter and separated to deal with it himself. Seungcheol looked at them through his rearview mirror and smirked.

When they arrived at the house, Soonyoung didn’t seem too impressed, but Jihoon was ecstatic. While Soonyoung has had bigger and wealthier, Jihoon hasn’t had any.

“Here we are!” Seungcheol parked and got out. The hybrids waited for their door to be opened. He did, but seemed confused about it.

They were holding hands when they finally entered the house. Seungcheol gave them a quick tour; their bedroom was next to Seungcheol’s with their bathroom across the hall. The owner had one in his room.

“You two must be hungry, you look pretty skinny.” Seungcheol said, going into the kitchen.

They followed and hesitantly sat at the table. “We can go shopping tomorrow for clothes.” He told them.

They didn’t respond. A bowl of noodles was sat in front of them, Seungcheol placing himself also in front. The three ate in silence for a few moments.

“Why’d you get us?” Jihoon eventually asked.

“Hmm, well, mostly for friends. I won’t be mean like some others. And I’ve always found hybrids interesting. I won’t, like, dissect you, I promise.” Seungcheol smiled. “You specifically, though, because I wanted a cat and Jihoon’s pretty adorable. I didn’t mind getting you both. I didn’t want to be mean by taking you apart.”

Jihoon blushed a little at his compliment. It was weird hearing he was there for friendship. He always assumed everyone wanted a pet to control.

“Am I not adorable?” Soonyoung pouted.

Seungcheol chuckled. “You sure are.”

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon. He then turned back to ask seriously, “Where do you work?”

“I manage this one building for a little record label. I also produce some.” He took a bite of his food.

“Shouldn’t you have a better house than this, then?” Soonyoung blurted before he could think.

Seungcheol only shrugged. “I don’t like too many material things.”

Soonyoung cupped his mouth to whisper in Jihoon’s ear, “He seems nice,” but it was loud enough Jihoon’s sure he heard.

He was proven correct by Seungcheol smirking. They finished their meal with more small-talk and questions. “I’ll get you some pajamas real quick,” Seungcheol said after and walked to his room.

Jihoon’s never had pajamas. Sometimes the shelter got a donation of clothes, so he could change then, but his previous outfit was thrown away. They lasted for far too long. He’s positive Seungcheol could smell them, but was too embarrassed to apologize.

He returned with shirts, sweatpants, socks, and even underwear. “I don’t know if they’ll fit, but like I said, we’ll go shopping tomorrow.”

The two took their clothes and thanked him quietly. “You can change in the bathroom and your room. Goodnight, sleep tight.” Seungcheol smiled before walking off again.

Soonyoung and Jihoon changed in their room together since they didn’t exactly know what modesty was. They had to in their wire-fence cages.

“Do you think he’s going to keep us?” Soonyoung asked and sat on the bed.

Jihoon was waiting to get on it so he could savor the feeling. “I think so. He’s already buying things for us.”

“I hope.” Soonyoung looked down. He got under the covers and laid.

Jihoon already felt fortunate when he touched the blankets. The softness of the mattress nearly took his breath away. He held onto Soonyoung so he could share it with him. “I think I’m in love.”

“With what? The bed?” he chuckled.

Jihoon hummed a _yes_. He pulled the other closer and set his head on his chest. “Honestly? With you, too.” He mumbled, already drifting to sleep.

He didn’t know if he imagined Soonyoung’s heart speeding up or not. “I love you more.” He challenged.

“Don’t start with me,” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung smiled and started petting his hair. “Goodnight, kitten.” He whispered.

“Goodnight, puppy.” Jihoon said, barely intelligible.


	3. Verkwan - smut

"Seungkwan, if you don't tell me where we're going in ten seconds, I'm breaking up with you."

He smiled and shook his head. "If you don't accept that it's a surprise in ten seconds, I'm breaking up with you."

Vernon frowned. They were on opposite sides of the car, Seungkwan at the driver's door and Vernon at the passenger's. It was Saturday, and the older had _surprised_ him with a _surprise_ trip.

"You're terrible." Vernon crossed his arms.

"Get in the car." Seungkwan opened his door and slid into his seat.

Vernon did, but was angry about it. Seungkwan drove for a while without them talking, only the radio in the background. It lasted until they entered the highway.

"You can't just go this direction and still not tell me." Vernon set his elbow on the middle console, resting his chin in his palm.

Seungkwan smiled again. "Sorry, baby, you'll just have to wait and see."

He shifted and leaned on the other's arm. Seungkwan allowed him to grab it to be more comfortable. "You're still terrible." Vernon said.

"You won't be saying that when you see what it is."

For a split second, Vernon thought he was going to say _you won't be saying that when I'm done with you_. He brought his legs onto the seat and held them. "Hint, please?"

"Hmm... it's outside." Seungkwan answered.

" _Baby_ ," Vernon complained, "You know how easily I get cold."

"Don't worry, don't worry, everything's going to fine." He reassured.

Vernon pouted once more. "Is it a picnic?" he then asked.

Seungkwan stayed silent.

His frown deepened. "I guess it'll be fine if it's a picnic, even if it's cliché. Maybe if it's somewhere really pretty. That'd be nice. And it'd be at night, and there'd be candles, and we could see the stars—yeah, like that. You better be taking notes."

The other reached over and patted his knee. "I am, babe."

"Of course you are." Vernon commented. He moved away due to that position getting uncomfortable. He turned to watch his boyfriend as he drove. "How much longer?"

"Just how many questions are you going to ask?" Seungkwan looked at him.

Vernon narrowed his eyes. "How ever many I need."

Seungkwan grinned and turned back to the road. Vernon then swiftly moved and pecked his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked.

"That was me bribing you for information."

Seungkwan set his hand on Vernon's thigh. "Come on, it'll be better if you don't know."

Vernon gazed at it. He not-so-accidentally moved it up and more towards the inside of his leg, but Seungkwan didn't seem to notice. "What if I end up hating it, and it could've been avoided if you told me?" he started playing with his fingers.

"But you love _everything_ to do with me, don't you?" Seungkwan shook his leg playfully. It made Vernon bite his lip.

"Seungkwanie," Vernon said in a slight whine.

"What?" he glanced at him curiously.

Vernon scooted closer and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "If this drive is going to take as long as you're making it out to be, I'm going to get a little... bored." He murmured.

Seungkwan moved his hand to hold his. "Bored how?"

He set his other hand on his neck and trailed it down his chest. "You know what I mean."

"I want you to say it." Seungkwan smirked.

Vernon's hand was now on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. "I'm hard, baby, I need you to get me off." He whispered in his ear.

"You're gonna get the car dirty, angel." Seungkwan responded.

He frowned and moved his hand closer, now palming him ever so slowly. "Come on, please?"

Seungkwan looked at what he was doing. "Really?"

"I can't be the only one to cum, now can I?" Vernon grinned.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" he questioned.

The other just smiled. He began to unbuckle Seungkwan's belt. "If you put it on cruise, everything will be fine." Vernon took off his seatbelt and came closer. He undid his boyfriend's jeans, pushing in his hand to tease him through his underwear.

"You're the absolute worst," Seungkwan squirmed in his seat. Vernon noticed he didn't have his foot on the gas, though. He smiled and freed Seungkwan's cock from the fabric, bending down to take him in his mouth.

The older cursed—almost in surprise. "Vernon, I can't do this." He said.

"You're not even hard yet, babe."

"I'm going to crash the car."

Vernon laughed and sat up, but still had his cock in his hand. "There's approximately no one on this road. You can slow down if you want. It'll be fun, though, wouldn't it? Please? I wanna please you; you never let me do that for myself."

Seungkwan shifted in his seat. "Fine," he sighed.

"Don't act too disappointed," Vernon said, going back down to blow him. He stroked his base with his hand, the rest in his mouth. Seungkwan was fully hard now. Vernon sucked on the head, his tongue on the slit.

Seungkwan moaned quietly. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, even though he wanted to play with his boyfriend's hair. Vernon bobbed his head, his tongue flat and wide.

"Shit, baby." Seungkwan whispered.

Vernon smiled slightly. He continued his work as his hand snaked down to his own cock, rubbing himself through his pants.

Seungkwan eventually noticed. "Babe, I'll get you off." He said.

The other begrudgingly took his hand away. He moved his head faster and wrapped his hand around him, twisting and going up and down. Seungkwan breathed out Vernon's name.

"I know you like closing your eyes, but please don't do that now." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan chuckled. "I'll try not to."

Vernon blew him until he came. He licked him clean and put his clothes back on. "Thank you." Seungkwan whispered, out of breath.

"No problem." Vernon smiled. He sat back in his seat and slowly started pushing his pants down.

Seungkwan glanced over and grinned. He set his hand on his crotch and palmed him through his underwear. "Still needy, angel?"

Vernon let out a small moan. He nodded, not even shy. He then pulled down his underwear so Seungkwan would touch him directly.

"Desperate, too, huh?" he smiled. "How adorable."

Vernon lifted his hips slightly as Seungkwan stroked him. He gripped the edges of the seat and started rolling his hips. Seungkwan was captivated by the sight, so much so he kept swerving.

"I'll do it myself if you're going to kill us." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan merely shook his head. He followed his directions when Vernon asked him to go faster. After a couple of moments, he whined, "Baby, I want to finger myself, can I?"

The older bit his lip. He nodded, so Vernon kicked his clothes off and put his feet in the seat. He sucked on his fingers for a second before pushing one in. He moaned loudly and threw his head back.

"God, you're going to make me hard again." Seungkwan muttered.

Vernon didn't respond, only whimpering at the feeling. He had three fingers in by the time he climaxed. Seungkwan covered his tip as he did so he wouldn't get cum on his shirt. Vernon groaned in exhaustion once he was done.

"Thank you, Kwanie, I really needed that." Vernon closed his eyes and set his feet down.

Seungkwan smiled at the nickname as he licked the cum off his hand. Vernon did the same, wiping himself off and eating it. He put his clothes back on and leaned over to use Seungkwan's arm as a pillow.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan shook his head and sighed, but had a small grin on his face.


	4. Soonhoon

"Look, I'm not saying they're gay, but they definitely are."

"You..." Joshua sighed at Mingyu. "I'm sure if they are, they'll come out soon enough."

"Okay, but, what if they don't? Jun and Minghao didn't even formally come out to us. We just had to guess and ask them on our own time. I low-key don't want another thing like that again." Vernon countered.

Chan sat up more in his chair. "Maybe they're not even together. Soonyoung would've told me, right? We're all close."

"They _act_ like boyfriends," Vernon crossed his arms. "Jihoon hasn't said anything, Josh?"

He shook his head. "They're probably just best friends." He shrugged.

"We're all best friends." Mingyu smiled.

The other three looked at him for a second, then couldn't help but laugh. They called their little spy meeting to an end and went their separate ways.

Soonyoung heard them getting up and casually pretended to be walking out of the bathroom, waving to Chan on the way. He went to find Jihoon, who was in his room. Soonyoung thanked the heavens he was alone and closed the door behind him.

"Problem," he started, causing Jihoon to turn off and put away his phone. He was prompted to go on. "They have their suspicions. More than us about Jun and Minghao. And they want us to come out formally. So, yeah. But they also think we're just best friends."

Jihoon sat up to take in the information, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Then we should dial it down a bit."

Soonyoung winced slightly. "Or we could tell them..." He sat cross-legged in front of him on the floor. "But I also like keeping it a secret for some reason."

"Is it because it's _exciting_ ," he smiled and poked his cheek.

Soonyoung took his hand and held it. "I don't get to hold your hand or touch you or anything, though." He frowned.

"PDA is gross anyway." Jihoon cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him. He got down from the bed, having Soonyoung scoot back to give him room.

"Let them guess." Soonyoung grinned. Jihoon smiled back and kissed him again, biting Soonyoung's bottom lip as he pulled away.

Soonyoung stared at him with wide eyes. "Every time you do that..." He trailed off. Jihoon chuckled at him. "You can only do that in certain situations because it's really hot, okay?"

"Really?" Jihoon laughed. Soonyoung nodded seriously. "Fine. Even though you're just so cute, and it's so easy to get a reaction from you."

"Me!" Soonyoung gasped. "More like you. Especially around the others. I'll put my arm around your shoulders and you'll blush. And," he touched Jihoon's neck, trailing his fingers up to his jaw. "See, you're blushing. And I haven't even kissed you yet."

"I never said I _wasn't_ sensitive," he pushed him away. Jihoon started talking, but the door opened, making him freeze.

Soonyoung quickly scooted away from him. "So, I was thinking for the choreography–"

"Food's ready," Seokmin told them.

The two got up, pretending they weren't just making out. As they were walking, Seokmin asked Jihoon, "What were you talking about?"

"The album." He replied.

Seokmin didn't say anything more, but on the inside he was already planning a report on what he saw, heard, smelled, tasted, touched. The others needed to be updated.

They all sat down to eat. Soonyoung and Jihoon purposefully sat away from each other. They do at times, just so they're not too suspicious.

Soonyoung was seated next to the other couple in their group, and he noticed Jun's hand on Minghao's leg, their low conversation, and their general closeness. His chest tightened slightly, but he just looked down at his meal.

He knew why Jihoon wanted to be secret, and he understood, he just didn't like it. Soonyoung himself enjoyed the sneaking around, adrenaline rush part, but that's all. Jihoon says he's doing them a favor by not having eleven other people keep a secret. That's understandable, but it's eleven of their closest friends.

Jihoon probably doesn't want to be asked questions about their relationship either; he's closed-off like that. Soonyoung would gladly bear the load, but Jihoon also wouldn't like giving answers. Nonetheless, Soonyoung isn't going to out them because he wants to hold his hand more often. What kind of respectful boyfriend would he be then?

After dinner, they all settled down to relax. Soonyoung and Jihoon were a bit disappointed about not being roommates, but they suppose it's for the best. They would've gotten caught long before now.

However, Jihoon reads at night and uses the living room light as to not disturb the others. Soonyoung uses this time to be alone with him. He leaves after he makes sure everyone in his room is asleep.

Right now, Jihoon was laying on the couch on his back, one knee propped up. This wasn't the best position because his arms were getting tired from holding up his book, but at least the rest of him was comfortable.

He heard a sound and glanced up to make sure it was Soonyoung, going back to his reading when it was. The other slid onto the couch and rested his head on Jihoon's knee.

"I'm so tired," he whispered. They had to talk quietly because some of them were light sleepers.

"Sleep." Jihoon replied.

Soonyoung sighed. "But I wanna be with you."

"You are with me." He smiled.

"You know what I mean." Soonyoung wrapped his arms around his leg in a hug. He closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep right there. "What are you reading now?"

"Stuff about magic," Jihoon looked at the back of the book. "And different worlds."

Soonyoung moved to lay on top of his boyfriend, between his legs with his head on his chest and stomach. "Interesting. Is there any gay in it?"

"A little," he shrugged. Jihoon discarded his book on the floor and started playing with Soonyoung's hair.

"Not enough," he muttered.

Jihoon chuckled at him. "Seokmin didn't see anything, did he?" he asked.

"Probably not. I _am_ a superior actor."

He smiled again. "He asked me what we were talking about, but I just said the album. They're all going to be like hawks around us."

"Can't they just _calm down_ ," Soonyoung groaned. He slid his hands up Jihoon's sides under his shirt, just feeling. "They don't _need_ to know."

Jihoon looked down at his boyfriend with a sudden rush of adoration. The way he was laying on him, for example, was adorable. That, and his need to be close, to touch him. It was comforting.

"I love you," he whispered, his hands slowing.

Soonyoung took his hands out from under his shirt and hugged him. "I love you, too." He smiled. "I've been thinking, and I really want to go on a date."

"How're supposed to do that without them getting suspicious?" Jihoon sighed.

Just then, Wonwoo was walking down the hall. He didn't realize there were others out here until he heard them, due to him sleepily rubbing his eyes. Jihoon and Soonyoung didn't notice him either.

"We can say we're going out shopping or something."

"Isn't that still a date?"

Wonwoo froze and listened to their conversation. A small smile grew on his face, and he slowly backed up to his room, forgetting the water he was trying to get. The others will love hearing about this tomorrow.

"Wait, I think I just heard something." Jihoon interrupted his boyfriend's prattle about excuses they could make.

Soonyoung got up and sat in between his legs. " _I_ think you're crazy. None of them would be up at this time."

"Wait," Jihoon said again, this time referring to him moving. He liked the warmth and the comforting weight.

"We should sleep." Soonyoung told him. He took Jihoon's hands and asked, "Are you going to your room?"

Jihoon simply shook his head, then gestured for Soonyoung to go back to his original position. He stayed still and said, "I can't sleep like that."

Jihoon frowned. "You're so mean to me."

Soonyoung moved to straddle him and pressed their lips together. He then placed a soft kiss on his arm. "We're on a couch, someone's gonna have to be on someone." Jihoon told him.

"You're right," he agreed. Soonyoung kissed him one last time before falling back and pulling the younger with him. Jihoon was now laying with his head on his boyfriend's chest and their legs intertwined.

Jihoon took his hand to hold, giving it a loving squeeze. He fell asleep relatively quickly, listening to his boyfriend's breathing and feeling his fingers in his hair.

The alarm on his phone woke them up at five in the morning. Soonyoung groaned and rolled over, soon realizing he could do such a thing—Jihoon was nowhere to be found. That woke him up a bit more, and he looked over the edge of the couch to see him in a ball on the floor.

"Oh, no." He whispered. Soonyoung moved to the floor in front of him and poked his cheek to wake him up. "Baby."

"Mhmm," he hummed, annoyed.

"We gotta go back." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon opened his eyes finally. "Why'd you push me off?" he grumbled.

"I definitely did not." Soonyoung laughed.

He sighed and sat up, "Whatever."

Every time they stay out in the living room, they have to get up early and return to their rooms so the others don't see them. It's annoying but necessary.

Later, when everyone was up, Soonyoung and Jihoon could feel and odd vibe around them. They automatically assumed the worst, and when a family meeting was called, Soonyoung almost had to calm Jihoon down.

"Are we here because someone keeps eating Seungkwan's snacks and it's definitely not me?" Soonyoung started, trying to lighten up the mood.

One of them laughed, but then they were left in an awkward silence. The couple glanced at each other, but they tried not to be too suspicious in case this wasn't about them.

But, of course, it was.

"We're here because none of us like secrets. And you should know that." Seungcheol pointedly said to Soonyoung and Jihoon.

Jihoon's heart was already quickening. He knew that it wasn't a big deal if they were "found out," it's just something about the setting that's making him anxious. Soonyoung noticed, and he was getting irritated. They didn't need a family meeting for this. They could've done what they did with Jun and Minghao.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Soonyoung tried to stall, keeping an eye on his boyfriend.

Seungkwan sighed. "We know you're together, we just want to hear you say it."

And with that, Jihoon had to leave. He stood, and Soonyoung tried to grab his hand, but he snatched it away. The others voiced their confusion, but Soonyoung ignored them and followed him out for a few paces before he was stopped.

"What's going on here?" Seungcheol took his elbow.

Soonyoung wrenched it from his grasp and stared at him. "Did you have to make such a scene? Was it really necessary?"

The older's expression turned to confusion. "I don't know what's going on, but this is about _trust_ , Soonyoung. You can't keep a secret like that from us."

Soonyoung understood, he really did, but that doesn't mean he wasn't still angry. "You didn't have to stage an intervention. Jihoon wasn't ready, and he's probably crying. Are you happy now?" he glanced back to the rest of them. "Yeah, we've been dating for a few months. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go comfort my _boyfriend_."

Soonyoung wanted to slam the door behind him when he entered the room, but didn't for Jihoon's sake. Instead, he closed it as quietly as possible.

Jihoon was pacing. He started talking right away. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"Baby, you're not, and it's okay." Soonyoung walked over and placed his hands on his shoulders. He had them sit down on the bed.

Jihoon rested his head on his shoulder. "I know it'll be fine once they 'officially' know, but I just wanted to at least have _us_ tell _them_ , and not have them be so hostile about it."

"I know," Soonyoung took his hand and squeezed it. "We're sort of to blame for it, though."

"I know." Jihoon sighed. He wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's middle.

Soonyoung started rubbing his back. "You didn't cry, did you?" he asked. It didn't look like he did, but he wanted to be sure.

"No, but I almost did, although I don't know why. Do you think they feel bad? I would. They're probably having a big debate out there."

"Probably," Soonyoung agreed. "But they're our friends. Nothing is too big for us to solve."

Jihoon sat up and looked at him. Soonyoung cupped his face, squishing his cheeks and making him even cuter. "I guess we can go on that date now."

The corner of Jihoon's mouth lifted up in a smile. Soonyoung kissed him shortly, then decided they both needed more. That was until their door opened, and there stood Jun and Minghao.

Soonyoung's first thought was that it was amusing they sent them. He then began to dread what they were here for.

Surprisingly, they closed the door behind them. "Look, we understand your point of view, but you get what they're saying, too, right?" Minghao started.

They nodded but didn't say anything. "You two are alright?" Jun asked.

Soonyoung lifted Jihoon's chin up softly, silently asking the same question. He took his hand away and said he was fine again. Soonyoung couldn't tell if he was frustrated with him or didn't want to be touchy in front of others. Or both. There was a small pause before Soonyoung decided to speak.

"You didn't see him, though, he was like, this is about _trust_ , all intense."

"Who?"

"Seungcheol."

"Oh." Jihoon uttered, slightly defeated.

Jun and Minghao glanced at each other. "We all want to talk again. If you're feeling up to it. But if you understand their side, they'll probably understand yours if you talk to them." Jun explained.

Once they were back to the living room, Jihoon started to wonder what their breaking point was. What made them _now_ call a family meeting and demand they come out? He sat close to Soonyoung this time, enough to where their thighs were touching, in case he got overwhelmed again.

Seungcheol started with the conversation again. "I'm sorry we ambushed you, I realize that wasn't the best idea." He looked to Jihoon, who couldn't meet his eye. "And we want to hear your side."

Soonyoung almost took Jihoon's hand, then decided against it. "Well, we didn't tell you guys because we felt that all thirteen of us keeping a secret from the fans, and others, is worse than just us two. Which, I know is not the best reason, but it does make sense... in hindsight. But, you know..."

The others didn't say anything for a moment. "Sure... I mean, sure." Seungcheol continued. He looked expectant, so Soonyoung went on.

"There's also the reason that we don't really want you guys to ask us, like, relationship questions. We're pretty... reserved." Most of this is Jihoon's reasoning, but Soonyoung didn't want to out him like that.

"Can I ask what your sexualities are?" Jeonghan questioned. So far, he's been relaxed.

"No." Jihoon finally spoke.

Soonyoung bit his lip in worry. A few of the others looked uncomfortable with this whole conversation. "Are we done?" Soonyoung asked quietly.

"I guess." Seungcheol sighed.

Soonyoung wanted to grab his boyfriend's hand and run them away somewhere. Everyone else started getting up, so he managed to sneak away during that time.

"You don't look okay," he whispered. People were in both of their rooms, so now they were at the end of the hallway and trying to talk quietly.

Jihoon looked around before leaning into him, resting his head on his chest. "I know it'll be okay, but I just... wasn't ready. And everyone seemed so judgemental. It was supposed to be better than this."

Soonyoung lifted his head up, seeing Jihoon had tears prickling his eyes. "Oh, baby, don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry, and everything will be terrible, you got that?" his vision was already starting to go blurry.

"I'm not even crying," Jihoon smiled, playfully pushing him.

"Look, we're a team, remember? Nothing's too big for us to handle. We've been through a lot, this is just another hurdle." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon looked down. "Okay."

"Hm?" Soonyoung lifted his chin up.

"I said okay." Jihoon pecked his lips with a smile.


	5. Junhao

Jun stood in the doorway, tears running down his face. Minghao sat on the bed, ready for bed but waiting until his boyfriend came home. He looked up when he heard him, and his jaw and heart dropped.

"I'm sorry," Jun choked out. Minghao didn't have time to say anything before Jun was sitting next to him, his arms wrapped around his waist and his face pressed to his chest.

Minghao ran his fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. "Jun, baby, what happened?" he whispered. His other hand was rubbing his back.

Jun had been out at a party, and Minghao didn't go because they made him nervous. He trusted the older, and there hasn't been any reason to not. Jun did feel a little bad about leaving him alone, and decided not to drink so he wouldn't be a problem for him. Nonetheless, Jun's comment and his recent whereabouts made Minghao just a bit wary.

"I kissed somebody."

Minghao's hand froze in his hair, and he was sure Jun could hear his heart beating. "What?" he barely managed to get out.

"She kissed me first, and she was drunk," Jun was crying even harder now, "and I hated it so much, but it still counts-"

"Jun," the other stopped him. There was a small pause where Minghao was trying to get his breathing under control and Jun was still sobbing. "She came onto you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Jun, hold on. If she came onto you, and you stopped her, then you don't need to be sorry. You stopped her, though, right?" Minghao hesitantly started up his hand movements again.

"I did, but it lasted for at least a second. She tasted so disgusting, baby, I'm sorry if I've ever kissed you like that when I was drunk. I left as soon as it was over because I started crying, and I'm going to have to tell Soonyoung why I left so early."

Minghao smiled slightly. He blinked back tears he didn't know he had and sat Jun up so they were looking at each other. "Tell him I made you come home." He wiped Jun's cheeks with his thumbs.

Jun held his hands and shook his head. "He'll call you a buzzkill, or something."

Minghao took his hands back and cupped his boyfriend's face. "I am," he smiled. "Are you okay now? I can make you something if you're hungry."

The older slowly moved to hug him, his arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder. Minghao's arms were around his neck, and he realized they usually don't hug like this. Jun was a bit taller, and more of a "protector," so it was the opposite. Minghao liked seeing him sensitive, though.

"Why are you okay with this?" Jun's voice was muffled.

"I'm kind of not, I'd like to show that girl what's mine, but I know it wasn't your fault." Minghao started playing with his hair again. He liked doing that, even if it doesn't do anything for him and Jun hasn't specifically told him he likes it.

Jun nodded and pulled away. He looked at him for a few seconds before speaking. "Please kiss me, she was honestly disgusting."

Minghao found it a bit odd he was asking, but didn't hesitate with that request. Jun didn't taste of alcohol, which Minghao was thankful for. When they broke apart, the younger realized the grip on Jun's hair was tight.

He took his hands away and set them on Jun's thighs, which were still clad in his skinny jeans he wears to parties. "Are you sure you don't want me to make you anything? You also need to change."

Jun flopped back on the bed with a sigh. "That's too much work."

Minghao smiled and laid next to him. He started pushing up Jun's shirt, and the other sat up for him to take it off. "I guess I'll have to help you." Minghao draped his arm around Jun's stomach. His hip and rib bones were prominent-Minghao didn't really know how to feel about that, but he liked touching them.

"I guess you will." Jun sighed dramatically. He kissed him as he started taking off his pants, but there was nothing sexual about it. Jun kicked his shoes off once they were at his ankles, and kicked them off, too.

Minghao pecked his lips as a small goodbye before getting up to get him clothes. Jun sleeps without a shirt, so he just got him sweatpants. Once everybody was ready and they kissed a few more times, the two settled down for bed.

"I love you a lot, Minghao." Jun whispered. This time, he was cuddling up to the younger. It was usually the other way around.

"I know," he responded. "I love you, too."

Jun squeezed his waist and moved closer to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered even quieter.

Minghao took his hand and held it. "You don't need to be."

"I'm sorry for her; she can't have me."

He let out a small laugh. "You're an idiot." He squeezed his hand.

"I'm your idiot," Jun countered.

He soon fell asleep with Minghao running his fingers through his hair and listening to the sound of his heartbeat.


	6. Junhao

Minghao was sitting on his bed, not really doing anything. He wasn't tired. He had went to bed late, so his other roommates are already asleep. Except Jun. He stepped up to Minghao curiously.

The other looked up at him, and had to hide a gasp when he kissed his jaw. "I miss you," he whispered. He kneeled on the floor to get to Minghao's height. Jun then moved his kisses to his neck.

He's never kissed him there. They've kissed before, but both times were on the lips. The first time was a complete surprise.

Minghao sat on the couch, reading a book. He felt the cushion dip next to him, but didn't say anything because neither did Jun. The older rested his head on Minghao's shoulder. He instinctively looked around the living room, finding no one was around. Friends can do this, yes, but Jun and Minghao are... different.

"Hey," Jun started. Minghao hummed in response. "Look at me." he then said.

Minghao turned to face him. Jun looked at him for half a second before closing the distance between them. Minghao's eyes widened when their lips pressed together, and he saw that Jun's were closed, as they should be. Minghao gingerly placed his hand on Jun's cheek and finally settled into the kiss. His book was discarded in his lap, his page lost.

"We can't," the younger broke them apart and whispered. Jun seemed like he knew, but didn't like the fact.

There was something going on between the two, but they never talked about it. This is the first action either of them have taken. And it was a risk they knew they couldn't take.

The second time was even more surprising, because Minghao initiated it. It wasn't as sudden as the first one, though.

"Jun hyung, can you come here?" Minghao asked quietly.

The older didn't question and followed him to their room. No one was really doing anything, so they didn't see the two leave. Once they were there, Jun noticed Minghao looked nervous.

"Are you alright?" he set a hand on his shoulder.

Minghao then stood up straighter and kissed him. He placed his hands on either side of Jun's face, keeping him close. The other automatically responded, pushing him back to the wall and putting his hands around his neck. His cold fingers made Minghao shiver.

Jun was the first to break apart, and when he did, he was breathless. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

The younger nodded. He needed an explanation, though. "I... I couldn't help myself." was what he came up with.

Jun smiled slightly. He kissed him again, then placed kisses all around his face. His cheeks, forehead, chin, under his eyes, nose. Minghao's heart warmed up.

"Two-time thing." he whispered.

The older nodded solemnly. He looked up, almost shyly, and kissed Minghao's lips again. If this was the last time they'll be able to do this, he needed to take advantage of it.

"We can't," Minghao told him. He didn't even know what Jun was trying.

"They won't find out." he sat next to the younger, then pulled him to straddle him. "It's okay, baby, I swear."

Minghao shook his head and rested it on his shoulder. Jun's hands slithered to his hips under his shirt, pushing it up. Minghao then figured out what Jun wanted to do. It made him blush brightly, but thankfully Jun couldn't see. He let his shirt get taken off, then stopped him.

"We can't... here." Minghao couldn't meet his eye.

Jun smiled and ran his hands up and down Minghao's sides. "They're all asleep. Just be quiet."

He hit his chest. "That's disgusting! They could wake up at any moment. Vernon is a light sleeper."

The older laughed quietly at his reaction. "Okay, then, where do you suggest?"

As he was thinking, his thoughts wandered to what they're about to do. He can't believe he's so casual about it, and that Jun even suggested it. Minghao's just glad he's not a virgin.

"Bathroom?" that was the only place with privacy. As soon as Minghao said it, he cringed.

Jun's hands were now running up and down his thighs. "Then I can't lay you down and..."

"Okay, okay," Minghao cut him off. He was going to say something, but Jun's movements were distracting him. He massaged his thighs as he was touching them, then slightly pushed his legs apart. Minghao let out a quiet noise.

One of the others rustled in their bed, and the two froze. There were no other sounds, but Minghao was still nervous. Jun leaned in and kissed his collar bone, then moved down to his nipple.

Minghao made another noise, and covered his mouth with his hand. "You can't be quiet, can you?" Jun sat up and smirked.

The younger simply shook his head, too scared of his roommates to be embarrassed. "Don't we have a storage room?" Minghao said shakily.

"Do we?" Jun questioned. Minghao stood up and took Jun's hand. He was embarrassed that he was hard, but hopefully it's too dark to see. He led them out of the room as quietly as possible and down the hallway. They did have an extra room, and if wasn't even that full.

Minghao looked to Jun nervously. He didn't know what to do and how to start. The older locked the door behind him with a smirk and crashed their lips together. They lowered down to the floor, and this time Jun was straddling Minghao.

"One-time thing?" Jun asked, smiling slightly.

Minghao just smiled back, because they both knew their "one-time things" didn't work that well.


	7. Soonhoon

Soonyoung really should've thought this through. He knew how the garage door gets when it's cold and yet he still didn't have a key. And now he was going to freeze to death.

After walking home from school, he'd tried to open his garage door to get inside. The problem was that it didn't work—it's old and broken and didn't like cold weather. He had a key, yes. Inside his house.

Soonyoung sighed. He looked around just in case his parents were nearby even though they worked until five. It was three. He didn't see them, but somebody on their porch who also looked locked out. Soonyoung didn't know him but thought he was better than getting hypothermia.

He walked over. The boy stared at him as he did. When he was close enough to speak, he said, "Hey. Are you locked out too?"

"Uh, yeah. Do I know you?"

"No. I've seen you around school, though. What's your name?" Soonyoung asked. The other was sitting on his stoop, on his phone. Maybe he could call somebody to rescue them. Soonyoung didn't know anybody who could.

"Jihoon. Why are you here?"

"Oh, well, I can't get in my house. It's pretty cold, so I was just wondering if you could help at all. Like, call somebody to drop me off somewhere. I don't know anybody with a car, so."

Jihoon stared at him. It was getting awkward, so Soonyoung continued. "How'd you get locked out?"

"I forgot my key and my ride has to be somewhere."

"Oh. Do you know anybody else?" Soonyoung asked. He really didn't want to walk somewhere.

"Maybe, if they'll answer me." Jihoon looked at his phone.

Soonyoung decided to sit. He didn't sit close but could feel Jihoon's body heat. "I'm Soonyoung, by the way."

Jihoon didn't say anything. Soonyoung waited. He was already shivering. He looked at Jihoon's profile, seeing he was pretty cute. Maybe they could hang out instead.

"Okay, my friend's coming."

"Do they mind me coming along? Do _you_ mind? I mean, you probably do but I hope you at least don't want me to freeze. You and your friend can hang out and you can drop me off at, like, McDonald's or something."

"McDonald's sounds good..." Jihoon mumbled.

"Or I can go somewhere else, doesn't matter."

Jihoon stayed quiet. He did so until his friend showed up and they got in his car.

"Why do you even get a ride from him if he's such a prick?"

Soonyoung saw Jihoon roll his eyes. He's also seen the driver around school but didn't know his name.

"He just had to go to work." Jihoon answered.

"You sure? Or do you ride with him 'cause you still like him?" the other said, looking at Jihoon with a smile.

"Shut up." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung's heart skipped a beat. Now he doesn't have to worry about his new friend being homophobic.

They arrived at the McDonald's. To his surprise, the driver didn't get out with him. He apparently had to be home. Jihoon and Soonyoung walked in and sat down. The warmth was welcoming.

Soonyoung wanted to be his friend but didn't know if the feeling was mutual. "We don't have to sit together, it's okay." He said.

Jihoon's eyebrows knitted together. "You keep talking like you have the plague."

Soonyoung didn't know what to say. He then realized he was hungry. "Do you want to get something? I can pay. And tell your friend I can pay for gas."

Jihoon cocked his head to the side. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Jihoon hummed. "You?" Soonyoung asked.

"Eighteen."

Soonyoung wondered why he didn't drive himself but didn't ask. He didn't have a license himself.

Jihoon got up. "I'm not gonna make you pay. For the gas, either; the drive wasn't even ten minutes."

Soonyoung followed him to the counter. They ordered, both of them getting a burger with fries and a drink. They sat back down once they had everything.

The two ate in silence. Soonyoung looked around at all the other customers. There were a few kids playing in the Play Place, making him smile.

"Soonyoung, right?"

He turned back to Jihoon and nodded. "Kwon Soonyoung."

"Lee Jihoon." He replied.

Jihoon looked away, so Soonyoung took this time to study him. He really was cute. His age was intimidating, though. If Soonyoung had the guts to make a move beforehand he sure didn't now. Not that he did before, of course.

"What's your favorite color?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon looked at him for a moment. "Blue." He then said. "You?"

"I like black and white." Soonyoung said. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Dogs. Why are you asking me all this?"

"Just wanted to get to know you." Soonyoung shrugged.

There was a pause. Soonyoung ate a fry.

"Favorite movie?"

Soonyoung smiled. "I don't really have one, I don't watch a lot. What about you?"

" _X-Men_." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung nodded. "We should play truth or dare." He suggested after a few moments.

Jihoon agreed, so Soonyoung asked him the question. He answered with truth.

"Hmm... if you could travel anywhere where would you go?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon thought for a moment. "L.A. Seems cool there. Truth or dare?"

Soonyoung nodded. "Dare."

Jihoon smirked. "Brave. Um... I dare you to go down the slide." He gestured towards the playset.

"I think I'll get kicked out if I do that."

"Fine. I dare you to go buy me an ice cream cone."

Soonyoung got up and went to the counter. Once he got it, he came back and gave it to Jihoon. "I can buy you something, I don't want to be in your debt forever." Jihoon said.

"Don't worry about it. Truth or dare?" Soonyoung continued.

Jihoon smiled and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, just..." He started. "This is the first time we've talked and you're acting like we're friends."

Soonyoung frowned. "Well, I was thinking we could be friends, but we don't have to."

Jihoon stared at him again. "Truth." He then said.

"If you were an animal what would you be?"

"Maybe a cat."

"Aw, that's cute." Soonyoung smiled. Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, wait, I mean, you look like a cat."

"Thanks?" Jihoon said. Soonyoung hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. "You seem like a dog."

"Really? I think I'm a tiger."

Jihoon laughed. "Definitely not. You're a dog since you seem like you hold yourself back with new people but are crazy with your friends."

Soonyoung felt himself blush again. "I don't know," he shrugged.

"And I guess you're kinda cute, too."

He looked down, his heart swelling. He doesn't get called cute often.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Soonyoung answered. He watched Jihoon as he thought. It was a little weird to watch him eat ice cream, but Soonyoung thought he was still cute.

"I dare you to... give me your number."

Soonyoung cocked his head to the side. He was a little flustered but more confused. "Why?"

Jihoon's eyebrows knitted together. "So we can hang out again?"

"Oh, yeah..." Soonyoung looked away. He told Jihoon his number and he put it in his phone. "Truth or dare?" he continued.

"Truth."

"Do you really want to be my friend or are you just trying to be nice? 'Cause it's okay if you don't want to. I know I'm not the coolest person–"

"Soonyoung, just be quiet." Jihoon interrupted.

He did.

"I'm not a jerk. You seem fun. And less lame than the other sixteen-year-olds."

Soonyoung smiled a little. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"Are you dating anybody right now?"

Soonyoung blushed. "Nope."

"Have you had your first kiss?" Jihoon continued.

Soonyoung was too embarrassed to remember that it was his turn now. He only shook his head. He glanced up at Jihoon, who looked oddly fond of him at the moment.

"Don't worry, you're still young." Jihoon told him.

"You say that like you're not only eighteen." Soonyoung grinned.

Jihoon playfully glared at him. "I pick dare."

"Hmm... show me the last thing in your camera roll."

He pulled out his phone and tapped around before showing Soonyoung. It was a picture of himself. Soonyoung smiled. It was cute.

"I know, I know, guys don't take selfies." Jihoon said, taking his phone away. "But whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Soonyoung said.

"What's the best compliment you've gotten?"

He had to think. He doesn't get complimented often. "Sometimes I sing and sometimes people say I'm good. Or when you called me cute a while ago."

Jihoon looked at him. He seemed a bit confused but Soonyoung couldn't guess what about. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

Neither of them noticed the time as it drew nearer to five. Soonyoung hastily texted his parents to tell him where he was. It made him sad he had to leave Jihoon, but he remembered he had his number. Hopefully Jihoon will actually text him, considering Soonyoung didn't have his.

"See you later, alright? I doubt we have any classes together, unless you're super smart." Jihoon told him.

They were standing at the door, about to leave to get picked up. Soonyoung grinned and shook his head. Jihoon said bye again and touched his arm before heading out.

Soonyoung had to gather himself for a moment before he left too.


	8. Verkwan

Their faces were inches away from each other. Seungkwan had it memorized by now. Everything from the exact color of his eyes to his faint acne marks was etched into his mind.

Vernon moved away, a wide smile on his face. Seungkwan pushed his shoulder. "We just need to get it over with, come on."

"Jeez, do you even want to?"

Seungkwan hit him. "You know what I mean."

Vernon grinned and shook his head. He came back and his smile faded.

Seungkwan kept worrying about their age. Sixteen was an acceptable age for a first kiss, right? He's pretty sure it's okay. But are they going to get in trouble since they're both minors? Surely not. Right? It's just kissing.

Vernon brushed his hand over his cheek. "Sorry," he said, taking it away.

Seungkwan shook his head. He grabbed his hand and put it back. Vernon smiled slightly as he cupped his face. He did the same with his other hand, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs.

Seungkwan looked at his lips. He didn't know how to tell if a pair of lips were kissable, but he did know he liked Vernon's. And he wants to kiss him, he does, but it was stressful.

He moved away. Vernon held his hand and said, "Maybe we should both close our eyes or something."

Seungkwan looked down at their hands. He then looked around his room. It wasn't the most romantic setting but at least they had privacy. He turned back to his boyfriend.

"If we can't see how are we gonna be able to do it?" he asked.

"We just lean in really slow."

Seungkwan smiled a bit. He scooted closer and took Vernon's other hand to hold. "Okay. Let's do this."

Vernon grinned. "We've been trying for, like, half an hour."

Seungkwan squeezed his hands. "Okay, we're going to close our eyes and lean in at the same time."

Vernon scooted closer. Seungkwan closed his eyes and said, "Ready? One, two, three." He leaned in, meeting Vernon's lips in a short peck.

They both smiled afterwards. Seungkwan looked away. He could feel how red his face was.

"That wasn't so bad." Vernon said. "But I don't think that counts as an actual kiss."

Seungkwan bit his lip. That was even more stressful. He turned back to Vernon and kissed him. His heart was racing but he wanted to do it again and again. They smiled at each other. Vernon leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"What does an actual kiss mean?" Seungkwan asked. He thinks he knows, but didn't want to be wrong and look weird.

"Like, you just..." Vernon trailed off. He held up his hands and made them into a claw shape, putting them together so they were interlocked. "Our lips would be, like, you know, a puzzle. Kinda. One on top of the other."

Seungkwan nodded. Wasn't that for making out, though? What about French kissing? He didn't know anything about this. Well, he's going to learn soon.

"I've never done that before." Seungkwan mumbled.

"I haven't either." Vernon said.

Seungkwan was nervous. He was comfortable with the pecking they just did, but this was a whole different thing. He ran his fingers through Vernon's hair and looked at him for a moment. He was beautiful, really, and Seungkwan wanted to kiss him, but was too scared.

"We can do that tomorrow..." He said quietly. He went back to holding his hand.

"It's okay, Kwanie, it's not a big deal." Vernon said.

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes at him. "If you're so ready then why haven't you done it?"

Vernon stared at him. Seungkwan was about to apologize but Vernon kissed him, this time an actual kiss with their lips like a puzzle. Seungkwan didn't know how he felt about it at first.

Vernon broke away. "And you, like, move while you do." He said.

"Move how?"

"Um... I think like this." Vernon said. He kissed him again, this time sucking on his bottom lip and shifting a bit.

"Oh." Seungkwan said when he moved away. That felt different. He did it himself to see how else it could feel. He kept breaking apart and going back in. They were making the stereotypical kissing sound so he thought that was a good sign.

"Like that, I think." Vernon said.

Seungkwan found he liked it. More than the pecks. To be honest, it felt a bit weird, but it was a good weird. He moved closer to sit in between his legs, their chests almost touching. Vernon looked surprised but wrapped his arms around him.

Seungkwan rested his head on his shoulder. He wanted to be close. The kissing was close, but he also liked being close like this. "Is this weird? I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize... I like it." Vernon said. He started rubbing his back.

Should Seungkwan kiss his neck? Or was that too sexual? He thinks it is. But he was so close and Seungkwan just wanted to kiss him everywhere.

"Is sex after kissing?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, wait, I mean–" Seungkwan tried. He buried his face in Vernon's shoulder to hide his blush. "Like, what's the next step after kissing?"

"Um... I think there's all those bases." Vernon said.

"What are those?"

"Well, I think first base is kissing. And second is touching but over the clothes. Then third is touching under the clothes. And fourth is sex. Or maybe third is second and there's not a fourth. I have no idea, nobody's ever told me."

Seungkwan moved to kiss him. He made this one last longer. He thought it was a little weird how much he liked it, but at least Vernon liked it too. Seungkwan set his hands on his face.

"You shouldn't be this good already." Vernon whispered.

"How do you know what's good and what's not?" Seungkwan said, smiling.

"Shush." Vernon playfully glared at him.

Seungkwan continued the kiss. He moved his hand to his side, gently setting it on him. He could feel his warmth. "I'm guessing second base is more than just this?"

"Mmhmm." Vernon hummed. "That can be, like, half base. I don't think it's to one yet."

Seungkwan smiled. He ran his hand up and down his side then hugged him. He was glad they got past the awkward part. "I really like you." He whispered.

"I really like you too." Vernon replied. He gave him a short kiss.

"And I really like doing that." Seungkwan said.

Vernon grinned. "I do too."

Seungkwan kissed him again.


	9. Soonhoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hybrid!jihoon

Jihoon was awoken by a hand on his chest, patting him awake. "What?" he mumbled.

"It's storming." Soonyoung whispered.

Jihoon was still half-asleep, so he murmured out an, "Okay."

He felt Soonyoung scoot closer. "It's storming." Soonyoung repeated.

Jihoon rubbed his eyes before opening them. Soonyoung was propped up on an elbow so Jihoon turned his head to look at him. It was dark, but in a flash of lightning, he saw how scared he looked.

"Do you want tea or something?" Jihoon asked.

"Yeah." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon got up and headed towards the kitchen, Soonyoung right on his heels. Even as he got the water Soonyoung was right behind him. He didn't say anything because he knew Soonyoung would insist he wasn't scared.

They were silent as Jihoon finished up his tea. They then sat on the couch, the light from the kitchen guiding their way. They sat facing each other with their sides on the back of the couch. Jihoon rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes.

"Can you turn around so I can touch your tail?"

Jihoon smiled a bit. He did what he was told. Soonyoung moved a bit closer but not so where they were touching. Jihoon felt him start to play with his tail.

"What time is it?" Jihoon asked. His tail had a mind of its own and he could feel it curling around Soonyoung's hand.

"Four, I think. I've been up since, like, two."

"You could've woken me up sooner." Jihoon said.

"It was just raining for a bit." Soonyoung told him. "But then it started thundering really loud. I don't know how you didn't wake up."

Jihoon hummed. They were silent for a moment then Jihoon felt Soonyoung scoot closer, his chin on his shoulder. "Can I?" he whispered.

Jihoon hummed a yes. The sounds of Soonyoung drinking were right in his ear but he didn't mind too much. Until he smacked his lips and let out a satisfied "ah."

"You're so gross." Jihoon said, pushing back on him to move him away.

"Rude." Soonyoung said. Then thunder clapped outside, causing him to press up against Jihoon.

Soonyoung soon moved to rest his head on Jihoon's back, his arms around his waist. Jihoon let him and didn't say anything about his fear. It was cute, in a way. He could feel his tail rubbing against Soonyoung's chest, trapped under him.

"I have a question." Soonyoung mumbled.

Jihoon hummed again. One of his hands was in his lap so he decided to hold Soonyoung's. His palm was against the back of his hand but it worked.

"Do you ever think about our future?"

"Sometimes. Why?" Jihoon responded. Soonyoung's voice seemed wide awake, but that made sense due to him being up for the past two hours. Jihoon was getting there.

"I don't know. I do. A lot." Soonyoung said, setting his cup on the coffee table. He nuzzled his face into Jihoon's back.

"What does it look like?" Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung took a while to answer. In the meantime, Jihoon thought about his answer. He's more of an in-the-moment type, so the future doesn't come up in his brain often. Especially their future. If things keep going like they have been, then maybe they can stay together for a while. Maybe even get married.

"I think about getting married a lot. Our one year is soon so that's what got me thinking. I know you should wait longer for marriage but you're the first person I've gotten this far with. So it's just been on my mind."

Jihoon didn't know what to say. He'd been rubbing circles onto Soonyoung's palm with his thumb but stopped at his first sentence. He didn't start back up again until after Soonyoung said, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, you're okay. Just..." Jihoon trailed off. "Now I'm thinking about our wedding."

Another clap of thunder made Soonyoung flinch. Jihoon pulled his arms tighter around him.

"I think I'd want a small wedding. The day's supposed to be about us, right? We don't need anything fancy or big." Soonyoung said.

"Yeah, I agree." Jihoon said, a little relieved.

"Anyways, sorry about bringing that up. Now you can ask me a question if you want."

It sounded like Soonyoung really wanted a question, causing Jihoon to smile. He thought for a moment before asking, "How scared are you right now?"

"What? I'm not scared."

Jihoon laughed. "You sure?"

"Of course." Soonyoung insisted. He paused before saying, "Can you turn around again?"

Jihoon did, also opening his eyes. They were both sitting with their legs crossed and Soonyoung moved to have their knees touch. "You can come closer." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung did so eagerly. Jihoon uncrossed his legs so he could sit in between them, Soonyoung's legs around his waist. "Can I touch your ears?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jihoon answered.

Soonyoung did, rubbing one between his fingers. Jihoon closed his eyes for a bit. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"I like looking at you." Soonyoung answered.

"Of course." Jihoon chuckled. He then glanced to Soonyoung's cup. "You didn't finish your tea."

"Sorry."

"Don't." Jihoon shook his head. "I'll drink it," he said as he reached to get it.

Soonyoung's hand fell from his head. He set it on Jihoon's knee instead. Jihoon took a drink. "Do you want to get married?" he then asked.

"To you?" Soonyoung asked.

"Yeah." Jihoon answered.

"Well..." Soonyoung started. He was drawing patterns on Jihoon's knee so Jihoon decided to hold his hand. "I think so. Is a year long enough? I think I know people that dated for, like, three years. But, yeah, I think. Hopefully we'll be okay in a year or so, then we can think about it."

Jihoon hummed. He realized he did want to get married. To him, the title didn't really matter, it was more the thought that they'll be together for as long as possible. He liked that idea even if they weren't the perfect couple.

"Do you?" Soonyoung asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah." Jihoon said. There was a pause, the silence heavy with the bluntness of his words. Jihoon then realized he couldn't hear anything outside. "You okay now?"

"Huh?"

"It's stopped storming."

"Oh, yeah. I've been okay. We can go back to sleep now." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon smirked. He got up and went to the kitchen, drinking the rest of the tea on the way. He set the cup in the sink before heading to their bedroom.

Once there, they laid down under the covers and held hands between them. Soonyoung surprisingly fell asleep quickly but Jihoon took a bit longer to calm his thoughts.


	10. Soonhoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speaking about smut

Soonyoung knew something was up with his boyfriend but didn't know what. Jihoon was quiet (quieter than usual) and stayed close to Soonyoung. He also seemed to be in a bit of a hurry.

Soonyoung didn't bring it up, though. They left the concert venue and went back to their hotel as per usual. But once in their room, Jihoon didn't immediately go wash up like he usually does.

"Soonyoungie," Jihoon started.

"Yeah?" Soonyoung asked, turning to him. He was tired but it seemed like Jihoon had a problem.

Jihoon moved them to the bed. They sat next to each other, Jihoon tilted towards Soonyoung and his hand on his thigh.

"What's wrong?" Soonyoung continued.

"I..." Jihoon tried. "Just--your dance, your solo song, is really... hot."

Soonyoung smirked. "Is it?"

"Yes, baby, you know it is." Jihoon said. He scooted a bit closer and rested his head on Soonyoung's shoulder. Next, he whispered, "I wish I was one of those girls touching you."

Soonyoung set his hand on Jihoon's. "I'm sure I'd enjoy it far more, but you know we can't."

Jihoon moved to half-straddle him, sitting on one of his legs. He usually isn't this touchy but Soonyoung didn't mind one bit. Jihoon's hands were on his sides.

"I know, but..." Jihoon trailed off. He was looking down.

"But what?" Soonyoung asked, a bit worried now.

Jihoon didn't reply, only taking Soonyoung's hand and placing it on his thigh. He slowly inched up to his crotch, letting Soonyoung feel his erection.

"Oh..." Soonyoung breathed. They're not able to have sex often due to how rare their alone time was. He wanted to more than they could but their relationship was still healthy without it.

"Please, Soonie..."

Soonyoung kept his hand on him when Jihoon took his away. When they do have sex, though, Jihoon is always so needy he's a mess before Soonyoung can even touch him. Soonyoung loves it.

"How long?" Soonyoung asked.

"Since your song, idiot." Jihoon said. His voice didn't sound mad and his expression was pleading.

Soonyoung's performance was around the middle of the concert. He didn't even notice he was hard, and he thinks nobody else did either. Maybe he has one of those sleeve things actors use during sex scenes.

"What did you like about it?" Soonyoung asked. It was half the fun making Jihoon fall apart.

Jihoon whined. "Everything, baby. The way you move, your expressions... the lyrics, baby, I love everything."

Soonyoung grinned. He was getting hard himself but wanted to mess with Jihoon some more. He took his hand away from his crotch and used it to tuck Jihoon's hair behind his ear. "Do you? So what do you want to do to me?"

"No, baby, I want you to do things to me. Whatever you want, Soonyoungie, anything you want. I just want to be tired and dazed and sore by the end."

Soonyoung closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together. "Keep going." He whispered.

"I want all of you, everything you can give me. I want your lips, your tongue, your hands. I want your eyes to never leave me. I want... I want your cock deep inside me, baby, I want it all the way in and... and your cum, too. I want you to fuck your cum into me."

Soonyoung let out a shaky breath. Jihoon usually isn't this vulgar.

"Please, Soonie, I want to fall asleep right after and wake up still feeling good. I want you to fuck me senseless, fuck me until I can't think about anything but you."

Soonyoung's hands were now on his hips. His fingers went under his shirt, touching him ever so slightly. Jihoon whined again.

"You'll have to be quiet." Soonyoung told him.

"I know, baby, I promise I will." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung smirked. He moved to his jaw, his lips ghosting over his skin. Jihoon set his hands on Soonyoung's shoulders.

"Please, I can't take all this teasing. I've been hard for at least an hour--I couldn't stop thinking about you. About how you feel and how you'd make me feel. Please hurry."

Soonyoung slowly took off Jihoon's shirt. He trailed a hand up to his chest and circled a finger around his nipple. Jihoon whimpered. He took the bud between his thumb and forefinger.

"You know I love teasing you." Soonyoung murmured.

"Please, baby, I need you. Fuck me, Soonyoung. Fuck me, baby, please. _Fuck me._ "

"Shh," Soonyoung quieted him, smiling. "I will, don't worry."

" _Now_ , Soonie." Jihoon said.

"Hmm... how about I get you off twice? Get you off now so you're not hurting any longer then again when we fuck."

Jihoon shook his head. "You know I'm not good at that, baby. I want the perfect cum."

Soonyoung grinned. He dipped down to Jihoon's neck, giving him small kisses. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll take care of you. You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do, baby. I just can't wait any longer."

Soonyoung nipped at his collarbone. He decided to stop teasing him; he didn't want him to finally lose his erection after all this time. Soonyoung moved Jihoon to his back and hovered over him.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Soonyoung, I've been ready. Please hurry up."

He smiled. "Remember to be quiet." He said, sliding off Jihoon's pants.

"I'll try." Jihoon said quietly.

Soonyoung only smirked. Now _he_ was too needy to care if anybody heard them.


	11. Verkwan

Seungkwan woke up to a hand on his chest. It made him remember last night, causing him to smile. He heard Vernon chuckle.

"Morning," Seungkwan said, opening his eyes. They still smelled like sex and he's sure the bed beneath them was dirty.

"Morning, baby." Vernon replied. "I think we should take a shower."

"Yeah," Seungkwan said. He sat up, making the covers fall from his chest. He didn't exactly like being naked in front of someone, but this was Vernon and they've already seen every inch of each other.

He rubbed his eyes, hearing Vernon whisper, "Baby..."

"What?" Seungkwan looked at him. Vernon was looking around his body. He looked down, seeing he had multiple hickeys peppered around. There's probably more on his chest and neck that he can't see.

"I'm sorry." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan turned to him. "What? Why?"

"I didn't think I was..." Vernon trailed off.

Seungkwan's brow furrowed. He loved it, really. He was a little sore, sure, but that was because they fucked at least three times. For two of those, he was bottom. He marked Vernon, too, but not as much as Vernon marked him. It made him feel good. Like Vernon was saying he belonged to him.

"It's okay." Seungkwan said.

Vernon moved the covers down, exposing a few bruises on Seungkwan's hip. He looked guilty. It was embarrassing for Seungkwan to tell him he liked it. Last night was the roughest they've gotten.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Vernon said.

"It's okay, baby, I promise." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon's eyes drifted up. He touched Seungkwan's back, making him turn slightly. Seungkwan assumes he has scratch marks. Vernon still looked worried.

"Vernon, it's okay, I swear." Seungkwan said, taking his hand to told. "I like it." He said quieter.

Vernon looked at him. "You sure?"

"Yes, baby, I promise." Seungkwan said. He moved closer, pressing their sides together. "I like it. I like... belonging to you."

Vernon nuzzled his face into Seungkwan's neck. He gave him a small kiss before saying, "If you're sure."

"I am. And I... I want more next time." Seungkwan said. He felt Vernon smile against him.

"You're cute." Vernon said.

"You're cuter." Seungkwan told him. "Shower?"

Vernon got up. They were still naked so Seungkwan could stare at his boyfriend all he wanted. His eyes didn't leave him as they walked to the bathroom. And they still didn't until Vernon called him out.

"You're hot." Seungkwan explained.

Vernon grinned. "You're hotter."

Seungkwan smiled and shook his head. They got in once the water was warm. They got their hair wet and washed each other up. Seungkwan was trying to put shampoo in Vernon's hair but he kept moving, leaning down to kiss all the marks he made.

"You don't have to do that." Seungkwan said, smiling.

Vernon didn't listen. Seungkwan managed to wash and rinse his hair before Vernon kneeled in front of him. Seungkwan bit his lip as he kissed the hickeys and bruises on his stomach and hips. Vernon widened his stance to get to the marks on his inner thighs.

Seungkwan was having a hard time breathing. Things were incredibly soft, neither of them talking and Vernon going over his marks, but he was getting hard with Vernon in this position. Seungkwan's heart was so full of love and he didn't know if he wanted to express it with sex or not.

It only got worse when Vernon turned him around. "I don't remember biting you." Vernon said, his lips against his ass.

Seungkwan blushed. "I do. It was... I liked it. You were eating me out and I almost came when you did."

He felt Vernon smile. "I'll remember that." He said. He kissed up his back to his neck, pressing their bodies together. Seungkwan could feel he was getting hard.

"Vernonie," Seungkwan started. He turned around, now with his back against the wall. "I don't want... not in this shower."

"Then where?" Vernon asked, his mouth on his neck.

"No, I want something... just not sex."

Vernon smiled once more. "Of course. Do you want me to blow you, baby?"

Seungkwan nodded. Vernon kneeled down again. He kissed around Seungkwan's thighs and stomach, waiting until he was fully hard. It didn't take long. Vernon took him into his mouth, his tongue flat on the underside.

Seungkwan immediately moaned. His eyebrows knitted together as he watched Vernon suck him. He moved the hair out of his face for a better view.

After a few minutes, Seungkwan got an idea. "Wait, wait, Vernon," he said, moving him off.

Vernon looked at him. "I want to get you off first." Seungkwan said.

Vernon smiled and stood. "What if I want to get you off first?" he asked, but Seungkwan was already stroking him.

"Then we can at the same time." Seungkwan said. His mouth was on his neck, trying to add more hickeys to the ones he already had. He moved them to the other side of the shower so Vernon was against the wall.

Vernon chuckled. "We can try."

Seungkwan pumped him faster. Vernon wrapped his hand around his length, stroking Seungkwan at the same pace. Seungkwan rested his head on the tile and moaned. Vernon's noises were in his ear, further pleasuring him.

"Vernon..." Seungkwan tried. "I love you."

"I love you too." Vernon said. Seungkwan could hear the smile in his voice.

Seungkwan's lips were on his neck as he said, "After this I wanna go on a date."

Vernon shifted underneath him, widening his legs. If that was any sign of how close he was, maybe they will cum at the same time. "What about all the marks?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan froze. "I'll wear a turtleneck." He then said. Thankfully it was cold outside.

"Where?" Vernon asked, his thumb rubbing the head of Seungkwan's cock and making him whine. Seungkwan pressed their bodies closer even if it made their hand movements a bit difficult.

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you."

Vernon let out a small groan. "God, you're--you're... I love you so much."

Seungkwan smiled. In a few short minutes, they were both cumming. Seungkwan was first but Vernon was practically a second after him. Seungkwan leaned on him, pushing him into the wall. He had his hand on Vernon's hip, feeling his warm and soft skin.

"I love you more." Seungkwan said.

"Stop it," Vernon told him, grinning.

Seungkwan kissed him, trying not to smile too much. He moved them back under the water to wash up. They got out once they were done, drying off and getting dressed.

They ended up going to a park, both of them happy and content with just walking and talking.


	12. Junhao - smut

"Why this?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't like it so I got you something else, don't worry." Jun said. "It's a vibrating plug. I figured it'd be nice even if you're not bottom."

Minghao looked at his gift. It was a lacy white bralette with a matching pair of panties. Even when he is bottom, he's never expressed interest in things like this.

"Do you want me to be bottom more often?" he asked.

"No, baby, I don't care. I was just thinking you'd look good in it. Like, it'd be intimidating in a sexy way. I wouldn't try to be dominant when you wear it. Unless you do when you're bottom."

Minghao smiled a bit. Jun was getting a bit desperate, it was amusing. He'd gotten him a cock ring.

"Maybe." Minghao said. He looked at the plug.

"And there's not many toys to help you be top, you know, so... sorry if you don't like that either."

"No, it's okay. It'll be interesting." He said. He's actually looking forward to the lingerie--if Jun said it'd make him submissive. "Do you want me to go change?"

"Right now? If you want." Jun answered.

Minghao leaned in and kissed him. "I just wanna use this ring as soon as possible." He said, smiling a bit.

Jun nodded, his eyes wide. Minghao got off the bed and took the outfit to the bathroom.

He had to admit, he looked good in it. At first he wasn't sure about the bra part since he doesn't have a chest but it laid flat. Maybe this was the smallest size or it was made for men. Either way, it was cute. And the panties weren't the most comfortable but he'd get used to it. Especially if Jun liked it.

Minghao walked back into the bedroom. Jun stared at him as he made his way to the bed, causing him to smirk. "We should put the ring on soon since I'm getting hard." Jun told him.

Minghao smiled. "Then take off your clothes."

Jun did, almost in a rush. They weren't too into any dominant/submissive tropes besides Jun being whiny and him begging. But right now, Minghao was feeling in control and he liked it.

He helped Jun put the ring on. Minghao thought for a second about what to do next. Then, he said, "Get on the floor."

Jun sat on his heels next to the bed. "You look sexy, Hao, really. Reminds me of a dominatrix. In a really, really good way." He said.

Minghao smirked. He looked him over for a little longer. He liked seeing him under him. Then, Jun spoke again. "Can you get the whip?"

Minghao paused. "No, I don't want to use it." He said. They got it a while ago as more of a joke.

"I don't either. But it feels like you should have it."

He chuckled. He decided to get it; maybe he can guide Jun around with it. When Minghao bent down to get it from their closet, Jun said, "You realize how turned on I am, right?"

Minghao knew. Jun could never hide his emotions well. He turned back to him with a smile and with the riding crop in his hand. Minghao stood in front of him again, placing the whip on his shoulder.

He didn't think he'd like all this so much. Maybe it was Jun's reactions, how his eyes never left Minghao's as the whip trailed from his cheek to his neck. Minghao didn't like his fear, no, more of how much Jun enjoyed it.

Minghao slid the leather down his chest. He was being light and he's sure Jun was getting goosebumps. He went down his thigh then back up to his cock. Minghao bobbed him from under his balls then trailed the whip up his length. Jun's fingers were playing with the carpet under him like he was restless.

"Hands and knees." Minghao said.

Jun did what he was told. The whip traveled down his back and over one of his cheeks. Minghao patted the other one a few times. He went in between them, ignoring his hole and going down his taint to his balls. Jun spread his legs. Minghao rubbed the part where his legs met his groin before tapping his hole.

"Stand up." Minghao told him and put the whip's strap on his wrist. When he did, he stepped close so they were only a few inches away. "You wanna touch?"

"Yes, please." Jun said with a nod. Minghao had felt his hand hover over his side.

"Then do." Minghao said, grinning.

Jun placed his hands on his shoulders. They were warm and soft and Minghao always loved the feel of him. Jun went down his arms and took his hands. He kissed the back of one, maintaining eye contact, while he set his left hand on Minghao's chest. The right then found its place on the other side. Jun ran down his waist before reaching back to cup his ass.

"You're beautiful." Jun whispered.

Minghao smiled. "You are too." He said. He took Jun's hands and slid them to his hips. Minghao gave him a soft kiss on the lips before going to his jaw. He put Jun's hand on his cock and whispered, "Touch me."

Jun pumped him. Minghao stepped closer, his lips going to his neck and his arms wrapping around him. He ran his hands down his back, feeling the curve down to his waist. Jun really was perfect.

"How's the ring feeling?" Minghao asked.

"Not that comfortable but I don't care." Jun answered. "Do you wanna wear the plug?"

"Maybe next time." Minghao said. He pushed Jun to sit on the bed and set the whip next to him. He wanted to draw this out and get on with it at the same time. Eventually, he decided on going ahead and prepping him.

He had Jun lay back and got the lube. Jun got the idea and propped his legs up. Minghao sat next to him, tilted towards him with one hand massaging the lube onto his hole. The other was playing with his hair as he leaned down to kiss him.

Minghao entered a finger. Jun pulled him closer by the back of his head, their tongues meeting. Minghao doesn't think Jun is that sensitive but he was extra expressive so it's like he was. He could get off to Jun's orgasm face and moans alone.

"Minghao," Jun whispered. He hummed in response. "Bend me over the bed."

Minghao smirked. "What about the table? That'd be hot."

"Anywhere, I don't care." Jun said.

Minghao had two fingers in. He pushed in the third, as he was getting a little needy himself. Jun only moaned. "Please, baby, anywhere. Against a wall, I don't care. Just fuck me." Jun continued.

"You're so cute." Minghao mumbled. Although he wasn't that big, he still didn't want to hurt him so he stayed with three fingers for a bit longer.

"Please, Minghao, I need you." Jun begged.

Minghao kissed him again. He felt incredibly lucky in this moment. He took his fingers out, making Jun groan, and patted his hole. "Anywhere?" he asked.

"Yes, anywhere, fucking--living room, kitchen, even bathroom--just fuck me." Jun answered.

Minghao took a moment to think. Jun seemed to want something different but he could only think of on tables. Maybe that would just have to do.

"Living room. Coffee table." Minghao said.

Jun sprang up and dragged Minghao to the living room by his hand. Minghao grinned. It turned wider as he watched Jun bend himself over the table. Minghao kneeled behind him. He hadn't thought to bring lube or a condom but they can do without them.

"Ready?" Minghao asked as he lined himself up.

"God, don't ask that. Hurry up."

He chuckled but pushed in, pulling away the panties to do so. He was a bit worried about the sturdiness of their coffee table but had other things to think about. Specifically, how good Jun felt. He started out slow so they both could get used to it.

"Fuck, Minghao, baby," Jun moaned.

Minghao held onto his hips and increased his speed. Compared to his other partners, although he hasn't seen anybody else in a long time, Jun and him could last for a while. It was nice because Minghao loved how Jun talked and begged.

When they finished, they were in the chair because Jun's knees were hurting and the table was digging into his hips. (Minghao was on his knees too but he didn't mind.) Minghao came onto his stomach per Jun's request. Jun's orgasm was one of the best Minghao's seen--the cock ring making it more intense.

"You're too pretty for your own good." Jun said, running his hands down Minghao's chest.

"Maybe you should get me more lingerie." Minghao said, smiling.

Jun nodded. "Definitely. And maybe some cat ears. That'd be cute."

Minghao laughed. "I think you have a thing for being dominated by someone who looks submissive."

"Maybe." Jun admitted. "We'll have to find out."

Minghao grinned and bent down to kiss him.


	13. Verkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little!seungkwan

When Vernon walked into the living room, he immediately felt a change of mood. Seungkwan was the only one in there, on the couch with his laptop. He had his elbow on the back of the couch to rest his head on his hand. His gaze seemed unfocused.

Vernon sat next to him. Not so they were touching but only a few centimeters away. He knows Seungkwan likes skinship but doubted he'd want to be cuddled while he's working.

They sat silently for a while. Seungkwan only typed out a few words during that time. Vernon saw he was writing lyrics. He always had to work hard at those.

Seungkwan moved his arm from the back of the couch to hold Vernon's hand. They still haven't spoken but Vernon squeezed it. Then, Seungkwan scooted closer so their legs were touching.

Vernon was about to ask what was wrong when Seungkwan curled up onto him, his legs on Vernon's lap and his head on his shoulder. "Vernonie," he whined.

Vernon put the laptop on the table before it could fall. The nickname made him realize what was happening. He set his hand on Seungkwan's leg and asked, "What's up, baby?"

Seungkwan snuggled closer. Vernon knew about him going into little space, but he's not sure everybody else does--only a handful do. He also knew he was Seungkwan's go-to caretaker. He didn't mind, he liked it, even, but a lot of the time he couldn't pull away from work to cater to him. When that happens he lets Seungkwan sit as close as possible and hold his hand (when he doesn't need it to work).

"Tired, Vernonie." Seungkwan mumbled.

"You wanna take a nap?" Vernon asked. Sure, they had a comeback and there was work to be done, but he's not going to to take Seungkwan's coping mechanism away from him. He doesn't even know if he can force him out of little space. He's never tried.

"Sleep with you." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon pet his hair. Then, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Wonwoo walking by and giving them a questioning thumbs-up. Vernon gave him one back and Wonwoo continued on his way. Vernon doesn't think he's one that knows.

"My bed or yours?" Vernon asked.

"Yours." Seungkwan said, his voice already slurred with sleep.

Vernon picked him up by his bottom, having Seungkwan wrap his arms and legs around him. They went to Vernon's room and got on the bed. Vernon laid on his back and Seungkwan was almost completely on top of him. Vernon played with his hair.

He doesn't like how often Seungkwan regresses during a comeback, but there wasn't much he could do. He usually tries to bring him food so he doesn't have to worry about it. That only does so much, so Vernon can only be there for him when needed.

"Gimme goodnight kissies, Vernonie."

Vernon kissed the top of his head. Seungkwan tilted up so he could kiss his forehead and moved back after he did. They have never, and probably will never, kiss on the lips, but they liked it that way. Vernon enjoyed these little kisses, they were cute and innocent and made Seungkwan happy.

"Night night." Seungkwan mumbled.

"Night night, baby. Sweet dreams." Vernon whispered. He wasn't tired so he went to his phone for entertainment.

A few days later, Vernon was at the studio (technically Jihoon's) when Seungkwan needed him again. Only, he was alone, and Mingyu had come and dropped him off.

"He keeps asking for you." Mingyu said after Vernon let him in.

Seungkwan was hiding behind Mingyu, his hands clutching onto his shirt. Vernon's heart broke a little. He didn't like how stressed Seungkwan seemed to be. And how Mingyu had come all this way because of it.

"A few of them were making it weird so I figured this was the best option." Mingyu said.

Vernon nodded. Mingyu knew and has taken care of Seungkwan a couple of times. "Come here, baby." Vernon gestured him in.

Seungkwan sprang out from behind Mingyu and tackled Vernon in a hug. He somehow managed not to fall over. Mingyu looked at Seungkwan with both endearment and concern and pet his hair.

"Thanks for bringing him." Vernon said.

Mingyu nodded. "He was talking about playing with you but I don't know where he hides his toys and stuff, so."

"We'll manage." Vernon said. "Thanks again."

Mingyu started to leave. Seungkwan stopped him, giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Mingyu smiled and ruffled his hair before walking away.

Vernon closed the door behind him. "What's up, sweetie?" he asked Seungkwan.

"You're my favorite, Vernonie." Seungkwan said, smiling and cupping Vernon's face.

Vernon laughed and took his hands away, holding them instead. "Thank you. What'd you need so bad you needed to come all the way over here for?"

"Is Kwanie being bad? You can't do your work no more?" Seungkwan asked, his face falling.

"No, baby, of course not." Vernon said. He wasn't getting much done anyway. "I just wanted to know why you needed me. Isn't Gyu nice enough?"

"'Cause you're my favorite, Vernonie!"

Vernon smiled and shook his head. "If you say so. What do you want to do?"

Seungkwan pulled Vernon to the couch. He was halfway in Vernon's lap. "I want you." He said.

Vernon chuckled. "You just want to sit here with me? You left all your stuff at home so I guess we can't do much else."

"Game, Vernonie."

"What game?"

"I spy."

Vernon smiled. "Okay. Do you want to go first?"

"Mm-hmm. I spy something... brown."

Vernon looked around. There were a few plushies to pick from. "The Rilakkuma?" he asked, pointing to it.

Seungkwan gasped. "Not fair!"

Vernon laughed. "It is too. My turn." He said. Seungkwan grumbled and snuggled closer. "I spy something silver."

Seungkwan liked winning so Vernon gave him an easy one. As far as he could see there weren't many silver things in here.

Finally, Seungkwan looked at him and pointed up to the light fixture. Vernon nodded, making him smile wide. "Good job, baby. Good boy." Vernon said, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

"Hmm... I spy... my favorite in the whole world."

Vernon chuckled. He had Seungkwan look at him and asked, "It's not me, is it?"

Seungkwan nodded and grinned. "It is!"

Vernon smiled and shook his head. "You're supposed to make it hard."

"Don' care." Seungkwan said. He cuddled even closer, his legs across Vernon's lap. Vernon rested their heads together.

He had a feeling Seungkwan was going to get bored with this game soon so he suggested something else. "You wanna play with Jihoon's stuff, Kwanie?"

Seungkwan looked at him with wide eyes. "Won't Jihoonie be mad?"

"As long as you're super careful, he won't. You can do that, can't you, baby? You're a big boy?" Vernon asked, brushing the hair out of his face.

Seungkwan took Vernon's hand and held it. "I can, I am, Vernonie." He said, nodding.

Vernon smiled. They went over to the desk. There was only one chair so Seungkwan sat in it. He wanted to sit in Vernon's lap but Vernon didn't want to break the chair.

When they were done, Vernon made sure they didn't save anything or mess anything up and put everything back where it was. He's assuming Jihoon won't be too happy about this but he's hoping he just won't find out. If he does he'll have to explain Seungkwan's little space, but that seems like more of a good thing.

"Ready to go home, angel?" Vernon asked. Seungkwan only nodded. He'd started acting a little different as they came to a stop.

Vernon's assumptions were proven correct when Seungkwan said, "Thank you."

"No worries. Anytime." Vernon told him. They got up and headed out. Seungkwan looked shy, like he always does when he comes out of his little space. Vernon slung his arm over his shoulders.

"We shouldn't have done that. Jihoon's going to be pissed."

Vernon shrugged. He was thinking being in a place like that compelled Seungkwan out of his mindset. He'll make sure not to do it again, for Seungkwan and Jihoon.

"He'll live. You hungry?" Vernon asked.

"Yeah." Seungkwan said. They got in the car. "Thanks again."

"Really, it's no problem." Vernon said. He wanted to ask why he was more stressed than usual but didn't want to have that conversation in front of their driver.

Instead, Vernon got to hold Seungkwan's hand a few times and call him cute--all making Seungkwan blush.


	14. Meanie - smut

Mingyu always got handsy when he was drunk. Wonwoo was completely sober and loving every second of his boyfriend's touches and compliments. He had to stop him at the restaurant and on the way home, of course, but now that they were in the privacy of their house Wonwoo let him loose.

"Wonwoo, baby, you're so cute." Mingyu told him, his lips on every inch of his neck. "So handsome, babe, the prettiest."

Wonwoo laughed. He set his hands on Mingyu's hips and slid them to his ass. He squeezed, basically making Mingyu moan. Wonwoo loved how sensitive he was and how it was heightened when he's been drinking.

"Mmh, more." Mingyu mumbled. He moved up to kiss his lips and pressed Wonwoo further into the wall.

"More of what?" Wonwoo asked, his hands going down to cup the curve of his ass. He slipped one hand into his inner thigh. Mingyu widened his stance a considerable amount.

"More of you. Kiss me, baby." Mingyu said.

Wonwoo did what he was told. Although they were almost completely pressed together Mingyu was unbuttoning Wonwoo's shirt. Wonwoo only focused on his lips, how soft and plump and delicious they were. He could kiss Mingyu all day.

Mingyu broke apart. He looked at him, his eyes lustful and his chest moving with his heavy breathing. His hair was also a bit tousled. Wonwoo thought he was perfect.

They moved to the couch. Wonwoo pulled Mingyu into his lap and kissed him again. Mingyu's hands were all over his exposed chest and stomach.

"You're so good, you taste so good." Mingyu breathed. He moved back to his neck. Wonwoo moaned quietly in response, his eyes closing.

He felt around Mingyu's chest before unbuttoning and taking off his shirt. He opened his eyes so he could see his defined pecs and abs. He felt pleasure course through his body at the sight alone.

Mingyu started rolling his hips into Wonwoo's thigh. Wonwoo watched his muscles as he did so, giving him even more pleasure. He sat up so Mingyu could take off his shirt.

"Want it fast, baby. Wanna be bent over the couch with your cock in my ass." Mingyu told him.

Wonwoo groaned. He undid Mingyu's belt and hurriedly took off his pants. Mingyu went back to grinding after he did. Wonwoo stared at his bulge rubbing against his thigh, his thin underwear leaving little to the imagination.

"Fuck, Wonwoo." Mingyu moaned. His mouth was still on his neck and Wonwoo's sure he had multiple hickeys.

"You sound like you wanna get off just like this." Wonwoo murmured. He ran his hands through Mingyu's hair to better see his face. His eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth was open. Mingyu put more of his weight on him, his hands on Wonwoo's hips.

"Feels so good." Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo's boner was getting uncomfortable so he undid his belt and pants and got it out. He slowly stroked himself as he watched his boyfriend. This was a sight he wanted to savor.

"That's it, baby, keep going." Wonwoo said quietly. Mingyu whimpered.

Wonwoo's other hand went to his ass under his boxers. Mingyu whined at the touch. Wonwoo wasn't even thinking about fucking him, he just wanted to watch the masterpiece before him.

He leaned up to whisper in Mingyu's ear, "You're so needy, puppy, grinding on me like this. So cute. I'm gonna have to put you in your place soon." He kissed and licked his ear before sitting back.

Mingyu opened his eyes. They made eye contact before he saw Wonwoo's hand on himself. Mingyu replaced it for his own, although he was too distracted to do much pumping. Wonwoo didn't mind.

"Fuck, Wonwoo, I--" Mingyu moaned.

Wonwoo had a thought that he should stop him soon if they wanted to fuck, but wasn't in much of a rush. He let out quiet moans as Mingyu touched him and continued watching.

"Babe, fuck, I'm--I'm gonna," Mingyu tried again.

Wonwoo went to stop him but was too late. Mingyu's moans got louder and his thrusts less rhythmatic. His eyes squeezed shut again and his jaw dropped, his moans turning silent as the initial high faded.

"So adorable." Wonwoo whispered. His eyes were glued on the wet spot on Mingyu's underwear.

Mingyu whined. "I wanted--I didn't mean to--"

Wonwoo pulled him down for a kiss. "It's okay." He told him. Mingyu's hand was still on his cock so he set his hand on his, reminding him of what he was doing. Mingyu immediately pumped him, his movements fast.

Wonwoo moaned into his mouth. He went to his jaw. "It's okay, puppy, I loved the show." He said against his skin.

Mingyu whined once more. They didn't speak until after Wonwoo came, his legs twitching with the force and his sounds again getting lost in Mingyu's mouth.

"You should've stopped me." Mingyu said. He kissed down from his forehead to his jaw and whispered, "You taste good."

Wonwoo chuckled. He was sweaty but apparently Mingyu liked it. "I was going to but you were just so hot."

Mingyu sat back and looked at him. "Was I?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Definitely." Wonwoo said. He leaned in and kissed his neck, tasting the salt of his sweat. "You taste better."

Mingyu laughed. He moved Wonwoo's head back and looked at him, running his fingers through his hair. His gaze was endearing.

"Don't let me get carried away like that again. You know how sensitive I am."

"I know, I know." Wonwoo said, smiling. "I won't. And hopefully I won't succumb to your begs."

Mingyu grinned. He rested his forehead on Wonwoo's and said. "Tired, baby."

Wonwoo ran his hands up and down Mingyu's thighs. How thick they were and his soiled underwear between them was enough to get Wonwoo hard again (if he could've).

"Then let's go." Wonwoo said. They got up, collected their clothes, and went to their bedroom.

Before Mingyu could undress, Wonwoo stepped up to him and set his hands on his hips. They looked at each other as Wonwoo pulled down his underwear. Once it was past his crotch Wonwoo lightly trailed his finger from his belly button to just above his cock.

"You were so cute." Wonwoo whispered. He looked down at his boxers around his ankles, the white stains in it making his heart rush with excitement. Maybe it was weird how much he liked it but he didn't care. All he was thinking about was Mingyu walking around all day with his, or Wonwoo's, cum in his underwear.

"Stop," Mingyu said, but he was smiling. "You gonna clean me up, baby?"

Wonwoo nodded. He got the packet of wet wipes from their nightstand. They kissed as Wonwoo cleaned him, his hand as gentle as possible. He tried to be thorough because he didn't know how messy it had gotten in his underwear.

"If you go any slower I'm gonna get hard again."

Wonwoo smirked. "Sorry."

Mingyu got another wipe and did the same to him, although this was a lot less intimate. Afterwards, they got dressed and laid down. They usually cuddle but right now Mingyu was clinging onto him like a koala, both his arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Please don't wake up in the middle of the night to puke." Wonwoo said. He wasn't too drunk in the first place and seemed to be sobering up but Wonwoo was cautious.

"I won't." Mingyu said. Wonwoo didn't think they could get any closer but they did, Mingyu nuzzling his face into his chest and his leg tightening around him.

Wonwoo was a bit uncomfortable but telling Mingyu to move wasn't an option. "Goodnight, puppy." He whispered.

"Goodnight. Don't talk about tonight anymore since I'm embarrassed."

Wonwoo laughed. He kissed the top of Mingyu's head and closed his eyes. Thankfully, he fell asleep before his thoughts could get him too excited.


	15. Soonhoon - smut

"Really? Absolutely nothing?"

"Yes, I've said that a thousand times. It just sounds like you're making fun of me now."

Soonyoung shook his head. "I just can't believe it. Someone like you... I don't get it."

Jihoon shifted. They were sitting on their couch in the living room, facing each other. They've been dating for a while and have always had great communication so Jihoon brought up the topic of sex. Soonyoung was glad, he just didn't know how inexperienced his boyfriend was.

"Thanks, I think." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung had to admit, it was a bit of a turn-on. He'd be Jihoon's first everything.

"Do you want to fuck now?"

Jihoon's eyes widened. "God, do you have to be so crude?"

Soonyoung shrugged.

"I don't want it to be forced. I want it to be... romantic." Jihoon said. Then, quieter, "Perfect."

"I'll try my best but please don't put too many expectations on it. It'll be trial and error." Soonyoung told him. It was cute he wanted it to be romantic but Soonyoung knew there'd be a lot of talking and experimenting.

Jihoon nodded. "Yeah, sorry." He said, looking off into space.

"Are you nervous?" Soonyoung asked. He took his hand to hold.

Jihoon looked at him. "Thinking about it, yeah, a little. Probably will be more when it's happening."

"When it does, make sure you actually want it. And we don't even have to fuck, we can ease into it." Soonyoung said. Jihoon had said earlier he wanted to go all the way the first time but Soonyoung didn't want him to feel pressured.

"I'll know when I'm ready. And can you stop calling it that?"

"What? Fucking?"

Jihoon sighed. "Yes. Sounds like... that's what you call two strangers who are hooking up. We're not that, we're having sex, we're... making love."

Soonyoung couldn't help but smile. His heart was so full of love he thought it was going to explode. "Yeah, okay. Sorry."

Jihoon looked at their hands. He gave Soonyoung a squeeze before getting up. "Okay. What time is it? Lunch time, right? I'm hungry."

Soonyoung grinned and followed him into the kitchen.

A few short days later, a make-out session was getting a little heated. Soonyoung remembered their conversation and decided to try to go further. He set his hand on Jihoon's side, his thumb on his nipple.

Jihoon let out a small sound when he rubbed it. It sent heat to Soonyoung's groin. Jihoon sat back and looked at him, his breathing a little heavy.

Soonyoung couldn't read his expression so he rubbed it again. Jihoon bit his lip. Soonyoung did the same on the other side, circling his thumbs around his nipples. Jihoon maintained eye contact as he whimpered.

Jihoon kissed him again, more passionate this time. He scooted closer in Soonyoung's lap. Soonyoung went under his shirt to tweak one of his nipples. Jihoon moaned in response.

"You're more sensitive than most." Soonyoung murmured.

Jihoon rested their foreheads together. He set his hand on Soonyoung's under his shirt, having him take it away. Soonyoung dropped his other hand too.

"Soonyoung, look, I know what to do but since I've never done it in person I also don't and--"

"Hey, baby, shh." Soonyoung stopped him. "Don't worry about that. I don't even care if I get off."

"No, Soon, I want to please you. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." Jihoon said, pouting a bit.

Soonyoung smiled. "You will, I promise. Just let me be in charge, yeah?"

Jihoon nodded. He bit his lip again, this time more in worry.

"Calm down, baby. Relax." Soonyoung said, pulling him into a hug.

After a few moments, Jihoon pressed a kiss to his neck. He set his hands on Soonyoung's chest and looked at him. "Bedroom." He said.

Soonyoung grinned. He picked him up and carried him to the bed (much to Jihoon's surprise). Soonyoung stood in front of him and looked him over.

"I've never told you since I didn't want to make you uncomfortable but I really love your body." He said.

Jihoon smiled and looked away.

"And I'll be able to show you way better than I can tell you so please stop me if you're getting overwhelmed."

He nodded, still smiling slightly. Soonyoung sat next to him and kissed his neck. "And I love hearing everything and talking so don't be afraid to be vocal."

Jihoon nodded again. Soonyoung slipped his hand under his shirt on his hip, slowly pushing it up. They see each other naked almost daily so there wasn't any awkwardness in that area.

Soonyoung used both of his hands to take off his shirt. He asked Jihoon to lay down and kneeled over him, still by his side. Soonyoung stared at him for a moment before leaning down to kiss his chest. Jihoon was soft, like Soonyoung expected.

"Baby," Jihoon started. "I'm nervous."

Soonyoung sat up and took his hand away. He hovered over his face and tucked some hair behind his ear. "You trust me, don't you?"

"I do." Jihoon said, nodding.

"And I trust you. So keep doing that, stopping me if you're getting uncomfortable." Soonyoung told him. He leaned down and pecked his forehead.

Jihoon nodded again. He took Soonyoung's hand and put it back on his waist. "I like your hands on me." He whispered.

"Good. I like my hands on you." Soonyoung said with a smile. He kissed him and gradually moved back to his chest. He set his lips on his nipple, looking up for Jihoon's reaction. Jihoon moaned and squirmed slightly.

Soonyoung slid his hand up as his mouth went down. He ran over his shoulder and arm. He liked Jihoon's arms; he had just the right amount of muscle (as did the rest of him). Soonyoung went down his forearm and squeezed his hand as he got to his jeans.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon said.

He sat up but moved to straddle him.

Jihoon sat up too. He gave Soonyoung a small kiss and started taking off his shirt. Once it was off, he set his hands on his chest and said, "You're really hot."

Soonyoung smiled. "Thank you. You are too."

"I know what you said but I'm still going to try to please you, okay?" Jihoon said.

"Okay. Just don't feel like you have to." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon nodded. He kissed him again, his hands now at the top of Soonyoung's jeans.

"You first." Soonyoung said, taking his hands away.

Jihoon frowned. "Can't you just take them off so we're even?"

Soonyoung grinned. "Okay. Sorry." He said. He got off the bed to do so. He was already hard and Jihoon was staring but he didn't point it out.

Jihoon moved closer to the edge of the bed. Soonyoung wanted to savor everything about this but he decided to be casual to make Jihoon less nervous. He made sure to not be too fast, though.

"What kind of porn do you watch?" Soonyoung asked, undoing his jeans. Jihoon lifted his hips so he could pull them down.

"I, um..." Jihoon started.

Jihoon was also hard. Soonyoung couldn't help but stare too. They've seen each other soft, but this was obviously different.

"Don't be shy. I just wanna know what you're into." Soonyoung said. He tore his gaze from his crotch and looked at him, but Jihoon was looking to the side.

"I don't know... normal things, I guess. No kinks, if that's what you're asking." Jihoon answered.

Soonyoung got his jeans past his feet. They made eye contact then, and Jihoon was chewing on his lip. Soonyoung placed his hands on his knees. "Can I blow you?"

Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung started kneeling, then stopped when Jihoon said, "Wait. Come here."

Soonyoung got on the bed next to him. "I want you to do things first so I'm not..." Jihoon trailed off, his hands on his hips.

Soonyoung guided him to push his underwear down. Their foreheads were pressed together, looking down as Soonyoung's cock was exposed. Soonyoung wasn't insecure but it was a bit nerve-wracking to be scrutinized like this.

Jihoon ghosted his fingers up his length. "You're big." He whispered.

"Not really." Soonyoung said. He guided Jihoon's hand to wrap around him.

"Bigger than me." Jihoon mumbled.

"That's okay." Soonyoung said. He sighed when Jihoon started pumping him, taking away his own hand.

"It's gonna hurt, isn't it?" Jihoon said.

"No, I won't let it. Probably feel weird at first but I'm not gonna hurt you." Soonyoung said. He gently took away Jihoon's hand and set his own on his hips, starting to inch down his underwear.

Jihoon helped him. They kissed as they got them all the way off. Soonyoung did the same with his to get it out of the way. He ran his hand up the outside of Jihoon's thigh and went in to his cock. He was a bit small but Soonyoung didn't care.

"Can I blow you now?" he asked.

Jihoon nodded. He sat on his feet and Soonyoung moved back so he could lean down to him. He tried not to stare for too long, but it was difficult when his dick was as cute as it was. He looked up to make sure he was ready, earning another nod. Jihoon set his hand in Soonyoung's hair.

Soonyoung first kissed his head. He heard Jihoon's breath hitch. Soonyoung knew how great a blowjob could feel, especially if you've never had anything like it before, and was excited to see Jihoon's reactions. His lips slipped past his head and he set his hand at his base.

"Oh, fuck." Jihoon breathed.

Soonyoung tried not to smile so he could do his job. He took what he could fit in his mouth and started bobbing his head.

"Oh, fuck, Soonyoung," Jihoon whined. He moved the hair out of Soonyoung's face and tightened his grip.

Soonyoung pulled off to lick a stripe up his length. They made eye contact as he sucked on his base. Jihoon moaned, his eyebrows knitted together. Soonyoung told him to lay down so they were in a better position, also moving to the middle of the bed.

Soonyoung sucked on his balls, making Jihoon groan. He took him back in his mouth. Jihoon's legs twitched in response, so Soonyoung spread them a bit and kept his hands on his thighs. He bobbed his head faster.

"Babe, I don't wanna cum like this." Jihoon breathed.

Soonyoung smiled. He's only been on him for a few minutes but he understood how new sensations were making him more sensitive.

"Then I'll prep you now, okay?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon propped himself up on his elbows to look at him. "The fingering, right?"

Soonyoung nodded. He got off the bed and went to their closet, saying, "Yep. Have you ever done that to yourself?"

Jihoon said he hasn't. Soonyoung got the lube and condom from his shoebox hiding place. Jihoon stared at them as Soonyoung got back on the bed.

"I'm going to keep asking you how it feels so don't be afraid to tell me to stop. For anything, Hoon, really. Even if it feels good but it's overwhelming." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon nodded. "Okay. But, like, since you blew me shouldn't I do something to you? So we're even?"

Soonyoung chuckled. He did want to be touched but Jihoon was the center of attention tonight. "If you want it to be like that our next times, sure, but right now I'm focusing on you. This is all for you, okay?"

Jihoon nodded again. Soonyoung took a moment to look at him. Jihoon really was perfect. His cock, shiny with Soonyoung's spit and its head pink, made everything better. Jihoon shifted so he decided to stop staring.

"How about you lay on your stomach?" Soonyoung suggested.

Jihoon flipped over. Soonyoung gave him a pillow to put under his stomach to try to make him more comfortable. He also had one under his arms and head. His legs were bent and brought up next to him. His cock was on the outside, not underneath him, and Soonyoung was having a hard time controlling his breathing.

He couldn't help but run his hands over his ass. "You're beautiful, baby. Really." Soonyoung said.

"Hurry up." Jihoon muttered.

Soonyoung smiled. He dipped down and gave him a kiss. He wanted to eat him out but didn't want to try to force too many things into their first time. He squirted some lube on his fingers and rubbed it onto Jihoon's hole.

"It'll probably be a little uncomfortable at first but stop me if it hurts." Soonyoung said. He waited until Jihoon agreed to enter a finger. He couldn't do much with it so the second was soon after.

"Mhm, Soonyoung," Jihoon tried.

"I know what I just said but you kinda have to push through the second since I can't scissor one finger." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon hummed. He looked a bit stiff so Soonyoung said, "And relax, baby. It'll be worse if you're tense. If you're nervous we can stop."

"No, sorry." Jihoon said, putting more of his weight on the pillow.

"Don't apologize." Soonyoung murmured. He was thrusting up to his second knuckle, letting Jihoon get used to the stretch first.

Soon, though, Jihoon asked, "Deeper."

Soonyoung smirked and did what he was told. Jihoon shifted and let out a small sound. Soonyoung prodded in the general area of his prostate.

"Oh, fuck, baby, right there." Jihoon moaned.

Soonyoung moved to sit next to him. He kissed around his back and shoulder. "Feels good?" he asked, kissing his ear.

"Mm-hmm," Jihoon hummed. "Different but good."

Soonyoung gave him a few more kisses before moving back to between his legs. He scissored his fingers to prepare for the third. He pushed it in once he thought Jihoon was ready.

"God, Soon, hurry up. I need you already." Jihoon whined.

Soonyoung smiled. "I don't want you to hurt."

"But four fingers would basically be fisting." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung chuckled. "Okay. As long as you want it." He said. He spent a few more minutes, though, putting his fingers in more of a line to make them as wide as possible.

Jihoon made a sound when Soonyoung took his fingers out. Soonyoung pumped himself a few times and stared at him, his cock red and hole fluttering.

"Do you want this position?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon flipped over. "On my back so I can see you."

Soonyoung smiled. "Come to the edge, then, that'd be better." He said. He got off and stood by the bed.

Jihoon moved. Soonyoung got the condom and lube, putting both on himself. Jihoon leaned on his elbows, his legs bent out of the way. Soonyoung ran his hands up and down his thighs.

"Tell me to stop at any time for anything." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon smiled. "I don't think I will but thank you."

Soonyoung lined himself up, looking at Jihoon's face as he pushed in. Jihoon's brow furrowed and his jaw dropped. Soonyoung was worried he was in pain but Jihoon moaned instead.

"Good?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon nodded. He laid back as Soonyoung pushed further in. Soonyoung began to thrust, his hands on Jihoon's thighs.

"Oh, God, Soonyoung." Jihoon whined. "Feels so... so good, I didn't think it would be like this."

Soonyoung smiled. He went a bit deeper and Jihoon wrapped his legs around his waist. He moved until he was all the way in, no space left between them. He rolled his hips, receiving a whine from Jihoon.

"You like it?" Soonyoung leaned down to his face to ask. Jihoon gripped his hair and nodded. "Good. Some don't like stuff in their ass. I do so you can be top if you want."

Jihoon smiled. Soonyoung was still slowly rolling his hips, drawing out small whimpers from him. "Why are your words always so dirty?" he asked.

Soonyoung smirked. He kissed around Jihoon's face, ending at his ear to say, "What? You don't like my dirty talk?"

Jihoon moved his head so they were making eye contact. Soonyoung unknowingly stopped his movements. "Try." Jihoon said.

"Try what? Dirty talk?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung grinned. "I'm gonna have to use the word fuck if you want me to." He said, moving to kiss his neck.

"Okay." Jihoon said. "Faster."

Soonyoung leaned on his hands near Jihoon's head. He started thrusting again, faster like he was asked. Jihoon's jaw was permanently dropped as he let out moans.

"You take me so well, baby. You feel so good, feel incredible." Soonyoung told him. Jihoon bit his lip to try to stop a smile. "How's my cock feel, angel?"

Jihoon whined. "It's great, Soonie, it's perfect."

Soonyoung kissed him. "You're doing so well. Such a good boy. Good boys get fucked." He said against his lips.

Jihoon moaned louder. Soonyoung sat up and focused on thrusting. He angled his hips up, going faster and harder.

"Fuck! Fuck, Soonyoung, right there." Jihoon exclaimed. His legs tightened around Soonyoung's waist.

Soonyoung slowed down a little to speak. "Relax, baby. Let the feelings wash over you." He said, holding Jihoon's legs by the backs of his knees.

He felt Jihoon relax and put his legs over his shoulders so neither of them would have to worry about holding them up.

"There, Ji, good. I've got you, baby." Soonyoung said. Jihoon gave a slight nod so he picked up his pace. They both moaned, the sounds mingling with their breathing and the noises of skin hitting skin.

It wasn't surprising that Jihoon was ready to cum after a few more minutes. Soonyoung started pumping him, which pushed him over the edge in a couple of seconds. Soonyoung wanted to keep fucking but didn't want to overstimulate him, so he pulled out.

"Can I cum on you?" Soonyoung asked, out of breath. He already had the condom off.

Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung jerked himself off onto his stomach, adding his load to Jihoon's. Jihoon was staring at him like he wanted to help but also looked too worn out to do so.

Soonyoung laid next to him when he was done. He was on his side, propped up on his elbow to look over Jihoon. Soonyoung set his hand on his chest and kissed him.

"Tell me about it. What you liked and didn't like. Gimme a review." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon smiled. "Hmm... ten out of ten. Five stars."

Soonyoung grinned and pecked his lips. "Thank you. I'll put that in my Twitter bio."

Jihoon laughed. They kissed one last time before he answered. "I liked everything. I liked how careful you were. I liked how you wanted to take care of me. In the future I want to have more trades, though. So I'll be able to do stuff to you."

"Yeah," Soonyoung agreed. "Once you get comfortable giving blowjobs and things like that we can get faster. There's gonna be a time where we can't get enough of each other but I think we need to cover all our bases first."

Jihoon grinned and nodded. They looked at each other for a moment. "Thank you." He said quietly. "Thank you for giving me a perfect first time. And for the best cum of my life."

Soonyoung chuckled. "Thank you for letting me." He said. He pecked his forehead and said, "How about we shower? Or bath?"

"A bath sounds nicer but also not when I'm this messy." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung looked at him, how his front was covered in their cum. He also noticed how cute his soft cock looked, but kept that to himself. "You're right. Shower, then." He said, getting up.

They went to the bathroom. Before Soonyoung could start the water, Jihoon stopped him by setting his hands on his hips. "I love you." He told him.

Soonyoung smiled. They don't say it much because they already know, so his heart always skips a beat when he hears it. "I love you too." He replied.


	16. Chancheol - smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> water sports/omorashi

"Cheol, I'm about--I'm about to..." Chan trailed off.

Seungcheol didn't know what he was talking about, considering he just came. There wasn't anything else to do--he was even soft. Seungcheol thrusted harder, right at the brink of his own orgasm.

Then, he felt something warm and wet hit his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Chan pissing on him. He came to a slow stop, too shocked to move. Chan's hand was around his base, the other covering his mouth. In embarrassment, Seungcheol assumed, but he also heard small moans behind it.

At least they were on Chan's bed, Seungcheol thought. The liquid was pooling underneath them. It wasn't the worst feeling. Chan's stream dribbled to a stop and he used both hands to cover his face. Since it wasn't repulsive and he still needed to cum, Seungcheol started thrusting again.

He leaned down to Chan's face and whispered, "Dirty."

Chan whimpered. Seungcheol took his hands away and pinned them above him. Chan looked like he was going to cry and like he was incredibly turned on at the same time. Seungcheol kissed him.

He climaxed after a few moments of fast thrusting, his moans getting lost in Chan's mouth. They broke away as he pulled out.

Chan just looked like he was about to cry now. He opened his mouth to speak but Seungcheol moved away. He sat up and stared at the wet spot underneath them. He was finding it a little gross now, especially how cold it was. He got off the bed and threw away the condom before going to Chan's bathroom.

Seungcheol got a wet washcloth and went back to the room to clean himself up. He was being a bit rude, maybe, but Chan hadn't warned him of this. Chan was sitting up and watching him. Seungcheol wiped the cum off of him then gave him the washcloth to let him do the rest.

Chan took it but didn't move. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Seungcheol didn't like seeing him so upset. "It's okay." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, it isn't. You think I'm disgusting. You called me dirty--"

"It seemed like you liked that."

"Well, I did... but only if you weren't being mean about it."

Seungcheol smiled. "I wasn't. I was calling what you did dirty, not you. And I'm sure you know it is."

"But... dirty in a gross way or in a sexy way?"

He shrugged. "Both. Do you not think it's a little gross?"

Chan looked away. "I do... afterwards." He said. He started wiping himself off.

Seungcheol looked at the wet spot. He was once again grateful it wasn't his bed. He wonders how many times Chan has made that same spot while he was alone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forced this on you and I'm sorry I ruined your orgasm."

Seungcheol shook his head. "It's okay. Although some warning would've been nice. And you didn't ruin anything, I still came, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but... it wasn't as good as it could've been."

"Chan, stop. Everything's okay. Besides, you can't have a perfect cum everytime." Seungcheol said, taking his hand to hold.

"But you didn't like it and I never want to make you uncomfortable during sex. Or any time."

"Chan," Seungcheol started. He took a moment to remember what he was feeling when it happened. "I didn't like or dislike it. I wouldn't actively seek it out but maybe we can do it sometimes. Because what I really liked was that you liked it. And I think it'd be even better if you weren't so embarrassed."

Chan looked down. Seungcheol squeezed his hand.

"Okay. Thank you." Chan murmured.

"Don't thank me." Seungcheol told him. He leaned in and kissed the top of his head. "You should probably clean this." He then mumbled.

They got up and Chan stripped the bed. There was a mattress cover underneath, making Seungcheol smile and Chan blush. He put the sheets and the washcloth in the laundry. He then cleaned the cover with a towel and put that up too. They both changed back into their underwear.

"If you want to spend the night, you can... I have extra sheets... or we can go to yours. Or we don't have to if you need more time to think about it."

Seungcheol pulled Chan into a hug. "Chanie, how long have we been dating?"

"Um... five months?"

"Right. And don't you think those five months top one night I find out about your kink?"

Chan set his chin on his shoulder, hugging him tighter.

"And that also means I'll never pass an opportunity to sleep over." Seungcheol said.

Chan hugged him even tighter. "Thank you."

"I said not to thank me." Seungcheol told him, moving away so they could look at each other. Chan nodded slightly. Seungcheol kissed him before saying, "I want to know more about it, though. And what we would do if we continued."

Chan stepped away. "Let me get the bedspread so we're not standing."

Seungcheol helped him put the new sheets on and sat down once they were. He waited for Chan to start talking.

"Well, I don't know... it's kinda different for everyone. I just think it's... hot. Like, either one of us, um... peeing, would be nice. I usually do it when I'm alone since, you know." Chan explained.

Seungcheol hummed. He didn't think it was hot but liked the thought of fulfilling Chan's wants. "So what would we do together?"

"Um... if you don't want it during sex then we can just do foreplay stuff with it. But if you end up not liking that, honestly... I can just do it in front of you. That'd be hot to me."

"Do you like being called dirty and stuff like that?" Seungcheol asked.

"Yeah... I like degrading. Dirty, messy, naughty... stuff like that. If I was holding it then you can get onto me for letting it go..."

Seungcheol chuckled. "You're cute."

"How in the world is any of this cute?"

He paused. "I don't know. Just is. I'm surprised you kept this from me, you tell me everything."

"I got into it kinda recently... and I didn't want you to think I was gross." Chan said.

"I'll never think you're gross. If you're, like, a pedophile, then yeah, but I don't think you are."

"Oh my God, don't even joke about that." Chan said, hitting his arm.

Seungcheol smiled. He pulled him into another kiss by the back of his neck. All this was a surprise and a bit odd but his feelings for his boyfriend overpowered the weirdness. "Wait, what do you mean you'd do it in front of me?"

"Like, I'd let go while you watch and you'd degrade me and it'll be hot. I'd wet myself and you'd tell me I'm a messy slut... and, um, I could send you videos if I want to do it more often. If you want." Chan answered.

"Okay." Seungcheol said, smiling. It was still cute for some reason. "We can sext like that. And I just have to be dominant and tell you you're gross?"

Chan laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay. Seems chill. We can talk more about it later, I'm tired." Seungcheol said.

Chan kissed him. "I'm thanking you again because I didn't warn you and you're being selfless by accommodating to me even though you don't like it. So thank you, really."

Seungcheol grinned and pecked his forehead. "You're welcome. Let's sleep, yeah?"

They turned off the lights and settled down, Chan's head on Seungcheol's chest and their legs intertwined.

"Night, baby." Seungcheol murmured.

Chan snuggled closer. "Night, Cheolie."

**+bonus+**

Chan was sometimes able to delay his erection until after he pissed, and he seemed to currently be that lucky. Even though everything about this situation was a turn-on.

He was kneeling on a towel in his bathroom with light gray sweatpants on. Seungcheol was standing a few feet away, his arms crossed.

"You can hold it for a long time." Seungcheol commented. Chan only nodded. "That's good of you."

Chan smiled a bit. "Thank you."

"How long has it been? A few hours?"

Chan nodded. "Six."

"Wow. You're a good boy, you know that, right?" Seungcheol said.

Chan bit his lip and nodded. Seungcheol was half praise and half degrading when they did this and Chan loved it. If he was only degrading he'd start to think Seungcheol didn't find any of this sexy and he was truthful when he called him disgusting. But Seungcheol always complimented him for holding so long and for releasing when he was told.

"Let go."

"Cheolie... I wanna see how long I can wait." Chan said.

Seungcheol shook his head. "That's not healthy. Especially if you do this a lot. Do what I say."

They've been training Chan to hold it for longer amounts of time. This was the highest they've been, six hours. Chan was a little disappointed but more endeared that Seungcheol cared enough to do research.

Chan sat back on his feet, his legs spread. He felt himself start to piss after a few seconds. He let out a relieved sigh as the pressure was released.

"Good."

No matter how many times they do this, Chan is still embarrassed. (Although that was kind of a part of the kink.) He covered his face with his hands as he soaked his pants and the towel underneath him.

"Stop, I want to see your face."

Chan reluctantly took his hands away. He was still going so he closed his eyes instead, not wanting to see Seungcheol judge him.

"Look at me."

Chan whined. Seungcheol usually lets him hide. He opened his eyes and they made eye contact. They stared at each other as Chan's stream came to an end.

Seungcheol squatted in front of him. "Look at you, you made a mess."

Chan looked down. He didn't even realize his hand was clutched onto the fabric near his thigh. He took it away, also seeing he was quickly getting hard.

"You're disgusting."

Chan bit his lip and nodded. He really did like getting degraded, and Seungcheol's beauty only made it better.

"The fact that you're getting hard from this is worse. It's sick."

Chan bit back a whimper. "Please... I'll get myself off if you don't want to touch me."

"I _don't_ want to touch you." Seungcheol said. After a pause, he said, "Undress."

Chan took off everything. He set his soiled clothes on another towel next to him.

Seungcheol raked his eyes over him. Chan was now sitting down and leaning against the bathtub, his knees up and legs open. His cock was standing proud between them.

"Dirty, messy... sticky..." Seungcheol muttered as he shook his head. "You're the most pathetic slut I've ever seen."

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad." Chan asked.

Seungcheol continued studying him. After a few moments, he said, "Touch yourself but don't cum."

Chan wrapped his hand around himself and gave a few slow strokes. Seungcheol sat down to watch. Chan got a bit faster, whining quietly. He closed his eyes again and thankfully Seungcheol didn't say anything.

This was a huge turn-on for Chan--only a tiny bit awkward. They didn't speak, the only sounds coming from Chan as he brought himself to the edge.

After a while, he took his hand away and opened his eyes. "Close." He whispered.

Seungcheol took off his shirt and pants. Chan was getting excited. Seungcheol kneeled between his legs, leaning on the tub to look at him.

"So good yet so bad." Seungcheol said, grinning. He dipped down to kiss near his ear and say, "Following directions but making such a mess. I don't know what to do with you."

Chan let out a shaky breath. He swore he was about to cum untouched. Luckily, Seungcheol started pumping him.

"Oh, God," Chan moaned. He set his hands on Seungcheol's hips, looking down to see he was hard as well.

"Don't touch me." Seungcheol murmured. He kissed down to his neck.

Chan took his hands away. He squirmed as his climax was brought nearer. "C-close," he stuttered.

Seungcheol went faster. Chan gripped onto the towel beneath him as he came, his legs flinching and shaking. Seungcheol was still on his neck, which made it even better. Chan whined when he looked down and saw his cum on Seungcheol's chest and stomach.

"Thank you." Chan breathed.

"Now, I don't know if I should let somebody so filthy touch me or not." Seungcheol mumbled.

Chan bit his lip. "Let me please you, baby. I'll clean up. Just let me clean up and I'll do whatever you want. You can use my mouth, it didn't get dirty. Please."

"But now I've gotten in your mess." Seungcheol said, sitting up. Chan realized he was kneeling on the wet towel.

"I'll clean you too, Cheol, just let me please you." Chan begged.

Seungcheol grinned. He pushed down his underwear. Chan was about to touch him but Seungcheol was already there. Chan pouted and whined.

Seungcheol ignored him, only going back to kiss him. Chan raised his hand and ghosted it over Seungcheol's shoulder. Seungcheol took it away but held it instead. Chan kissed him harder.

Seungcheol was breathing too heavily to continue their kiss as he came. He rested their foreheads together as he did, his load landing on Chan's front.

"Thank you." Chan whispered.

"For what?"

"For using me to cum."

Seungcheol chuckled. "You're very effective."

Chan grinned. Seungcheol sat back and they looked at each other. "You're good at following directions." Seungcheol said.

"Thank you." Chan repeated.

"You're also good at begging. I almost gave in but thought staying in control would be hotter."

He smiled. "Thanks. I liked it."

"Good." Seungcheol said. He gave Chan a short kiss before standing. He held out his hand and said, "Let's shower."

Chan used Seungcheol's hand to stand up. They got the wet clothes and towels and put them in the washer. Chan started the shower.

"Come here."

He walked to Seungcheol and got pulled into a hug. "You're getting messy." Chan told him.

"Don't care." Seungcheol said. He pet Chan's hair. "Did you really like it? All of it?"

"I did. Everything was good." Chan said.

"Good." Seungcheol mumbled. "I know you know this but I'm going to tell you every time. You're beautiful, baby, nothing I said was true. You're gorgeous and I love being able to do this for you."

Chan smiled and hid his face in the crook of his neck. Seungcheol does say that every time but Chan loved it every time. "We're wasting water." He said.

Seungcheol chuckled and let him go. The water was warm enough so Chan pulled him inside. They washed each other, making sure not to miss anything.

"Thank you." Chan told him.

"I think I should limit you to one per session."

Chan laughed. "No way. I have to thank you for letting me cum, letting me make you cum, and at the end for everything. So at least three."

"Fine. But no more." Seungcheol said.

Chan smiled and hugged him again. He wanted to finally tell him he loves him, but decided to wait once again. He'll probably end up telling him without meaning to but he was okay with that.


	17. Junhao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speaking about smut

Jun didn't want to be in this class in the first place. He especially didn't want to be in it today, but he needed the points to help his grade. This was the most basic art class--why did they need a live model?

Jun had his easel up and pencils out like everybody else. Everybody else seemed calm, though. Even excited. Jun didn't know why anybody would want a naked stranger in front of them, nonetheless study and draw them. His virgin was jumping out, yes, but he was downright scared.

He almost lost it when the model came in. Things would've been much easier if they were ugly. Their model was gorgeous, and he hasn't even undressed yet. To top it off, it was a guy. Jun was hoping it would be a girl so he wouldn't get aroused. Now he was praying he wouldn't get aroused.

Their teacher introduced what they were doing and told the man to start modeling. Jun didn't hear a name and was a bit disappointed. He stared at his paper as the man took off his robe. He was terrified. He was scared he was going to get hard and the thought of someone being naked in front of him was mortifying.

Jun made himself look. It'd be awkward if he didn't draw anything. The man was sitting on the provided bench, his legs crossed and his arms behind him to lean on. Jun managed to draw an outline. He tried his best with his face, but he was a bad artist already without the fact that the man's beauty was impossible to capture.

There was no way he could draw his dick.

He looked at the people next to him. They were drawing his dick. Jun bit his lip. To match everybody else and not be weird, he needed to draw it too. But that meant he'd need to look at it. Stare at it, really. He couldn't do that.

Jun added more details to postpone drawing his dick. But the model changed poses so he hastily penciled it in. It wasn't the man's but at least it looked like one.

The next pose was worse. He was facing Jun instead of giving him his profile. He had his forearms on his head, his eyes closed, and his hips to one side as he put his weight on one leg. Jun was thankful the man couldn't see him; he could feel how red his face was.

Jun drew him again. He's long stopped caring about how bad he was, but for some reason it was getting to him again. He wanted to accurately represent how gorgeous this model was. He tried harder on this drawing, erasing and sketching and erasing again. He even stared at his dick.

The man changed poses after a while. Before he did, he opened his eyes and just so happened to make eye contact with Jun. Jun froze, his mouth agape. He could feel himself blushing again. The man smirked before turning around.

Jun would've died if he was facing him again. Luckily, his back was to him. Not that that was much better. He had a great ass.

Around the middle of this pose, Jun noticed something. He was half hard. He almost screamed. He kept his eyes on his paper for the rest of the time, although his dick decided to not listen to his brain. He could only hope no one noticed.

When the model redressed, the teacher finally said his name. Xu Minghao. The name repeated in Jun's mind until he got home. (He left the class with his drawing pad over his crotch.)

First, Jun got rid of his problem. Then he Googled him. Not much came up except for the few times he's modeled. Next, Jun went to social media and found him on Instagram. His bio said he was an aspiring photographer. There was nothing about him modeling, but Jun figured he did it to get some extra money. Jun followed him. He needed something pretty in his feed.

The next day, Jun didn't even think about Minghao. That is, until he got a message from him on Instagram. Unfortunately, Jun was in another class when he got it, but had a heart attack when he saw it afterwards. He decided to wait until he got home to open it.

_hey, you were in that art class yesterday, right?_

Jun choked. Minghao remembered him. Not only that, he saw him and remembered him and reached out to him. Jun didn't know what to say. He needed to act casual. He responded with, _yeah_.

Jun immediately regretted it. That was _too_ casual. Minghao's going to think he isn't interested. Not that he _is_ interested, of course. Minghao didn't need to know that.

His reply was sooner than expected.

_did you like what you saw?_

Jun choked again.

_I haven't been modeling for long so I was wondering if I did a good job._

Oh. Jun can answer that. He said, _yeah, I think so. you're the only model I've drawn, so_.

_can I see your drawings?_

Jun's breath caught in his throat. _oh, jeez, no. they're terrible. I shouldn't be in that class._

_you shouldn't? but then you wouldn't have met me._

Jun's grip tightened on his phone. Was Minghao flirting? This was flirting, wasn't it? Jun didn't know how to flirt. Or even respond to it. Luckily, he didn't have to.

_but really, did you like what you saw? I like to think you did based on when we made eye contact._

This was worse. Jun didn't know what to do. Minghao was asking if he was attracted to him. He can't answer that.

_and based on your little friend that made an appearance._

Jun's heart stopped.

_although I don't think it's little._

Jun was leaving him on read, he needed to respond. He hastily typed, _I'm sorry about that_. If Minghao noticed he was hard, then did everybody else? He was about to have a breakdown.

_don't be sorry. you're in first place for people I've made hard._

What did that mean? Did he mean Jun was the cutest person he's made hard or he was the only person he's made hard? That is, during modeling. Jun wanted it to be the first one.

_am I making you nervous?_

Jun answered with, _yes_. His hands were sweaty.

_my apologies. we can talk later so you can prepare yourself. have a good day._

Jun didn't want to stop talking. But he just replied with "you too" and turned off his phone. His heart was racing--maybe he did need a break.

"So you can prepare yourself." What does that even mean? So Jun can calm down and be ready for his flirting? Maybe. Was "later" later tonight or tomorrow? Or was Minghao going to wait for Jun to text first?

Jun took a few deep breaths. He needed to calm down. He left his phone on his bed and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Later" turned out to be tomorrow. Jun responded to him after his art class.

**xuminghao_o**

  
_hi again. are you alright now?_

_I think so_

  
_good. I don't want to scare you, really. I just thought a guy as cute as you was too good to pass up._

_thank you... you're cute too_

  
_I gathered that._

_I'm sorry_

  
_stop apologizing. I have a question. how much of a virgin are you if you got hard just from seeing a guy naked?_

_to be fair, you're stunning_   
_I haven't done anything with anybody and I'd like to think you won't make fun of me for it_

  
_I won't. how far have you gone with yourself?_

_??_

  
_have you just jerked off or have you fingered yourself? or used any toys?_

_that's a very personal question_

  
_alright, you don't have to answer._

_just jerked off_

  
_cute. but you're missing out._

_minghao_

  
_yes?_

_are you trying to get in my pants_

  
_maybe._

_is that the only thing you want?_

  
_do you not want to?_

_I don't know_

  
_if you're scared because you're a virgin, don't worry. I can go as slow as you need._

_you're supposed to lose it to somebody special_

  
_I think I'm special, I made you get hard in public._   
_but if you don't want to that's okay. just know all I really want is a hookup so we'd stop talking if you pass this up._

_really?_

  
_yep. at least I'm being honest._

_do I have to answer now?_   
_is there a chance I can accept sometime in the future?_

  
_how far into the future?_

_well I'm going to take a few days to think about it_   
_so if I want to, a few days_   
_if I don't want to, maybe in a few months when I'm not a virgin anymore and can do hookups like this_

  
_hm. maybe. depends on what I'm doing in a few months._

_okay_   
_to be honest I don't want to pass up someone as hot as you but I'm really scared_

  
_don't be scared, baby. I can wait a few days. if we get to it and you're scared we're not going to continue. I want you to be 100% sure._

_you're pretty nice for a fuckboy_

  
_thanks. and like I said, I can go as slow as you need. I can go all night._

_okay well I'm going to leave so I can think about it_

  
_no rush. bye bye._

_bye_

  
Jun was a mess. He sure didn't flirt back but he thought the conversation went well. Now he needed to know if he wanted to lose his virginity to a stranger.

Minghao talked about it like it was no big deal. Was it a big deal to Jun? Maybe not--all it is is sex. People have sex all the time. With anybody. And all "virginity" meant was Jun hasn't had anything in his ass. Or he hasn't put himself in anybody's ass. Both, really.

Minghao was hot. Jun has already seen him naked. He wouldn't mind having sex with him, it's just the virginity part that's in the way. Maybe Jun can deal with not losing it to somebody special. And Minghao sounded like he was ready to take the time to accommodate for him. What else is in the way, then?

Jun wanted to know if they'd keep talking after they fucked. (If they did fuck.) Minghao said he just wanted a hookup, so probably not. Can Jun handle losing his virginity to a stranger and never talking to them again? He doesn't know about that one. He'd want to keep in touch with Minghao. Maybe he can be persistent after they fuck.

Jun took a few days to think about it, like he said he would. Three, to be exact. They didn't talk during that time, but that was probably for the best.

**xuminghao_o**

_I have an answer_

  
_oh good. and you're 100% sure?_

_99%_

  
_I need you to be 100._

_okay look_   
_I accept_

  
_really?_

_yes_   
_but you're coming to my place_

  
_can do. you're positive you want to?_

_yes why do you seem so reluctant when this was your idea_

  
_I'm just making sure. I won't fuck you unless you actually want it. and if you don't want it in the middle of us fucking then I'll stop._

_ngl your demand for consent is kinda hot_

  
_good. when are you free?_

_I'm free at the moment_

  
_I'm free too. you want it right now?_

_a little_   
_do you not want to?_

  
_no, I want to. I've been thinking about you nonstop. you're beautiful in all of your posts._

_thank you_   
_here's my address then_   
_#######_

  
_cool. I'll be on my way then._   
_but first I want to warm you up._

_??_

  
_I've had a lot of time to think about what I'd do to you._

_oh_

  
_I thinking I can get you hard with just this, like how you got hard just by looking at me._   
_but if you're not by the time I get there then I'd do it myself, maybe cup you and knead you a little. or just trail my fingers across you. I'd love it if you got hard from as light of a touch as that._

_please tell me you're not texting and driving_

  
_I'm not._   
_I'd play with your nipples, my fingers on one and my mouth on the other. maybe I'd give you a few hickeys on your neck. and I'd finally undress you just as you're getting uncomfortable in your pants. but I'd keep your underwear on and mouth at you and tell you how proud I am that you got hard for me. I'd stay on you until you're soaked with my spit and your precum. maybe I'd blow you or maybe I won't touch you until you're about to cum as I fuck you._

_oh my god minghao_

  
_but I need to stretch you first. I'd go slow because I know it's your first time. maybe too slow and you end up fucking yourself on my fingers. I'd let you and tell you how pretty you look. when you're out of breath I'd take over, sliding in easily. you'd feel so good around me. I'd go at a pace you like. I'd make you fall apart under me._

_are you on your way yet_

  
_leaving now._

_you say all that and think I'm not going to be hard?_

  
_honestly, I wasn't going to say that much. I got carried away._

_are we going to do all that?_

  
_if you want to._   
_depends on your reactions. if you get needy enough to hump my fingers, then yeah, we'll do everything I described._

_you know what I meant_   
_are you texting and driving now_

  
_nope. on the subway._

_so that means you're not hard?_   
_how_

  
_I am. I have a bag._

_cute_

  
_you're the cute one. when I get there let's just get into it, yeah? no small talk._

_okay_   
_I really really want to kiss you_

  
_then that'll be the first thing I do._

_how long til you get here?_

  
_be patient, baby._

_you're the one who just wrote a whole book of what you're going to do to me_

  
_not much longer. can you handle a few minutes?_

_yes minghao jeez_

  
_bratty. I want you desperate, not bratty._

_I don't know what you're talking about but it's pretty obvious I'm desperate_

  
_and you're 100% sure you want to do this? I won't accept 99%._

_yes I am_

  
_good. see you soon._

Jun wasn't lying. He needed Minghao. He needed him even though he was a stranger and Jun was a virgin. He was as hard as could be, already uncomfortable in his pants. He was scared but his horniness overpowered it.

He almost whined when he heard a knock on his door.


	18. Junhao - smut

Minghao has been told he's oblivious. It was nice to know but it's not like he could do anything about it. In hindsight, he's being extremely oblivious right now.

He was at the mall with his boyfriend, Jun. Jun was getting them food like the kind man he was and Minghao was sitting down. A few moments after getting the table, a woman sat in front of him.

"Hey, you look a little lonely." She said.

Minghao frowned. "I'm not--"

"It's okay, I'll keep you company." She cut him off, smiling. "What's your name, babe?"

The name sounded weird from someone other than Jun. "Minghao." He answered.

"I like it. I'm Yujin. How come you're here all alone?" she asked, setting her hand on his arm.

Minghao didn't know why she didn't hear him earlier but answered anyway. "I'm not, I'm with--"

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend? Where is she? Is she gonna be mad if she sees you with me?" Yujin interrupted, smirking.

Minghao was confused. This lady was only hearing what she wanted to hear. He didn't know what to say.

"I bet she will. But that's okay, isn't it? Maybe you could just leave with me instead and skip out on her nagging." She said, rubbing his arm. "I'll give you my number."

Minghao saw Jun approaching them as he was handed the paper. The sight made him smile. Then he realized Jun looked angry.

"Make a new friend, babe?" Jun asked.

"Who are you?"

"His boyfriend. You'll be leaving now."

She scoffed. "He took my number, so--"

"Nuh-uh." Jun said, taking the paper from Minghao's hand and ripping it up. She stared at the pieces, her mouth agape. Jun grabbed Minghao's arm to stand him up and said, "We're leaving."

Jun led him to the exit. "Junie," Minghao tried, his hand on Jun's. His grip was too tight.

Jun let him go without a word. Minghao didn't exactly know what was happening but did know he was still hungry. They got in the car silently.

When they left the parking lot, Minghao asked, "What was that all about?"

Jun laughed. It surprised Minghao.

"Sometimes I feel like it's not moral of me to be mad at you if you're this oblivious."

Minghao frowned. "Then just tell me what's happening."

Jun shook his head. "She was flirting with you, Hao. I watched the whole thing. You let her touch you. She was leaning so close to you her boobs were about to fall out of her shirt. You took her number. What in the hell do you need with her number?"

Minghao turned back to the front. He didn't even notice her chest. Maybe because he's gay. "I was just being nice." He muttered.

"You say that every time. You let people touch you, basically grope you, because you're 'trying to be nice.' You take their numbers, which is just telling them they have a chance with you. Why haven't you figured out what flirting looks like? It's happened often enough."

Minghao crossed his arms. "You're being rude." He mumbled. Jun sighed. "Why are we going home? I'm still hungry."

"Look," Jun started. He didn't say anything for a while. "I need to show you something."

"And it couldn't wait? You could've yelled at me at the mall, then we could've eaten, _then_ you could've shown me whatever this is."

"I didn't yell at you."

Minghao huffed. He didn't yell but his voice was angry. They stayed quiet until they got home. Once inside, Jun walked straight towards the bedroom.

Minghao followed. "Junie," he said. He didn't know what was happening.

"Daddy." Jun corrected.

Minghao paused. Jun was going through their drawers, seemingly searching for something. Minghao knew what that name meant but didn't know why it was so sudden.

"Daddy," he tried again. Jun hummed. "What's wrong?"

Jun didn't answer. He threw clothes on the bed as he continued his search. Minghao could tell what they were from his place in the doorway. It was his lingerie; Jun was picking out an outfit for him. Minghao's heart beat a little faster.

"Change." Jun said, gesturing towards the clothes.

Minghao hesitantly stepped up to the bed. They made eye contact as he collected his outfit. He went to the bathroom to do what he was told.

It was a matching set of panties and a bra, sheer with floral embroidery. He's only worn it a few times, mostly when he wants to impress Jun. And because it was made for girls so the crotch wasn't the most comfortable. But he liked how he looked in it and this was what he was given.

Minghao walked back to the bedroom. Jun smirked and raked his eyes over him. "Good. Come here." He said.

Minghao stepped up to him. "Daddy, please tell me what's wrong. What did I do that's made you so mad?" he asked. The lingerie helped a lot with getting him in the mood, he wasn't even thinking about the mall anymore.

"Oh, baby." Jun cooed, setting his hands on Minghao's shoulders. "Why don't you guess?"

It wasn't too hard to guess. "That lady?"

Jun nodded. "Yes, but not only that."

"How she flirted with me?" Minghao continued. Jun nodded again. It seemed like he was waiting for something else, so Minghao said, "And how I didn't reject her?"

"Yes, baby. Good job." Jun said, smiling. It was more condescending than genuine.

"But, Daddy... I didn't want to be mean."

"That's the problem, angel." Jun said. He moved Minghao to sit on the bed. "You're not telling these people you're not available. You're not going to be rude by saying you're taken. What's rude is not telling them."

Minghao looked down. He was trying to tell that lady, but he did know most of the time he didn't say anything. People usually aren't straightforward and ask him if he's dating so he doesn't bring it up.

"Look at me."

Minghao did. Jun had his arms crossed, looking powerful and intimidating as he loomed over him. Minghao felt himself start to harden.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Daddy." Minghao said.

"Say it again."

"I belong to you, Daddy." He told him. The underwear was getting uncomfortable as his cock chubbed up.

"That's right. You need to start acting like it." Jun said. "You need to learn a lesson."

Minghao bit his lip. "Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry."

Jun pushed Minghao to lay down and kneeled over him. "If I give you enough hickeys will it sink in that you're mine? That people need to know you belong to me?" he said, leaning on his hands next to Minghao's head.

Minghao didn't know what to say. He wanted those hickeys but didn't want to agree to his words. He didn't need marks to know he was Jun's.

Jun bent down to his neck. "Maybe if people see my work they'll know you're off-limits. Maybe you'll be proud enough to show it off." He whispered.

Minghao closed his eyes. Jun's mouth was on him a second later. He was a lot slower than Minghao expected. Jun kissed and licked, staying at least a minute at each spot. His warm lips and tongue were making Minghao's breathing shallow.

Minghao hesitantly set his hands on Jun's waist. Jun let him, moving to the other side of Minghao's neck. Minghao whined quietly. Jun's warmth and wetness was perfect but he needed more.

"Daddy," he tried.

"I'm not done." Jun said.

Minghao bit his lip. There was something else he needed. "Daddy, the underwear... doesn't feel good." He said, opening his eyes. Since Jun was straddling him, their crotches were rubbing together ever so slightly. The fabric wasn't soft enough for it to be enjoyable.

Jun sat up. Minghao was able to catch his breath now that he was gone. Jun was staring at his cock, making him squirm under his gaze. The sheer material and embroidery were too rough on him. All the other times he's worn this, the underwear had come off pretty quickly.

"Hurts." Minghao whispered.

Jun got off the bed to pull them off. "Thank you." Minghao told him. He could see his cock was a little red.

Jun went back to kneeling over him. "You have five hickeys, is that enough?"

Minghao bit his lip. He wanted hundreds, really, but he just nodded. He'd know he was Jun's with just one.

Jun took his cock in his hand to stroke. Minghao gasped at the feeling. It was both pleasurable and painful. "S-sensitive, Daddy... lube, please." He said.

Jun did what he was asked. The lube was already out on the bed. Minghao moaned when Jun coated him with it, his strokes not painful anymore. His eyes fluttered closed when Jun rubbed his head with his palm.

"What were you going to do with that girl's number?"

Minghao whined. "Nothing, Daddy. I was going to show you and let you tell me what to do with it."

Jun hummed. Minghao squirmed underneath him, only for Jun to take his hand away. Minghao whined again and opened his eyes. Jun got off the bed.

"Sit up."

Minghao did.

"Take off my shirt."

Minghao was quick to follow directions, pulling Jun's shirt off as fast as possible. He couldn't help but touch his chest once it was off. He leaned in and kissed is pec.

Jun moved him away by his hair. The tug made him moan quietly. "Did I say you could touch?"

Minghao shook his head. He leaned into Jun's hand.

"What's with you today? So sensitive. Are you worked up because I'm mad at you?"

Minghao's eyes widened. "Please don't be mad, Daddy. I've learned my lesson. I'm yours and yours only, Daddy, I know I am." He said. He set his hands on Jun's forearm, only to be shaken off.

"The problem isn't you knowing who you belong to." Jun said. He released his grip on Minghao's hair and pet it instead. "It's that you keep it a secret. You're not proud of it."

"No, Daddy, I am proud of it. You're the best Daddy I've ever had, I'll tell everyone. I love you, Daddy, I don't mean to hide us. Please, I don't mean to." Minghao told him. He grabbed onto his arm around the middle of his rant, but Jun let him.

"Minghao, baby, you don't need to tell me. I know already--I love you too. You need to tell everybody who tries to flirt with you. Let them know they have no chance with you."

Minghao nodded. He hoped he'll be able to figure out when somebody is flirting with him. "I will, Daddy." He said.

"I don't believe you." Jun said. Minghao whined. "We'll have to find out next time it happens."

"Please, Daddy... don't you trust me?" Minghao asked. He felt like crying.

Jun looked at him for a moment. Then, he smiled a bit and said, "I do, baby. I know you're not going to cheat on me. You just need to act like it."

Minghao leaned further into his hand. "I promise I will, Daddy."

"Good. But I'm not done punishing you."

He held back a whine.

"Hands and knees, baby doll."

Minghao did what he was told. His cock was aching with need by now. He didn't know how Jun still had his pants on. Minghao listened to Jun rummage through their drawers. Finally, he felt something on his hole. He gasped in response, and Jun pushed it in. Minghao winced at the stretch but the pain was soon gone as the plug popped in.

It started vibrating a second later. Minghao moaned loudly, his legs widening on their own. It wasn't long enough to touch his prostate, which he already hated. It'll be worse when he's about to cum.

"You look so pretty like this." Jun said. He sat and rubbed Minghao's ass.

Minghao moved into his touch, but it was gone quickly. "How long do you think you'll last like this, babe?" Jun asked.

"I-I don't know..."

"I'd say a little more than five minutes. Around then you'll feel you're close enough but can't cross that line without another touch." Jun told him.

Minghao hated edging. It was only fun for Jun, and Minghao couldn't even see how it would be fun for him. He was just watching, he wasn't getting touched. Minghao really just wanted to be spanked and be done with it.

Jun took off his pants. He pumped himself through his underwear, making eye contact with Minghao's pleading gaze. Minghao needed to touch him.

"Daddy..." Minghao tried. He bit his lip to try to stifle a moan, his eyes closing. It was constant pleasure but just not enough.

"What, baby?"

Minghao opened his eyes. Jun looked amused. "Please let me touch you." Minghao answered.

Jun thought about it. Minghao arched his back and wiggled his hips to try to feel something different, but the numbing vibrations didn't change.

"Come here." Jun said.

Minghao crawled over to him. The movement helped a little, making him pause to squeeze his legs together. Jun only smiled. Minghao sat back on his feet when he got to him. The new position made him moan.

"Touch me." Jun said, taking off his underwear.

Minghao whined as he wrapped his hand around him, half from the plug and half from the feel of him. He loved him in his hand, how heavy and firm and warm he was. And he loved the sounds he made Jun make.

Minghao squirmed. Touching Jun made him want to be touched too. But he knew he couldn't do that, so he asked for something else. "Kiss? Please, Daddy?"

Jun smirked. He ghosted his fingers over Minghao's neck, giving him goosebumps. "Haven't I kissed you enough?"

"No, Daddy, on the lips. Please?" Minghao asked. He pumped him faster, thinking he can make him say yes if he does.

Jun's brow furrowed slightly. Minghao bit back a smile. He loved seeing his effect on him. Jun pulled him in by the back of his neck, their lips meeting roughly.

Minghao was needy. Thankfully, Jun let him go as hard as he needed. He bit and sucked on his lips, licking into his mouth and reaching as far as he could. All while moaning from the plug. Minghao pumped Jun faster so he could hear his moans too.

Jun eventually broke away. Minghao tried to kiss him again, but got his cheek instead. "Look at you, you're leaking." Jun whispered.

Minghao whined and pressed his legs together. He's been clenching on the plug, which has helped give him some variety.

"You close?" Jun asked. He took Minghao's hand from his cock and held it.

"A little..." Minghao said. If his cock was touched he'd cum in a second but knew the plug alone wasn't enough to do it.

Jun moved his hand to his ass, so Minghao sat up to let him take the plug out. He sighed when he did. Jun turned it off and tossed it aside, next setting his hand on Minghao's chest. He rubbed his nipple with his thumb.

Minghao whimpered. The material didn't feel good here either, but it was bearable. Jun peppered kisses around his shoulder and neck as he touched him.

"Daddy... are you going to fuck me?" Minghao asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes, please." He whispered.

"Maybe." Jun said.

Minghao whined. He squeezed Jun's hand, the other going to Jun's other wrist. His fingers on his nipple was like the plug, not enough to push him over the edge.

Jun soon moved away. Minghao pouted. Jun moved him to sit against the headboard and kneeled between his legs.

"I want you to tell me again who you belong to."

"You, Daddy. I'm your baby, Daddy's baby. I belong to Wen Junhui, I'm his and only his." Minghao answered.

Jun smiled. "You're behaving so well."

"Thank you... does that mean you're going to fuck me?" Minghao asked, spreading his legs a little wider.

"No, it doesn't. You're going to watch me jerk myself off onto you."

Minghao whined loudly. All he wanted to do was touch his boyfriend, if he got to make him cum he'd be fine with not being fucked. He'd even be fine with not cumming himself. But Jun was already pumping.

Minghao wanted to beg for it but had a feeling Jun wasn't going to give in. So he just watched, his cock leaking and throbbing. And it didn't even take Jun a few minutes to cum--Minghao wasn't counting but he knew it took longer than he wanted.

Finally, Jun's load landed on Minghao's cock and stomach. Minghao almost came from that alone. They sat and listened to Jun's breathing when he was done.

After a while of nothing happening, Minghao said, "Please, Daddy... aren't you going to get me off too?"

Jun rubbed his thighs. Minghao sighed at the feeling--he was that desperate now. "Do you deserve it?" Jun asked.

"I think so..."

"I'll get you off if you tell me what you've learned today."

Minghao was glad it was an easy question. "I learned that I need to tell people I belong to you. That I'll stop them when they touch me or try to give me their number because I'm yours." He answered.

Jun smiled. "Good boy."

Neither of them moved. Minghao was about to say something else, but soon enough Jun slid his hand up to his cock. Minghao moaned as he started stroking it, his eyes closing. Jun's cum on him made it even better.

"Be loud, baby, I wanna hear your pretty sounds."

Minghao whined for him, although he didn't have to try too hard. It took awhile for him to get close again, but he told Jun when he did. Jun took his hand away.

"No, please, Daddy, you said I could cum." Minghao tried. He was so close. "Please, Daddy, I need it so bad. I need you so bad--please, please let me cum."

Jun pumped him again. "Please let me--I'm gonna--" Minghao whined. Jun kept touching him, making Minghao cum in a few seconds.

Minghao's eyes rolled back as the feeling washed over him. It felt so good after having to wait for so long. Jun wasn't going fast, but it was enough and Minghao didn't want to ask him to go faster. His legs shook as Jun rode him through his high.

"Thank you." Minghao whispered as soon as he had the breath to.

"You're welcome." Jun said and took his hand away.

Minghao kept his eyes closed, too worn out to move. He needed to clean up and change but didn't want to move a muscle.

"I'll clean you up, angel, don't worry." Jun said. "I'll get you out of that bra and get you ready for bed."

Minghao didn't want to make Jun do all that work, but he felt like he was about to fall asleep. He only hummed in response.

The feeling of a wet towel on him made him flinch. Jun rubbed his leg and he drifted back to his almost-asleep state. He let Jun move him to get the bra off and lifted his hips just enough for him to pull some boxers on.

He doesn't remember anything after that, but he did wake up under the covers and cuddling up to his boyfriend.


	19. Verkwan - smut

Vernon was about to have a heart attack. He already had one when he first saw his boyfriend, but he was about to have another. He wonders if he's going to live this time.

They were out walking around and shopping. It was nice out, slightly windy. Vernon had his first heart attack they met up to leave because Seungkwan was wearing a skirt.

Vernon loves Seungkwan in skirts. It was probably a fetish by now. But Seungkwan hasn't worn one in public--until today. The skirt was white and not nearly as short as the ones he wears when they're alone. Vernon preferred that; he didn't want anybody's eyes or hands on him. Seungkwan had a belt and his shirt was tucked in. He was too cute.

Vernon's second heart attack was just a few moments ago. They were standing in line for something, and a gust of wind blew Seungkwan's skirt up. Luckily, Vernon was behind him. That meant he was there to shield him, but also meant he caught a glimpse of his ass. His _bare_ ass.

Vernon stepped up to him, pressing them together to keep his skirt down. "Seungkwan, baby, what are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"What? Standing?"

"You're wearing a skirt on a windy day with _no fucking underwear_. What were you thinking?" Vernon said. He had to keep his voice low even if he was angry.

"To be fair, I didn't know it was windy."

Vernon bit his lip. He thought Seungkwan was shyer than this. He also didn't think he was this kinky.

"You look mad. I did this for you, I thought you'd like it." Seungkwan said, turning to look at him.

Vernon set his hand on Seungkwan's ass in case there were any more gusts of wind. "I don't want you to get exposed and be embarrassed." He said. Also because he was a little possessive--Seungkwan's body was for his eyes only.

"Hmm. You're right. But you can keep an eye on it, can't you?" Seungkwan asked.

Vernon led Seungkwan out of the line they were in. He started walking, trying to find a good spot.

"Where are we going? We're not going home, are we? I didn't think you were that controlling."

Vernon didn't answer. He finally found a place, making him smile. He led Seungkwan to the end of the alleyway, stepping in a small alcove for a door.

"What in the hell are we doing?"

Vernon started getting hard the moment the fact of how exposed Seungkwan was sank in. "You wanted to be naughty, yeah? Is this naughty enough for you?" he asked.

Seungkwan gasped as Vernon's hands slid up his thighs. He held Seungkwan's hips and pushed him into the wall.

"Oh, fuck..." Seungkwan breathed.

"Say one more bad word and you're getting a spanking." Vernon said, his mouth by his ear.

Seungkwan bit his lip. Vernon pulled back and stuffed the front of Seungkwan's skirt into his belt. "Vernon..." he said, squeezing his legs together.

"No one can see us." Vernon told him. His eyes flicked between Seungkwan's and his cock, watching him slowly harden.

Seungkwan looked around, to the door they were by and around the corner. The door was boarded up and they were hidden by the wall.

"But you want somebody to see, don't you? That's why you didn't wear any panties. You're an exhibitionist." Vernon said.

Seungkwan's eyes looked pleading. He kept shifting, his legs still together. Vernon wanted to spread them wide and show everybody his cock and hole. Maybe he was an exhibitionist too.

"Answer me, baby." Vernon said. He ghosted his fingers near Seungkwan's cock, making him squirm.

"Yes, Vernon, I am. I want somebody to see. To watch." Seungkwan relented.

Vernon smirked. Although he was a bit possessive over his boyfriend, he was incredibly turned on right now. Maybe Seungkwan wasn't for his eyes only but he sure was for his hands only. He noticed Seungkwan was fully hard and wrapped his hand around him.

Seungkwan sighed in pleasure. Vernon loved seeing him out in the open like this. He could only imagine how turned on Seungkwan was, considering he didn't just now find out about this kink.

"I'm going to fuck you right here. Are you going to moan so somebody can come find us? Or are you going to be shy and quiet?" Vernon asked, his hand slow on his cock.

Seungkwan whined. "We don't have lube... a condom..." He trailed off.

"Don't care." Vernon said. He undid his jeans and pushed down his clothes. Seungkwan bit his lip when he saw him. The feeling of the air was freeing, in a way.

"Hard and fast?" Seungkwan asked, his voice small.

"Mm-hmm. But I'll prep you first since I'm nice." Vernon said. He lifted one of Seungkwan's legs while he got his fingers wet with his mouth. He spit on them for good measure before pushing both into Seungkwan's hole.

"Oh, f--" Seungkwan cut himself off. Vernon gave him a warning look. "God, Vernon."

He knew they were both too needy to do much prep, so Vernon took his fingers out after a short while. He spit on his hand again and rubbed it on his cock. He did that a few times to make sure neither of them would hurt.

Right when he was about to push in, Seungkwan stopped him. He took his hand and spit on it himself. Vernon smiled and rubbed it in with the rest. He lined himself up and entered.

Seungkwan held back a moan. Vernon already didn't make much sound so he wasn't worried about himself. He started thrusting, quickly getting fast.

"God, Vernon, holy--" Seungkwan groaned.

Vernon grinned. He held Seungkwan's hips as he thrusted. "You want somebody to find us, babe? You're pretty loud." He said.

Seungkwan whined. Vernon didn't know about Seungkwan but he doesn't really want somebody to see them. The risk of it was hot, if it actually happened he'd be embarrassed. Seungkwan covered his mouth with his hand and Vernon thrusted harder.

They both only lasted a couple of minutes. It was probably due to what they were doing as a whole, but neither of them cared too much. Vernon came first then aimed Seungkwan's load on himself as he jerked him off. His cock was already messy and it was one of the few places they could hide.

Vernon put Seungkwan's skirt back in place. "You're gonna be leaking as we walk, you know that, right?" he said with a grin.

Seungkwan smiled and nodded. Vernon chuckled. He pulled his clothes back up. He was about to start heading out when Seungkwan stopped him.

He cupped Vernon's face and kissed him, mumbling a "thank you" as he did.

"Don't thank me." Vernon said, grinning. "I liked it too."

Seungkwan bit his lip as he smiled. Vernon took his hand and led him out of the alleyway. He walked behind him to see if his cum spilling out was noticeable, but it wasn't.

They didn't spend much longer there, but Vernon kept Seungkwan's skirt down the whole time. He'd squeeze his ass every time he patted it down. Soon enough Seungkwan said he was getting hard again.

So they went home and fucked a few times, all while talking about if somebody could see them.


	20. Junhao - smut

Jun was in a rush; he was supposed to have left five minutes ago. He just couldn't find his stupid work hat he had to wear. The one place he hasn't checked was his roommate's room.

Jun opened his door. "Have you seen--"

They stared at each other, both of their mouths open in shock. Minghao was kneeling on his bed, his hand reached back to shove a dildo up his ass.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry." Jun said. He averted his gaze and tried to look for his hat.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" Minghao exclaimed.

"Why wasn't your door locked!" Jun yelled back. "I just need my hat, God, have you seen it?"

"Why the fuck would it be in my room?"

"I don't know!" Jun responded. He shielded his gaze to block out Minghao and search the floor. He found it, miraculously, and grabbed it as quickly as possible. He hurried out of his room and shut the door behind him.

Now he was even more late.

The next few days were awkward, naturally. Neither of them brought it up. Jun didn't know what they would even say. He could apologize, maybe, but he thinks Minghao knows. Jun could say he didn't know he was a bottom.

They both knew the other was gay, so there wasn't any tension in that area. But Jun thought Minghao would be a top. The more he thinks about it, the more he can picture it.

Not that he _wanted_ to think about it. But the image of Minghao on his bed was seared into his brain--and it wasn't a bad image. He was completely naked, leaning on one elbow as the other hand moved the dildo. Jun didn't get a good look of his cock and was a bit disappointed.

He kept thinking about it. It would make its way into his mind as he took care of his own problems, helping him climax. They've already seen each other naked, and Jun hasn't thought about him like this before. But now that he had an image of Minghao like that, it was all he could think about.

One day, Jun broke. The tension between them was too much. He needed to do something about it.

/ **minghao**  
 _Today 5:56 PM_

hey

  
hi

so I feel like we should talk about what happened a week ago

  
I don't think we need to talk about it  
unless now you want a new roommate

why would I want a new roommate  
I want the opposite of that

  
huh?

look  
I can't stop thinking about you  
so I have a proposition  
we fuck so we can stop being weird around each other  
then we go back to normal

  
back to normal

yes it'll just be a one time thing so I can get you out of my system

  
hm  
so you like what you saw?

uh yeah I think that was implied

  
how many times have you gotten off to the thought of me?

um... a lot?  
is this a yes or a no

  
you tell me

what

  
how about you man up and come get what you want?/

Jun's heart was beating way too fast. Did Minghao just flirt with him? He stared at his wall where Minghao was on the other side. It was now or never.

He got up and went to Minghao's room. He knocked first (he's made sure to pick up that habit) and received a "come in." He slowly opened the door, finding Minghao sitting on his bed.

Jun walked a few steps in. He licked his lips. His mouth was suddenly dry.

"What? You're too awkward to tell me in person?"

"See, this is why I thought you were a top." Jun blurted. How can someone talk like this and be a bottom?

Minghao smirked. "Maybe I'm switch."

Jun has never been bottom and wasn't about to tonight. He just needed to figure out how to make Minghao submissive.

He walked up and kneeled on his bed next to him. "I'm not, so I'm going to fuck you like you did with your little toy."

Minghao bit his lip and smiled, his eyes raking up and down Jun's body. "It wasn't little."

Jun moved him to lay down and straddled him. "Probably smaller than me."

"Really? It was seven inches."

Jun smirked. "Yep, smaller." He said. He was a little under eight.

Minghao looked him over again, his gaze a bit more lustful. Jun started rolling his hips on Minghao's crotch. This caused Minghao to meet his eye.

"I haven't had anything bigger." He said. His voice was less cocky now.

"Then it's your lucky day, isn't it?" Jun said. He bent down to Minghao's face. They stared at each other for a moment before Jun kissed him.

Minghao moaned into his mouth. He grabbed Jun's head, then trailed down to hold his ass. Jun moved a little faster. He kissed down to Minghao's neck.

"Fuck, you're a good kisser." Minghao breathed.

Jun grinned. He took his time to leave a mark. Then, he asked, "When was the last time you hooked up?"

"Last time I had something in my ass was yesterday. Last time I had a person was months ago."

Jun chuckled. "So you're a bit needy, then? Needy for a real touch?"

Minghao hummed in response. "Tell me." Jun said.

"Yes, Jun, I'm needy." Minghao said, his voice nowhere near desperate.

Jun sat up and smiled, stopping his movements. "You don't like being submissive?"

"Sometimes."

"Then what'll make you submit to me?" Jun asked. He slid his hands up Minghao's shirt.

Minghao shifted. "Why don't you try to find out?"

Jun chuckled. He pulled off Minghao's shirt and looked at him. He was just as perfect as he's been imagining. Jun ran his hands up his front again, this time going to his nipples.

Minghao made a small sound when Jun touched them. "I think you should just tell me so we can get on with it." Jun said.

Minghao didn't say anything. Jun stayed on his nipples, pinching and tweaking them and sometimes bending down to kiss one. Minghao relented soon enough.

"I like being told what to do." He said quietly. "And teasing. And my hair being pulled."

Jun smiled. "Cute. I can do that. You hard yet?" he asked, wiggling on him.

Minghao moaned out a "yes." Jun's smile widened. He liked Minghao's noises. "Good. Take off my shirt." He said.

Minghao did what he was told. He ran his hands down Jun's front afterwards. "God, you're hot." He whispered.

Jun started grinding again. He was thinking he'd do this until Minghao got desperate. Just a second later, though, Minghao said, "Mhm, Jun, take it off."

"Take what off?"

"Your pants. Or mine. Or both." He said.

Jun smirked. He got up and took off his jeans. The release from pressure on his boner made him sigh. He pulled off Minghao's pants and underwear at the same time. Minghao made a surprised noise.

Jun kneeled between his legs. He ran his hands up and down his thighs as he looked at him. "Beautiful." He murmured.

Minghao shifted and stayed quiet.

"What, you don't like being stared at like this? You're shy now?" Jun asked.

"Just touch me." Minghao said, squirming again.

Jun massaged his inner thighs. Minghao whined and closed his legs slightly. "Nuh-uh. Wider." Jun told him.

Minghao huffed and did what he was told. "Wider." Jun repeated. Minghao opened them as wide as possible.

"Good boy." Jun said. He rubbed his thighs up and down, his hands getting close to his cock each time. Minghao kept squirming. "You wanna do me a favor and blow me, sweetie?"

Minghao sat up and nodded. Jun got his cock out of his underwear and Minghao leaned down to him. He took a moment to stare, but Jun wasn't shy. Then, Minghao slowly took him in his mouth.

Jun sighed at the feeling. He tangled his fingers in his hair and Minghao looked up. "Feels good, baby." Jun told him.

Minghao smiled a bit. He took in more of him and bobbed his head. Jun knew he wouldn't be able to deepthroat him and was okay with that. He wasn't even halfway down but Jun didn't want to hurt him. Instead of pulling his hair to control him, Jun frequently gripped and let go of it to fulfill his kink. Thankfully, it made Minghao moan.

"You look so good like this." Jun told him. He tightened his grip on his hair, making him groan.

Although it felt good, Jun was more interested in teasing Minghao. He moved him off after a few minutes. "Hands and knees." He said.

Minghao moved into position. He was on his elbows and knees, actually, but Jun didn't care. He searched Minghao's nightstand for lube, then was told it's in a box under his bed. Jun found the dildo in there as well. Minghao blushed when Jun smirked at him.

Jun sat behind him and squirted lube on his hole. He circled his rim with a finger for a few moments. Minghao shifted but didn't say anything. Finally, Jun entered a finger. Minghao made a small sound. Jun thrust it, slowly going in and out with the whole length.

"More." Minghao asked.

Jun didn't listen. He curled his finger, making Minghao moan. He stayed slow.

It took a few more minutes for Minghao to speak again. "Please, more." He tried.

Jun entered another finger. He was getting a bit needy himself but wanted to wear Minghao down. He kept his same slow pace as he thrusted them.

"Jun, faster." Minghao said.

Jun pressed on his walls where his prostate should be. He found it in a few seconds, making Minghao flinch and moan. He rubbed it in circles.

"God, Jun, I--" Minghao tried.

Jun almost wanted to get him off like this. Abuse his prostate and milk it out of him. But he wanted to fuck him more. He entered another finger and thrust them.

"Faster, Jun, please."

"You said you liked teasing." Jun told him. Minghao's pink hole sucking up his fingers was making his heart race.

Minghao whined.

"If you want it so bad then do it. Fuck yourself on my fingers." Jun said, stopping his hand.

Minghao started moving after a few seconds. He soon got fast, rocking back on Jun's fingers and making himself moan. Jun watched for a while. It was fun seeing him so desperate but he stopped him after a couple of minutes.

Jun put his hand on his ass to do so. Minghao didn't stop completely, still moving a bit. Jun took his fingers out and spanked him, making Minghao yelp.

"I'm gonna take you just like this, okay? Face down, ass up." Jun said. He took his underwear off and kneeled behind him, lining himself up.

"Yes, please." Minghao mewled.

Jun pushed in. He sighed in relief, grabbing the lube to squeeze a bit more on them. He then held onto Minghao's hips. Minghao was whining even though he wasn't moving. Jun pushed all the way in and pulled back out, then did it again.

"Fuck, Jun, just fuck me." Minghao told him.

Jun ignored him, stroking himself with Minghao's ass a few more times. He then picked up his pace, making both of them moan. He leaned on the bed as he got faster.

"Shit, Jun..." Minghao groaned. His face was hidden in a pillow.

Jun went as fast as he could for a few minutes. He was making Minghao basically scream, then he slowed down to catch his breath.

"Don't do that, please, just make me cum."

He smiled. "You keep telling me what to do even though you asked me to do that."

Minghao whined. Jun alternated between fast and slow just to mess with him.

They stayed like that for a short while, nobody talking. Jun then pulled him up by his hair, making him yelp. He wrapped his arm around his waist to press them together.

"Can you cum from just this?" Jun asked. His lips were on Minghao's neck, his hips slowly rolling into him.

"I've done it before, just took a long time." Minghao answered, his voice weak.

"How long?"

"Why, are you about to cum?"

Jun tugged on his hair. "Answer me."

Minghao whimpered. "I-I don't know... like, twenty minutes. But please just touch me, I don't want to wait that long."

They've been at this for at least twenty minutes but Jun hasn't been fucking him for that long. He doubted he could outlast Minghao, so he pushed him back down. Jun grabbed his hips to start thrusting again.

Like he expected, Jun came after a couple more minutes. He stilled inside Minghao as the feeling coursed through him, his eyes closing and moans turning silent. He thrusted a bit more to help him through it before he pulled out.

"Jun, I want... there's a plug in the box, please put it in." Minghao said. He arched his back as much as possible, trying to keep his ass high.

Jun reached down and got it. The plug was silver with a pink heart. He pushed it in, smiling at the sight.

Minghao flipped over once it was in. "Touch me, please."

Jun trailed a finger up and down his length. Minghao whined and squirmed. "How about I blow you and eat your cum?" Jun asked, earning an enthusiastic nod.

Jun bent down to him. He was smaller than Jun but he still couldn't take all of him, so he had his hand on what wasn't in his mouth. Minghao came in just a few moments. Jun bobbed his head as he emptied himself in his mouth, getting things messy and coating Minghao with his own cum.

Once he was done Jun moved up to kiss him. He gave Minghao the rest of his load, earning a surprised sound. Jun kept kissing him until they swallowed all of it.

"Fuck." Minghao whispered when he was gone.

Jun smiled. He pecked his forehead and sat up, getting off the bed. He was supposed to go now, since this was a one-time thing. He started gathering his clothes.

"Jun," Minghao said. His voice was still weak. "I wouldn't mind doing this again."

Jun paused. "We wouldn't be much friends, then." He said.

Minghao looked away. "Well, we could just be fuck buddies. Act like we usually do but fuck sometimes."

It wasn't the worst idea. Jun just didn't want their friendship to change. "I'll think about it. Thanks for this." He said and headed to leave.

"You too." Minghao said quietly.

Jun leaned against his door once he was in his room. He needed time to process. Not only did he just fuck his best friend, but it was possibly the best fuck he's ever had.


	21. Junhao

"Minghao, wake up." Jun whispered.

Minghao's eyebrows furrowed and he shifted. His eyes opened and he took his thumb out of his mouth.

"Is that a thing that you do?" Jun asked. "Like, regularly?"

Minghao was still waking up. He rubbed his eyes before looking at Jun. He took a moment to process what he said, and his eyes widened when he did. "Um... I'm sorry, I didn't think--I didn't--"

"Hey, calm down." Jun said. He sat up and Minghao followed. "You don't need to get upset. I'm not weirded out or anything."

They've been dating for a few weeks and this was the first time they've slept with each other. Jun had woken up to Minghao sucking on his thumb. It was cute, in a way.

"I just... I usually wake up early so I thought you wouldn't see. I knew it was going to happen eventually, I just didn't think this soon." Minghao said, looking down and playing with his hands.

"It's okay. It doesn't have to be a big deal." Jun said. "I guess I just want to know why."

Minghao glanced at him. "I don't know... it just happened. It's a bit of a stress reliever. I think I like... something in my mouth. That sounds weird, I know, but I don't know how else to explain it."

Jun grinned. "It's okay. I like learning things about you."

He saw Minghao smile even though he was looking down. Jun pecked his forehead, then pulled him out of bed so they could start getting ready.

The more Jun thought about it, the more he realized Minghao did like having something in his mouth. Maybe not all the way in, but he has a habit of biting his nails or playing with his lips. And he always chews his straw when he has one. The whole thing was a bit odd to Jun, but he didn't mind too much.

Later in the day, they were cuddling on Jun's couch as they watched TV. Minghao was holding Jun's hand and pressing it to his lips. Jun realized how often he does this, too. He wonders what he does when he's alone.

"Babe, do you wanna..." Jun trailed off, moving his hand against Minghao's mouth.

Minghao looked at him, confused.

Jun broke apart their hands. He touched Minghao's lips, just grazing his fingertips over them. Minghao got the message. He held Jun's hand again and said, "Honestly, yes, so much. It's... different. Better."

Jun smiled. If it was a stress reliever then he wanted to help as much as he could. He gave Minghao his other hand so he was in a better position. He settled back down and turned to the TV so he wouldn't make Minghao self-conscious.

Soon enough, he felt Minghao take his finger into his mouth. It was only the side of it, Minghao kissing and sucking slightly. It was cute and made it hard to focus on anything else.

Minghao played around with his index finger for as long as they sat, sometimes taking in the tip of it and sometimes nibbling at him. Jun had to refrain from cooing at him.

It became a thing they did. When they were together, and alone, Minghao would steal Jun's hand to stimulate his mouth with. And when they were in public, Jun started to notice all the other things he did. He eventually looked it up, seeing it was called an oral fixation.

A short while after their first sleepover, they spent the night together again. This time, Jun offered to give Minghao his thumb instead of his own.

"Are you sure, Junie? You don't need to go out of your way like this. I know it's weird so if you think it's weird then you don't have to try to help." Minghao told him.

"No, baby, I want to help. It's not weird, I actually think it's cute." Jun said.

Minghao smiled a bit. He took Jun's hand, his thumb pressing to his lips. Jun touched them before he could do anything, feeling how soft they were. They were soft even though Minghao could easily bite them to satiate himself, but he didn't. Jun was a little grateful for that fact.

Minghao took in the tip of his thumb and closed his eyes. Jun tried to rest too.

Jun woke up with his whole thumb in Minghao's mouth. They were spooning with Jun's arm over Minghao's waist, Minghao holding his forearm as he sucked on his thumb.

It was so cute Jun decided to let Minghao wake up on his own.


	22. Soonhoon - smut

Soonyoung wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but he sure did feel awkward. It was half the fact that he was naked and half the fact that somebody was studying him in complete silence.

He had taken up a job as a nude model for some artist he didn't know. When they met up, Jihoon, the artist, had said, "You're probably wondering why I don't just find pictures online, but I've always been a lot better with things that are actually in front of me. So thanks for doing this."

Soonyoung only said "you're welcome" and proceeded to strip. Jihoon got him into position on his bed. He was laying down, one arm over his stomach and the other behind his head. One knee was slightly bent. Soonyoung felt a little sexy, even though there was nothing sexy about this situation.

It's been about ten minutes. The room was filled with pencil scratching and the sound of the ceiling fan. Soonyoung was a restless person, so he shouldn't have done this, but he's getting a good pay. And he's been able to stay relatively still so far.

Soonyoung let his mind wander. The artist was cute; he wished he could see him behind his easel. He already has his number, maybe he could text him.

Soonyoung almost gasped when he noticed he was getting hard. He thought about porn for not even a minute, he couldn't believe this was happening--especially here. He hasn't seen Jihoon pop his head out to look at him recently, maybe he can will it away before he checks again.

Of course that wasn't the case. Soonyoung's erection grew the more he thought about losing it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jihoon look at him, pause for a moment, then go back. He didn't hear the pencil anymore.

"God, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm like this. I wasn't even thinking--" Soonyoung cut himself off. He wanted to move, hide his face or his dick, but didn't think Jihoon would like that.

"Um... it's okay. I can draw you like this." Jihoon said.

What if he wasn't gay? Soonyoung was probably making him extremely uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and tried to distract himself from his attention-craving dick.

It seemed like no time had passed at all when Jihoon stood up. "Uh, I think we can stop here for today. Can you come back tomorrow?"

Soonyoung sat up. A couple of his joints popped. "Yeah, that's fine. Sorry, again. I didn't mean to... sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"You didn't, it's okay. Just more practice, you know?" Jihoon said, looking down and fiddling with his sketchpad.

Soonyoung would be uncomfortable if a stranger was hard in front of him, but whatever. He walked over to the corner his clothes were in. On the way, he happened to glance at Jihoon's crotch and saw a bulge in his pants. Soonyoung smirked to himself, but didn't let Jihoon see he knew.

He got his underwear on before saying, "Jihoon?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" he asked, turning to him. His hands were clasped in front of him.

"How old are you?"

"Uh, twenty-one. If neither of us were legal then I don't think this would be happening right now."

Soonyoung hummed. "I have another question." He said. He was still hard and could tell Jihoon was trying very hard not to look.

"Yeah?"

"Did I make you hard?"

Jihoon's face bloomed with pink. "What? No, I'm not--"

"I can tell." Soonyoung interrupted.

Jihoon faltered. "Well, I-I mean you were--it's kinda hard not too when--when you're like that, and I'm attracted to guys, so--"

Soonyoung smiled. He stepped closer. "Like what?"

"Like, hard..." Jihoon mumbled.

"So you don't think I'm cute? You only like my dick?" Soonyoung questioned, stepping closer again.

"I-I mean, well, like--" Jihoon tried, looking at the floor. He then whispered, "God, you're making me so nervous."

Soonyoung stepped so they were in each other's space. "Sorry about that. I'll go now, if you want." He said. He wanted to hook up, sure, but now he was feeling a bit embarrassed about how forward he was. He's usually not like this and Jihoon was practically shaking.

"No, um... stay." Jihoon whispered.

"Okay," Soonyoung said, smiling. He regained a bit of his confidence. He tilted Jihoon's head up with one finger, the other hand trailing just above his pants. "You've seen me naked, so it'd only be fair if I saw you, right?"

Jihoon's eyes were wide. Soonyoung was the same age as him, but has seemingly had more sexual experience. He remembered how scared he was during his first time.

"Sorry, baby. No pressure." Soonyoung said. He was ruining this, he could feel it. He tentatively pressed a kiss to Jihoon's temple, his hands now on his shoulders.

"It's okay. You can, um, you can undress me." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung grinned. His hands trailed down Jihoon's arms to his hands that were still clasped together. "Have you done this before?" Soonyoung asked, gently urging Jihoon's hands apart.

Jihoon unclasped them and held Soonyoung's wrists. "What, hook up with my nude model I'm supposed to have a professional relationship with?"

Soonyoung laughed. He slowly started undoing Jihoon's pants, his lips close to his ear. "I meant have sex."

"I have. With girls, though, so I haven't been... on bottom. Which I'm assuming I will be."

"I'd prefer it like that." Soonyoung said as he creeped down his zipper. "But we don't have to. If you don't like it we can just fool around."

"Okay." Jihoon mumbled. "You can go faster."

"You're not nervous anymore?" Soonyoung asked. He tugged down his jeans, a bit faster than he's been going.

"No, of course I am, I'm just not scared."

Soonyoung hummed. He's been giving his face and jaw light kisses this whole time, mostly just letting his lips touch him when he spoke. He finally leaned back to see what he was doing. Jihoon helped him push his pants down, then stepped out of them.

Soonyoung grazed a hand over his length, firm and obvious in his thin underwear. He pulled the fabric away from him and moved it down, putting it under his balls. "You're cute." He said. Jihoon was a bit small.

"My dick is cute or all of me is cute?"

Soonyoung chuckled. "All of you. I was planning on asking you out after this."

"Really?" Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung slid his hands down Jihoon's ass as he hummed a yes, taking his underwear off the rest of the way.

"Then if you wanted a relationship, shouldn't we form one before we fuck?"

Soonyoung paused. He didn't know what to say. "Um... we can stop if you want." He said, his hands going to rest on his hips.

Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck. They looked at each other for the first time in a while. Despite his words, Jihoon's eyes were still lustful. And he was even cuter up close.

"No, I want this. I just don't usually do hook-ups." Jihoon said, his gaze on his lips.

"Well, it's not a hook-up if we're gonna date afterwards, hmm?" Soonyoung said, smiling.

Jihoon grinned and shook his head. He closed the space between them. Soonyoung's grip tightened on his hips as they kissed, almost desperate for it. He's been needy for too long and Jihoon's lips felt perfect against him.

Jihoon slid his hands down Soonyoung's sides. He dipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, waited for a moment, then pulled them down. Soonyoung can do hook-ups, but they're usually at a party or club and they're both drunk. Being with a stranger while sober is different; he needs to pay more attention to asking for consent. He's fine with doing it, and he's glad Jihoon is being cautious too.

"Bed." Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon led him to it, taking his shirt off on the way. Soonyoung got a good view of his ass, and it looked as perfect as it felt. Jihoon sat on the bed and Soonyoung straddled him.

"You've never been with a guy?" Soonyoung asked. Jihoon nodded. "So you don't know how to give a blowjob or anything?"

"I guess not..." Jihoon said, looking away.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter. Just wondering." Soonyoung said. He pushed Jihoon to lay down and kissed him again. He didn't know if he had the patience to teach Jihoon how to blow him right now.

Jihoon's hands ran down Soonyoung's chest and stopped at his nipples. He played with both, rubbing them in circles and flicking them. Soonyoung moaned into his mouth.

"Soonyoung, I don't know about you, but I wanna go kinda fast." Jihoon told him. He had his hands in his hair.

"Thought you were nervous?" Soonyoung asked, kissing over to his jaw.

"I don't know... you're giving me safe vibes."

Soonyoung sat up and looked at him. "Really?"

Jihoon nodded. "Yeah. Just feels like you won't pressure me to do anything."

Soonyoung smiled a bit. "That's good to hear."

Jihoon smiled too. Soonyoung bent back down to kiss his neck. "If you wanna get on with it, can you touch me?" he asked, his lips on his ear. He then continued with sucking out a hickey.

Jihoon wrapped his hand around him. "You've got a nice dick. I would know, I've been staring at it for a while."

Soonyoung grinned. "Thanks. Yours is nice too." He said. He nibbled at his skin, grunting quietly as Jihoon pumped him.

"You've been fun to draw. Pretty easy. I like how soft you are, all your curves. Your face is so pretty and I'm already bad at faces so I know I won't do you justice."

Soonyoung moaned as Jihoon got faster. "Is this your idea of dirty talk?"

Jihoon spluttered out some syllables. Soonyoung laughed and kissed his lips. "I was kidding. Thank you."

"I can talk dirty if you want." Jihoon said quietly. Soonyoung rested his head on the bed near Jihoon's, his breathing picking up a bit. He kissed Jihoon's shoulder. "Your cock's pretty big. I know it'll hurt but I can't wait to have you in me."

"Nuh-uh, baby, I don't want to hurt you." Soonyoung said. He sat up and moved Jihoon's hand away. "Want me to prep you now?"

Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung was about to tell him to get on his stomach, then remembered something. "Do you have lube?"

"Um... yeah, I think so." Jihoon said. He got out from under him and checked his bedside table. He then left the room and came back with a bottle.

Soonyoung took it from him. "I don't have a condom." He said. Jihoon might, but it wouldn't fit.

"Oh. Um... you're my first guy, so as long as you don't have anything, then we'll be fine."

Soonyoung didn't think he did, but he'd feel a lot better if he'd been tested recently. He barely gets tested anyway; he should probably start doing that. "Okay. You sure?"

"Yeah." Jihoon said, nodding. "What position is best for this?"

"On your knees." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon moved. He had his head to the bed and his ass low. Soonyoung sat behind him and rubbed his cheeks for a moment, loving how good he looked. His last fuck was in a club bathroom, way too fast and desperate to appreciate either of their bodies. Now that he had the time, and Jihoon was as cute as he was, he wanted to savor it.

"Tell me if you want to stop." Soonyoung said. Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung poured some lube on his fingers and rubbed it onto him, making him flinch at the temperature. Soonyoung slowly entered a finger.

Jihoon was quiet. Soonyoung knew it was new and weird so he thrusted it, trying to make it better. Jihoon made a small sound, almost a moan. Soonyoung went deeper and a bit faster.

"I--more," Jihoon asked.

"The second finger is gonna hurt a little since it's a bit of a jump, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible." Soonyoung told him. Jihoon nodded.

Soonyoung took out his first finger then eased the two in. Jihoon made another sound, more pained this time. Soonyoung went slower so he could get used to it. He stopped and waited when he was at his knuckles.

"Move." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung did. He thrusted a bit, then curled them. Jihoon whined. Soonyoung smirked and kept going.

He took the third finger easier, and he ended up desperately rocking back on him.

Soonyoung wanted him on his stomach, so Jihoon stayed where he was. Soonyoung put lube on himself. "Ready, baby?"

"Yeah. Um, do you still have room if I stretch my legs out?" Jihoon asked, moving his legs out from under him. Soonyoung said he did. "Thank fuck, they were starting to hurt."

Soonyoung chuckled. He straddled his legs and kneaded his ass for a moment. He spread his cheeks, but not too rough. Soonyoung let one go to guide himself in. Jihoon whined as he entered, and Soonyoung went slow again to try to help.

When Jihoon stopped making noises around the middle of him, Soonyoung asked, "Do you want it all the way in?"

Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung leaned on his hands on the bed to go deeper. He paused again once he bottomed out. Jihoon felt amazing, so warm and tight, but Soonyoung could control himself.

"Move." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung pulled out a bit so it wouldn't be overwhelming. He started thrusting, his brow furrowing at the feeling. Jihoon moaned and arched his back slightly. Soonyoung went faster.

"Feels good?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm, really good." Jihoon replied.

Soonyoung increased his speed, encouraged by Jihoon's moans. "You take me well." He said quietly.

Jihoon laughed. "Thanks."

Soonyoung was trying to praise him, maybe incorporate some kinks, but it seemed like Jihoon wasn't into that. He thrusted deeper instead.

"Mhm, fuck, Soonie." Jihoon moaned.

Soonyoung smiled. He leaned down to kiss his shoulders and back. "You're adorable." He whispered.

"Thought you were supposed to be hot during sex, not adorable."

Soonyoung chuckled. "You're definitely both."

He sat back up and went harder, getting a loud moan from Jihoon.

They came around the same time. Jihoon's whimpers were music to Soonyoung's ears. Soonyoung's cum started leaking out as soon as he pulled away.

"Oh, um, since we didn't have a condom you're gonna have to clean up a bit." Soonyoung told him, a little breathless. He ghosted his fingers over Jihoon's inner thigh.

"Oh." Jihoon muttered. He was still a bit out of it.

"I can get a towel for you to sit on so you don't have to worry about it right now."

"Yeah. Cabinets in the bathroom."

Soonyoung went and got it. While he was there, he cleaned himself up. He also realized Jihoon's bed was already messy with his own cum, but he figured Jihoon would still want to keep it as clean as possible.

Soonyoung set the towel next to him and Jihoon rolled onto it. He laid next to him, on the side that wasn't dirty, and put his hand on his chest.

"I hope I didn't ruin your first gay fuck." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon smiled. "You didn't. It was good."

"Good. Am I going to have to get hard again tomorrow? For your drawing?" Soonyoung asked.

"Um... yeah. But I need to actually start working on this so you might have to be hard for a while."

Soonyoung frowned. That didn't sound like a good time. "Can you touch me every so often? It'd be fun, I like edging."

"I mean... I guess. Just as long as you don't get all needy and move." Jihoon told him.

"I won't. I'll stay still for you." Soonyoung said, cuddling closer.

"I still have to pay you."

"Oh, damn. Now I feel like a whore."

Jihoon laughed. He sat up and reached over Soonyoung to get his wallet from his nightstand. Soonyoung took the money and sat up.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah. And don't forget to plan that date." Jihoon told him, giving him a peck on the lips.

"It'd be impossible to forget you." Soonyoung murmured, moving so their lips were touching again.

"Shut up. Go home so I can clean my bed and try to get your cum out of my ass."


	23. Soonhoon - smut

Jihoon closed the door with his back, resting his head on it and closing his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he chose Kwon Soonyoung for a boyfriend.

He knew why, of course, but in times like this--when Soonyoung touches and teases him relentlessly for fanservice, even though he knows he hates it--he wondered why he had a boyfriend at all. They were both male idols; it wouldn't work out.

There was a soft knock on his door. "Hoonie? Can I come in?" a voice asked. It was Soonyoung.

"Not in the mood right now, babe." Jihoon replied.

"Please? I have something really important to tell you."

Jihoon held back a sigh. He didn't want to take his frustration out on Soonyoung, even if he was the cause of it. Then he got an idea.

Jihoon pushed off the door and opened it. Soonyoung came in smiling. Jihoon closed the door again, this time locking it.

"What did you want to tell me?" Jihoon asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry... you seemed more annoyed than usual and I should've noticed and dialed it back." Soonyoung said, fidgeting with his fingers.

Jihoon paused. This wasn't helping his plan. "Thanks." He said. He was being truthful, although what he was about to do seemed to contradict that.

He gestured Soonyoung closer. Soonyoung took a few steps. Jihoon gestured again, then pulled him in by his hips once he was close enough. Soonyoung gasped.

"I _was_ more annoyed than usual," Jihoon said. He hated how he needed to tilt his head up to look at him. He slid his hands up his sides. "Wanna know what I'm going to do about it?"

"What?" Soonyoung asked quietly.

Jihoon's hands went down his back and around to go up his chest. "I'm gonna vent my frustration." He told him, his hands now on his neck. "Wanna know how I'm gonna vent?"

"How?" Soonyoung asked, even quieter.

Jihoon tugged on his hair as he got on his tiptoes to say, "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk."

Soonyoung whimpered. He put his hand on Jihoon's hand said, "Um... please fuck me, but let me walk afterwards since I kinda need to do that."

Jihoon chuckled. He let go of his hair and moved him back to look at him. "Depends on how good you are at following directions."

Soonyoung nodded and bit his lip. He leaned in to kiss him, but Jihoon stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Don't touch me unless I say you can."

Soonyoung's eyebrows knitted together and he whined. They've never been like this and Soonyoung was reacting exactly like Jihoon wanted him to.

"On the bed. I'll give you a minute to undress and sit pretty for me."

Soonyoung's eyes widened. He sprang to action, pulling off his clothes as he hurried to the bed. Jihoon smiled at how he stumbled out of his pants. He got on the bed, then froze. Jihoon figured he was trying to think of a pose. Finally, he got on his knees with his face down and ass up.

Jihoon took off his shirt and pants. He kneeled behind him, his hands rubbing his cheeks. "Good choice. You do look very pretty like this."

Soonyoung shifted. Jihoon pressed a kiss to one cheek. He peppered them around, staying away from his hole. He massaged the other cheek in the meantime. When Soonyoung was getting antsy, Jihoon licked across his hole, just barely touching. Soonyoung whined. Jihoon went to kiss the other cheek.

Soonyoung squirmed even more. "Stop moving." Jihoon told him. Of course, Soonyoung couldn't stop moving, so the next time he did Jihoon said, "I told you to follow directions. You're setting yourself up for a spanking."

Soonyoung whined once more. He stayed as still as he could (which wasn't that still) while Jihoon continued. Jihoon kissed up his spine when he was finished, pulling Soonyoung to sit up.

Jihoon nibbled on his ear. His erection was pressed against Soonyoung's lower back, and he felt Soonyoung ever so slightly wiggle back on him. He decided to let it pass.

"Soonyoungie, I want you to learn something from this." Jihoon murmured. "I want you to realize you can't be so goddamn needy in public."

"I'm sorry," Soonyoung told him.

"Mm-hmm." Jihoon hummed. He knew Soonyoung was sorry and actually felt bad, but he was getting into whatever they were doing. Jihoon attached his lips to his neck and sucked.

Soonyoung moaned. Jihoon wrapped an arm around him and brought him closer, the other on the opposite side of his neck to keep him in place. Jihoon dragged his nails across Soonyoung's soft tummy, giving him goosebumps from how light it was. Jihoon kissed and sucked harder, a bit desperate for it. They avoid leaving marks, but Jihoon couldn't stop himself and Soonyoung wasn't saying anything.

Jihoon's hand went up to grab his pec. Soonyoung whimpered at how harsh it was. Jihoon went to his nipple and squeezed. Soonyoung yelped, but was shushed by Jihoon. He's sure the others don't want to hear this.

Jihoon left his neck with a sucking noise, breathing heavily. The hickey was purple and red and in the middle of his neck. Jihoon groped both of his pecs and nipped at his ear.

"You're gonna lay with your head off the bed and I'm gonna fuck your throat, okay?" Jihoon whispered.

Soonyoung nodded. Jihoon saw his hands clench the sheets.

Jihoon pressed a kiss to his hickey. "You can say no. Say no at any time." He murmured.

"I know." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon smiled slightly. He got off the bed and had Soonyoung lie on his back with his head off the edge. Jihoon pulled his underwear off, above Soonyoung so he'd get a good view. Soonyoung kissed his cock when Jihoon guided it to his lips. His hands came up to hold Jihoon's hips.

"I said don't touch me." Jihoon said, batting away his arms. "Open up."

Soonyoung opened his mouth, his hands clutching onto the bed. Jihoon eased his cock in. They've never done this and Soonyoung had a gag reflex so he wanted to be careful. Jihoon started thrusting when he was a little over halfway in. Soonyoung seemed to be fine.

Jihoon got faster and put his hands on Soonyoung's chest for leverage. He played with his nipples, making Soonyoung's legs squirm. Jihoon went harder.

"Fuck, baby." Jihoon breathed. He could just barely see the outline of his cock in his neck and loved it. He moaned, forcing himself to be quiet.

When Soonyoung's hands kept moving like he wanted to push him off, Jihoon pulled out. Soonyoung breathed deeply and stopped wriggling.

Jihoon kneeled to be face-to-face. He kissed his forehead and said, "Such a good boy."

Soonyoung rolled over and almost grabbed his face and kissed him, but stopped himself. Jihoon grinned and closed the space between them. He stood and Soonyoung sat up as they kissed.

"My baby boy." Jihoon told him, crawling into bed with him.

Soonyoung smiled wide, but was biting his lip to try to stop it. Jihoon pecked his nose and said, "Hands and knees."

Soonyoung got into position. Jihoon got the lube and condom from his box under the bed. He squirted lube on Soonyoung's hole and spread it to his cheeks and balls just to tease him. Soonyoung whined.

Jihoon entered a finger. He wanted to get on with it, so he pushed in a second. Soonyoung made a sound but didn't say anything. Jihoon thrust and curled them, receiving small moans. He waited a bit longer to enter the third.

Jihoon got off the bed once he was finished. He dragged Soonyoung to the edge, making him gasp. He bent him over the bed and put on the condom. Jihoon squirted on more lube, then lined himself up. He waited a second to see if Soonyoung had anything to say before he pushed in.

They both moaned as he did. Jihoon has been looking forward to this, so he leaned on the bed and thrust hard. Soonyoung maoned louder.

"Be quiet." Jihoon hissed.

Soonyoung buried his face into a pillow. Jihoon shifted a bit, and Soonyoung basically screamed. Jihoon slapped his ass and demanded, "What did I say?"

Soonyoung wriggled after his spank. He was still noisy but got quieter. Jihoon kept going, and was soon laying on top of his boyfriend, his lips on his shoulder.

When he was getting close, Soonyoung whispered, "Touch me, please."

Jihoon kept thrusting. He made himself pull out, earning a whine, and turned Soonyoung to his back. Jihoon put his legs on his shoulders and pushed in.

Soonyoung covered his mouth with both hands. He flinched when Jihoon grabbed his cock and pumped it. He came shortly after, his back arched and moans low. Jihoon then focused on himself, not even caring if Soonyoung was oversensitive. He stilled and threw his head back as he climaxed. He was panting as he pulled out.

Soonyoung stretched his arms out. Jihoon smiled and laid down, cuddling up to him. Jihoon pressed close and closed his eyes.

"Are you still mad?" Soonyoung asked quietly. His fingers were in Jihoon's hair.

Jihoon hummed a no. "Wasn't really mad in the first place. Just... about to lose my patience."

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute and I love touching you. But I'll be better." Soonyoung said.

"Thanks. Did you like it? I wasn't too rough, right?" Jihoon asked.

"I did. It was kinda fun. I got more turned on than I thought I would."

Jihoon chuckled. "Good. Maybe when I'm feeling irritated I can just fuck you instead of doing some mindfulness shit."

"I wouldn't mind. But let's hope I'm not the cause of it anymore." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon grinned. "Yeah. We need to clean up." He said, sitting up.

Soonyoung groaned. They got off the bed and Jihoon threw away the condom. He then took off the comforter. "Do you wanna shower?"

"Together? Sure." Soonyoung said. They don't do it often and Jihoon could tell he was trying to hide his excitement.

"I'm gonna put this in the washer. Start the shower." Jihoon said, putting on some underwear. Soonyoung did the same and they left the room.

Thankfully, Jihoon didn't run into anybody on the way. He met Soonyoung in the bathroom.

"I ran into Josh and he told me to be quieter."

"He's not wrong." Jihoon laughed. He closed the door and took off his underwear like Soonyoung had already done.

"Look, it's not my fault. Especially tonight... it was all different and hot and how am I not supposed to yelp when you hit me?"

Jihoon smiled and stepped up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Maybe we should get you a gag." He said as he kissed his neck.

"That's kinda hot but if a pillow didn't quiet me then I don't think a gag will."

"You're right." Jihoon chuckled. He then said, "You can still walk."

"Thankfully. Although it does hurt." Soonyoung said. Jihoon was about to ask if it was a good hurt when Soonyoung spoke again. "I like it, don't worry."

Jihoon pecked his lips. The water was warm enough so they got in. They washed each other, kissing and talking the whole time. Jihoon ended up sleeping with him since he didn't have a blanket on his own bed. They didn't cuddle too much but were both content with just holding hands.


	24. Verkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vernon was an exchange student at Seungkwan's school.

Seungkwan's heart fluttered when the call connected and his boyfriend's face popped up on the screen. They took a moment just to look at each other, like they always do.

"This screen really doesn't do you justice." Seungkwan murmured, his fingers tracing over Vernon's cheek.

Vernon laughed. "Same goes for you."

Seungkwan had to try not to cry every time they did this. "I've written about you every day." He said.

"Didn't you say that last week?"

"Well, I've _still_ been writing about you every day." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon smiled. They looked at each other again. They Skype every Saturday, nine AM for Vernon and five PM for Seungkwan. They text, but it's not that efficient due to the time difference, so they really look forward to their calls.

"I've been practicing more English." Seungkwan told him, perking up.

"Really? Talk to me, then." Vernon said.

"Hi." Seungkwan said (in English). They both broke out in laughter, then Seungkwan calmed down to think of what to say. "I miss you."

Vernon gave a sad smile. "I miss you too."

Seungkwan always liked when he talked in English. It was effortless for him and he sounded cool. "Um… yesterday I… eat… ice cream." Seungkwan told him, smiling proudly.

Vernon smiled too. "It'd be ate, not eat, but good job, baby."

"Oh." Seungkwan muttered. "I love you." He said. He knew Vernon knew he could say it but wanted to tell him anyway.

"I love you too. I'm proud of you."

Seungkwan almost ascended into the heavens. Hearing that from Vernon was better than from anybody else.

"I'm not even remotely good, though. And I barely study." Seungkwan said with a frown, back in Korean.

"That's okay. I just appreciate that you're trying." Vernon told him.

"What are your plans for today?" Seungkwan asked. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach.

Vernon sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know. I should probably do my homework. And there's a party tonight but I don't know if I'll go."

"You should go. Have fun." Seungkwan said. He sounded a tiny bit passive aggressive, but he didn't mean to. "Just as long as you're not getting into any trouble. I'm not there to keep you in check."

Vernon laughed. "I promise I haven't done anything bad that I haven't told you about."

Seungkwan smiled. Their Skype session is truly the highlight of his week. They tell each other everything, and have gotten closer because of it. They've needed to now that they're thousands of miles away. Seungkwan tells him things he doesn't even tell his friends, like updates on his parents' relationship. They've even jerked off in front of each other. It's only awkward and sad afterwards.

"I want to…" Seungkwan said in English, "kiss you."

"Me too, baby. Me too." Vernon said with another sad smile. He was back in Korean. "What have you done today?"

Every time Seungkwan spoke about wanting to be with him, Vernon changed the topic pretty quickly. Seungkwan knew it was because Vernon doesn't like getting sad on their calls, but Seungkwan is always sad so it's a bit difficult to not talk like that.

"Not much… Soonyoung's boyfriend's birthday was yesterday so we went out to eat. Then I went home and did nothing. Now I'm here."

Vernon grinned. "Any updates on Jeonghan?"

Seungkwan blushed. Since they tell each other everything, Seungkwan told him about how he thought someone at his school was cute. Vernon has said the same thing.

"No, and I think we've only talked a few times. I would want to be friends with him but I can barely handle the ones I have now." Seungkwan said.

" _Just_ friends?" Vernon said, smirking.

"Shut up, you know I wouldn't do that!" Seungkwan told him. Vernon only laughed. "I know when I like someone. And I don't like him."

"Do you? It took you awhile to tell me about it."

"First off, you _found out_ , and secondly, I was terrified of you and knew you'd be leaving in a year." Seungkwan said, crossing his arms.

Vernon's laughs died down into a smile. "I would've made the first move anyway."

"Well, you did, by stealing my journal."

Thankfully, Vernon knew he was being playful. "Oh! I just remembered. That thing I mailed you is supposed to be there soon." Vernon said.

"And you're still not gonna tell me what it is?" Seungkwan asked. He was going to send him something back, but after he got Vernon's so he can give him something equal in value.

"Nope. But I think you'll really like it."

Seungkwan hummed. He was hoping it was an item of clothing. He talks about wearing his jacket all the time.

"Seungkwanie," Vernon started.

Seungkwan still loves hearing that name. Almost as much as baby. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could send a picture of yourself? One of you shirtless."

Seungkwan blushed.

"I know how you feel about that so you don't have to. But maybe if I can see you I can imagine touching you better."

Seungkwan ran a hand through his hair, trying to not be awkward. "Right now?"

"No, just whenever you feel like it." Vernon said.

"And will you send one back?"

He smiled. "Of course."

Seungkwan grinned. "Okay. I will." He said quietly.

"Thank you, baby."

It wasn't fair that Vernon made him melt from across the globe. Seungkwan didn't say anything, still trying to compose himself.

"Let's talk in English a bit more. Tell me about your week." Vernon said.

They talked. Vernon did most of the talking, and a lot of coaching, but he was always so patient and Seungkwan loved him for it. They spoke for a few more hours until Seungkwan said he forgot to eat and Vernon told him to go get food. They both kissed the camera before they left.

Vernon's package had a handwritten letter, one of his shirts, and some American snacks. Seungkwan put together his version of the same thing and sent it as soon as possible.


	25. Verkwan - smut

"Vernonie, come here, baby."

"Yeah?" Vernon said, going into the kitchen.

"Can you watch this while I go pee?" Seungkwan asked as he stirred their ramen.

Vernon let his eyes look him over. Today was a lazy day, so Seungkwan had stayed in his pajamas that consisted of a shirt and a pair of boxers. Vernon has been staring at him all day, at his beautiful legs, and he knew Seungkwan has noticed.

"Hmm… don't know if I wanna." Vernon said, hugging him from behind.

"Come _on_ , I'm about to explode." Seungkwan complained.

Vernon let him go, but trailed his hands over to his ass and squeezed. Seungkwan flinched and turned around to glare at him. He left as Vernon smirked.

He kept his eye on the food, and figured it was ready just a few moments later. He turned off the stove and was getting out their bowls when Seungkwan came back.

"Vernonie," Seungkwan said, hugging him from behind like Vernon did earlier. He set his chin on his shoulder.

"What, baby?" Vernon responded. He was hyper aware of every slope and swell of Seungkwan's body pressed against him.

"Bored."

"Aren't we about to eat?" Vernon said, chuckling.

Seungkwan whined. Vernon turned around and hugged him back. He pressed a kiss to his pouty lips. Seungkwan continued it, his hands going to the back of Vernon's head to tangle in his hair. Vernon cupped his face and pulled away to look at him.

"You're adorable." He said.

Seungkwan smiled. Vernon melted. "Thanks. Although you're cuter."

"Shh," Vernon told him, giving him another kiss. He could feel them pressing together again, this time focusing on how their crotches were touching. "Seungkwanie."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Seungkwan smiled again. "I love you more."

"Stop trying to one-up me." Vernon said. He pushed Seungkwan to the other counter. "I wanna show you."

"Show me what?" Seungkwan asked, his eyes wide.

"How much I love you." Vernon said. He trailed his hands down Seungkwan's legs.

"Oh." Seungkwan mumbled. He put his hands on the counter beside him and looked down.

Vernon slid a hand up his inner thigh. He pulled away before he could touch his cock. "You've been teasing me all day dressed like this."

Seungkwan bit his lip as he grinned. "And you're just now acting on it?"

Vernon kissed him. He licked past his lips to deepen it, his hands going up his shirt. He circled a finger around his nipple, making his breath hitch. Vernon was eternally grateful Seungkwan's nipples were sensitive and what he can make him do by playing with them. He rolled the bud between his thumb and forefinger and Seungkwan moaned.

"Are you gonna fuck me on this counter?" Seungkwan asked, breathless.

Vernon thought about it. "No, I want you to be comfortable. Wanna lay you down and make you feel good, wanna make love to you."

Seungkwan smiled. "Okay." He whispered.

Vernon took off Seungkwan's clothes, in a hurry but not too rough. He ran his hands down his sides as he studied him. Seungkwan wasn't hard yet, but that was okay.

"You're so beautiful." Vernon said quietly.

"Be quiet." Seungkwan said, grinning.

"Never." Vernon told him, kissing him again. Vernon rubbed and fondled him to get him hard, pumping him once he was.

"Mhm, Hansol," Seungkwan moaned. He attached his lips to Vernon's neck. Vernon liked to think that name didn't affect him too much, but it really did. There was just something about it, especially how Seungkwan only uses it when they're getting sexual. Maybe it was the intimacy of it, how close that name was and how close they were when he heard it.

Vernon had to stand back and look at him again. "So fucking gorgeous." He whispered. He liked how Seungkwan didn't have much muscle. He liked how soft he looked (and felt). Everything about him was perfect.

"Can't really fuck if you still have your pants on." Seungkwan said, smiling and pushing down Vernon's sweatpants.

Vernon smirked. He stepped out of them then led Seungkwan to their bedroom. Vernon laid him on the bed and kneeled over him, his mouth on his chest. He kissed and sucked to leave hickeys.

Seungkwan played with his hair. "I love how you do this." He said quietly.

"Do what?" Vernon asked, smiling.

"Kiss me. Always feels so good." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon looked at him, his lips hovering over his nipple. He licked him, making him bite his lip and mewl. Vernon sucked on him as his tongue flicked the bud.

"Mhm, Hansolie," Seungkwan moaned. "So good, baby."

Vernon felt more heat pool at his groin. His lips moved to his stomach. He trailed light kisses from his belly button to the base of his cock. Seungkwan's fingers tightened in his hair. But Vernon sat up, making his hands fall.

He stared at him once more. His heart was about to explode with adoration. "God, you don't know how much I love your body."

Seungkwan smiled and looked to the side. "Thank you…"

"I'm serious. You're so perfect, baby. My baby, my baby boy, my perfect angel." Vernon rambled, rubbing Seungkwan's thighs.

"Hansol…" Seungkwan protested. He was blushing.

"I love you so much. What do you want? I'll do anything for you, anything to make you feel good." Vernon said. He could hear himself sounding desperate, but maybe he was.

Seungkwan bit his lip. "I don't know…"

Vernon waited. He's usually in charge, so he understood Seungkwan's hesitance. A part of him just wanted to pound his boyfriend into the bed, but a larger part wanted Seungkwan to have everything he liked.

"Just touch me for now." Seungkwan said.

Vernon wrapped his hand around his cock. "Like this?"

Seungkwan nodded. Vernon pumped him slowly. He tightened his grip when he got to his head, making Seungkwan squirm. Seungkwan's cock wasn't big, but Vernon didn't care in the slightest. It was pretty, like the rest of him. It had just the right curve and color and girth. Vernon loved looking at it almost as much as he loved touching it.

"Faster," Seungkwan asked. "And take off your clothes."

Vernon undressed. He went to stroke him again but Seungkwan was sitting up, his hands on Vernon's waist and his mouth on his jaw. Vernon took him in his hand and pumped faster.

"Hansol, baby," Seungkwan started. His fingers kneaded the soft part of Vernon's sides. "Want you on my back. Wanna see your face as you fuck me," he paused, "as you make love to me." He then corrected.

Vernon grinned. "Of course. I'm focusing on you today, sweetheart. You deserve it."

"I haven't done anything." Seungkwan said, smiling.

"You always deserve it." Vernon mumbled. Seungkwan moaned as he thumbed his slit, rubbing around the precum that was already beading up.

"Finger me." Seungkwan whispered in his ear, nibbling the lobe.

Vernon got the lube from their bedside table. He had Seungkwan lay on his back, then sat on his feet and pulled Seungkwan into his lap. Vernon squirted some lube onto his hand and rubbed it onto his hole. He also spread it to his balls and cock, pumping him a few times. Seungkwan whined under him.

Vernon entered a finger. He pushed to the hilt, then circled it around his walls. Seungkwan moaned quietly. He thrust it a few times before entering a second. Seungkwan's back arched.

"So pretty like this." Vernon whispered. He held Seungkwan's thigh with his other hand. "So, so pretty."

Seungkwan whimpered. "More."

Vernon pushed in a third finger, slowly to give Seungkwan time to adjust. When Seungkwan started rolling his hips, Vernon turned them to find his prostate.

"Tell me where it is, baby." Vernon murmured to himself. His fingers went farther as they pressed up onto him.

"Oh, shit, right there." Seungkwan said, his legs squirming.

Vernon moved his fingers in a circle again. He was slow, trying to get Seungkwan desperate. Seungkwan was already wriggling underneath him.

"Faster, please." Seungkwan asked.

"You sure?" Vernon said, smirking. "I thought you liked being teased."

Seungkwan didn't say anything, only giving a small whine. Vernon decided to go slower to see what would happen. After a few moments, Seungkwan said, "Yes, please, faster."

Vernon did what he was told. He switched it up, this time pressing on him repeatedly. Seungkwan arched off of his lap, his legs moving restlessly. Vernon smiled as he moaned.

Vernon went back to circling. He changed between pressing hard or light, going slow or fast. The sight of Seungkwan squirming was arousing in itself.

"Hansol, please," Seungkwan tried, his voice strained.

"Please, what?" Vernon asked. He noticed how Seungkwan's precum was pooling in his belly button.

Seungkwan only moaned. Vernon bent down to press kisses to his ribs. Seungkwan lasted a few more moments before he grabbed Vernon's wrist and pulled him out, saying, "Stop, stop, stop."

"What's wrong? Did it not feel good?" Vernon questioned as he sat up, his chest tight.

"No, just…" Seungkwan started. He was out of breath. "I was gonna cum. Want you to fuck me."

Vernon smiled a bit. He got Seungkwan off of him and got off the bed to get the condom. When he came back and started opening it, Seungkwan put his hand on his.

"Actually… I want you to cum on me. Please?" he asked, begging with his eyes.

Vernon couldn't say no to that face, although he was a bit hesitant. He held Seungkwan's chin, running his thumb over his lips. "You haven't been cheating on me, have you?"

"Don't even joke about that." Seungkwan said.

Vernon smirked. He threw the condom back to the nightstand. Seungkwan got in position, on his back and holding his legs out of the way. Vernon put on more lube before kneeling behind him.

"Ready, angel?" Vernon said as he lined up.

"Mm-hmm. Hurry up." Seungkwan replied.

Vernon chuckled. He pushed in, his eyebrows furrowing as he did. He took his time to bottom out, listening to Seungkwan's small breaths and whines.

"God, move. Fast, Hansol." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon thrusted fast like he was asked. The room filled with the sounds of the lube and skin hitting skin. Vernon focused on Seungkwan's moans, loving how his jaw dropped and eyebrows knitted in pleasure.

"So good," Seungkwan whispered. He groaned when Vernon shifted his position.

"Tell me more, Kwannie, tell me how you feel." Vernon said, breathless.

"Feels so good, baby. Love you so much. Feels incredible, please don't stop. You're so good to me, baby, always so good. Love how you feel inside me." Seungkwan rambled.

Vernon thrusted harder. Seungkwan moved the crook of his elbow to the bend of his knee to reach his cock and jerk himself off. Vernon would've done it himself, but he needed to focus on thrusting and he liked digging his fingers into Seungkwan's soft waist. Seungkwan looked just as good in his own hand as he did in Vernon's.

"Cumming, Hansolie, I-I'm…" Seungkwan tried. He arched off the bed once more as he came, his moan loud and long.

Vernon kept going to help him through it, then slowed down once he was done. Seungkwan winced as he thrusted. "Too much, baby?" Vernon asked.

He stopped his movements so he could answer. After a moment, Seungkwan said, "No, keep going. Don't forget to cum on me."

Vernon chuckled. He gradually increased his speed. He watched Seungkwan's face to make sure he wasn't hurting, only seeing his eyes closed and jaw dropped. Vernon stared at the mess on his stomach and chest. It was somehow one of the most beautiful things he's seen.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He hissed.

Seungkwan whimpered. "Cum for me, baby, please. Wanna be messy, wanna get dirty for you. Get dirty with your cum." He mumbled.

Vernon growled. He wanted to fulfil Seungkwan's request as fast as possible, so he went as hard as he could. He pulled out shortly after to jerk off onto him. Vernon threw his head back as he moaned, his load falling onto Seungkwan's hole, balls, and cock.

"Mhm, thank you, Hansolie. Just what I wanted. So good to me, love you so much." Seungkwan told him, eyes still closed and with his fingers trailing over his chest.

Vernon laid on him, not caring about the mess, and turned them to their sides. "Look at me, sweetie." He whispered.

Seungkwan opened his eyes. Vernon took a moment to stare, still breathing heavily. "You know how much I love you, don't you?" he asked.

Seungkwan grinned. "I do. And you know how much I love you?"

"I do." Vernon said, pecking his lips.

They laid for a while, just breathing and sometimes kissing. Eventually, Vernon said, "You made food, didn't you?"

Seungkwan whined. "I just wanna sleep."

Vernon chuckled. "Okay, but don't complain when it doesn't taste as good."

"I have nothing to complain about right now." Seungkwan whispered, cuddling closer.

Vernon hugged tighter and tried not to smile too wide.


	26. Verkwan - smut

"Are you wearing what I bought you?" Vernon asked, coming up behind him with a hand on the small of his back.

"Yes, sir." Seungkwan answered.

"Good. Let's go."

"Your mom doesn't like me stopping something to go do something else."

Vernon deadpanned. "It's fine. I'll tell her I had an emergency or something."

"Like what? A horny emergency?" Seungkwan asked, one hand on the mop and the other on his hip.

Vernon smirked. "I'll say my toilet was clogged."

"Ew."

He rolled his eyes and took Seungkwan's sleeve to drag him to his room. Seungkwan hurriedly put up the mop and followed. Vernon locked his door once they were inside.

Vernon took a few steps in. Seungkwan was near his bed. "Come here." He said.

Seungkwan did. Vernon ran his hands through Seungkwan's soft, brown hair. Seungkwan stared at him, his lips parted slightly. Vernon held his neck and closed the space between them. He made the kiss soft, because although he was horny, he's also missed him.

"Touch me." Vernon murmured.

Seungkwan set his hands on his hips. He rubbed up and down his sides as they kissed. Vernon pushed on him, making it deeper.

Vernon moved away. "Undress."

Seungkwan did, his hands going to his pants.

"Shirt first."

Seungkwan pulled off his hoodie to reveal a black and white top. It had black straps and a white lace cut-out in the middle with a bow on top. Vernon smirked.

As Seungkwan moved to his pants, Vernon asked, "The garters, too? And the headband?"

"Yes, sir." Seungkwan answered. His jeans fell down, showing the rest of the outfit. He had a white apron at his waist and the rest of the dress was black. There were black panties underneath, plus white lace garters on both thighs.

Seungkwan stepped out of his pants and house shoes. He got the headband out of the pocket of his jeans and put it on, a strip of white lace. Vernon set his hands on his hips, smiling. "Good boy." He said, giving him a kiss.

"Thank you." Seungkwan replied.

Vernon moved to his neck. "You know I'm gonna ask every time; you all right with this?"

"I am." Seungkwan said.

"And you're all right with this?" Vernon asked, tugging at his dress.

"I am." Seungkwan repeated.

"Good." Vernon said. "On the bed."

Seungkwan moved to the middle of it, on his knees with his hands between his legs. Vernon already had a towel set out. He took off his shirt and joined him. He held his neck again, just looking. "You're so pretty."

"You say that every time." Seungkwan said, smiling.

"Those exact words?"

"I think so."

"Hm. I should switch it up. You're beautiful, too. Gorgeous. Sexy. And handsome, despite what I make you wear." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan grinned. He set a hand on Vernon's wrist and said, "You don't really make me. I like it."

"Good. Get yourself hard for me." Vernon said, taking away his hands.

Seungkwan bit his lip and inched down his panties, revealing his cock that was half-hard already. He pumped himself and maintained eye contact. Vernon was obsessed with his cock; it was so cute and Seungkwan made the prettiest sounds when he touched it. Seungkwan has let him take pictures of him when they're together like this, and Vernon wants to set one as his wallpaper but is playing it safe. He also has a few of him when he's soft, and likes looking at them just because he's so adorable.

"Ready." Seungkwan said quietly.

"Are you?" Vernon said, smiling. "Let me see, baby."

Seungkwan pushed his panties down to his thighs and held up his dress. He was ready, like he said, his cock looking perfect between his legs.

"Good boy." Vernon said, leaning in to kiss him again. 

Seungkwan tried not to smile. Vernon moved to sit against the headboard and had Seungkwan kneel over him. Seungkwan moved with him as Vernon reached to get the lube out of his nightstand.

"How have you been since we last saw each other?" Vernon asked as he squirted lube on his fingers.

Seungkwan comes on Sundays to clean the Chwe's household. Vernon doesn't see why he needs to come so often, but he's definitely not complaining. Their relationship started with lingering looks, furthered with an awkward conversation in the bathroom, then developed into what they have now. Although they don't fuck every week due to schedules.

"I've been fine, you?" Seungkwan answered.

Vernon rubbed the lube on his hole and entered a finger. Seungkwan made a noise. He said a small "hold on" and took his panties off, then Vernon put his finger back in when he was ready again.

"You know I don't like when you say that." Vernon said.

Seungkwan sighed. "I haven't done much. Just school. You?"

They were both in college, but Vernon had opted to keep living with his parents while Seungkwan was at the dorm. They didn't go to the same school, but Vernon wished they did so they could see each other more often.

"Same. Though I've been told we're going on vacation for Christmas. My mom is gonna tell you to keep doing what you've been doing." Vernon said, adding another finger.

Seungkwan moaned. "Jeez, how long are you gonna be gone?"

"Less than a week, but we'll be gone on Sunday."

"Oh." Seungkwan said, resting his forehead on Vernon's. "So I'm not gonna see you for a while?"

"Guess not." Vernon said as he thrusted his fingers. He tilted to kiss Seungkwan's neck.

Seungkwan whined. "Faster, baby."

"That's not what you call me." Vernon murmured.

"Please, sir." Seungkwan whimpered.

Vernon went up to three fingers. He curled them towards his prostate, making Seungkwan arch his back. "Such a slut." He said as he nipped at his ear.

"Your slut, sir." Seungkwan groaned. His head was now on Vernon's shoulder.

"And does my slut want me on his back or on his stomach?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan squirmed as Vernon slowed his thrusts. "Mhm, I-I don't care."

"Yes, you do." Vernon said. He took out his fingers and patted Seungkwan's hole.

Seungkwan kept squirming. "I… can I--can I ride you?"

Vernon put his fingers back in and said, "That wasn't an option, honey."

Seungkwan flinched in surprise, moaning loudly. "Okay, okay. I want you on--on my stomach."

"Hmm, good choice." Vernon murmured, taking his fingers out again. He circled his rim. "Get to see your fat ass eating me up. All greedy and eager."

Seungkwan gave another loud moan. "Yes, sir, I'm eager. Want you in me now, want to be yours and only yours. Wanna be used so good."

Vernon grinned. He hoped Seungkwan knows he wasn't seeing other people. "Patience, baby. Now sit up so I can see how pretty you look."

Seungkwan did what he was told. He was a bit breathless, his hair a little messy, and his lips all red from their kisses and him biting them. He also had hickeys on his neck. Vernon set his hands on his thighs and held back a moan.

"So beautiful. You're so perfect." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan smiled. "Are you going to fuck me now?"

"Didn't I say to be patient? And where's my 'thank you'?"

"Thank you, sir." Seungkwan said, still grinning. "Can I change my mind? I want you on my back instead."

"Why? I just talked about your fat ass." Vernon said.

Seungkwan chuckled. "I wanna see your face. And you're good at hitting my g-spot in that position."

"I can hit your g-spot in any position. Now suck." Vernon said, pushing down his pants and underwear.

Seungkwan bent down to him. He took half of his cock in his mouth and stroked the rest with his hand. Vernon sighed in pleasure, his hands coming up to grip his hair. He got rid of the headband so he could do so easier. He loved how Seungkwan gave blowjobs; he filled it with kisses and licks and didn't even have him in his mouth half the time. Even so, he always had Vernon moaning and bucking his hips.

When Vernon was getting needy, he moved Seungkwan off of him. He laid out the towel and had Seungkwan lay on it on his stomach. Vernon kneeled behind him and flipped up the dress. He spread his cheeks to run his cock between them. "You want a condom, baby doll?"

Seungkwan whined. "No, sir."

"Good. How about I plug you and you keep it in for the rest of the day? Walk around with my cum in your ass, talk to my parents with a pretty plug in your slutty hole."

Seungkwan moaned. "Yes, sir, please."

Vernon poured on more lube before pushing in. His eyes closed as he did, Seungkwan's tight heat making his jaw drop. Seungkwan's back arched and he whimpered.

Vernon held onto his hips. He went fast and hard, making Seungkwan moan with every thrust. He would be worried about his parents hearing, but his room was pretty secluded and they were always on the other side of the house. He was thankful for that because Seungkwan's noises were beautiful.

When Vernon was getting a bit worn out, he slapped Seungkwan's ass as he slowed down. Seungkwan twisted into the feeling, a low moan escaping his throat.

"Fucking whore," Vernon muttered, grabbing where he slapped him. He dug his fingernails into the soft flesh.

Seungkwan whimpered. "Yes, sir, y-your whore."

Vernon picked up his pace again. Seungkwan was whining about cumming in a short while, but he ignored him. He soon made Seungkwan cum untouched, then was a few moments after him. Vernon spanked him again as he pulled out, making Seungkwan yelp quietly.

Vernon got the butt plug from his nightstand and pushed it in. Seungkwan was still a little out of it, so Vernon rolled him over to his back. He got the towel from under him, wiped himself off, then crumpled it up and threw it to the floor. He laid next to Seungkwan afterwards.

"How're you feeling, baby boy?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan cuddled up to him. "Really good." He whispered.

Vernon smirked. After a moment, he said, "Do you like the outfit?"

"I do." Seungkwan answered.

"You sure? You know I won't be mad if you don't like it. Although maybe a little since you took so long to tell me."

Seungkwan chuckled. "I like it, don't worry."

"Okay." Vernon mumbled. Seungkwan has dressed up before, but never like a maid and Vernon wanted to make sure it wasn't weird for him.

Seungkwan kissed his jaw. "Have fun on your vacation."

Vernon turned to catch his lips. "Have fun with your holiday."

After making out for a while, they got up and cleaned. Seungkwan put his panties back on under his regular clothes.

As they were walking out, Vernon found the plug under Seungkwan's jeans and whispered in his ear, "Stay a good boy for me, baby."

Seungkwan smiled. "Yes, sir."

"How about you keep this plug in until next week?"

He bit his lip. "I'd love to, sir."

"Good. Get back to work." Vernon said, nipping at his ear. He left him where he had found him.


	27. Seoksoo - smut

Seokmin shut the door with a sigh. He always hated closing at the store he worked at. But his heart lifted a little when he remembered his boyfriend was waiting for him.

He took off his hat and shoes and headed towards their room. He opened the door slowly, knowing Joshua would be asleep. He was, but on top of the covers, and naked.

Seokmin's eyes widened. He stopped and stared for a moment, and there was a rush of heat to his groin. To be fair, Joshua had a great ass, and it was difficult to not think about fucking him. It was almost impossible to not get hard.

Seokmin changed into his pajamas as quietly as possible. He usually sleeps with a shirt, but opted for just underwear tonight.

He crawled into bed with his boyfriend, gently turning him to lay on his back. Seokmin kneeled above him and whispered, "Jisoo."

Joshua stirred. Seokmin ran a hand down his chest, and that got him moving. He opened his eyes, his expression confused.

"You don't sleep naked, honey." Seokmin murmured.

"Oh." Joshua said. He rubbed his eyes and blinked at him. "It's hot as fuck in here."

"It's cold outside." Seokmin said, smiling. He ghosted his fingers over his nipple. Joshua shivered at the chill.

"Then why is it so hot in here? I had to do this to feel just a little bit alright."

"Why didn't you change the temperature?" Seokmin asked, his fingers now on his neck.

"I don't know how."

Seokmin laughed. "I can show you. After this." He said, dipping down to kiss him.

Joshua took him in eagerly, holding the sides of his head. "Maybe I should sleep naked every night."

Seokmin smirked. "For a nice surprise when I get home late?"

"Exactly." Joshua said. He moved his lips to his neck.

Seokmin trailed a hand down Joshua's chest and rubbed his cock. He was half-hard already. "I'm a bit tired, though. You wanna ride me, baby?"

"Of course. Go ahead and lie down, Seok." Joshua said, sitting up.

Seokmin smiled. He laid next to him and Joshua straddled his thighs, switching their positions. Joshua got his cock out of his underwear and stroked him.

"You feel so good in my hand, baby. So warm, so thick… so big." Joshua told him. Seokmin grunted. "Come on, I know you like when I call you big. You can react better than that."

Seokmin closed his eyes. "Tired, angel, remember?"

Joshua hummed. He spit in his hands and used both to pump him. "Not in the mood for teasing, then? Do you want me fast or slow?"

Seokmin squirmed a bit under his touch. "Slow." He said after a moment.

"Hmm. Good. More time to grope your monster thighs."

Seokmin laughed. "Don't say that."

"What, monster? It's true, though. Would you rather me call them thick?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Am I going to be able to stop you from saying either?"

"Probably not." Joshua said. His hands got faster.

Seokmin bit his lip. "Hurry up." He told him.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me to stop." Joshua said. He bent down and wrapped his lips around his head.

Seokmin moaned. His legs fidgeted as Joshua sucked and licked him. "Come here, I wanna eat you out."

"Oh, fuck yes." Joshua whispered. He gave him one last kiss before crawling up to his head.

Seokmin scooted down so Joshua would have room for his legs. He grabbed his cheeks and spread them to lick across his hole. Joshua moaned loudly. Seokmin saw him hold onto the headboard.

"Fuck, Seok," Joshua breathed.

Seokmin hummed. He thrusted in his tongue and wiggled it. Joshua put more of his weight on him, and Seokmin dug his fingers into him to tell him not to go any further. He sucked on him and felt Joshua shiver.

"God, fuck me already."

Seokmin smiled. He nipped at his cheek right next to his entrance, making him flinch. He lapped at his hole once more, then gave small kitten-licks that barely touched him.

"Seriously, Seokmin." Joshua groaned.

"You act like I'm forcing you to stay here." Seokmin said.

"Your tongue is." Joshua responded.

Seokmin smirked. He sucked on his taint before pushing Joshua off of him. Joshua scooted down to his crotch, and Seokmin said, "Turn around. I like seeing your ass."

"Is my ass prettier than my face?" Joshua joked.

"Sometimes." Seokmin said, winking.

Joshua's jaw dropped, but he turned around like asked. He grinded on him, using a hand to keep his dick between his cheeks. Seokmin let out a pleasured sigh and held onto his hips. He then let go to reach over to their nightstand and grab the lube. He poured some on himself, getting both of them sticky and slick.

Joshua moved to sink down onto him. They both moaned as he entered, Joshua's fingers digging into his own cheek. Seokmin pulled them apart for a better view.

"Mhm, feels amazing, baby." Joshua told him.

The feeling was mutual. Seokmin was in love with Joshua's body; he had a fat ass, good proportions, a nice dick, and a cute face. He couldn't ask for anything more.

"Faster. I like how your ass jiggles when it hits me." Seokmin said, lightly slapping his cheek.

Joshua laughed. "I like when you're descriptive like that." He said, going faster like asked.

Seokmin thought of more to say. "I love how wet and warm you are, how tight you are for me."

Joshua let out a small moan, his head falling between his arms. He was holding onto Seokmin's calves for leverage. "I love your cock." He groaned.

Seokmin chuckled. "I love yours." He said, reaching to give him a short tug. Joshua whined.

Seokmin wasn't feeling so tired anymore. After a while, he pushed Joshua to the side to make him lay on his stomach. Joshua made a surprised noise, but Seokmin ignored it and entered again. He went harder than Joshua had been able to. The room filled with their moans, but Seokmin made himself be quieter so he could hear his boyfriend better.

"Close, baby." Joshua mewled.

Seokmin bent down to his neck. He licked and nipped at his earlobe, and whispered, "Not my name."

Joshua let out a high, desperate whine. "Let me cum, daddy."

Seokmin smiled and bit into his shoulder. Joshua got up on his knees so he could jerk himself off, cumming in a few moments. Seokmin drank in his boyfriend's overstimulated whimpers as he chased his own orgasm.

He pulled out once he was finished, breathing heavily. Joshua turned to his back, his eyes still closed. Seokmin smirked at the mess on his front and on the bed.

"I like calling you daddy." Joshua said quietly.

Seokmin doesn't like it as much as he does, so he always makes sure to tell him when he wants to hear it. "I like wearing you down like this."

Joshua chuckled. He sighed before getting off the bed. They took off the comforter and put it in the laundry room before heading to the bathroom to clean up. Finally, they got another blanket to put on the bed.

"We're sleeping until noon tomorrow, okay?" Joshua mumbled, his head nuzzled into Seokmin's chest.

Seokmin laughed. It wasn't even midnight yet. "We'll see."

"If you wake me up I'm going to be mad at you." 

"What if I want to make you breakfast?"

Joshua paused. "Fine. But not before nine."

Seokmin pressed a kiss to his head. "Whatever you want, angel." He whispered.


	28. Jeongcheol - smut

Seungcheol slid onto the couch, wrapping an arm around Jeonghan's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Jeonghan kissed his head and asked, "What's up, baby?"

Seungcheol rubbed his stomach. He inched down to his crotch and rested his hand on him.

"Not now, babe." Jeonghan told him.

Seungcheol took his hand away and snuggled closer. "You didn't answer me." Jeonghan continued.

"Bored. You?" Seungcheol answered.

"Same."

Seungcheol continued rubbing his tummy. Jeonghan liked it. He wasn't in the mood, really, but now the thought was in his head. He tried not to think about it.

In a few minutes, though, a bulge was forming in his pants. "Hannie?" Seungcheol questioned.

Jeonghan sighed. "Sorry, I just…"

Seungcheol tilted his head up. "Don't apologize. Did you change your mind?"

"Yeah…" Jeonghan said. He could hear himself sounding reluctant.

"What were you thinking about?" Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan bit his lip. He didn't want to answer. He was thinking about things they don't normally do, things he didn't know if Seungcheol would like. Jeonghan didn't want to be seen as weird. Or, maybe even worse, have Seungcheol not be into the things he's into and have to fulfil those needs another way.

"I'm going to tell you something."

"Okay." Seungcheol said. Jeonghan felt him tense.

"Our sex isn't fun anymore. I want something different."

"Okay, I like different, different is good." Seungcheol rushed, sitting up further. "How different?"

Jeonghan was glad he was open to the idea, but his anxiety outweighed it. He thought for a moment on how to go about this. "I want… to be rougher."

"What do you mean?" Seungcheol asked. He was basically right in front of his face now but Jeonghan wasn't making eye contact.

"I want to scratch you, bite you… and you do the same to me. I want to mark you and you to mark me. Maybe spanking--but not too rough since I'm new to it." Jeonghan told him. Seungcheol was quiet, so he decided to keep going just to get it over with. "And I want to beg. I want you to deny me a touch or an orgasm even if I plead for it. And I want for us to play with our cum, to get it all over us and eat it. I want to be messy."

Seungcheol stayed quiet for another minute. Finally, he said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Jeonghan asked, making eye contact.

"Yeah. We can try it."

Jeonghan searched his face. He looked sincere. "Okay." Jeonghan whispered, a hand going up his thigh to cup his crotch.

Seungcheol kissed him. He went to his neck after a few moments, sucking and licking at the sensitive skin. Jeonghan let out a quiet moan. They give each other hickeys, but Jeonghan can tell Seungcheol is more into it this time and is being less gentle than normal. The thought made him smile.

"Do you not want a condom either?" Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan tangled his fingers in the back of his hair. "No," he answered. He started rubbing him through his pants.

"I think this'll be fun. I was getting turned on hearing you talk." Seungcheol said. He straddled one of Jeonghan's legs and rolled his hips into his hand.

Jeonghan's eyes fluttered closed. "Mhm, bite me, baby." He moaned.

Seungcheol pulled off his shirt and clamped his mouth around his nipple. Jeonghan groaned loudly, his head falling back to the couch. Seungcheol licked the bud. When he pulled away, Jeonghan's chest was wet and he could see teeth marks on his pec. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm down.

"Wanna eat you out." Seungcheol told him.

Jeonghan nodded. He was turned around to kneel over the couch. Seungcheol tore down his clothes, making him gasp at the abruptness. He pulled apart Jeonghan's cheeks and licked a wide stripe across him.

"Fuck…" Jeonghan moaned, long and drawn out.

Seungcheol shoved his tongue into him and thrusted it. Jeonghan arched his back and closed his eyes once more. Seungcheol fondled his balls as his tongue circled around him. Jeonghan never stopped whining, his jaw dropped and eyebrows knitted together.

"Beautiful." Seungcheol whispered.

"More, please." Jeonghan said, spreading his legs wider.

Instead of doing what he was asked, Seungcheol kissed around his cheeks, hole, and taint. Jeonghan whimpered when he dug his teeth into his flesh once again. Seungcheol then kissed the mark.

"I like this biting thing. You look even prettier with my marks on you." Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan moaned. That was exactly why he liked it. Seungcheol sucked on his hole, making his back arch. He blew air into him and licked him.

"Fuck, don't stop." Jeonghan whined.

Seungcheol kissed down to suck on one of his balls. "You said you want me to deny you when you beg." He murmured.

Jeonghan bit his lip. He did say that, and that's what he wanted, but not at this moment. He didn't say anything, only spreading his legs wider.

There was no movement for a while, then Jeonghan felt a wet finger being pushed into his hole. He gasped and flinched. Seungcheol started thrusting it.

"If we're staying out here then I need to go get the lube soon." Seungcheol said.

"Hurry," Jeonghan whined.

"Adorable." Seungcheol whispered. He licked across him once more. He then spanked him, light but hard enough to make Jeonghan gasp, and got up.

"Don't move an inch, okay, princess?" Seungcheol told him.

"I won't." Jeonghan answered. He did what he was told and Seungcheol came back with the lube in a few moments.

Seungcheol kneeled behind him again. "Ready?"

Jeonghan had to think about what position he wanted. He decided to move to his back, his ass a bit off the couch and his legs pulled to his chest to give Seungcheol room. Jeonghan watched him spread the lube on both of them.

"Seungcheol," Jeonghan said. Seungcheol paused. "I love you."

Seungcheol smiled. "I love you too. Ready?"

Jeonghan adjusted his grip on his legs and nodded. Seungcheol pushed in, making Jeonghan bite his lip. "Want it hard and fast, baby." Jeonghan whispered.

Seungcheol gave a few slow thrusts. Jeonghan let out a pleasured sigh. Seungcheol went a bit faster, releasing small grunts. "I love your noises, baby; moan for me." Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol grinned. "I was about to tell you the same thing."

Jeonghan chuckled. He groaned loudly when Seungcheol thrusted up onto his prostate, his movements sharp and deliberate. His eyes fluttered closed as an "oh, fuck" slipped past his lips.

He wanted Seungcheol to be closer, so he grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him in. Seungcheol's body held his legs back, so Jeonghan was able to clutch his face to kiss him. Seungcheol filled it with bites.

"Harder." Jeonghan whispered.

Seungcheol followed directions. He grabbed a handful of Jeonghan's hair and pulled him to the side to expose his neck. He kissed and licked him, giving him more bites. Jeonghan thought he would be more hesitant about being rough, but was thankful he wasn't.

Both of them were covered in marks by the time they were ready to cum. Jeonghan was first, his load landing on his chest and stomach. Seungcheol pulled out to add his seed to Jeonghan's front.

"Fuck," Jeonghan breathed, his head resting on the couch and his eyes closed. He heard Seungcheol's labored breaths.

He then felt Seungcheol's hand on him, going up his chest and gliding through their cum. He rubbed some onto his nipple, making Jeonghan squirm with oversensitivity. His hand left, then Seungcheol pushed his thumb past Jeonghan's lips. Jeonghan sucked on it and swallowed the liquid.

"Such a pretty boy." Seungcheol whispered.

Jeonghan whined quietly. He ran a hand down his own chest, loving the feeling of their cum on him. He loved how Seungcheol marked him with his load and his hickeys. He felt loved, even though he was such a mess right now.

Seungcheol ran his tongue up his chest. Jeonghan opened his mouth for him, and they shared their cum in a sloppy kiss.

"Want you to take care of me now. Can you do that?" Jeonghan said quietly, opening his eyes. "Please?"

Seungcheol looked at him with awe. "Of course, baby, don't worry. I'll go get some towels to clean you up. Don't move a muscle." He said. He gave him a kiss before leaving.

Jeonghan felt a little bad for making him get up, considering he did most of the moving during their fuck. But the need to be babied right now was greater.

So Seungcheol cleaned him up, wiping him down and getting him changed. Jeonghan was feeling better by then, so he helped Seungcheol get his pajamas on once they were in their room.

When they were settled down to sleep, Jeonghan said, "Love you. Did you like it?"

"Love you too. I did, did you?" Seungcheol responded.

"Yeah, I did. A lot." Jeonghan murmured.

Seungcheol pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Good. I like when you're happy."

Jeonghan smiled and snuggled closer.


	29. Verkwan - smut

"Open your legs." Vernon muttered, his lips on his ear.

Seungkwan squirmed. He spread his legs a bit.

"I said open your fucking legs." Vernon spat.

Seungkwan put his feet on the outsides of Vernon's knees. Vernon smirked and ran his hands down his thighs. Seungkwan shivered as his fingers grazed his skin.

"Vernonie," Seungkwan mumbled.

"What, baby? Are you uncomfortable now that everyone can see your little hole?"

He nodded and tilted his head to Vernon's so his lips were on his jaw. "Kissies, Vernonie." He said quietly.

Vernon kissed his temple. "Look at the camera."

Seungkwan pouted and turned away. In the screen of his phone, he watched Vernon's hand slide down to his hole and start pulling out the anal beads. Seungkwan bit his lip. He moaned as each ball popped out.

"They like when you're loud." Vernon murmured, his lips back on his ear. It gave Seungkwan goosebumps.

Seungkwan whined when the toy was finally out. He leaned further into his boyfriend and stared at the glistening silicone. He fidgeted with his restraints, his hands behind Vernon's head. He felt more exposed with his arms up like this.

Vernon pressed kisses to his neck. Seungkwan let out a breath and tilted his head to give him more room. He was used to the heat of Vernon's chest against his back, so his lips on his skin was a welcoming warmth.

"Vernonie," Seungkwan murmured. Vernon hummed. "Please fuck me."

He felt Vernon smile. Vernon didn't say anything, instead circling a finger around his entrance. Seungkwan squirmed once again.

"Hmm, I don't think I should."

Seungkwan whined loudly. He wriggled in his arms, basically throwing a tantrum. " _Please_ , baby, I need you so bad. I need to feel you."

"You are feeling me." Vernon said, smirking. He dipped the tip of his finger inside of him.

Seungkwan groaned. He grabbed onto Vernon's hair, his grip tight. He was seconds away from begging.

"Let go of me." Vernon muttered.

Seungkwan pouted. He released his grip but kept his fingers tangled in his hair.

"Did you hear me, baby doll? I said let go."

Although his voice was soft, Seungkwan knew he should listen. He followed directions and Vernon entered more of his finger. Seungkwan looked at his phone again, seeing how exposed he was and how Vernon was the cause of it. He wanted Vernon's hands and mouth all over him, but instead he got only the cool air.

Vernon removed his finger from Seungkwan's hole and rubbed his nipple with it. Seungkwan bit his lip in response.

"I have two dildos set out for you, sweetheart, so pick one or two." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan's teeth dug into his lower lip. He could see how neglected his cock looked through the phone screen, red and leaking. The cock ring was making things ten times worse.

"O-one." Seungkwan answered. He had a feeling it didn't matter which number he chose.

"Hmm, good choice. One is ten inches and two is only five." Vernon said.

Seungkwan shuddered. Both had downsides, but he's glad he got what he did. Vernon reached for their box and took out the dildo. He moved them so they were facing each other and sideways in the camera's view.

Seungkwan watched him rub lube on the toy between them. His hands were still behind Vernon's head and he was kneeling now. Vernon set the dildo underneath him and placed his hands on his hips.

The only prep Seungkwan has gotten was the anal beads, so he knew this wouldn't be fun. He sat down, though, feeling the head widen until it stung. He got past it and had to stop.

"Come on, can't you go faster than that?" Vernon asked, patting his thigh.

Seungkwan only shook his head, his eyes screwed shut. Tears welled in his eyes as he took in centimeter by centimeter. He went a bit faster once the stretch of his rim dulled to an ache instead of a sting. He sighed when he got all the way down.

"Took you long enough." Vernon grumbled. "You need more training."

Seungkwan knew if Vernon really wanted him to go faster then he would've sat him down himself, and the fact that he didn't made his heart swell. Vernon slapping his ass brought him back to the present.

"Move, bitch. There's no fun in you sitting here like an idiot."

Seungkwan rose a few inches and sat back down. The pain was still overpowering the pleasure, so it took a few moments for him to do it again. Although getting called a bitch was a turn-on.

Seungkwan's breath hitched when Vernon kissed him. He moaned into it. Vernon then held the base of the dildo to keep it in place, and the feeling of his hand on his balls was enough to make Seungkwan moan again. He knew there wasn't a point in begging to cum so he kept silent on the matter.

"Hurts?" Vernon whispered, wiping Seungkwan's tears with his thumb.

Seungkwan hummed a yes. He bounced a bit faster but didn't go any higher. It was slowly starting to feel pleasurable.

"Good?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan hummed again. He loved how Vernon always made sure he was okay when they were rough like this. Sometimes, he wished he wouldn't, to make the experience more intense, but then he remembers that Vernon's check-ups have previously let him take a break when he needed it.

"Wish this was you." Seungkwan mumbled.

"Wish I was this big?" Vernon asked with a chuckle.

"No, baby, you know what I mean." Seungkwan said, pouting. He moved until the head of the dildo was on his prostate and bounced on it. His eyes shut tightly again, this time with pleasure.

Vernon pushed him down, making him gasp and open his eyes. "Don't do that. Go from tip to base or I'm taking it away."

Seungkwan whined but did what he was told. It felt good, but he couldn't go as fast as he wanted. "Kissies, Vernonie." He asked quietly.

Vernon gave him a soft kiss, moving with him as he fucked the dildo. Seungkwan wanted more, but figured Vernon wouldn't let him, so the kiss stayed slow. He whimpered when Vernon moved to his neck.

"More hickeys, please." Seungkwan said.

He felt Vernon smile. "You're so cute."

Seungkwan's heart swelled. He bounced faster, but it still wasn't what he wanted. "Want you to fuck me with it." He mumbled.

"Fine. Turn around." Vernon said.

Seungkwan did, then Vernon pushed him forward so his face was on the bed, his arms underneath him. Seungkwan moaned as the toy moved inside him. Vernon took it and started thrusting it hard and fast, making him moan louder.

"Face the camera, you slut. Why do I have to keep reminding you?" Vernon said, giving him a spank. "They like seeing your pretty face. Make some good expressions for them."

Seungkwan turned his head to the other side. He gets too caught up in what they're doing and forgets that they're filming, so Vernon _does_ have to remind him a lot. At least he doesn't get too mad.

Vernon was thrusting the whole length of the dildo, causing Seungkwan's jaw to drop. He kept his mouth open as he moaned, and he felt himself start to drool. Soon enough, his climax was building up.

"Vernon, baby, please touch me. I'm about to cum, please, please jerk me off." Seungkwan begged.

Vernon pulled the dildo out about halfway and thrusted it again. Seungkwan arched his back and groaned. His hands were on the bed beneath him, so he could touch himself, even if they were bound, but knew that was a bad idea.

"I don't know if I should." Vernon said. Seungkwan could hear his grin.

"Please, please, please," Seungkwan said, and he was planning on repeating it until Vernon gave in.

After a moment, Vernon sighed, and Seungkwan stopped. "Fine. Only because that was getting annoying."

Seungkwan smiled. Vernon wrapped his hand around his cock and gave a short tug. Seungkwan moaned loudly. He decided not to beg for him to go faster because he thought that would be pushing it.

Finally, both of Vernon's hands were going the same, fast speed. Seungkwan was moaning nonstop. His legs trembled as he came, his mouth open and eyes closed. Vernon rubbed his load onto him once he was done, making him shudder.

Vernon took the dildo out. "Face me." He ordered.

Seungkwan did, although it was a slow process. He felt weak from such a hard orgasm. Once he was in position, Vernon pushed his head down onto his cock. Seungkwan barely had time to open his mouth. Vernon's length went down his throat, but he didn't gag.

After all the neglect, Vernon came quickly. He did so on Seungkwan's face. Seungkwan licked up what he could but couldn't open one of his eyes. Vernon smiled down at him.

He stopped the video before unlocking Seungkwan's handcuffs. Vernon pet his hair and said, "I'm going to go get a towel. Stay here, baby boy."

Seungkwan laid on his side. His throat, ass, and wrists hurt, but he felt good. He was excited for his aftercare and his orgasm was still a dull throb.

Vernon came back with a wet and dry washcloth. He wiped off Seungkwan's face gently, giving the area kisses once it was clean. He did the same to his cock and stomach, excluding the kisses. He took the cock ring off, making Seungkwan whimper, before cleaning himself up. Lastly, Vernon got the towel out from under them and put everything in the laundry room.

When he came back, Seungkwan held out his arms and said, "Kissies, Vernonie."

Vernon chuckled. He cuddled up to him and pecked his nose. Seungkwan had his eyes closed, so it was a bit of a surprise, even if it was soft. "Do those two words always have to go together?" Vernon asked with a smile.

Seungkwan hummed a yes, pouting. " _Kissies_ , Vernonie."

"Fine, I'll give you your _kissies_." Vernon said and slotted their lips together.

Seungkwan smiled slightly. "Hungry." He murmured. It sounded like "hungwy," but he didn't care.

"I'll go make you something." Vernon said, starting to get up.

"No!" Seungkwan said, tightening his hug on him. "Stay. Kissies."

Vernon chuckled again. "God, you're cute." He whispered. He began placing kisses around his face.

Seungkwan grinned. This is exactly what he needed. He snuggled closer, nuzzling his face into Vernon's chest.

"How are you feeling, honey bun? Good?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan felt himself blush. "I'm good. Are we uploading the video tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, probably. Do you want to watch it beforehand?"

Seungkwan shook his head. "Wanna go to sleep." He mumbled.

Vernon smiled. "I thought you were hungry?"

Seungkwan whined childishly. He didn't know which one he wanted more.

"It's okay, angel. You don't have to know right now." Vernon told him, kissing his head.

Seungkwan smiled slightly. He pressed his lips to Vernon's chest. He licked and kissed him, mostly for himself.

They stayed like that for a while, and Seungkwan eventually decided to eat something. He had Vernon bring some snacks back to their bed. They cuddled as they ate, almost too close to have much room to move, but they didn't care. Vernon then helped Seungkwan get ready for bed. They fell asleep together, once again latched onto each other.


	30. Verkwan

"Babe, why don't you try ordering by yourself?"

Seungkwan stared at him with wide eyes. "Myself?" he said quietly.

Vernon smiled. "You can do it."

Seungkwan didn't look so sure. He practiced what he was going to say until it was their turn to order. When it was, Vernon lightly tapped his butt to encourage him.

"Can I have… two burger, two fry, and two cola?" Seungkwan asked the worker. He then looked to Vernon for approval.

Vernon leaned closer to his ear to say, "You did amazing."

Seungkwan's eyes lit up. They paid and got their receipt and sat at a table to wait. "That was so stressful." Seungkwan said.

Vernon chuckled. "You're good, honey, you have no reason to be scared."

"I know I didn't say it right, though." Seungkwan pouted.

"What matters is that he understood." Vernon told him. He took his hand and held it on the table.

Seungkwan looked like he felt a little better. They got their food after a short while and sat back down to eat.

"Where do you want to go?" Vernon asked.

"I don't know, you're the one who knows what's here." Seungkwan said, smiling.

Vernon playfully rolled his eyes. "Do you want to just walk around and shop?"

"I want to do whatever you want to do."

"What if I want to do whatever you want to do?"

"Oh, shush." Seungkwan said, waving a hand and smiling.

Vernon grinned as he ate some fries. "Do you want to do any touristy stuff? Like the Statue of Liberty or anything?"

"No, I've already seen it. We should go to the Empire State Building, though. At night so we can see the lights." Seungkwan said.

Vernon agreed. They kept talking as they ate. When they were done, they headed to a bookstore Vernon suggested.

Once inside, Vernon couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend as he perused the aisles. All the books were in English, so he doubted Seungkwan would buy one, but he was opening almost every one and trying to read it. It was endearing and adorable at the same time.

He wanted to cradle Seungkwan's face and study him until it was ingrained in his mind. Well, it already was, but he wanted every single detail. He was so beautiful Vernon couldn't even put it into words.

"Baby, listen." Seungkwan told him, another book in his hands. Vernon snapped out of his trance. "One summer night I fell asleep, hoping the world would be different when I woke." He read aloud.

Vernon smiled. His pronunciation needed some work, but Vernon was still incredibly proud of him. "Great job, puppy. You'll be fluent in no time."

Seungkwan blushed and looked around. "Vernonie…"

"What? Nobody can understand us." Vernon said.

Seungkwan pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine. I'll let you call me that when we're alone, but not around the others."

Vernon grinned. "Deal."

"We should get this. Maybe you can translate it for me." Seungkwan said, handing him the book.

That sounded like a lot of work. "How about you study more and once you read it we celebrate?" Vernon said.

Seungkwan smirked. "Celebrate with what?"

Vernon scoffed. "Don't be dirty. Do you want anything else?"

Seungkwan returned to looking at books. This store also had music and gifts, but they didn't spend too long in those sections. They bought the book Seungkwan wanted and left the store. They were planning on walking and seeing what caught their attention. They were in the Square, so places were close enough that they didn't have to drive.

Soon enough, they found a clothing store they wanted to check out. As soon as they walked in, Vernon knew he had to make Seungkwan put on a fashion show for him.

"Babe, why don't we pick clothes out for each other?" Vernon asked him.

Seungkwan smiled. "And then we show them off for each other?"

"Exactly." Vernon said and kissed the side of his head.

They decided to separate and make their choices a surprise. After searching the whole store, Vernon found two things for his boyfriend: a pair of platform shoes and a pink button-up with wasps on either side of the chest.

They texted and met up at the fitting rooms when they were ready. When Seungkwan showed up, he snatched the items out of Vernon's hands, replaced them with his own findings, then hurried to a room. Vernon laughed and headed to another room.

Seungkwan had gotten him a yellow beanie, a rainbow tie-dye sweatshirt, and a black-and-white striped tank top. They fit, unsurprisingly, and he liked them. They came out around the same time.

Seungkwan had both the shirt and the shoes on, but Vernon only had the tank top. They complimented each other before going back to change. Seungkwan was in his own clothes when Vernon came out with the sweatshirt and beanie. Seungkwan called him cute, and Vernon rolled his eyes before turning back.

"You have good taste." Seungkwan told him once they were ready.

Vernon chuckled. "So do you." He said and kissed the side of his head.

They bought their items and headed out. He was excited to wear what he got, especially because Seungkwan picked it out for him. He's assuming Seungkwan likes his things, most likely the shoes because they'll make him taller than Vernon. Vernon was looking forward to Seungkwan teasing him about it.

They decided to walk a few blocks and sit at the park. Vernon smiled at Seungkwan's hand on his thigh. "I have a question, baby." He said.

Seungkwan told him to go on.

"When did you know you loved me?"

Seungkwan's eyes widened and he blushed. Vernon smiled a bit.

"You answer first." Seungkwan said, not making eye contact.

Vernon grinned. He expected this. "Okay. I think I've loved you for a long time, but I just didn't know it. I realized a short while after we got together. There wasn't any one thing that told me, it just sort of dawned on me. Your turn."

Seungkwan stared at him. Vernon wished they weren't in the middle of the street so they could kiss. 

"Um, well…" Seungkwan started, looking away. Vernon took his hand from his thigh and held it. "I think I've also loved you for a long time, but my realization was more sudden and concerning. I didn't think you loved me back and I felt weird for loving you for so long without even knowing."

Vernon squeezed his hand, his eyebrows knitted together. "Why wouldn't I love you back?"

"I don't know. You were, and are, perfect--it wasn't your fault." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon didn't like his answer one bit, but he was talking again.

"But one thing made me realize. It was when I was sick and you stayed with me the whole time, and I didn't even care that you saw me being gross and I didn't get annoyed with your presence. You're the only one that's happened with."

It was Vernon's turn to stare. He can't quite recall what Seungkwan was talking about, but he had a vague memory. He really wished they could make out now.

"I love you." Seungkwan said, in English and punctuating each word.

Vernon smiled. "I love you too." He replied, giving him a short peck.

Later, at night, they went to the top of the Empire State Building and shared a kiss in front of the lights of the city.


	31. Wonhui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hybrid!wonhui

Wonwoo liked how he could see so far, see all the people below him, smaller than usual, and see the leaves up-close. He was grateful it was summer. It was his favorite season, with spring just behind it, because it meant he could climb. He could see green leaves and not have to worry about ice on the branches.

He loved climbing the trees in the park, and he still does, but it was a little less satisfying now that somebody else has decided to sit with him up there. Don't get him wrong, he likes the newcomer, but he liked his alone time just a little bit more.

The first time they met, Wonwoo had his eyes closed as he leaned against the trunk of the tree and felt the breeze on his skin. He heard the leaves rustle, but thought it was just a squirrel or maybe an actual cat. But, no, upon opening his eyes, he saw it was another hybrid like himself. He liked the hybrid part, but, again, he liked his alone time.

"Oh, hi. Sorry to bother you. You mind if I sit?" the stranger asked.

Wonwoo took a second to look at him. He had matching brown hair, ears, and tail, with jeans and a t-shirt. His face was sharp, like most cat hybrids. He was pretty.

"Sure." He answered, closing his eyes again.

"Thanks. I'm Jun, by the way. Oh, you're trying to rest. I'll be quiet."

Wonwoo felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

"It's pretty nice out today, not too hot. What was your name again? Oh, wait, you haven't said it. Man, I'm really bad at this quiet thing."

Although it was amusing, Wonwoo wanted his peace and quiet. He didn't want to be rude, so he decided to give Jun one more chance before moving to another tree. Thankfully, he didn't speak again. Well, there was some humming and mumbles to himself, but Wonwoo could handle it.

Wonwoo decided to leave after a few hours. He opened his eyes to see Jun playing with some leaves. Jun's head snapped towards him when he started moving.

"Oh, you're leaving? Nice meeting you. Do you mind if I keep coming? We just moved so I need to find trees to climb." Jun said.

Wonwoo nodded and gave a small "sure." He headed down the branches, looking down as he went. He then said, "Wonwoo."

"Nice to meet you, Wonwoo." Jun repeated.

Wonwoo jumped from the last branch. The sun told him it was close to dinner time. He began walking home, his new tree partner lingering in the back of his mind.

The same thing happened the next day. Wonwoo was feeling a bit more sociable and decided to talk with him.

"You said you just moved here?" he asked.

"Yeah, not from anywhere far away, though, just the other side of the city." Jun answered.

Wonwoo nodded. He looked at him again, this time seeing his profile. He really was pretty.

"We both have taken a liking to climbing trees, then?" Jun asked, turning back to him and smiling.

"So it seems." Wonwoo said with a small grin. "This park is pretty busy, so it's nice to sit up here and watch people."

"Yeah?" Jun said. He was sitting sideways on a branch below Wonwoo's, facing him with his side on the trunk.

"Yeah. How's your family?" Wonwoo asked.

"Oh, they're good. A little stressed with the move and all, but it's okay. They kinda don't like me wandering around, since everything's new, but I tell them they have nothing to worry about. I told them about you, and they're saying you should show me around."

Wonwoo chuckled. He was flattered to already be told about. "I can, if you want."

"What about your family?" Jun asked.

"I'm an outdoor hybrid, so we don't talk too much. But I do know just about every street and business in this area." Wonwoo said.

Jun's expression turned concerned.

"Oh, don't worry, they feed me and let me in if it's cold or the weather's bad. I like being outside anyway."

"If you say so…" Jun mumbled. "So, Wonwoo, huh? Did you pick that yourself?"

"No, always been Wonwoo. You?"

"My first owners named me some English name, then when they let me go I changed it back." Jun said.

Wonwoo hummed. He's glad none of his owners have changed his name. He looked up at him. Wonwoo keeps to the same branch, but Jun moves around. Right now, he's next to him, a bit higher. The sun filtered through his hair prettily.

They continued talking, mostly about hybrid things, for a few hours until Wonwoo wanted to leave. Jun was leaving with him.

"Hey, uh, Wonwoo." Jun said.

Wonwoo stopped a few branches down. "Yeah?"

"How do you, like, climb down without being scared?"

He laughed. "How'd you get down last time?"

"With a lot of courage."

Wonwoo shook his head, smiling. Jun was gripping his branch like he would suddenly fall out. "I thought you said you've been climbing since before you moved?"

"Yeah, but I never went as high as you." Jun told him.

Wonwoo was oddly endeared. "Well, I just look at what branch I'm stepping to next. You see the ground but maybe you can just try to ignore it."

Jun looked a little offended.

"Come here." Wonwoo said, reaching out his hand.

Jun hesitated, but took it. Wonwoo could feel the dust from the tree on his hand. Jun went to a branch near Wonwoo's. They didn't break apart until a moment later.

"You just need practice." Wonwoo told him.

"I'm definitely not climbing this high without somebody else."

Wonwoo chuckled. Jun still looked scared, but had a small smile. He was cute. "Okay. Same time tomorrow, then?"

Jun's smile widened. "Okay."

They climbed down, Wonwoo giving encouragement on the way. Jun headed home and Wonwoo started on a path around the park. He wondered if Jun thought he was cute too.

The next day, Jun was late, and Wonwoo informed him of that fact.

"You're late."

"How do you even know what time it is? I don't see a phone or a watch on you." Jun said, settling in his spot.

"The sun."

Jun stared at him. "Really?"

"Really." Wonwoo said, smirking a bit. He closed his eyes again.

Jun sighed. "Well, I had to help unpack. They want you to give me a tour or they won't let me go out again."

Wonwoo laughed. "Okay, I will. Later."

"You will?" Jun asked, his voice hopeful.

Wonwoo opened his eyes to look at him. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I?"

Jun shrugged, and Wonwoo went back to resting. "I don't know." He mumbled.

"A lot of people say I talk too much. You don't talk, like, at all, so I was thinking you thought I was annoying." Jun said quietly.

Wonwoo's eyebrows furrowed. "I like hearing you talk."

"Really? That's good, then, because I have a story to tell."

Wonwoo chuckled. He listened to Jun's story about his (human) sister who had lost one of her toys in the move, and the whole family looked in every box, only to find it in one of the boxes with bathroom things in it. Jun says he thinks her dad hid it so he could get rid of it.

"You're a good storyteller." Wonwoo chuckled.

"Thanks." Jun said. "Can you show me around now? I'm kinda excited about it."

Wonwoo opened his eyes and smiled. "Okay. Do you need help getting down again?"

Jun playfully glared at him, but reached out his hand. Wonwoo laughed and took it. Holding hands isn't the best way to climb down a tree, but they got down safely.

"You did better than last time. You just need to be confident." Wonwoo told him once they were on the ground.

Jun laughed. "Thanks. Now, where are we going first?"

They walked around the park and Wonwoo showed him the streets leading out from it and what they had. Jun seemed interested in everything, which made them slow down, but Wonwoo didn't mind. He showed him more important streets, then places Wonwoo liked, like coffee shops and small alleys. Lastly, he showed Jun where he lived.

"This is weird, Wonwoo, I think we only live a street apart." Jun said.

"Really? Hm. Maybe we can walk to the park together." Wonwoo said.

Jun smiled. It was a small, cute smile, like the suggestion pleased him. "Okay." 

"Around ten, like usual?" Wonwoo asked.

"Yeah. Do you want me to wait for you here?"

"Sure." Wonwoo answered.

They walked around for a little longer, then Jun got a text that he needed to be home. It was apparent that Jun's owners cared more about their hybrid than Wonwoo's does, and Wonwoo was a bit jealous, but was fine with it. They said goodbye and Wonwoo went back to sit in his tree.

The next day, their hands kept brushing together as they walked. It was making Wonwoo's heart flutter. He could tell he was already starting to like his new friend, but didn't want to think about it.

They sat on their branches, quiet for once. Wonwoo stared out at the park and watched the children play. Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever be able to have children.

"Hey, Wonwoo?" Jun asked. He sounded hesitant, very unlike him.

Wonwoo looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever, like… think about kissing? Or is that just a me thing?"

He smiled a bit. "Kissing? In general?"

Jun scratched and picked at the bark below him. "Um… kissing me, specifically."

Wonwoo's eyes widened a fraction.

"Because I think about kissing you." Jun said, barely audible.

Wonwoo's heart was beating fast. "I can't say I have." He answered. Jun's slump in posture made his chest tighten. "But now I am."

Jun's head snapped up to him.

Wonwoo grinned. He gestured Jun closer. Jun stared at him for a second before moving, straddling the branch in front of Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo took his hands. He liked Jun's hands. He studied them, seeing the dirt from the tree and the indents from climbing. When he looked up, Jun was already starting.

"You can." Wonwoo told him.

"I can?" Jun asked.

Wonwoo nodded. "You can kiss me."

Jun's eyebrows rose. He leaned in a fraction, then went back. Wonwoo waited patiently.

Finally, Jun closed his eyes and kissed him. Their lips mushed together, a bit harder than Wonwoo was expecting. He chuckled when Jun moved away.

"Sorry. I just--I've been thinking about this since I met you." Jun murmured.

Wonwoo brought him in by the back of his neck, softer and more than just a peck this time. It felt nice. They kept kissing, and after a while Wonwoo felt something on his tail. He broke apart to see what it was.

It was Jun. "Sorry," he said. "It just looked soft."

Wonwoo laughed. "Isn't yours the same?"

"I mean, I guess, but… yours is pretty."

He smiled. His fur was gray. "Thank you. Yours is too."

Jun squeezed his hands. They didn't say anything for a moment, and Jun went back to his branch. Wonwoo turned to look at him, seeing a small smile.

Maybe he can get used to not being alone.


	32. Soonhoon - smut

Jihoon didn't exactly believe in love at first sight, but he was starting to.

He had met up with a few old friends, and subsequently met a new friend. This new friend was gorgeous in every way, from his face to his body to his clothes. Even his voice. Jihoon needed his number, so he got it from his old friend that brought him.

Jihoon knew he was forward, and didn't mind, so he decided to text him right away. It's been a few hours since they met, so it wasn't creepy, right?

/ **hottest guy alive**  
 _Today 9:54 PM_

hey, this is jihoon, we met a while ago :)

  
oh hi  
so how are you

I'm good, you?

  
also good  
kinda curious as to why you got my number

to be honest, you took my breath away as soon as I saw you

  
oh god  
thank you

no problem  
would you by any chance want to hang out sometime? alone?

  
oh um sure  
when

whenever, no rush  
though I'm a little impatient to see your pretty face again

  
you're making this pretty face blush a lot

cute

  
you know I'm a guy, though, right? I think you do but I'm not used to someone being this attracted to me  
at least in real life

I do know, if you weren't I wouldn't be attracted to you  
how come you're not used to it? you're absolutely gorgeous

  
I'm usually not people's type

well you're certainly my type

how about tuesday?

afternoon? and we could go to some coffee shop?

sounds good/

  
Jihoon paused to think. He was too caught up in how beautiful Soonyoung was to realize he really wasn't most people's type. When they met, he was wearing a dress, platform Mary Janes with lacy socks, and a headband. But he was _Jihoon's_ type, and he wanted to get his hands under Soonyoung's skirt as soon as possible.

They texted for a bit longer before Soonyoung had to go. Jihoon went to sleep a while after, thinking about how to flirt Soonyoung into bed with him.

When Tuesday came, Jihoon tried to look his best. He wanted to go simple, so it didn't look like he was trying too hard, and he wore white Vans, ripped jeans, a black shirt, a jean jacket, and a black hat. He'd been wondering about what Soonyoung will wear up until they met up.

And he didn't disappoint. Soonyoung had black Creepers, more white socks with lace, and a white shirt under an army-green overall dress. Jihoon took a bit longer than necessary taking everything in, and when he got back up to his face he saw Soonyoung was blushing. Even cuter.

The only table open was one with four seats. Jihoon decided to sit next to Soonyoung instead of in front of him. Jihoon saw Soonyoung smile a bit when he did.

"So, Soonyoung, do you go to school?" Jihoon asked, his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand to look at him.

Soonyoung grinned. "I do! I'm majoring in sociology. You?"

"Really? That's weird, I'm majoring in psychology." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung's eyebrows shot up. "Wow. That's cool; those two really overlap. We should talk about it sometime."

Jihoon smiled. "Definitely. Now, what would you like to eat? I'm buying."

"Oh, no, you don't have to pay for me. I'm just getting coffee anyway, it's okay." Soonyoung said.

"What kind of coffee?"

"Just an iced Americano, but--"

"Hm, me too. Stay here." Jihoon said with a wink, getting up. He headed to the counter and could feel Soonyoung staring at him, but didn't look back.

They had more in common than he was anticipating. He really was looking for sex, maybe fuck buddies, but he's starting to get more interested. He wanted to ask why Soonyoung dresses the way he does, but knew he got that question a lot and figured he already knew the answer: to look cute.

Jihoon came back with their drinks after a short while.

"Jihoon, really, you don't need to pay for me. How much was it?" Soonyoung asked, getting out his wallet.

Jihoon waved him off. "I'm not going to let you."

Soonyoung frowned. It was adorable. "Fine. But next time I'm buying, okay?"

"Next time?" Jihoon said, grinning.

Soonyoung blushed and looked away. "Well, I mean, if you want."

He was too cute. "Of course I want to. I already can't get enough of you." Jihoon told him. He patted his hand under the table and kept it there for a moment too long.

Soonyoung's blush deepened. "So, um… do you work anywhere?"

"Yeah, at a store. You?" Jihoon answered.

"Restaurant." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon nodded. "Do you have a uniform there?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda. I wanna wear what the girls wear but they won't let me…"

"You've asked?"

"Well, no, but I know I wouldn't be able to." Soonyoung said, looking away.

Jihoon wanted to tell him to ask them, but figured Soonyoung knew his bosses better than he did. "That's too bad. Maybe I can come visit you and tell you you look beautiful with or without a skirt."

Soonyoung blushed once more. "Stop," he said, shaking his head.

"But really, where do you work? If you don't mind." Jihoon said. Soonyoung told him the name and address. Jihoon thanked him.

"So… what do you do besides school and work?" Soonyoung asked.

"Hmm… sometimes I write. Or read. I try to do my homework but that doesn't always pan out. What about you?" Jihoon replied.

Soonyoung chuckled. "I feel you. I draw, actually, and I'm somehow good enough for people to pay me to make them something. So that takes up most of my time."

"Really? That's impressive." Jihoon said, smiling wide. "I'll have to see some of your work. Or maybe make you draw something for me."

"And maybe I'll give you a discount." Soonyoung said with a sly smile.

"Maybe." Jihoon mumbled. He found Soonyoung's hand again, this time holding it.

They looked at each other for a moment. Jihoon was trying to figure out how to hint at the fact that he wanted sex. He thought about it until things were winding down, a few hours later.

"We should do this again, yeah?" Jihoon said.

"I thought I already told you there would be a next time." Soonyoung said, grinning.

"You're right. How do you feel about my place?" Jihoon asked. "Somewhere more… quiet? Private?"

Soonyoung's eyes widened a bit. "Private?"

"Yeah. You know, get to know each other more. Get personal." Jihoon told him with a smirk.

Soonyoung looked him up and down, still looking surprised. "Okay." He said quietly.

Jihoon smiled. "Good. I'll text you."

Soonyoung nodded. They headed out, saying goodbye once outside. Jihoon gave him a hug and a small pat on the butt. Soonyoung was biting his lip as Jihoon walked away.

For the next few days, their texts were filled with flirting. They made plans to hang out at Jihoon's apartment. When the day came, Jihoon was more nervous than he expected. But he shoved it down so he could think about what he'd like to do to him.

Jihoon opened the door when Soonyoung knocked, finding him in a plaid skirt, a white shirt with an angel graphic, and black flats that wrapped around his ankles. He took a moment to stare.

"You look good." Jihoon said.

"Thank you. Are you going to stare at me all day or invite me in?" Soonyoung said with a smirk.

Jihoon chuckled. He opened the door wider and gestured him in. He asked if he wanted anything to eat or drink, but Soonyoung said no, so they sat on the couch.

They sat facing each other. Jihoon still held a small smile, happy a boy as cute as Soonyoung was on his couch right now. Soonyoung gazed back, almost in a challenge.

"So, what would you like to do?" Jihoon asked. He glanced at the TV that was already on.

Soonyoung looked with him. "You're the host, aren't you? Don't you have something planned?"

"I do, actually. I just don't know if you'd want to." Jihoon said quietly. He lifted his hand to caress Soonyoung's cheek, going down to his jaw. They maintained eye contact as he did. He was getting the vibe that Soonyoung knew what he wanted, but needed to be sure.

"I want to." Soonyoung said, even quieter.

"Okay." Jihoon whispered. He scooted closer, and then they leaned in at the same time. Their lips met, softly at first, but quickly became passionate.

Kissing Soonyoung was even better than he imagined. His lips were soft and he could taste his chapstick. Jihoon cupped his face, his thumbs rubbing his cheeks. He moved closer.

"Are you nervous?" Jihoon asked.

"No, but I don't usually do this… you're just so fucking hot. And such a goddamn flirt." Soonyoung answered, a bit breathless.

Jihoon smirked. He moved to his jaw and down to his neck. He wanted to touch every single part of him, and started with running his hands through his hair. Soonyoung released a small sigh. "You like being touched?" Jihoon asked quietly.

Soonyoung hummed. "Where?" Jihoon whispered.

"Anywhere." Soonyoung answered. "Everywhere."

Jihoon smiled. "Tell me."

"My hair…" Soonyoung said, touching his hand. "My face, my hands… my thighs. My cock."

Jihoon's smile widened. "Good." He said. He then whispered, "You wanna be called feminine names?"

"Only princess. But you can use prince, I don't care." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon nodded. He inched his hands up his thighs, under his skirt. "You're so fucking gorgeous." He murmured, his lips on his collar bone.

"Thank you, baby." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon nipped at his skin. "Are you as pretty under your clothes?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Jihoon looked up at him and smirked. He lifted up his skirt, revealing a pair of lacy white panties covering a half-hard cock. His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock.

"Holy fuck." He whispered. He heard Soonyoung chuckle. "Do you wear these all the time?"

"Nope, I wore them just for you." Soonyoung said, smiling.

Jihoon grinned. He scooted down and pressed his lips to his thigh. He then sat up and said, "Come on, I wanna lay you down."

Jihoon took him to his room. Soonyoung laid in the middle of the bed and Jihoon kneeled over him. "Let's get you out of these clothes, baby doll." He murmured.

Jihoon tried to tug down his skirt, and Soonyoung ended up having to help him by unzipping it. Once it was gone, Jihoon ran his hands up his thighs. He noticed he shaves his legs. He also noticed the tip of his cock poking out of his panties as he got harder.

"I don't think you understand how attracted I am to you." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung laughed. "You're showing it very well."

Jihoon breathed out a laugh. He got Soonyoung's shirt off, then did the same to himself. They stared at each other. Soonyoung had a soft tummy, just what Jihoon was wanting. Jihoon was on the verge of abs, and from Soonyoung's gaze, it seemed like that's what he was wanting too.

Jihoon was going to savour this. He inched down Soonyoung's panties and put the fabric under his balls. He wrapped his hand around him and rubbed his head with his thumb. Soonyoung's breath caught.

"Jihoon," Soonyoung started. Jihoon hummed. "I, uh, get kinda whiny if we're too slow. Not telling you to go fast, just warning you."

Jihoon smiled. "Noted. Don't worry, baby, I'd love to see you get bratty."

Soonyoung chuckled. "I don't beg or complain, sorry."

"Hm. I kinda like it that way." Jihoon said, glancing at him.

Soonyoung didn't respond, only squirming under his touch. Jihoon leaned down to take him in his mouth. He licked up his length before wrapping his lips around his head. Soonyoung let out a small whine.

Jihoon was having trouble comprehending how beautiful Soonyoung was. He almost moaned himself when Soonyoung tangled his fingers in his hair. He bobbed his head, his hand on Soonyoung's side and moulding his skin.

"Don't do that," Soonyoung said quietly.

"Do what?" Jihoon got off of him to ask.

"You're literally playing with my fat."

Jihoon laughed. He kissed down his length before replying. "Because I like it. You're adorable."

Soonyoung grumbled. He widened his legs when Jihoon started sucking on his balls. Jihoon didn't know if he wanted to eat him out or finger him. Finally, he had another idea.

"How do you feel about toys?" he asked, peppering kisses around his thighs.

"I love them. Why, do you want to use some?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon's mind was immediately filled with images. "Do you use them on yourself, all alone in your room, trying to be quiet?" he asked, nipping at his skin and looking up at him. "Do you use a dildo and fuck yourself, or a ring for your little cock? Do you edge yourself?"

Soonyoung squirmed, biting his lip. "It's not little…"

"I know, princess." Jihoon chuckled. He kissed up his chest. "I was thinking some beads."

Soonyoung cupped his face and kissed him. It was passionate, filled with heavy breathing when they broke apart. Soonyoung whispered "okay" in one of those moments, but continued kissing him.

"Then let me get them." Jihoon said, smiling.

Soonyoung let him go, a bit breathless. Jihoon gave him a peck on the lips before getting up. He got the anal beads and lube from his nightstand, then kneeled between Soonyoung's legs. He lubed the beads and Soonyoung lifted his legs out of the way.

Jihoon looked at him as he entered the first ball. They increased in size, and Soonyoung whined at the third bead.

"You like it when it hurts? Or do you want to go slower?" Jihoon asked.

"More." Soonyoung mumbled.

Jihoon smirked. He took out the beads. "Wha--" Soonyoung tried, then moaned when Jihoon shoved them back in.

He put in the fourth bead. He entered the fifth a bit slower, since it was the largest. Soonyoung continued whining. Jihoon pulled it out until the second ball, then pushed it back to the fourth.

"I didn't know you could get fucked by anal beads." Soonyoung breathed.

Jihoon chuckled. It wasn't the easiest, since he had to put in each bead himself, but he liked how it made Soonyoung squirm. He thrusted it a few more times before going to take it out. He went through each ball extra slowly.

"Fuck me already." Soonyoung told him.

The last bead was out. He set the toy next to them and began undressing. Once his underwear was off, Soonyoung stopped him.

"Wait. Can I blow you?"

"Yeah." Jihoon said, smiling. He sat back on his feet and Soonyoung leaned down to him.

Soonyoung arched his back as he took him in his mouth, giving Jihoon a good view of his round ass. He reached to slap it, making his cock go deeper. Soonyoung gagged, but Jihoon moaned.

"Sorry." Jihoon said and leaned back.

"It's okay." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon smirked. He reached for his ass again, this time grabbing it harshly. Soonyoung groaned. The vibrations made Jihoon moan, and he dug his nails into his skin. Jihoon felt Soonyoung start to drool.

Soonyoung moved back to bob his head, and Jihoon grabbed onto his hair instead. Things were getting deliciously messy.

After a while, Soonyoung got off of him and groaned, "Jihoon."

"Yeah?" he asked, breathless.

"Fuck me."

Jihoon smiled. "Okay. How about… hands and knees?"

Soonyoung immediately got into position. Jihoon ran his hands over his ass, taking a moment to stare. He circled a finger around his hole, making Soonyoung shiver. Finally, Jihoon got a condom from his bedside table and rolled it on. He added more lube and lined up.

Jihoon let out a low moan as he pushed in. He bottomed out, and when he stopped Soonyoung wiggled on him. "Have patience." Jihoon said with a chuckle.

Soonyoung whined. Jihoon ran his hand up and down his back, giving a few slow rolls of his hips. Soonyoung whined louder. Finally, Jihoon held onto his waist and started thrusting.

Jihoon was mostly thinking of the pleasure he was feeling, but the fact of who he was fucking was also on his mind. Jihoon is a bit of a whore, so he's fine with sleeping with somebody he met a week ago. What he was caught up on was how attractive this man was. Soonyoung was Jihoon's dream, and he didn't want to just leave him after this. Maybe they can be fuck buddies. Maybe more.

"God, Jihoon." Soonyoung groaned.

Jihoon urged Soonyoung to put his arms behind his back. He then hooked their elbows together and pulled him up, making Soonyoung whimper. Jihoon kept thrusting, although not too hard now that Soonyoung was on top of him.

"Your pretty mouth makes such pretty sounds." Jihoon whispered. He licked and nipped at his ear.

Soonyoung whined. "'Bout--'bout to cum."

Jihoon pushed him back to the bed. He leaned on his waist, making Soonyoung flatten down. He thrusted hard and fast to get Soonyoung to his orgasm. Soonyoung moaned the whole time, getting louder when he finally came.

Jihoon was a few short minutes after him. He stilled inside him as he did, his eyes rolling back and his toes curling. He pulled out once he caught his breath.

"Mhm, Jihoonie." Soonyoung mewled quietly.

Jihoon grinned through his heavy breathing. Soonyoung had turned to his side and curled in a ball. "Don't worry, I'll give you your aftercare. Just a second." Jihoon said, rubbing his leg.

Soonyoung gave a small whine. Jihoon took off the condom and threw it away, then went to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up before getting wet wipes for Soonyoung.

Soonyoung had his eyes closed when he came back. "You didn't fall asleep on me, did you?" Jihoon asked with a chuckle, quiet in case he really was asleep.

"No," Soonyoung said and opened his eyes. Jihoon began wiping up his ass. "Sorry for making you do this, I can do it myself if you want."

He sounded shy and embarrassed. Jihoon kissed his lips and said, "It's okay, baby, I like it. It's cute."

Soonyoung pouted and closed his eyes again. Jihoon smiled and shook his head, then gently rolled Soonyoung over so he could clean his cock and stomach. Soonyoung was soft now, and he looked cute, so Jihoon paid special attention to cleaning him. He was making Soonyoung squirm and whimper, but he wasn't told to stop.

Jihoon straddled him when he was done. He ran his hands up his chest as he looked him over. He circled his fingers around his nipples, causing Soonyoung to gasp and grab his hands.

"If you want a round two you're gonna have to wait." Soonyoung told him.

Jihoon grinned. He leaned down and pressed kisses from his ribs to his lips. "I'd like a round two in the future." He murmured against him. He moved their hands to pin Soonyoung's to the bed.

Soonyoung kissed back. "I would too." He whispered. He then said, "And another date, so I can pay this time."

Jihoon bit his bottom lip then kissed it. "Okay." He said, sitting up.

Soonyoung opened his eyes. "Help me get dressed." He said softly.

Jihoon didn't think it was fair that he was this cute. He got off the bed and found Soonyoung's clothes. Soonyoung got up too, and Jihoon got his panties through his feet and slid them up. He cupped his cock in his panties, just because it was so pretty. Jihoon helped him with his shirt and skirt, then put on his own underwear.

"Thank you." Soonyoung said, looping his arms around Jihoon's neck.

"Don't thank me." Jihoon said. He gave him a peck on the lips.

Jihoon threw a shirt on before they headed to the door. Soonyoung got his shoes, taking a moment to tie them. As he left, he said, "I'll text you."

"I'll look forward to it." Jihoon said, holding the door open for him.

Soonyoung smiled and headed out. Jihoon shut the door behind him and closed his eyes, Soonyoung's body still on his mind.


	33. Junhao - smut

The two stumbled into the room after Minghao got it unlocked. The party was at his place, and he locked his bedroom door to make sure nobody got in. He barely managed to lock it again before his new date pushed him to the bed. He dropped the key somewhere on the way.

Jun pulled Minghao into his lap. He kissed his neck, making Minghao close his eyes and tilt his head back.

"You sure about this?" Jun breathed.

Minghao smiled. He kissed below his ear and whispered, "Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Then, yeah." He told him. They were both drunk, but not wasted, and Minghao liked how he remembered to ask for consent.

"Lay down." Jun said.

Minghao did what he was told. Jun kneeled over him, his eyes lustful. He was unfairly hot and Minghao was grateful a friend of a friend brought him to his party. Jun had deep brown eyes, sharp features, and perfect lips Minghao had thought about kissing the moment he saw him. Not to mention the rest of his body--at least what Minghao could imagine. Soon, though, he'll see him without the barrier of clothes.

Jun smiled. Minghao furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Jun dipped down to kiss him and said, "You're fucking hot."

Minghao grinned. "Look who's talking."

Jun slipped his hands under Minghao's shirt. He traveled up and rubbed his nipples with his thumbs. Minghao tangled his fingers in Jun's hair. "They're not that sensitive." He whispered.

Jun hummed. "So what if I…?" he trailed off before pinching and pulling at the buds.

Minghao gave a short sound of surprise, leaning up on his elbows to follow Jun's movement. There was more pain than pleasure, but he didn't dislike it. "Not--not too often." Minghao told him.

Jun hummed again and sat up. He took off their shirts, Minghao's first. They stared at each other for a long moment. Minghao was the first to move, getting out from under Jun to kiss his chest. He earned shaky breaths when his lips were on his nipples. Minghao grazed his teeth across his pec before sinking his teeth in. 

Jun grabbed his face and pulled him up for a kiss. "Our lips are gonna be so fucking bruised." Minghao mumbled, smiling a bit.

"Don't care." Jun replied. "Take off your pants."

"Bossy."

"I was going to do it myself, but they look too skinny."

Minghao scoffed but unbuttoned his jeans anyway. He pulled them off and threw them aside. Jun ran his hands up his thighs, stopping right below his boxers.

"I have a condom. You got the lube?" Jun asked.

Minghao hummed a yes. He took Jun's hand and pressed it to his erection. He made him rub, letting out a quiet moan. He took his hand away when Jun did it himself. Jun pumped him through his underwear, Minghao's moans getting louder.

Minghao pushed him to lay down. He grinded on him, the movement almost exposing his cock out of his boxers. Jun rested his head on the bed and sighed in pleasure. He quickly undid his pants and pushed them down. Minghao could feel him better now, especially how big he was. He bit his lip and whined.

Jun shoved away both of their underwear. Minghao moaned at the skin-to-skin contact. "You look so good like this, you wanna ride me?" Jun asked.

Minghao shook his head. "I wanna be railed."

Jun huffed a laugh. "I like a guy who knows what he wants."

Minghao stopped and took both of their cocks in his hands. He used both to pump them. Jun groaned, his hands on Minghao's thighs. Minghao wished the music was quieter so he could better hear Jun's sounds.

"Mhm, Jun," Minghao started.

"Yes, baby?" Jun replied.

Minghao smiled at the name. "Were you here when we played beer pong? I lost so badly."

"I watched." Jun said, laughing.

Minghao chuckled as he remembered the game. He then closed his eyes and focused on his hands. Jun put his palm on top of them, rubbing their tips. Minghao let out a shaky moan.

"You wanna get fucked yet?" Jun asked.

"Railed." Minghao corrected.

Jun smiled. "My apologies."

Minghao answered by moving to get the lube from his nightstand. He then laid on his stomach, watching Jun get his condom out of the corner of his eye.

Jun slid down Minghao's underwear a bit more as he asked, "Prep?"

"No. Hurry up." Minghao said.

He could feel that Jun still had his clothes on when he kneeled on the outsides of Minghao's legs. Jun spread his cheeks and entered. Jun's sigh got lost under Minghao's moan.

"Tight bitch." Jun breathed.

Minghao smiled. He arched his back and reached to spread a cheek for him. Jun's thrusts picked up speed.

"Well, you are hot as fuck." Minghao said.

"It doesn't work like that. It works the opposite of that."

Minghao slapped his ass and put his arm back down with the other. "Shut up and fuck me."

Jun did. Minghao moaned, his hands gripping his sheets. Jun felt perfect and in the back of his mind he was wanting this to happen again. All thoughts left, though, when Jun leaned on the small of his back for a better angle.

"Holy fuck, harder." Minghao groaned.

Jun did what he was told. He went fast and hard for a minute, then slowed to catch his breath. Minghao whined when he did, wiggling on him.

"Calm down, you'll cum eventually." Jun told him, lightly slapping his ass.

Minghao groaned. Jun reached and pinched his nipple hard. Minghao gasped, his back arching. He did cum eventually, by Jun's cock in his ass and stroking himself. Jun jerked himself off onto Minghao's back.

Not even a second after they both climaxed, a loud knock sounded from Minghao's door.

"Hao, Seungcheol puked in your bathroom! It's all over the floor!"

Minghao groaned and rolled to his side. He didn't bother replying and ignored Jun's laugh.

"You should probably see to that." Jun said, getting off the bed. He stole Minghao's tissues to clean up and started changing.

Minghao sighed. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at him. "I'll see you around?" he asked.

Jun smiled a bit. "Yeah."

"Okay." Minghao mumbled. Now that he had vomit to clean up he wasn't in as good of a mood.

Jun left the room, only opening the door wide enough to let him through so Minghao wouldn't be seen.

Minghao ignored his responsibilities for a while by laying and reminiscing on his fuck.


	34. Soonhoon - smut

Soonyoung turned over in their bed, trying to get comfortable. He pressed close to Jihoon once he realized he was facing the same direction. Jihoon hummed.

They were both in a half-asleep stage, trying to settle down and finally fall. Soonyoung draped his arm over Jihoon's waist and pressed his forehead to the back of his neck. Everything was warm and soft.

"Hoon," Soonyoung mumbled, inching up Jihoon's shirt to feel his tummy.

Jihoon hummed again.

Soonyoung hadn't planned on saying anything. He slid his hand down to Jihoon's thigh and up his shorts to feel his skin. He massaged the fleshy upper part, squeezing but not too hard. Jihoon shifted.

After a moment, he murmured, "You're gonna make me hard."

Soonyoung paused. He then kept going, moving a tiny bit up. Jihoon sighed. "I'm not moving from this position."

Soonyoung grinned. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you." He told him.

Soonyoung massaged until he could feel his clothes tenting up. He gave his cock a light squeeze, earning a sharp inhale. Soonyoung rubbed him through the fabric.

"Mhm, Soonyoung," Jihoon murmured, his voice more awake.

"Mm-hmm?" Soonyoung responded.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung took a moment to think. "Not tonight." He then answered.

"Then how are you gonna get off?" 

He smiled. "Don't worry about it, angel."

Jihoon whined and wiggled his butt closer to Soonyoung's crotch. "I'm worrying about it."

Soonyoung kissed his neck. "After you, baby. After you."

Jihoon whined again. He moved his top leg back to tangle with Soonyoung's. "Keep talking." He asked, his hand rubbing Soonyoung's forearm.

Soonyoung kissed behind his ear. "Does it feel good, baby? My hand on you?"

Jihoon nodded and hummed. Soonyoung went under his shorts. He fondled his balls. "Tell me how you want it." He whispered.

"I want… not too rough, babe. Just… slow." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung ran a finger up and down his length, making Jihoon squirm. "No problem." He said.

Soonyoung inched his underwear down to rub his head. Jihoon whimpered, his grip tightening on Soonyoung's forearm. Soonyoung pushed his hand under the elastic and gave a slow stroke. Jihoon moaned.

Soonyoung sighed. "God, you're perfect."

Jihoon squeezed his arm. Soonyoung shifted to kiss the side of his neck and his jaw. "So fucking perfect. You feel so good in my hand."

Jihoon moaned. He rubbed Soonyoung's arm with his thumb. He tilted his head to kiss him, although it was a bit strained due to their positions. He laid his head back down after a moment.

"So pretty." Soonyoung breathed. He couldn't see him, but could feel all the curves and ridges of his cock and knew how beautiful he was.

Jihoon gave a long moan when Soonyoung spread his precum around his head. "We need to go on a date." Soonyoung told him.

"Tomorrow." Jihoon whispered. He curled further in on himself, his butt rubbing into Soonyoung's erection.

Soonyoung nipped at his ear. He squeezed down at his base, making Jihoon shudder. "I love how you feel against me." He told him. Almost every inch of Jihoon was pressed against him.

"Mhm, Soonyoung, make me cum." Jihoon whined.

Soonyoung quickened his pace. He wedged his arm under Jihoon's neck so he could reach his front and play with his nipple. Jihoon moaned when he pinched it. He was cumming in a short while, his body tensing and his noises loud. Soonyoung kept him in his underwear to keep the mess as small as possible. Afterwards, he brought his hand to his mouth to clean himself up.

"Your turn." Jihoon said breathlessly.

"How about I just do this?" Soonyoung asked, holding his hip and grinding into him.

"Okay." Jihoon said. He kept his grasp on his forearm.

Soonyoung fit them together like puzzle pieces, getting as close as possible. He softly bit into Jihoon's shoulder.

"I wanna go out to eat tomorrow." Jihoon said.

"Okay. Let's go to dinner and dress up and be romantic." Soonyoung said, out of breath.

Jihoon chuckled. "Okay."

Soonyoung pushed down his clothes. He guided himself under Jihoon's, his cock resting close to his crack. He moaned and held Jihoon's hip again. Most of the time they dislike Jihoon's high refractory period, but it can be a good thing in times like this.

Jihoon hummed and pressed his cock closer with a hand. Soonyoung moaned and whispered, "Fuck."

"And you can wear that shirt I like." Jihoon said.

"What shirt?" Soonyoung asked, his lips on Jihoon's neck.

"The tight, black, button-up one." Jihoon answered. He went back to holding Soonyoung's arm.

"Only if you wear those pants." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon laughed. "Okay. My ass feel good, baby?"

"Fuck yes." Soonyoung breathed. He thrusted harder, his arm now wrapped around Jihoon's waist.

He came soon enough, spilling onto his skin and dirtying his clothes. Jihoon squeezed his forearm. Soonyoung nuzzled his face into Jihoon's neck as he pulled away. He put himself back in his underwear.

"Don't move, baby." Soonyoung said, patting his chest. He got out of bed.

"Wasn't planning on it." Jihoon murmured, already sounding tired again.

Soonyoung pulled off Jihoon's shorts and underwear. He got a few wet-wipes from their nightstand and cleaned him up, making sure to be thorough. He threw the wipes away and tossed the clothes in the laundry basket. He cleaned himself up and put his clothes in there too.

When Jihoon heard him open the drawer to get new clothes, he said, "It's okay. I'll sleep like this."

Soonyoung grinned and closed the drawer. "Then I am too."

He slipped under the covers, now facing Jihoon and making him scoot back. 

"You stole my spot." Jihoon complained.

Soonyoung pecked his nose. "I wanted to see you."

"I could've rolled over." Jihoon grumbled.

Soonyoung kissed him, short and soft. He slid his hand under Jihoon's shirt as he draped his arm over his waist. Jihoon rested his hand between them, close enough to brush Soonyoung's chest.

"Night, baby doll." Soonyoung whispered.

Jihoon hummed. "Night, Soonie."


	35. Meanie - smut

Wonwoo looked down at his boyfriend. Mingyu's head was in his lap, turned towards the TV. Wonwoo traced his jaw with a light finger. He went down his neck and rested his hand on his chest.

Wonwoo rubbed his chest and went back to watching TV. After a few moments, he noticed Mingyu kept shifting. He then realized the path he was rubbing included his nipple. He pretended he didn't notice and kept going.

When Mingyu became more restless, Wonwoo set his hand on his stomach and kept it there. Mingyu made a small sound.

"What?" Wonwoo asked.

"Why'd you stop?" Mingyu asked, turning to look at him.

"Stop what?"

Mingyu pouted and put Wonwoo's hand back on his chest. He made him rub his nipple.

Wonwoo smirked. "Oh, was that getting you excited?"

Mingyu glared at him. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

Wonwoo trailed his hand down to his crotch to see if he was hard. He was, but not all the way. Mingyu shifted underneath him. "Just wait a second, the episode's not over yet." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu's jaw dropped. Wonwoo ignored him, facing forward and gently palming his boyfriend. Finally, Mingyu turned away and said, "If there's more than five minutes I'm getting myself off."

Wonwoo chuckled. He wasn't being serious, so when Mingyu was fully hard and patted his tummy to have him get up. Mingyu gasped and hurried to their room. Wonwoo followed, smiling at him.

Mingyu laid in the middle of the bed, propped up on his elbows with his legs spread.

"Eager?" Wonwoo asked, heading to their nightstand. He opened the top drawer and got out a condom and a bottle of lube.

"You made me wait." Mingyu told him.

Wonwoo hummed. He set the items on the bed before crawling between Mingyu's legs. He started undoing his jeans.

"Are you being slow for a reason? Or is it just to annoy me?" Mingyu questioned.

Wonwoo smirked. "What's wrong with going slow?"

Mingyu didn't say anything. Wonwoo pulled off his pants and palmed him again. He looked so good, his fat cock resting against his hip in his thin underwear. Wonwoo bit his lip.

"Baby, come on. I want you to finger me. You're so good at it." Mingyu whined.

Wonwoo tugged down his underwear. Mingyu got one leg out and left the fabric on his other ankle. Wonwoo grinned slightly and ran his hands up his thighs. He gave his cock a slow stroke, loving how he felt in his hand. Mingyu stared at him, his eyebrows knitted together in want.

"I wanna try something." Wonwoo said. He gathered his balls in his palm and massaged them.

Mingyu shifted. "What?"

"I'll tell you later. Turn over." Wonwoo said. He got the lube.

Mingyu whined but did what he was told. Wonwoo poured lube right above his crack so it would slide between his cheeks. He wiped it up before it could reach the bed and pushed his finger into his hole. Mingyu sighed in contentment.

Wonwoo stayed just past his first knuckle. He knew it would make Mingyu desperate, and that's what he wanted. He entered a second finger.

"Deeper," Mingyu asked.

"You're fine." Wonwoo told him. He added a third finger, making Mingyu whine.

Wonwoo glanced down to his cock, between his thighs and smushed under his balls. He trailed a finger over it. Mingyu gasped. Wonwoo decided to stop teasing and push his fingers deeper. He searched for his prostate, and when he found it he rubbed tight circles on it.

"Oh, God," Mingyu groaned.

Wonwoo kept a moderate pace. With his other hand, he pushed down his clothes to free his erection. He was keeping a mental timer on how long it would take Mingyu to start begging.

Wonwoo got to a minute and a half.

"Please, faster." Mingyu asked. Wonwoo smirked. "Please, baby, please go faster. I need it."

"You do?"

Mingyu whined. " _Yes_ , baby, I need it. I need you."

Wonwoo hummed. He saw Mingyu's cock was leaking already. "Don't call me that." He murmured.

Mingyu paused. "W-what do you want me to call you?"

"Hmm… how about…" Wonwoo slowly thrusted his fingers, "daddy."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Daddy?" Mingyu eventually asked, turning his head to the side.

"Mm-hmm. Call me daddy while you beg for my cock." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu whined again when Wonwoo took his fingers out and rubbed his rim. He hid his face in the bed. Wonwoo would feel bad about springing this on him, but they both joke about calling him daddy. It makes Mingyu flustered and Wonwoo horny.

"Oh, please, daddy. I need you so bad. I need daddy's cock in me or else I'm gonna die." Mingyu begged.

Wonwoo chuckled. More heat pooled in his stomach. "Good boy." He mumbled.

"Fuck yes." Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo sat up and ran his cock between Mingyu's cheeks. Mingyu gasped and reached back to spread his cheeks for him. Wonwoo put his hands on his. He pushed the very tip of himself in, making Mingyu groan. He slid across his hole a few more times before entering a tiny bit more.

"Just fuck me." Mingyu told him.

Wonwoo pulled away to undress. He got Mingyu's shirt off, too, then said, "Come here."

Mingyu turned around, his eyes wide and hands already on Wonwoo's thighs. "Yes, daddy?"

Wonwoo smiled. He ran a hand through Mingyu's hair and gave him a quick kiss. Mingyu came back for more, and Wonwoo ended up getting lost in it. They haven't kissed since they started in the living room, and Wonwoo didn't realize how much he missed it. He was letting Mingyu take control, letting him lick into his mouth and bite his lips.

Eventually, Wonwoo broke away. "Touch me." He breathed.

Mingyu wrapped both hands around his cock and pumped quickly.

"Nuh-uh, baby, slower." Wonwoo said, stopping his hands. Mingyu pouted as he moved his hands for him.

Wonwoo poured some lube on himself. He sighed when Mingyu spread it around. He got a little faster, but Wonwoo slowed him again.

"I'm too excited to go this slow. Don't you wanna fuck me?" Mingyu asked with a pout.

Wonwoo breathed a laugh. "Don't you wanna be a good boy?"

Mingyu's eyebrows knitted together and he gave his best puppy-dog eyes. In any other circumstance, Wonwoo wouldn't have been able to say no.

"Daddy, please, I just wanna be fucked." Mingyu said.

Wonwoo kissed his jaw, muffling a low moan. He set his hands on Mingyu's chest and groped his pecs. He loved how big they were, how malleable. Mingyu moaned when he rubbed his nipples with his thumbs.

"Please." Mingyu whispered. "Daddy's going too slow. Baby needs to be fucked, needs to be filled with daddy's cock. I don't want a condom, I want daddy's cum in me and for daddy to plug me to keep it in."

Wonwoo let out a shaky breath. He slid his hands down to Mingyu's ass and squeezed harshly. Mingyu sighed and arched his back for him. Wonwoo traced his hole, wet and open from earlier. He couldn't wait much longer himself.

"You sure, baby? No condom?" Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu hummed and nodded. He squirmed and pushed back on Wonwoo's finger. Wonwoo straightened and pulled Mingyu's hands away from him. Mingyu kept one on, though, and traced a vein along Wonwoo's dick with his thumb. Wonwoo watched as he rubbed the ridge of his head.

"On your back." Wonwoo breathed.

Mingyu gave his neck a few kisses before moving. Wonwoo tapped his shoulders once he was in position, and Mingyu set his legs on them. Wonwoo teased his cock over his hole.

"I'm serious, daddy, just fuck me already."

Wonwoo looked up at him with a smirk. "You say that like I'm going to do what you say, yet you're the one calling me daddy."

Mingyu scowled. "I just want your cum in me."

Wonwoo bit his lip. He was taking his time because he wanted to, not to punish his boyfriend. He wanted to appreciate him and his body. Mingyu has always been quick to beg, though, so Wonwoo wasn't offended or upset about being rushed.

"You'll get it, baby, don't worry." Wonwoo told him. He squeezed his thigh, then trailed up to his chest to grope his pecs again. He slapped one, not hard enough to hurt but enough to make Mingyu gasp.

Finally, Wonwoo poured on more lube and pushed in. He sighed in relief while Mingyu moaned. He paused once he bottomed out to let Mingyu adjust. When Mingyu wiggled on him, Wonwoo started thrusting.

"Mhm, fuck." Mingyu moaned. He closed his eyes and relaxed his arms beside him.

Wonwoo put his hands above his head so he could better see his arms. Mingyu didn't argue, only smiling a bit. Wonwoo's thrusts were short and gentle. Without the condom, he could feel every detail of Mingyu's walls.

"Faster, please." Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo squeezed Mingyu's pecs once more before tweaking his nipples. Mingyu arched his back and moaned. Wonwoo pulled out almost all the way, then pinched his nipples as he pushed back in. Mingyu breathed out a "fuck."

Wonwoo thrusted harder. He trailed up to Mingyu's thighs and rubbed the outsides. "Feels so good, baby." Wonwoo said.

"Fuck yes, daddy." Mingyu groaned. "Love you so much."

Wonwoo groaned. He kissed the inside of his knee and said, "Love you more."

Mingyu giggled happily. His jaw dropped when Wonwoo thrusted particularly hard. Wonwoo went at a pace Mingyu has been begging for for a few minutes, then slowed to catch his breath. Mingyu was moaning and whimpering beneath him.

"Daddy, please touch me. Make me cum." Mingyu asked.

"Wait." Wonwoo told him, thrusting fast again. He wanted them to cum together, so he ignored him for a short while.

Once Wonwoo started stroking him, they climaxed within a few seconds of each other. Mingyu whined when he pulled out. Wonwoo hobbled over to their nightstand to get a plug. He lifted Mingyu's leg to pop it in.

"Thank you." Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo laid next to him and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Thank you."

Mingyu hummed. Wonwoo started massaging his thigh, knowing they probably hurt. Mingyu patted his forearm.

"Shower." Mingyu said quietly.

"How long are you gonna keep the plug in?" Wonwoo asked.

"I'll take it out soon."

Wonwoo kissed his shoulder. "You should let me take some pictures of you."

Mingyu tilted his head into Wonwoo's. "Okay, daddy." He whispered.

Wonwoo smirked. He realized his phone was back in the living room, but Mingyu's was in his pants. He got it and instructed Mingyu to hold his legs out of the way. Wonwoo captured the pink butt plug, his soft cock, and the cum on his stomach.

"Pretty." He murmured.

"Let me clean up." Mingyu said, rolling his eyes and setting his legs down.

Wonwoo kissed him before he could leave the bed.


	36. Seoksoo - smut

"I wanna go all the way." Seokmin whispered.

Joshua stopped and looked at him. Seokmin's hand was on his hip, his fingers rubbing back and forth. "You sure?" Joshua asked, glancing at the hickeys he's made.

Seokmin nodded. "I'm ready."

Joshua smiled. He kissed him again and pulled him closer by his shirt. "Only if you're sure." He told him.

"I'm sure." Seokmin said.

Joshua ran a hand over his chest, moaning into the kiss. "Bedroom." He breathed.

Seokmin led them to his room and they sat on the bed. Joshua straddled him and started to grind to get them both hard.

"So, like… who's gonna be on bottom?" Seokmin asked. His hands were on Joshua's waist, under his shirt.

Joshua took it off for him. "Me, obviously."

Seokmin laughed. "It's not obvious."

Joshua pulled off Seokmin's shirt too. He leaned down and kissed his collar bone. "It isn't?"

"You always take control." Seokmin said, his hands going up Joshua's back.

They've done some things together, but nothing penetrative. "Well, I don't like being top. And it'll be easier for you." Joshua responded.

Seokmin's hand went to the back of Joshua's neck. Joshua kissed down his chest, going to one of his nipples. Seokmin let out a shaky breath when he got to it. He started undoing Joshua's jeans. Joshua pulled them down, then did the same to Seokmin's.

They both moaned when the thick fabric was removed. Joshua ran a hand down to his stomach and asked, "You hard for me yet?"

Seokmin smiled a bit. "Are you?"

"Why don't you find out?"

He slowly pulled away Joshua's underwear. Joshua stopped grinding to let him see how he was fully hard now. Seokmin wrapped his hand around his cock and gave a slow stroke.

"And you, baby?" Joshua asked, inching down Seokmin's boxers.

Seokmin nodded, his eyes glued on Joshua's dick. Joshua pumped him once his underwear was down. "I can't wait to have you in me." He whispered. He's always thought his boyfriend's cock was the prettiest.

Seokmin glanced up at him. "I, um… I don't have a condom."

Joshua paused. He didn't have any either. Even if he did, it wouldn't fit Seokmin. "Well… we've been exclusive for a while, right? So we shouldn't have to worry."

Seokmin hummed. "Are you sure?"

Joshua looked down as he ran his thumb over Seokmin's tip. Both of them would probably feel better if they had one, but they also didn't want to stop now. "Pretty sure. Besides, we've had our dicks in each other's mouths, and nothing has happened yet, right?"

Seokmin chuckled. "That reminds me--come here."

Joshua bit his lip as he smiled and crawled up to Seokmin's face. He took his pants and underwear all the way off before sliding his cock into Seokmin's awaiting mouth. Joshua sighed in relief. Seokmin set his hands on his hips and moved him at a pace he was comfortable with. Joshua put his hands on the bed to lean on, moaning.

Seokmin moved to his balls. Joshua tangled his fingers in Seokmin's hair. When Seokmin licked at his taint, Joshua almost told him to eat him out, then remembered something.

Joshua sat back on Seokmin's stomach and said, "Wait, fuck."

"What's wrong?"

Joshua sighed and curled down to rest their foreheads together. "We have to wait. I haven't cleaned myself."

Seokmin paused. "Do you need to?"

"Yeah. Especially since we don't have a condom and since I've shit today." Joshua said, sitting back up.

Seokmin laughed awkwardly. "So… we're not having sex right now?"

"Don't think so. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I can wait." Seokmin said, setting his hands on Joshua's thighs.

Joshua smiled. He kissed him, scooting down so he was on his hips. "Still hard?" he asked.

Seokmin nodded. Joshua took both of their cocks in his hands and pumped them. They moaned in unison. Seokmin propped himself on his elbows to watch, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

Joshua got them off with a couple of minutes of stroking. Their cum dirtied both of their stomachs and they kissed through their orgasms.

The next day ended up being when they were both ready. Seokmin had bought condoms and Joshua cleaned himself near the evening. The mood was quick to come back once they figured out it was happening this time.

Their foreplay consisted of a few minutes of handjobs and kissing to get each other hard. When they were, Joshua spread himself for Seokmin so he could be stretched. Seokmin was hesitant to start.

"Come on, I need you so bad." Joshua said, grabbing Seokmin's hand and almost pushing his finger in himself.

Seokmin gently took his hand away before entering his index finger. Joshua whined, needing more.

"This good?" Seokmin asked, thrusting his finger.

"Yes, baby, add another." Joshua told him. He was on his back and holding his legs out of the way.

Seokmin did what he was told. Joshua guided him with his words to find his prostate. A low moan rumbled out of him when he found it. He saw Seokmin smile out of the corner of his eye.

"And, yeah, rub--thrust--" Joshua instructed. Seokmin did what he was told, earning a loud moan. "Oh, fuck yes, baby."

"Isn't this so I can stretch you?"

Joshua groaned. "Then add another."

Seokmin entered a third finger. Joshua whined as he rubbed his g-spot again. "I'm ready, Seok, please fuck me." He breathed out.

"You sure?" Seokmin asked. He scissored his fingers to further stretch him.

"Fuck yes, baby, fuck me already." Joshua told him.

Seokmin chuckled. He took out his fingers and got the condom. Joshua moved to his hands and knees as he did.

"No, baby, I wanna see your face." Seokmin said.

Joshua thought for a moment. He then flipped to his back and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Like this, then. Easier access." He said, lifting his legs again.

Seokmin smirked. He got off the bed to stand between his legs. "Ready?"

Joshua nodded, situating Seokmin's hands on his thighs. He put his ankles on his shoulders. Seokmin bit his lip as he pushed in.

"Oh, God, feels so good." Joshua moaned. Seokmin wasn't even halfway in yet, but he was a bit of a whore.

Seokmin paused once he was all the way in. "Good?"

"Mm-hmm, perfect. You're so good." Joshua told him.

He could tell Seokmin smiled even though his eyes were closed. Seokmin started thrusting, earning moans from both of them. Joshua arched his back when he got faster.

Joshua opened his eyes and set his hand on Seokmin's stomach. He felt his muscles clench as he moved.

"You're so hot." He said. "Tell me you know you're hot."

Seokmin chuckled. He took Joshua's hand and held it, pressing it into the bed to lean on. "I know I'm hot." He said.

Joshua could hear his hesitance, but was glad he said it at all. The next thrust hit his prostate dead on, making his back arch and a moan rip through him. Seokmin stayed there for a short while, but inevitably moved and was now just brushing it.

Joshua pulled him down for a kiss. He forgot his legs were on his shoulders, making him stretch. He quickly moved them to the crooks of his elbows and deepened the kiss. Seokmin sucked along his jaw and under his ear.

"God, you're so good." Joshua breathed. "Tell me you know how good you can fuck me."

"Baby," Seokmin started, his teeth on his skin as he smiled.

"Tell me. Tell me you're gonna make your boyfriend have the best orgasm of his life."

Seokmin shook his head and sat back up. He bit his lip as he grinned, looking at Joshua for a moment. "I'm gonna make my boyfriend have the best orgasm of his life." He eventually said.

Joshua smiled wide. He moved his legs to wrap around Seokmin's waist to keep him close. "And I'm gonna make _my_ boyfriend have the best orgasm of _his_ life." He said.

Seokmin laughed. He dipped down to kiss him again. Joshua hugged him to make him stay, their kisses messy and clumsy. They came within a couple of moments of each other.

Joshua cuddled up to Seokmin when he laid down next to him. They were both sweaty and out of breath. Joshua stared at the cum-filled condom, making him smile.

"You were so good." Joshua whispered.

Seokmin pecked his forehead. "So were you."

"Let's shower, baby. And maybe we can fuck again." Joshua said.

Seokmin laughed. "I don't know if I can stand."

"Hmm. Then how about no shower, and I just ride you?" Joshua said, trailing a finger down his chest.

Seokmin kissed him. "Not a bad idea." He said against his lips.


	37. Minghao x SVT

The others watched as Minghao strode into the room. They tried to play it off like they weren't, but it was obvious with the unnatural silence that followed. The break in tension was palpable when Minghao settled down with Jihoon.

Jun, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Seungkwan, and Chan all went back to their phone or the TV. They tried not to listen in on Jihoon and Minghao's soft conversation.

Their polyamory wasn't easy to come by. It started while they were training, but mostly consisted of couples that hid from the others. As the team grew, those couples became more confident. Some weren't okay with it while others took it as an opportunity to explore on their own. Couples turned into trios, which turned into more fluid relationships. Eventually, all thirteen of them were open with each other. Sex was rare, and so was anything past kissing--mostly because of how busy they were.

Naturally, everyone had their favorites, or their go-tos. Everyone except Minghao. Seungkwan and Vernon, Wonwoo and Mingyu, Seungcheol and Jeonghan and Joshua; just not Minghao. He didn't favor any one of them. Because of this, they feel special when Minghao picks one of them. It's sort of a secret everyone but him is let in on, where they speculate who his favorite really is and tally who he interacts with. A friendly competition.

Minghao kissed Jihoon's cheek and snuggled into his shoulder. Seungcheol watched the interaction, earning a proud smirk from Jihoon. Seungcheol rolled his eyes and went back to the TV.

Meanwhile, an investigation opened in their sans Minghao group chat.

 **Jun** : he's been with jihoon a lot lately

 **Seungkwan** : I think because jihoon has been in a touchy mood lately

 **Chan** : I've been begging for affection all day

 **Seungcheol** : he doesn't like needy hoes

 **Wonwoo** : savage  
 **Wonwoo** : jihoon will stop wanting skinship soon and he'll come to the rest of us, be patient

 **Chan** : I'm gonna snatch him rn if somebody doesn't cuddle with me

 **Jun** : u know what.

 **Seungkwan** : why'd they think they can fit on that chair

 **Wonwoo** : ooh they got minghao's attention

 **Seungcheol** : he's so freaking. Cute it's not FAIR

"Cheol, honey, you okay? You look mad." Minghao said.

Seungcheol looked up, his eyes wide. He heard someone snicker. "No, I'm fine, baby."

Minghao smiled. He got up and pecked Seungcheol's forehead as he left. There was a beat of silence as they watched him.

"Great, you made him leave." Jihoon said.

Seungcheol glared at him.

\--

A few days later, they were in a green room waiting to be called onto a radio show. Seungkwan and Vernon were sitting close on a couch, looking at something on Vernon's phone. Several eyes followed Minghao as he walked to them and laid across their laps.

"Hey, hun, what's up?" Seungkwan asked, patting Minghao's butt.

"I'm too tired for this." Minghao sighed.

"I feel ya." Seungkwan said.

Vernon ruffled his hair. "Get some caffeine."

Minghao grumbled to himself. He sat up, and Vernon met him with a soft kiss. Jeonghan, nearby, wanted in on this. He made his way over and kneeled on the floor to be eye-level with Minghao.

"You're so cute, Hao." He said, petting his hair.

Minghao grinned. He took Jeonghan's hand and kissed it, then held it to his chest and closed his eyes. Jeonghan looked up to the others with fond eyes, and saw they both held the same expression.

 **Joshua** : he's such a whore I hate it  
 **Joshua** : why can't he be MY whore

 **Seokmin** : he hasn't been with me in a while I'm honestly kinda sad about it

 **Mingyu** : you know you can approach him first

 **Seokmin** : but

 **Mingyu** : I'm content because we made out yesterday

 **Soonyoung** : no fair???

 **Mingyu** : and guess what? I approached him first. you cowards

 **Joshua** : look. how about we all bombard him tonight and have a massive cuddle session centered around him

 **Seokmin** : how would that work? are we taking turns?

 **Soonyoung** : I think it's a spooning situation

 **Mingyu** : all 13 of us??

"Five minutes." One of the staff called out.

The ones texting put away their phones and stood, while the four on the couch took a few moments for extra kisses. Joshua saw Seokmin's eyes lingering on them and patted his shoulder.

During the show, Seokmin stole his way next to Minghao. He even got to hold his hand under the table.

\--

Minghao made a surprised noise when Wonwoo bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, I've just missed you." Wonwoo broke away to say.

Minghao smiled. "You have?"

"Of course I have." Wonwoo said, kissing him again. Minghao let him deepen it this time.

A gasp came from the doorway. The two separated as Mingyu said, "Really? In front of my salad?"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and gestured him closer. "Come here."

Mingyu hurried over. He noticed how close they were, how Minghao was pressed against the counter. Mingyu made sure he and Wonwoo were touching when he got to them.

Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's face and kissed him. Mingyu set one hand on Wonwoo's waist and the other on Minghao's. He went straight to Minghao's lips once they broke apart.

"I wanna go further. Can I?" Wonwoo murmured in Minghao's ear. He slid his hand up his waist, under his shirt.

Minghao turned away from Mingyu. They looked at each other for a moment, then Minghao shook his head.

"Okay, angel, no problem." Wonwoo said. He took away his hand and pecked his lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds more before he patted Minghao's hip and walked away.

Mingyu took his spot when he was gone, but made sure not to press into the younger. He cupped his face and said, "You know how cute you are?"

A smile creeped its way into Minghao's face. "Be quiet."

"Nuh-uh. Tell me you know." Mingyu said. He wrapped his arms around his waist tightly and looked at him.

Minghao tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but wasn't trying very hard. "Fine. I know I'm cute."

"Good." Mingyu said and kissed his forehead. He let him go and they left the kitchen.

\--

Seungcheol cleared his throat. It wasn't surprising the two didn't separate. He watched for a moment, his stomach bubbling with both jealousy and arousal.

"Minghao." He called. Minghao slowly broke away from Jeonghan and turned to him, his eyes wide and lips wet. "Come here for a second."

Minghao glaced between him and Jeonghan, but did what he was told. When he was close enough, Seungcheol urged him into his lap. He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

"You're such a tease." Seungcheol whispered. He closed the space between them, slow and soft.

Minghao moaned quietly. He then flinched, causing Seungcheol to lean back and see what happened. Jeonghan was behind him now, his hands in his hair.

"He is, isn't he?" Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol smirked. He kissed him again as Jeonghan played with his hair. There was a dip in the couch next to him, and they stopped again to see who it was.

"You look perfect like this." Joshua said quietly. He leaned in and kissed his jaw, making Minghao's eyes flutter closed.

Seokmin joined on Seungcheol's other side. "Have room for one more?"

Minghao opened his eyes and nodded hurriedly. He touched Seokmin's cheek like he wasn't sure if this was happening or not.

"You wanna take this to the bedroom, baby?" Seungcheol asked.

Minghao nodded again. He looked at each of their faces, then whispered, "Yes, please."

\--

Soonyoung sighed and plopped to the floor. "I'm done."

Jun chuckled. "We were done ten minutes ago."

Soonyoung rolled to his side and faced the others. The performance team was practicing their unit song, and it was wearing out everybody. Minghao, though, was still standing and going over some moves.

"Babe, sit down, you need to rest." Chan told him.

Minghao ignored him.

"I'm gonna trip you." Chan warned.

Minghao laughed. "Violent."

Jun was closest, so he sat up and grabbed Minghao's hand to drag him down. Minghao let him and sat next to him.

Soonyoung tossed over a water bottle. Minghao took a long drink. Jun rested his head on his shoulder. Chan crawled closer and wrapped his arms around him, then deemed it too hot and settled for placing his hand on his. Soonyoung moved closer too when he saw the other two.

"Snack?" Soonyoung asked. He sat so their knees were touching.

"Later." Minghao said, shaking his head.

They sat in silence for a minute, the room filled with their breathing.

"I guess let's go." Jun said, pecking Minghao's cheek before getting up.

Soonyoung and Chan, of course, needed to kiss him too.

"Why do you guys always do that?" Minghao asked, smiling.

"Do what?" Chan responded.

"You, like, focus on me." Minghao said.

"Because we love you." Jun told him.

"Yeah, but what about Chan? He's the youngest."

They knew Minghao couldn't know about their information and secrets about him, so they improvised.

Jun kissed Chan's cheek and Soonyoung did the same. "There. Now we're focusing on him." Jun said.

Minghao playfully rolled his eyes. He kissed Chan too, then they were able to leave.

In the car, their group chat picked back up.

 **Soonyoung** : close call guys  
 **Soonyoung** : hao noticed we were focusing on him

 **Seungcheol** : that's your problem for being so obvious

 **Jun** : like y'all didn't fuck a while ago

 **Chan** : they what

 **Wonwoo** : then everyone be chill when they come back

 **Vernon** : dang I was waiting for him

 **Jihoon** : I bet he's gonna come to me again just watch

 **Joshua** : I vote for seokmin they've been kinda clingy lately

 **Seokmin** : I say he'll stay with one of the perf unit

 **Seungkwan** : I say we do josh's cuddle idea

 **Wonwoo** : I said be chill


	38. Verkwan

Seungkwan watched them from the kitchen. He had his arms crossed and weight on one foot, his hips jutting to one side. He doesn't even know what game they're playing.

Seungkwan is a reasonable person. He knows his boyfriend had friends and needs alone time with them, and he also knows about their unhealthy gaming habits. Today, though, he was feeling particularly needy. He felt unwanted.

He tried sitting next to Vernon and silently watching their game, to no avail. He'd be content with an occasional touch or pat to show Vernon knows he's still alive. The most interaction Seungkwan has gotten is being asked for more soda.

Determined, Seungkwan strode out of the kitchen and into their room. He needed to be distracting, but not too much so that Vernon would get mad. He settled on a pair of shorts, smirking as he changed into them. He went to the living room and sat back down next to Vernon.

Vernon didn't even look at him. Seungkwan shifted, pulling his feet onto the couch and propping one knee up. Vernon had to notice now--his legs were wide open. Seungkwan smirked when he finally glanced at him. He didn't mind that that was the only reaction he got; he had more planned.

Seungkwan snaked his arm around Vernon's waist. He stayed for a moment, then started rubbing his tummy.

Soon enough, Vernon took his hand away and said, "Can't focus."

Seungkwan rested his head on his shoulder instead. He watched them kill each other on the screen until he got bored, which wasn't too long after. He went back to their room to enact the second part of his plan.

Seungkwan rolled up the waistband of his shorts to make them shorter. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure just the right amount of ass cheek was out. He smiled to himself and left the room.

A few steps out, he ran into one of Vernon's friends.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just going to the bathroom." Mingyu said.

Seungkwan looked at him. He then turned around and said, "Is this distracting enough?"

Mingyu stared at his ass, his eyes wide. "Um… sure, yeah."

Seungkwan stayed where he was, liking the reaction.

"Would distract me." Mingyu eventually said.

Seungkwan smiled and turned back around. "Thanks. Go piss." He said, pushing him in the direction of the bathroom.

Seungkwan went back to the living room, this time going to the front. He bent down in front of the entertainment center to look through the movies they had, making sure to not block the TV so he wouldn't get yelled at. He did make sure his ass was in plain sight, though.

When someone coughed awkwardly, Seungkwan sat down. He didn't really care about their movie selection, but decided to pick one anyway in case they wanted to watch one later that night. He put the cases back up and took his pick to their room.

Seungkwan rolled his shorts up a bit more. Now an obscene amount of ass was showing, but he didn't know what the third part of his plan should be. He didn't want to be too obvious.

Seungkwan strutted back to the living room once he had an idea. He sidled up to Seungcheol on the opposite end of the couch. He made sure to pop his ass out in Vernon's direction.

"I have a question," Seungkwan whispered in his ear, putting his hand up to shield it.

Seungcheol shifted a bit. "What?"

"Do you think I look good right now?" Seungkwan asked.

He saw Seungcheol glance at Vernon. After a while, he said, "Sure."

Seungkwan grinned. "Have you been distracted by me?"

"Seungkwan. Bedroom. Now."

He turned to Vernon, trying not to smile too wide.

"Aw, Vernon, man, you were supposed to back me up!" Wonwoo complained.

Seungkwan didn't look, but guessed Vernon let his player die. Vernon headed towards the bedroom. Seungkwan followed, smirking to himself once again.

"What are you doing?" Vernon questioned, shutting the door behind them.

"What _am_ I doing?" Seungkwan asked.

Vernon rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb. You changed into booty shorts and have been parading your ass around this whole time. What are you even wearing under those? Nothing?"

"No. Panties, look." Seungkwan said, dropping his shorts.

Vernon's eyes widened. "Put those back on. What did you say to Seungcheol?"

"I just asked if he thought I looked good."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

Vernon sighed and ran his hands down his face. "Have I not been paying enough attention to you? That's why you needed to make a scene like this?"

"You haven't been paying _any_ attention to me."

"You're not usually like this when I have friends over." Vernon said, crossing his arms.

Seungkwan shrugged. "I'm feeling needy today." He said.

Vernon looked him over. "I'll fulfill your needs. When they leave."

"And when will that be?" Seungkwan asked, pouting.

"Soon, baby. Now change back into your pants, I don't want your ass in my friend's faces. You know how they are." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan bit his lip as he smiled. "I made them nervous. Except Wonwoo, I didn't get to him."

Vernon rolled his eyes. "Trust me, he's looked his fill."

Seungkwan smiled wider. They both knew he was a bit of an attention whore. Before he let Vernon leave, he tapped his lips to ask for a kiss.

Vernon smiled slightly. He cupped Seungkwan's face and kissed him. Seungkwan brought him back when he tried to leave and kissed him harder.

"Come on, baby. They'll be gone in no time." Vernon murmured.

Seungkwan grinned. "Do you think one of them is gonna jerk off to me later?" he whispered.

"Don't--Seungkwan…" Vernon sighed. "Now you put the idea in my head."

Seungkwan giggled. "Sorry, baby."

Vernon stepped away. "You can sit by me, okay? But don't touch too much because you know it'll distract me."

Seungkwan nodded. He got his pants from earlier and put them on. Vernon kissed him one last time before opening the door and heading back out to the living room. Seungkwan followed and took his seat next to his boyfriend's.

His friends didn't say anything as they resumed their game.


	39. Minwonhui - smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea from @aceofwoozi on twitter

Jun traced Mingyu's cheekbone with a light finger. He was already tied up and gagged, but Jun hasn't put on the blindfold yet. Mingyu could see the adoration in Jun's eyes, and he gazed back with the same expression.

Jun fit the blindfold on him. He sat back and looked at Wonwoo, who was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Don't be nervous, baby, you'll do just fine." Jun said, patting his leg.

"Yeah… I just want to make him feel good." Wonwoo said.

"You will, I promise. Right, Gyu?" Jun asked. Mingyu nodded hurriedly, making both of them smile. "Okay, get between his legs."

Wonwoo did what he was told. He ran his hands up and down Mingyu's thighs and hips.

"Ready?" Jun asked. Wonwoo nodded. He then asked Mingyu, who also nodded.

Jun moved closer to Wonwoo, kneeling next to Mingyu's hip. "Okay. Go ahead and wrap your hand around him."

Wonwoo did. He pumped a few times and said, "I know how to give a handjob."

"Well, we can talk about hands-free blowjobs later." Jun said.

Wonwoo glanced at him, biting his lip. He carefully bent down and placed his lips on Mingyu's cockhead. 

Jun smiled. "Good. If you want to tease him you can stay there. Use your tongue and lick his slit."

Wonwoo widened his lips a bit and tongued at his slit. Mingyu made a quiet noise. Wonwoo took all of his head in, looking up at Mingyu even if he couldn't see him.

"Good. Now, let's see…" Jun said, gently lifting Wonwoo's head away. He took Mingyu's cock in his hand and moved it around to inspect it.

"If you want to be slow and teasing, focus your tongue around the head." Jun said, tracing a finger around the ridge of it. He then pointed to a vein and said, "Lick along the veins, too. The more detailed, the better."

Wonwoo nodded. Jun let go, leaving Mingyu's cock to bounce a few times. "Mingyu wants this?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm, of course. He likes being all tied up like this." Jun said and patted his chest.

Mingyu made a sound of affirmation. Wonwoo stroked him again. When Jun found out he's never given a blowjob, Wonwoo thought he was going to practice on and get pointers from Jun himself. But Jun brought up something about Mingyu's kinks and how he would love to help. So here they are, Wonwoo in front of Mingyu's hard cock, being taught how to blow it by Jun.

"Go and try to take in more of him. Don't rush, though--we don't know about your gag reflex." Jun said.

Wonwoo dipped down and slipped his lips past his cockhead. It was an odd feeling, his mouth being filled with something large and warm, but he didn't hate it. In the beginning, Wonwoo was a bit worried since Mingyu is one of the biggest of all of them, but Jun reassured him he'll be able to take him with the right techniques. Wonwoo stopped before Mingyu's tip could reach his soft palate.

"Good. Now bob your head a little."

Wonwoo did. He kept stroking him, and Mingyu soon let out a small whimper. Wonwoo knew to keep his teeth out of the way, but how open his jaw was was more uncomfortable than expected. He licked his head when he got off of him.

"Oh, good! Yes, lots of licking. If he's leaking precum then just go ahead and lick it up. Lick up and down and around his head. Kissing, too. Try it out."

Wonwoo stuck his tongue out to lick up Mingyu's length. He bobbed his head again. He swirled his tongue around Mingyu's head, earning a moan. He then held him down to lick up the top of his dick.

"Yes, good boy! Now kisses." Jun said.

Mingyu whined and squirmed.

"Not you, whore." Jun said, gripping one of Mingyu's pecs harshly. Mingyu whimpered.

Wonwoo's heart jumped. "You sure he likes this?"

Jun smiled. "I'm sure, we do it all the time. He likes feeling used, like he's just a toy. Mingyu, baby, why don't you tell him?"

Mingyu nodded. Jun took off his gag. Mingyu wet his lips and swallowed before he spoke.

"I wanna be a toy, like he said. I wanna be ignored and for you to use me for whatever you want. I don't care how long this takes, I want you to practice on me."

Wonwoo bit his lip as heat rushed to his groin. Jun grinned and put the gag back on.

"I forgot about the ignoring thing. Let's keep this between us, okay? Imagine he's just a dildo." Jun said. He moved to straddle Mingyu's stomach, blocking Wonwoo's view of him.

"I don't know if I can do that…" Wonwoo said, trailing a finger up his cock.

"It's okay. Try kissing him now." Jun said.

Wonwoo pecked his tip. He kissed all around, making Mingyu squirm. He started moaning when Wonwoo's kisses turned wetter and lasted longer.

"Good. So cute. Now, try taking in more than you did last time."

Wonwoo swallowed him down until he almost hit the back of his throat. He felt like he should do something with his tongue, so he moved it back and forth and side to side. Mingyu squirmed. Wonwoo's erection was getting uncomfortable in his pants.

"Little further, maybe?" Jun prompted.

Wonwoo went further. He was glad Mingyu's waist was tied down as well because he didn't know if he could handle him bucking up his hips. He stopped when he felt him on his uvula.

"Get off if it's uncomfy." Jun said.

Wonwoo stayed for a few seconds, trying to get used to it. He sat up and looked at Jun, uneasy. "It just kinda feels… weird."

Jun nodded. "It's okay. Plus, Mingyu's big so it'll probably be easier on other people. He's a bit useless, no?"

Mingyu let out a shaky breath. Wonwoo chuckled slightly, leaning over to look at him then back at Jun. Jun smiled and nodded.

"Okay, how about you try and take all of him. Don't rush, relax your throat, and stay calm. Get off whenever you want." Jun said.

Wonwoo bit his lip. He pressed his lips to his head and slipped down. It started feeling awkward around the middle of him, but Wonwoo kept going. He gagged a little as he continued, then was able to calm down when his nose was pressed to the hair above his cock.

"Oh, such a good boy. You're so talented. You don't have to deepthroat often, but know it feels amazing when you do."

Wonwoo sat up. He set his hand on Mingyu's hip and rubbed him with his thumb.

"You can be slow and sensual or fast and rough. Try being rough. Use your hand."

Wonwoo pumped him. He wasn't sure he knew how to be rough, but he knew how to be fast. He kept his hand on one half, stroking quickly, and bobbed his head at the same pace on the other half. Mingyu moaned loudly.

"Yes, good! And if your partner likes it, you can tighten your grip to be rougher. Some even like it painful, but Mingyu here doesn't like too much pain on his cock." Jun told him.

Wonwoo sat up, a bit out of breath. "He likes it elsewhere?"

"Mm-hmm. Slapping, spanking, pinching. You should really be with him sometime, he's asked about you a few times."

Wonwoo's eyebrows knitted together. "Asked about me?"

"Yeah. He plays with me, Jihoon, Seungkwan… but he didn't know about you, so." Jun said.

Wonwoo didn't know what to say. He knows they all play with each other (as Jun puts it), but didn't know he was asked around about. He thought he was pretty open about his preferences. Sure, he only sees a few of them, but didn't think the others thought he was off-limits. What has been the most surprising, though, was Mingyu's kinks. He wasn't turned off, just interested.

"Spit on him."

Wonwoo looked up.

"The messier, the better." Jun said, gesturing towards his dick.

Wonwoo collected some saliva then spit it onto him, getting closer for a better aim. Mingyu whined when it hit him and slid down his length. Wonwoo rubbed it in with a hand.

"He's close. He always curls his toes when he is." Jun said.

Wonwoo looked back to see that he was. He pumped faster, then Jun took his hand away.

"Wait, I'm not done teaching."

"But you said he was close." Wonwoo said.

"And he said he didn't care how long this took. So, now, the balls." Jun started. He waited until Wonwoo's full attention was on him. "You can suck on them and stroke his cock while you are. They're not as sensitive so either use them to tease or don't spend much time on them."

Wonwoo bent down further. He took one of Mingyu's balls in his mouth. It wasn't as satisfying as his cock. He wasn't sure what to do besides suck.

"When you get off of him, pull a little before you're fully off. You can be rougher with someone who likes pain."

Wonwoo did what he described. Mingyu whimpered once he was off.

"I like his sounds." Wonwoo said quietly.

"I know, right! He's so adorable. He tops sometimes but he's really in his element when he's like this, used at your discretion." Jun told him.

Wonwoo smirked. "What's next?" he asked.

Jun grinned. "Let's practice."

"What if he cums?"

"Then you keep going."

Wonwoo stroked him a few times. He then dipped down and put all he was taught to use. Mingyu groaned once his mouth was back on him. Wonwoo's other hand drifted to his crotch to palm himself.

"Take off your pants, angel." Jun said quietly.

Wonwoo pushed his pants and underwear past his knees. He kept his mouth on Mingyu while he pumped himself. He's been with Jun a few times, so he wasn't self-conscious.

Jun bit his lip. He trained his gaze on Wonwoo's cock and slowly took off his own clothes. Wonwoo had to sit up to watch.

It was oddly intimate, making Wonwoo's face flush pink. It was as if Mingyu wasn't there, like he really was just a dildo, and Wonwoo and Jun were about to have sex alone.

"Can I practice on you?" Wonwoo asked. He glanced between Jun's hand on his dick and his face.

Jun grinned. "Just a second. I have more to tell you."

Wonwoo looked up at him as he licked Mingyu's tip. Mingyu moaned loudly.

"When he cums, you have a few options. You can keep blowing him, and that'll make his cum and your spit get all along his cock and make everything messy. You can keep his head in your mouth and swallow his load, or just sit back and close your eyes and let him cum on your face. Or just finish with a handjob if you don't want to get messy. In Mingyu's case, you can let him cum in your mouth, then spit it into his mouth. He likes that."

Wonwoo smiled a bit. He replaced Jun's hand with his own, scooting closer. Jun leaned in and kissed him. They were soft and slow.

"Lay with your legs over Mingyu's waist." Jun told him.

"Why? There's room next to him."

"Because he's just a toy, remember?"

Wonwoo chuckled. Jun got off of him and Wonwoo moved into place, taking his pants off on the way. He laid with his ass flush to Mingyu's side.

Jun moved him so he was a little bit on top of Mingyu. He then swallowed him down, causing Wonwoo to immediately moan. Obviously Jun was good at blowjobs if he was teaching it, but Wonwoo wasn't expecting this. It felt like he was going to cum any second.

"Oh, fuck, Jun." Wonwoo groaned. He felt Jun smile. "God--please."

"Please, what?" Jun asked.

"Please, just--make me cum. No teasing." Wonwoo said.

"Of course. You've been so good today." Jun said, taking him in his mouth again.

Wonwoo moaned. In a few short minutes, he was cumming down Jun's throat. He whimpered as Jun swallowed around him.

He sat up on shaky arms and said, "Now you."

"I wanna see you get Mingyu off. I can handle myself." Jun said.

Wonwoo crawled off of Mingyu and kneeled in front of Jun, who was on the other side. "No, I'm not gonna let you get me off then not repay you."

"Wonwoo, Wonwoo--no. Do what I say and suck his cock. He's been waiting so patiently, hasn't he?"

Wonwoo chewed on his lower lip. He finally got back into place between Mingyu's legs, making Jun smile. Mingyu moaned when Wonwoo resumed blowing him.

"He won't last long. Decide if you want to eat his cum or not."

Wonwoo didn't know what he wanted to do. He's tasted it before, and it's not the worst, but didn't think he'd want somebody's whole load. Both Jun and Mingyu would probably like it if he cums on his face.

Mingyu's sounds and squirms told Wonwoo he was on the brink, so Wonwoo closed his eyes and jerked him off onto his face. Mingyu's moan was loud, and Wonwoo thought he heard Jun make a noise, too.

Wonwoo wiped off his eyes before opening them. He looked at Jun, who was smiling wide.

"Perfect. Anyone would be lucky to be blown by you." Jun said.

Wonwoo chuckled. There were a few towels on the bed, so he cleaned his face with one. He then asked, "What about you, now?"

"That's what Mingyu is for." Jun said, moving to straddle his chest.

Wonwoo moved so he could see better. Jun took off the gag and asked, "You wanna say anything before I fuck your mouth?"

Mingyu licked his lips. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Wonwoo grinned. Jun didn't waste any time pushing in and setting a fast pace. Wonwoo heard Mingyu make some choked noises, so he set his hand on his bicep and rubbed it.

When Jun came, he kept thrusting, making everything messy like he said earlier. Wonwoo pet Mingyu's hair when Jun pulled out and left him breathing heavily. Wonwoo took Jun's place when he moved away.

"Gyu," Wonwoo said quietly. Mingyu made a noise. "You okay?"

"Don't worry, honey, we have safe words. When he's gagged he snaps to stop." Jun told him.

Wonwoo nodded, and so did Mingyu. Wonwoo pushed his blindfold off. Mingyu blinked at him. Wonwoo smiled a bit, then cupped his face and kissed him. Mingyu was still out of breath, so it was light and relaxed.

"I wanna keep practicing, if you're alright with that." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu nodded hurriedly. "Anything you want."

"Let's keep the blindfold and gag off." Wonwoo said. Mingyu nodded, and Wonwoo looked to Jun for another nod.

"Thank you." Wonwoo murmured. He traced Mingyu's cheekbone and jaw. He's always been attracted to him, but seeing him up-close like this was breathtaking.

Finally, Wonwoo turned around to face Mingyu's cock. Mingyu whined when he started pumping him.

"You want him to eat you out, babe?" Jun asked.

"Not yet." Wonwoo answered.

"Good, I get to play with him."

Wonwoo chuckled. He took Mingyu's cock in his mouth even though he wasn't hard yet. Mingyu groaned, then was muffled. Wonwoo assumed Jun kissed him.

They ended up making Mingyu cum three more times, then stopped keeping track once his orgasms were dry.


	40. Verkwan - smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is consensual!

_"Looking for a male (femboy preferred) amateur porn actor in the area. Must be of age. Email for details."_

Seungkwan knew what he was getting into. He's made some videos himself, in public, and has loved them, but has never been with someone else. Hopefully it'll make the experience better.

Yet he was still nervous as he stood, fake reading, in the most secluded part of the public library. He was outfitted by his partner in a skirt, panties, knee-high socks, and a button-up shirt. Like a schoolgirl. He felt cute, and has had a half-chub from the moment he got here, but was still nervous. He's always anxious in public, so he tried to ignore it.

The man who put the ad out, Vernon, was currently helping his cameraman friend set up their phones to record. Both hidden in shelves, one a direct view from the side and one a bit closer and behind them.

Seungkwan put his book back and grabbed another one. He was supposed to act like he was here alone, minding his own business, and then suddenly Vernon starts molesting him. He wasn't given any specifics, but he's going to act opposed to it to satisfy the creeps that like that sort of thing.

"Ready?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan startled a bit. He nodded and turned back to his book. For a minute or two, nothing happened. During that time, he looked at more random books. Finally, Vernon came into frame a few feet away from him.

Seungkwan's heart rate rose when Vernon stepped up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and inched away. Vernon followed him and placed a hand on his ass. When he started groping, Seungkwan kept looking back and slightly moving away.

Vernon kissed his neck. Seungkwan was expecting hard sucks and bites, but he was gentle. "You're just acting, right?" he whispered.

"Yes." Seungkwan answered, just as quiet and not moving his lips so the camera wouldn't see.

That let Vernon get rougher. He sucked and licked, and Seungkwan had to suppress a moan. Instead, he focused his energy on seeming uncomfortable. He kept looking around and fiddled with his shirt and skirt like he didn't know what to do with his hands. His book was long gone.

Seungkwan hovered his hands over Vernon's when he started unbuttoning his shirt like he wanted to stop him. He covered his mouth with one and batted Vernon's hand away with the other, albeit not very hard. Seungkwan closed his eyes when Vernon rubbed his nipples.

Seungkwan made a small sound when he pinched them. Vernon turned him around, earning a gasp and his arms falling to his sides. Vernon closed the space between them with a kiss.

Seungkwan moaned into it. He felt Vernon smirk, so he kissed harder. He knows he shouldn't be kissing back, to keep up the act that this was real, but couldn't help himself. Vernon was a good kisser, not to mention hot as fuck.

Vernon rolled his skirt up into the hem. Seungkwan whimpered at the new exposure. Vernon palmed him, smirking once again. Seungkwan held onto Vernon's forearms.

"You look so good." Vernon whispered into his neck.

Seungkwan bit his lip. He was almost fixated on the pleasure building up in his groin, but he managed to notice Vernon's thumb rubbing his hip. It was comforting, almost sensual.

Vernon pushed down his panties. Seungkwan gasped again. Vernon knelt and swallowed him up. Seungkwan's head tilted back and he moaned. He then covered his mouth to quiet himself. He ran a tentative hand through Vernon's hair.

Vernon held Seungkwan's hips as he bobbed his head. Seungkwan looked around to make sure nobody was here. He avoided looking at Vernon's friend, but he did know he was also hot. Having an audience was a bit of a turn-on.

Seungkwan moaned when Vernon deepthroated him. He tightened his grip in his hair and dropped his head. Vernon looked up at him, eyes glinting.

Vernon propped one of Seungkwan's legs up on the shelf behind him. Seungkwan tugged his skirt down over his thigh, but Vernon grabbed his hand and set it on his hair with the other. Vernon kept his mouth on him as he got something out of his jacket.

It was a packet of lube. Seungkwan watched him coat his fingers and bring them up to his hole. He whimpered when Vernon entered two straight away. Vernon moved to suck on his balls.

It was a shame Seungkwan had to be quiet. He was loud, and especially liked dirty talk. He wanted to tell Vernon that he was doing a great job and that he was so turned on right now. He wanted to moan Vernon's name as loud as he could.

Vernon entered a third finger. He was being rough, thrusting and curling his fingers at a fast pace. He was sucking on his cockhead, too, and it was getting to be too much. Seungkwan didn't want to cum yet.

Seungkwan pulled Vernon away by his hair. Vernon momentarily looked mad, then Seungkwan mouthed that he was going to cum. Vernon nodded slightly and switched to kissing his thighs. Seungkwan took deep breaths.

Vernon took his fingers out. Seungkwan whined, then gasped once more when Vernon turned him around. He was back to facing the shelf, and this time Vernon pulled him back to have him bend over. The manhandling made Seungkwan both embarrassed and excited.

Vernon rolled up his skirt again, making Seungkwan bite his lip. Vernon then pushed down his panties, also urging him to widen his stance. Seungkwan stepped out of one side of his underwear and spread his legs.

They talked about Vernon not wearing a condom in their emails, but Seungkwan was still surprised when he pushed in without one. Vernon immediately went hard and fast, just like his prep. Seungkwan held onto the shelf and tried to stay quiet. It wasn't easy.

What made it worse is that Vernon made almost no noise. The only indication that he was doing something was his breathing and the slap of his skin against Seungkwan's.

Seungkwan couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped fast. He came quickly, and was just coherent enough to avoid getting his load on the books in front of him. He whimpered through it, his legs shaking. Vernon wasn't done yet, of course, and the persistent pleasure made Seungkwan's knees weak.

"Came so quickly, what a slut." Vernon hissed.

Seungkwan bit into his forearm he was leaning on. He wanted Vernon's cum inside him already. He loved being in public but also wished they were alone so he could beg for it.

Seungkwan moaned at the feeling of Vernon's seed filling him up when he finally came. Vernon pulled out, and Seungkwan promptly fell to his knees. He heard Vernon walk away but was too immersed in the feeling of his throbbing hole to care.

The cameraman whispered "cut." Seungkwan felt a presence near him, and he looked up to see Vernon reaching out his hand.

Seungkwan only looked at him. He hoped his eyes were telling him that this was one of the best fucks he's had. They didn't do anything too special, but something about Vernon himself was special.

Seungkwan took his hand and allowed himself to be stood up. They looked at each other again. Vernon didn't break their eye contact as he unrolled and smoothed down Seungkwan's skirt.

They mingled their breaths and found something in each other's eyes.

Vernon stepped away. He looked like he was going to say something, then nodded. He met his friend and they got their phones. Seungkwan watched them leave.

Seungkwan eventually pulled his panties on and cleaned himself up. He wiped his hand on the inside of his skirt. There were drops of Vernon's cum on the floor, but Seungkwan didn't care enough to do anything about it. He buttoned his shirt and left.


	41. Verkwan - smut

As soon as Vernon came inside, Seungkwan pushed him against the door. He ran heavy hands down his chest, his eyes hungry.

"Babe?" Vernon asked.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Seungkwan said. He trailed a hand to Vernon's inner thigh and squeezed it.

"I've only been gone a few hours." Vernon said, smiling a bit.

"So?" Seungkwan said. He came closer, pressing their bodies together. He licked over Vernon's top lip before pushing his tongue in. Vernon opened easily. Seungkwan licked the roof of his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip.

"Let me see your cock." Seungkwan whispered.

Vernon opened his eyes, looking dazed already. He pushed down his pants and underwear. Seungkwan grinned and dropped to his knees.

"You're so cute when you're soft." Seungkwan told him. He licked his tip, looking up at him.

Vernon carded his fingers through Seungkwan's hair. He made a tight fist, and Seungkwan smiled.

"Let me… let's lay down." Vernon said, toeing off his shoes.

Once they were off, Seungkwan ran his hands up Vernon's shirt while he stood. He pulled it off before turning, and headed towards their bedroom. He smirked as he heard Vernon kick out of his pants and hurry to follow him.

Seungkwan gestured for Vernon to lay on the bed. He then kneeled between his legs and bent down to his cock. Vernon had chubbed up a little by now, resting against his groin. Seungkwan took him into his mouth. He didn't move, instead keeping still like he was cockwarming him.

"What have you been thinking about?" Vernon asked after a few moments. He tangled his fingers in Seungkwan's hair again.

"Hmm… riding you. Your hands on my ass as I bounce on you. Your hands in my hair." Seungkwan told him. He got back on him and bobbed his head now that he was harder.

"Sounds perfect." Vernon said.

Seungkwan pumped him so he could move his mouth to his thighs. He bit into the fleshy meat. Vernon widened his legs for him. Seungkwan loved marking his boyfriend, and hurting him a little, too. He sucked harshly on the spot.

"Oh, baby." Vernon mewled. "Harder."

Seungkwan smiled. He bit him again, harder like he asked. Vernon squirmed and whined. Seungkwan licked him and sat up. He saw he was fully hard now, so he took his hand away.

"You're gonna eat me out to prep me, okay?" Seungkwan said.

Vernon nodded. He sat up, but Seungkwan pushed him down. Seungkwan pulled off his shirt and threw it elsewhere. Vernon tried to help with his pants, but Seungkwan waved him away. Once he was undressed, he turned around and scooted back to Vernon's face.

Vernon sat up against the pillows for a better angle, then spread Seungkwan's cheeks and licked a wide stripe across him. Seungkwan closed his eyes, his lips parting. Vernon's teeth grazed the sensitive muscle as he shoved his tongue in as far as it could go. Seungkwan shuddered and dropped to his elbows.

"Fuck." Seungkwan hissed.

"You sound hot when you curse." Vernon said.

Seungkwan smirked. "Hmm, shut up and eat." He said, wiggling his ass slightly. He then told him, "You hungry? This is your dinner."

He felt Vernon grin. Vernon sucked and licked at a more frantic pace. Seungkwan moaned and pushed back on him. His back arched when Vernon entered a finger.

"I said rim me, not finger me." Seungkwan said.

"I wanna make sure you're stretched enough." Vernon responded.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. Vernon kept licking to make sure there was plenty of saliva for lube. Seungkwan let out an embarrassing whine when Vernon brushed his prostate.

"I--oh, shit." Seungkwan tried. He wanted to get fucked already, but the pleasure was too good to pass up.

"You good?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan smiled. He loved the part of Vernon that led him to ask that. He rested his head on Vernon's hip and said, "Yes, honey, I'm perfect."

Vernon entered a second finger. Seungkwan hid a whimper by biting into his skin. He then moved to Vernon's cock, kissing and licking the side. Vernon hummed and sat back to catch his breath. Seungkwan shivered as it fanned over his sensitive hole.

"Ready now." Seungkwan muttered.

"You sure?" Vernon asked.

Instead of replying, Seungkwan turned around and straddled him. He gestured for Vernon to get the lube, and Vernon reached over to their bedside table to do so. Seungkwan quickly coated Vernon's dick with lube and lined up.

Vernon held onto his hips. They gave each other small nods before Seungkwan sank down on him. They both sighed at the feeling.

"Shit," Vernon hissed.

Seungkwan smiled wide. He tilted his head back, letting out a throaty moan. "God, feels so good. I wish I always had a cock in my ass."

Vernon chuckled and squeezed Seungkwan's waist.

Seungkwan looked at him again. "It's because it's _your_ cock, baby. Yours feels perfect, fills me up just right. I never want to leave it." He said, grinning. He rolled his hips.

Vernon moaned quietly. "Move, please."

Seungkwan's grin widened. He began to bounce, his thrusts slow and short. Vernon groaned.

"Tell me how it feels. Tell me you love it." Seungkwan said, getting faster.

Vernon moaned louder. He moved his hands to Seungkwan's ass and squeezed. "Feels perfect, I love it so much."

Seungkwan straightened and threw his head back. He set his hands on Vernon's, tightening his hold. He was sweating by now. Vernon's moans were short and staccato.

"Pull my hair." Seungkwan said.

Vernon grabbed onto his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. The change in position made Seungkwan whine loudly. He kissed away Vernon's smirk.

"Babe, baby, I want… my hair pulled." Vernon said, almost out of breath.

"N-not in this position." Seungkwan told him. Vernon was now thrusting up into him.

"I know. I'm gonna move you." Vernon said.

Seungkwan hummed. Next, he was being pushed back and pinned to the bed. Vernon got settled quickly and started thrusting. Seungkwan's jaw dropped, letting out a low moan. He laid there, totally relaxed, and let Vernon rail him. He couldn't even feel the bed beneath him.

Then, he remembered why they moved. He reached up and tangled his fingers into both sides of Vernon's hair. He pulled out first, earning a whine, then pulled down to bring them closer. They kissed like before, this time messier and wetter.

"Cum in me." Seungkwan breathed. He was getting close, and wormed a hand between them to touch himself.

Vernon grunted in response. Seungkwan brought himself to a quivering orgasm, then Vernon was not long after. Seungkwan dropped his legs back to the bed once Vernon pulled out. He smiled at the thought of Vernon's load inside of him.

"Oh, baby, come here." Seungkwan said, stretching out his arms.

Vernon laid beside him and cuddled up to him. Seungkwan wrapped his arms around his shoulders and waist. He kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you." Vernon said quietly.

Seungkwan hugged him tighter. "Of course."


	42. Junhao - smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of that nude art model one

Jun had no idea what was happening. One moment, he was sexting a hot stranger, and the next he was being straddled in his bed by the same stranger.

"Now, what did we talk about?" Minghao said, running a hand up Jun's chest.

"Um… I don't--I don't know." Jun said.

"You do know, baby." Minghao said, smiling. Although Jun was already hard, Minghao was palming him; just like he said he would.

Jun looked away. He was as turned on as could be, but was still scared. Maybe Minghao noticed, because he started talking instead.

"Come on… I said I'd play with your nipples, blow you…" Minghao prompted.

"You'd--you'd stretch me, going slow…" Jun continued. He couldn't meet Minghao's gaze. "And you said you'd call me pretty."

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Minghao said. He leaned down close to his face and said, "You're very pretty, baby. My pretty boy."

Jun felt his face heat up. Minghao cupped his cheeks and kissed him. They kissed as soon as they met, like Jun wanted, but he still wasn't used to it. He liked it more than he probably should.

"I-I'm sorry I'm not as experienced as you." Jun told him. He's made out before, but Minghao was like a god. Jun was barely able to kiss back as Minghao licked into his mouth and sucked on his lips.

Minghao sat up. "Don't say that. I'm having a good time, are you?"

Jun nodded. Minghao grinned. He kissed his neck and said, "Take off my shirt."

Jun did what he was told, albeit hesitantly. He's already seen Minghao shirtless, nonetheless naked, but seeing him again brought another rush of excitement. He slowly set his hands on Minghao's hips.

"It's okay, you can touch me." Minghao said, smiling. He guided Jun's hands up his stomach to his chest. Jun tried to calm his breathing. "My nipples. Touch them."

Jun glanced at him. He brushed his thumbs over the buds, and Minghao took his own hands away. Jun continued rubbing them. He eventually elicited a small whine that made him freeze.

Minghao smirked. "You're a total virgin? You haven't done anything with anyone?"

Jun looked away. He knew Minghao wasn't trying to be mean but it was still embarrassing. "I've already told you…"

Minghao hummed. He pushed Jun's hands down and around to his ass. He then shoved Jun's shirt up and started to kiss his chest. Jun didn't know what to do, so he kept his hands where they were. He gasped and moaned when Minghao's lips found his nipple.

"Mhm, you sound so cute." Minghao murmured.

Jun blushed. He tried not to squirm, but this was a new sensation and it was a little overwhelming. It got worse when Minghao's fingers started to play with his other nipple. Jun bit his lip to hide a whine.

"I told you I'd do this in our texts." Minghao said. "Do you remember? Do you still want it?"

"Y-yes, I remember. I want it." Jun said quietly.

Minghao smiled against him. He shifted, causing Jun to remember where his hands were. He hesitantly squeezed Minghao's cheeks.

"Yes, good boy. Touch me." Minghao breathed.

Jun froze at the name. It did something to him, but he didn't know if that was a good thing and certainly didn't want Minghao to see his reaction. Minghao has said it already, right when they met, ( _Good boy, already hard for me. I'm proud_.) but Jun was too flustered to even comprehend it. Jun squeezed again, harder this time. He wasn't exactly sure what to do so he kept massaging.

"Yes, baby." Minghao whispered. He moved his mouth to his neck.

Jun's eyes fluttered closed. Neck kisses always got to him. Minghao sucked on the sensitive skin, his teeth grazing him as he opened his mouth to lick the spot. Jun sighed in contentment.

"I want you to take my pants off." Minghao said quietly.

Jun opened his eyes. "You sure?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Definitely." Minghao told him.

Jun's fingers followed the top of Minghao's waistband to get to the front. He undid the button, then carefully slid down the zipper. Minghao has surely made a hickey by now with how slow Jun was moving. Eventually, though, Jun pushed them down. Minghao's legs were spread, so they could only get below his crotch.

"Thank you." Minghao said. "Now touch me."

Jun could see the bulge in his underwear. It was hot. So why couldn't he touch him?

After a couple of moments of nothing happening, Minghao sat up. He brushed the hair out of Jun's face and asked, "You okay, baby?"

How concerned he looked made Jun feel bad. Jun sat up against the pillows, avoiding eye contact and not knowing what to say.

Minghao got off of him to sit next to him. "Jun? Do you still want this?"

Jun finally looked at him. "Yeah, yeah, I do, just… doing it is a lot different than thinking about it." He said, then turned away again.

Minghao smiled. "Hey, it's okay. Why don't I help you?"

Jun glanced at him and nodded.

Minghao pushed his jeans past his knees, then tugged down his underwear. Jun couldn't help but stare. He's seen him soft, but hard was a whole other thing. He was cute, and thankfully not too big.

"'Kay, now…" Minghao said, taking Jun's hand. He brought it to his cock and had Jun wrap his hand around him. "Yeah, like that. Good boy."

Jun bit his lip. "I-I like that." He whispered.

"What? Touching me or 'good boy'?" Minghao asked, smirking.

Jun looked away and mumbled, "Good boy."

Minghao kissed his cheek. Jun stared at him, wide-eyed, then he remembered where his hand was. Minghao's cock was warm and felt good to hold. It felt better than his own hand on himself.

"Pretend like you're masturbating." Minghao said. He moved Jun's hand up and down.

Jun blushed. He did what he was told and pumped him. Minghao soon took his own hand away. He then cupped Jun's face and leaned in. This kiss was softer than they've shared previously, and Jun's hand faltered.

Minghao leaned back to look at him. "You're adorable, you know that?" he said, smiling.

Jun merely shook his head. Minghao laughed and kissed him again. Jun quickened his strokes, and he soon elicited a moan. Jun kissed him harder after that.

"Can I take your pants off?" Minghao murmured against him.

Jun nodded. They stayed together as Minghao slowly undid his pants. He didn't take them off, but pushed them down just enough to palm him. Jun moaned at the touch.

"I'm gonna put my mouth on you, okay?" Minghao asked.

Jun nodded again. He remembered this from their texts. Minghao moved to between his legs and bent down to his cock. He looked up as he wet his lips, then placed them on Jun's bulge. His tongue was pressed against him, wetting his underwear. Jun bit his lip to suppress a whimper.

Minghao kept his mouth against him as he reached down to take off his pants and underwear. He tossed them to the side, then focused back on Jun. He travelled to the head of his cock. Jun squirmed under him. Minghao's hot breath, with the contrast of soft skin on one side and rougher fabric on the other, was more than Jun could handle. Precum was beading up at his tip.

Minghao noticed. He smiled and set his lips on the wet spot. He sucked on his head, and Jun almost lost it. His legs jerked and he grabbed onto the sheets beneath him.

"Sensitive." Minghao commented. He went back down his length, leaving the fabric saturated with his spit.

"S-sorry," Jun whispered.

Minghao looked at him. "No, baby, it's a good thing. I'm thanking you."

Jun looked away. He covered his mouth to hide another moan.

"Don't do that, I want to hear you." Minghao said.

Jun took his hand away, but still didn't make eye contact. Minghao sucked at his base, earning a groan. Jun's underwear was soaking by now.

Minghao gave him a few chaste kisses before sitting up. He pulled down Jun's pants and took them off. He then tugged his underwear past his knees. Jun stared at Minghao's hand on his hip, clenching the sheets again.

"Hey, pretty boy, you okay?" Minghao asked.

Jun glanced at him. "Yeah, yeah. What are you doing now?"

"Well, can I touch you?" Minghao questioned.

Jun nodded. Minghao carefully wrapped his hand around his cock. He started pumping, and Jun sighed. Physically, it was the same as if Jun were touching himself, but everything that's led up to this made it that much better. His heart didn't race like this when he was alone.

"Good?" Minghao asked. Jun nodded again. "Okay. Do you want to be prepped on your back or on your stomach?"

"Like this." Jun said. He wanted to be able to see Minghao.

"Good choice." Minghao said, smiling. He kept stroking him, slow and steady.

Jun wanted him to go faster, but telling him to do so wasn't an option. So he laid back and tried not to squirm too much.

"Take your shirt off for me." Minghao said.

Jun did. Minghao took his time raking his eyes over him, and Jun blushed. "I think I, um, want to be prepped now." He said quietly.

Minghao took his hand away. "Of course. Lube?"

Jun got it from his nightstand. He gave it to Minghao, then laid flat to give him easier access. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Wait. Didn't you bring lube?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, but I left my bag in the living room."

"What else is in there?"

"Nothing, actually. I brought it to hide my boner." Minghao said. Jun chuckled. "Stop me whenever, okay, angel?" he asked, rubbing his thigh.

Jun nodded. Minghao put his knees under Jun's thighs to prop his legs up a little. Jun heard what sounded like a wrapper, and opened his eyes to see what it was. It was a condom. He watched Minghao roll it over his finger and lube it. He closed his eyes before Minghao could see him looking. Apparently he kept his condoms in his pocket instead of his bag.

Minghao entered a finger. Jun's lips parted. This was completely new, and didn't feel like how he expected. A small moan escaped when Minghao started thrusting.

A second digit was not long after. The pleasure was deeper and less intense than how it felt from his cock, but Jun liked it. Minghao scissored his fingers.

"God, you look so good." Minghao murmured, squeezing his inner thigh.

"Your, um… your fingers are, you know, smaller than your, like, dick, so will it hurt when you…?" Jun stuttered out.

Minghao chuckled. "Well, I'll be sure to prep you super well. If it ever hurts we can take a break."

Jun nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

"No need to thank me. Ready for a third finger?" Minghao asked.

"I don't know."

"Does it hurt when I do this?" he asked, spreading his two fingers wide.

"No." Jun answered. It was an odd feeling, being stretched, and he wanted Minghao to go deeper more often.

Minghao added his ring finger. He seemingly read Jun's mind and went as deep as he could go, also pushing up on his walls. Jun's jaw dropped when he reached a certain spot. He moaned loudly when Minghao rubbed circles on it.

"Mhm, good. This is what me fucking you is going to feel like." Minghao said.

Jun's back arched on its own accord. He let out a broken whine, then the feeling was gone. Minghao's fingers were back to being shallow. He widened them, stretching him more. Jun was breathing deeply.

"Go back, go deeper--it was better that way." Jun breathed.

Minghao smirked. "I know, but you'll have to wait. This is to prep you; you can feel good when I fuck you."

Jun whimpered and opened his eyes. He didn't know if he could wait. "Then I'm ready now."

"Be patient, baby." Minghao said. He added a fourth finger, making Jun whimper.

"I-I'm ready, though. I want it. Don't--don't be mean." Jun said, pouting.

Minghao took away his hand. He looked at him, and Jun couldn't tell what he was thinking. Minghao glanced back down.

"God, you're beautiful." Minghao said, running a hand down Jun's thigh. Jun whimpered when he touched his rim. "Fine. Turn over."

Jun still wanted to be able to see him, but figured Minghao knew more about what position was better. Jun flipped to his stomach. Minghao got another condom, and before Jun knew it he was lining up.

"Ready?" Minghao asked. Jun said he was. "Don't be afraid to tell me to stop. Be vocal."

Jun nodded. He tilted his head to make sure he could still see him. Minghao slowly pushed in, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Jun sighed as he did, his eyes fluttering closed. It was fuller, warmer, and overall better than Minghao's fingers.

"Good? I'm not gonna move until you tell me."

Jun smiled a bit. He reached back, touching Minghao's stomach and down to his groin to make sure that, yes, he really was inside of him. "It's good. It feels… good. It's nice. Move."

Minghao moved after a second. He paused after a short, soft thrust. Jun's eyebrows furrowed. That was different. Different, but more pleasurable. He grasped Minghao's hip and pressed his fingers into him to try to make him do it again.

Minghao did. This one was deeper. Jun took his hand back and moaned. Minghao picked up a rhythm after that, slow and gentle but deep. Jun's jaw dropped.

"Keep talking. I like hearing my partner talk." Minghao said.

Jun grinned. "Do you have a praise kink?"

"How do you know about that, Mr. Virgin?"

He chuckled. "The Internet is a great place."

Minghao got a little faster. Jun moaned, his eyebrows knitting together. "Yes, fast, like that." Jun mewled.

"I might have a praise kink," Minghao said, a bit out of breath. "But who wouldn't want to hear that they're making somebody feel good?"

Jun whined. "Faster, an--and lower--down…" He tried.

Thankfully, Minghao understood him. He angled down to his prostate. Jun moaned loudly when he hit it, and kept moaning with each thrust as Minghao picked up the pace.

"Oh, fuck… so good…" Jun said, his words slurred.

"You're drooling. You're not overwhelmed?"

Jun closed his mouth. He hadn't realized it was open. He shook his head, then reached back to Minghao. He wanted to touch him, any part of him, to once again apprehend that this was happening. Minghao held his hand and pinned it to the bed.

Jun knew he was going to cum quickly. But he didn't want this to end, and didn't know how to delay himself. Maybe Minghao knows something.

"I-I'm gonna cum, but I don't want to yet." Jun told him.

Minghao slowed down, his breathing heavy. "It's okay, baby. It's normal. Cum when you need to, just relax."

Jun whined. "But…"

"Shh, shh. Relax. This isn't your last orgasm ever, just let it wash over you." Minghao said.

Jun whined again. He groaned when Minghao got faster again. His climax was building up, and it felt different than when he masturbates. He didn't want to stop feeling this.

"You're gonna cum before me, so I'll pull out to finish off." Minghao breathed.

Jun barely heard him. The dam finally burst. His jaw dropped, but it's like he didn't have the energy to moan. Warmth made its way up his chest, through his arms, and down his legs. He quivered once the high had passed.

He felt Minghao pull out, but he could also feel himself still throbbing. He felt empty now, and a bit cold, although Minghao was still pressed against him.

Jun didn't know how much time had passed before Minghao's load fell onto his ass. He was tired yet his whole body was buzzing.

"Still awake?" Minghao asked. Jun hummed. "I'll clean you up."

Minghao's warmth and weight left him. Now Jun was cold. Soon after, Minghao's weight dipped into the bed again and a cool wetness wiped across Jun's ass. Jun hissed when the washcloth dragged across his hole.

"Thanks for this." Minghao said. He cleaned Jun's cock, making him hiss again.

Jun only hummed. Minghao was gone once more, then there was rustling and the comforter being pulled across Jun's body.

"I'm gonna go, okay? Get some sleep." Minghao said.

Jun was one step ahead of him. "Text me." He mumbled.

A pause, then, "Okay."

Jun fell asleep before he heard Minghao leave.


	43. Chancheol - smut

Chan dragged his gaze down Seungcheol's body. He was wearing loose clothes, yet he was still sexy. All Chan could think of was taking them off.

Seungcheol noticed. He quirked an eyebrow at him, but Chan only made eye contact for a second. His eyes continued their journey down his body.

The rest of the members stood around them, talking about their schedules. Chan and Seungcheol stayed silent.

Finally, the conversation was over and they were able to leave. Chan stalked past the group and towards his room. He didn't look at Seungcheol as he passed, but knew he would follow. Chan smirked when he heard his footsteps behind him. He entered his room and Seungcheol closed the door behind them.

"Do you have a reason for eye-fucking me in front of everyone?"

Chan turned around, grinning. "Of course," he said, pushing Seungcheol to the door by his hips. "I miss you."

Seungcheol's eyes darted around his face, lingering on his lips. "We've been together all day."

"You know what I mean." Chan said. He lifted Seungcheol's shirt, smiling and biting his lip as he was revealed. Seungcheol was on the verge of abs and his nipples were dark against his pale skin. Chan wanted to make more dark marks.

"What do you want to do?" Seungcheol asked quietly.

Chan pulled his shirt off. He ran his hands over his shoulders and down his arms, stopping at his biceps to squeeze them. Chan loved his muscles.

"Not sure. I just want you naked and laid out for me."

"You looked like you had something in mind back there." Seungcheol said.

Chan hummed. He travelled down to his pants and began to slowly undo them. "Just thinking of you. Being with you."

Seungcheol cupped his face to have them make eye contact. Chan paused his movements. Seungcheol pulled him into a kiss. Chan pressed into him, wrapping his arms around his waist. They moved to the bed with Seungcheol on bottom.

Their kisses turned messy quickly. Chan loved the way Seungcheol kissed. It wasn't exactly what he did, but what he didn't do. He let Chan lick as far into his mouth as he wanted, let him suck and bite on his lips--generally just laid and took whatever Chan gave him. Chan pulled off Seungcheol's jeans and tossed them away. He cupped Seungcheol's bulge.

Seungcheol tore off Chan's shirt. When Chan got his hand back on him, he squeezed. Seungcheol moaned quietly. He pushed at Chan's pants, and Chan took them off. He sat back and looked at him.

"You're beautiful like this." Chan whispered. He trailed his hand up Seungcheol's thigh, feeling the hair and soft skin.

"Shut up."

"I think what I want to do is just kiss you and touch you until you can't take it anymore."

Seungcheol shifted. "You're saying you're gonna make me cry?"

Chan looked at him. "If you want me to."

Seungcheol pushed down his underwear and took them off. Chan couldn't help but look. He was half-hard, resting against his waist. Dark hair was nestled around his base.

"Good. You listened." Chan said, bringing his hand up close to his cock. A while ago, he told Seungcheol he wanted him to shave less.

"Of course I did." Seungcheol said.

Chan chuckled. He took off his own underwear, but didn't give Seungcheol any time to stare and dipped down to kiss his thigh. He sunk his teeth into a large mouthful.

"Yes, mark me." Seungcheol whispered.

Chan smirked. He leaned further down, arching his back to stick his ass up. He continued kissing and biting him.

"Bet you look great from behind right now." Seungcheol said.

Chan got just his skin between his teeth, like a pinch so it would hurt more. Seungcheol flinched and grumbled to himself. "Maybe I'll reverse cowgirl you." Chan said.

"That'd be nice." Seungcheol sighed.

Chan trailed up to his stomach. He nibbled and nipped and licked. He wasn't able to see Seungcheol exposed like this often, so he was taking time to appreciate every part of him. Every part of his toned muscles and soft skin.

Chan got to his chest. He sat on Seungcheol's thighs and leaned on his elbows to dip down to his nipple. First, Chan traced around his areola with a pointed tongue. He licked another circle closer to the bud, then flicked it with his tongue.

Seungcheol set a hand in his hair. "I wasn't listening much back there. We have to do anything tonight?"

"You think I was listening?" Chan countered. He set his lips on him and sucked.

Seungcheol breathed a laugh. "Let's hope we're not interrupted."

Chan caught his nipple between his teeth and gently pulled. Seungcheol made a small noise. Chan then set out to make a few hickeys on his chest. Seungcheol kept his hand in his hair, rubbing him with his thumb. Their cocks were pressed up next to each other, but Seungcheol hasn't taken advantage of it like the good boy he was. Chan hasn't either because he had other things planned.

"I love being marked by you." Seungcheol said quietly.

"Mhm. Tell me why." Chan said and licked over the spot he was working on.

"It… it lets me know I belong to someone. That we belong together. Even if nobody else can see it, it's enough that we know."

Chan sat up, looking at him with a small smile. His heart was full. He leaned down to kiss his lips. Seungcheol cupped his face and deepened it. He was kissing back with fervor, but in a few moments Chan got him to lay back and take it like he usually does.

"You know what I think is pretty hot about you?" Chan asked against his lips. Seungcheol hummed. "That you're outspoken and demanding when it comes to our group, but in bed you're docile and obedient. I like that I make you like this."

Seungcheol grinned. "Maybe I just need a break sometimes."

"And I'm happy to give it to you." Chan said. He sat up and kneeled between his legs again.

Chan pulled Seungcheol's hips up so his ass was on his chest. Seungcheol's legs fell back on their own, and Chan had a perfect view of his hole and cock. He glanced up, seeing Seungcheol already looked affected.

Chan licked across his taint. He held his balls back so he had more area to cover, then licked him again. He drew circles with a strong, pointed tongue. Seungcheol moaned quietly.

Chan tilted his head to bite him. Seungcheol arched away from him and let out a throaty moan. Chan sucked on him, then gave light kitten licks.

"You're--you're really gonna ignore my ass?" Seungcheol asked, a little out of breath.

"I'll get there." Chan said. He zig-zagged his tongue up the expanse of skin. He sat back to look at him, spreading his cheeks to better see. "God, you're beautiful."

Seungcheol's hole was dark like his nipples and cock, and was encompassed by hair. Chan blew on him, making Seungcheol whine. "You don't even know how gorgeous you are, do you?"

"I will eventually if you keep telling me." Seungcheol said, smirking.

"You don't already?"

"Just eat me out, babe."

Chan smirked. He bit at his taint again. Seungcheol's whimper went straight to his groin, making his cock twitch. Chan sucked just below his balls, and Seungcheol shivered. Chan moved a hand to rub the space with his thumb. He pressed hard so he'd feel it in his prostate.

"S-seriously, baby, this isn't enough." Seungcheol told him.

"It isn't? Tell me what you want."

Seungcheol looked away. "I want you to eat me out… but actually do it, not just tease me. I want you to make me cum."

Chan smiled. He then got more serious to ask, "I can't make you cry, then?"

Seungcheol glanced at him. "As long as I'll get proper aftercare."

Chan smiled again. "Deal. Hands and knees."

Seungcheol moved into position. Chan ran his hands over his cheeks first. He peppered around light kisses, then took in yet another mouthful. The image of a bite mark on Seungcheol's ass was one Chan won't forget.

Chan didn't waste any time shoving his tongue into Seungcheol's tight heat. Seungcheol moaned loudly.

"Shh, baby, they're gonna hear." Chan murmured. "Or do you want them to?"

Seungcheol whined. Chan smirked to himself and continued his work. He circled around his rim, then licked a fat stripe across him. He blew on him again and Seungcheol whimpered.

It didn't take long for Seungcheol to start begging. With all the teasing, he was bound to break. Chan was surprised he's made it this long.

"Chan, please, touch me, jerk me off--I need it." Seungcheol asked.

"You need it?" Chan questioned. He licked all the way up to the small of his back, then nipped at the back of his hip.

"Yes, I need it, can't you see I'm leaking? Please, Channie, you told me you'd make me cum."

Chan reached to check the tip of his cock, seeing that there was precum. Seungcheol's arms buckled at the touch. Chan openly laughed at him. "I did, but I also said I wanted to make you cry."

Seungcheol whined. "Please."

Chan pushed his tongue inside once again. Seungcheol gave another childish whine. Chan kept going, eating him out like his life depended on it. Wearing Seungcheol down to a whimpering mess with just this was one of Chan's favorite things to do. The fact that Seungcheol was years older than him was also a turn-on.

Soon enough, Chan heard the tell-tale sniffle. He relented a tiny bit just to hear him better, and discovered more sniffles. Chan then made his licks as light as possible to see what would happen.

Seungcheol whimpered and hid his face. Chan went back to being rough, earning a broken sob. Seungcheol was mumbling something that sounded like "please."

"Look at me." Chan said.

Seungcheol slowly tilted his head towards him. His lips were quivering and Chan watched a tear well up and fall from his eye.

"I'll get you off, don't worry, angel. I'm not mean." Chan said, smiling. He gently urged Seungcheol to lay on his back, then wrapped his hand around his cock.

Seungcheol groaned. Chan didn't have the heart to tease anymore, so his movements were fast. Seungcheol covered his mouth with a hand. When his eyes rolled back and fluttered closed, Chan knew he was close. He used both hands and quickly made him cum. Seungcheol spasmed through it.

Chan's own erection came to the forefront of his mind once Seungcheol had calmed down. He wanted a blowjob, but didn't know what Seungcheol wanted.

Chan crawled over him and cupped his face. "Good, baby?" he asked.

Seungcheol nodded, his eyes still closed.

Chan petted his hair. "You up to get me off?"

Seungcheol opened his eyes. "What do you want?"

"A blowjob, if that's okay." Chan said and pecked his lips.

Seungcheol nodded again and started to sit up. Chan pushed him back down. He sat next to him and pulled his head onto his thigh. Seungcheol quickly got him into his mouth.

Chan moaned, tightening his fist in his hair. He didn't want to hurt him anymore so he made himself let go and pet instead. Seungcheol bobbed his head quickly, a hand on his hip.

"I'm not gonna last long, baby." Chan breathed.

Seungcheol hummed, and Chan groaned. Chan cupped his face again and felt his cock through his cheek. He looked so pretty like this, his mouth full and tear tracks down his face. Seungcheol looked up and Chan got lost in his big, beautiful eyes.

Seungcheol swallowed his load once he climaxed. It managed to knock the breath out of him due to how long he waited, but Chan knew he had to recover quickly. He scooted down to be face to face with Seungcheol and began to pepper kisses around his face.

"You were so good. Thank you." Chan told him. He ran his hand through Seungcheol's hair, down his side, anywhere he could touch. He held his hand and squeezed it a few times.

"Thank you." Seungcheol repeated. He was looking tired again.

Chan wiped away any remaining tears. "I think we should shower." He said and tapped his nose.

Seungcheol made a noise, his nose wrinkling. "But I just wanna sleep."

"Cheollie," Chan whined. He kissed his lips.

"Channie," Seungcheol whined back.

"I'll allow it only if you sleep here tonight." Chan said.

"Of course, I was going to anyway." Seungcheol said, snuggling closer.

Chan grinned. He got a few tissues from his nightstand and cleaned up any pools of cum that would be a problem. He turned off the light and they settled in under the comforter. Laundry could wait.

They cuddled close and fell asleep quickly.


	44. Verkwan - smut

"Where'd you say your roommate went?" Seungkwan asked, setting his bag next to Vernon's bed.

"He's with some guy again. Come here, I've missed you." Vernon said. He was on his bed, gesturing for Seungkwan to come closer.

Seungkwan smiled and crawled into his lap. They looked at each other for a moment before kissing. With both of them going to different colleges, it was hard for them to spend time together. Especially alone. Even more so in a room where they could do anything they wanted.

"You think he'll be gone for a while?" Seungkwan asked, his hands in Vernon's hair.

Vernon hummed a yes. His kisses moved to his jaw.

"I've missed you, too." Seungkwan said. He scooted closer, his fingers carding through Vernon's soft hair. His mouth on his jaw felt heavenly. "I've been thinking about you. About what we'd do when we're finally alone."

"Mmh, and what would we do?" Vernon questioned. He gently pushed Seungkwan back to lay down, kneeling over him and trailing down to his neck.

"We would… I'd be laid down, just like this, because I love having you on top of me. I love how safe it feels. And you'd suck hickeys on my chest in the shape of a heart. That'd be cute, wouldn't it?"

Vernon smiled. "Yes, it would. It'd be adorable."

Seungkwan pulled off his shirt, then Vernon's. He ran his hands over his shoulders and down his arms. The feeling of being protected wasn't so much from Vernon's stature, but from his actions.

"And you'd fuck me in this position, with you on top of me. When my legs get tired you'd put them on your shoulders. Then, afterwards, you'd massage my thighs." Seungkwan continued.

"Mhm, I would?" Vernon asked. He started grinding, rubbing their crotches together to get them hard. They were both wearing jeans, which weren't the most comfortable.

"You would, because I know you worry about how I'm feeling after sex." Seungkwan said. He could see Vernon had already made a few hickeys on his chest.

"Because I love you." Vernon murmured.

Seungkwan smiled. "And I love you. Then after that, we'd cuddle and talk."

Vernon sat up. He got between Seungkwan's legs and set his ankles on his shoulders. "Like this, huh?" he asked, grinding harder.

Seungkwan groaned. He nodded hastily, then set his legs down to sit up. He fumbled with Vernon's pants, saying, "I need to see you. Right now."

Vernon helped him take them off. Seungkwan tore his underwear down and froze. He was only awestruck for a second, afterwards bending down to lick his cock messily. He got as much of his tongue on him as he could, pinning him to his stomach.

Vernon moaned and fell back to his elbows. Seungkwan's eyes were already closed and he laid between his legs. Vernon hasn't seen Seungkwan do anything as passionately as he sucks cock. It's like it was solely for his own pleasure.

"My baby boy, my cockslut, hm?" Vernon teased.

Seungkwan moaned in response. He got him in his mouth, all the way in. He nuzzled into Vernon's base and stayed there. Seungkwan wriggled his arms around his back, wrapping them around his waist. Vernon moved to lean on his hands to give him room.

"You're so perfect." Vernon said, brushing the hair out of Seungkwan's face.

Seungkwan swallowed around him, earning a groan. He then started bobbing his head. At one point, Seungkwan sucked in a frantic breath.

"Calm down, baby, this isn't the last time you'll be able to blow me." Vernon said, smiling and petting his hair.

"But I don't know when the next time will be." Seungkwan responded.

Vernon grinned. "You're so beautiful."

Seungkwan smirked and got back on him. He licked along his length, making sure to drool and be messy. He went down to his balls and sucked on them.

"Fuck. Seriously, baby, you're gorgeous." Vernon continued. "You're so talented. You look so good like this, sucking my cock like you'd die without it. You make me feel amazing."

Seungkwan hummed on him. Vernon's grip tightened in his hair. "I think you know I'd die without it." Seungkwan told him.

Vernon chuckled. "Such a cockslut. So desperate."

"Mm-hmm, baby, yours." Seungkwan said. He deepthroated him again.

"Yes, you're mine. My baby boy, my whore. I'm glad you know your place."

Seungkwan's whole body filled with warmth. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a moan. Vernon laughed. He cupped Seungkwan's face, so he opened his eyes.

Vernon's gaze was fond. He was looking at him like he was the love of his life, like he was his whole world. Seungkwan melted into his hand.

Seungkwan got off of him and crawled into his lap. "Prep me. I can't wait any longer."

Vernon smiled. He brushed his thumb over Seungkwan's lips, then eased in two fingers. Seungkwan sucked on them eagerly. Vernon tried to push him back to have him lay down, but Seungkwan grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I wanna stay like this. Close." Seungkwan said.

Vernon nodded. They took off the rest of Seungkwan's clothes, then got a box from under Vernon's bed. Seungkwan got the lube and condoms and set it back on the floor. Vernon took the lube and coated his fingers. He entered one, maintaining eye contact with Seungkwan.

Seungkwan sighed, grinning. He closed his eyes. "I love when you're inside me."

Vernon chuckled. "I barely am."

Seungkwan reached between his legs and straightened Vernon's middle finger, then sank down on it. Vernon set his hand on Seungkwan's hip and curled his fingers towards his prostate.

"Ngh, fuck yes. Please, just--play with my prostate." Seungkwan told him.

"You'll cum quicker." Vernon said.

"I want to be overwhelmed. Fuck me after I cum. Cum in me and finger it deeper to get me messy, get me to scream. I don't want to be empty."

A pause. Vernon ghosted his thumb over Seungkwan's eyelid, near his eyebrow, to make him open his eyes. Seungkwan did and they stared at each other. Vernon looked like he adored him.

"If you miss the feeling that much then keep a plug in." Vernon said quietly.

Seungkwan nodded and rested his head on the headboard next to Vernon's. "Baby, I've been meaning to ask you…"

Vernon took his fingers out in case this was serious. Seungkwan grabbed his wrist and moved his hand back. Vernon rubbed his taint and hole instead.

"I want a cock cage. I want you to get it for me. I want you to tell me when to wear it and when to take it off. I want you to control me, control my cock, when we're not together."

Vernon turned and brushed their cheeks together. His lips touched Seungkwan's jaw as he said, "I can do that for you, baby. I'd love to do that for you."

Seungkwan nuzzled into Vernon's neck. His heart was about to burst with love and excitement. He moved Vernon's hand again, and Vernon reentered his two fingers. He curled and thrusted them right away.

"You're so adorable. You're perfect for me, sweetheart." Vernon said. Seungkwan moaned, clutching onto Vernon's arm. "So perfect, so obedient, so submissive. I'm lucky to have you."

"Yours." Seungkwan breathed.

" _Yours_." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan whined. "Oh, don't stop."

Vernon kept up what he was doing, repeatedly pressing on him, but said, "I'm not gonna let you cum like this."

"I-I know." Seungkwan said. "N-now… now stop."

Vernon smirked. He took his fingers out, but Seungkwan grabbed his wrist again.

"Add another." Seungkwan said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I need it. Two isn't enough, you're too big." Seungkwan told him. He pressed Vernon's fingers to his hole. "Just don't go too deep."

Vernon touched Seungkwan's chin, having them look at each other. He kissed him as he pushed in three digits. Seungkwan moaned and deepened the kiss.

"My--my legs are tired." Seungkwan murmured.

Vernon started to speak, but Seungkwan was already moving. He laid on his side, one leg stretched out and one hiked up over Vernon's thighs. He was pressed up against Vernon's side, his head on his shoulder. Vernon moved his hand from between his legs to over his hip. Seungkwan whined when he entered his fingers again.

Seungkwan pulled closer with his arm over Vernon's waist. "My prostate, baby; deeper." Seungkwan mumbled.

"You just said not to." Vernon chuckled.

"I want it." Seungkwan whined.

Vernon complied. Seungkwan moaned when he dragged his fingers over the spot, rubbing back and forth. Vernon wrapped his other arm around Seungkwan's waist, pulling him even closer. Seungkwan felt incredibly safe, warm, and happy.

"If you change your mind and whine that you're overwhelmed after you cum, am I supposed to listen too?" Vernon asked.

"I-I don't know yet. I'll use the safe word." Seungkwan answered.

Vernon hummed. He thrusted his fingers at a slow pace. Seungkwan was throbbing with pleasure, and he knew he should be fucked soon but didn't want to leave this.

"Kwannie," Vernon sang, digging his nails into his ass. "I know you're close. You're grinding on me."

Seungkwan whined. He forced himself to move, taking away both of Vernon's hands and laying on his back. He held his legs back.

Vernon quickly rolled on the condom and added more lube. He lined up behind Seungkwan. They both sighed in relief when he pushed in. Seungkwan wrapped his legs around Vernon's waist, his arms above his head. Vernon leaned on the bed with his hands near his chest.

"Oh, baby, feels so good." Seungkwan moaned.

Vernon moved to his elbows and set his lips on his chest. He started sucking out more hickeys.

"Vernonie," Seungkwan said quietly. He began to position his legs to rest on Vernon's shoulders.

Vernon chuckled and placed a hand on Seungkwan's ankle. "Tired already?"

Seungkwan nodded, pouting. He whimpered with each thrust. "Yes, daddy." He whispered.

"Oh, baby's needy tonight, hm?" Vernon asked. He went back to his chest, licking and kissing. "Just wanna be taken care of?"

Seungkwan whined and closed his eyes. Vernon was right; Seungkwan needed him, needed his touch. He couldn't have gone another day without seeing him.

"Just a little baby." Vernon murmured.

"Oh, God, yes, daddy. Please fuck me. Please fuck me good. Please." Seungkwan begged.

Vernon's mouth trailed up to his neck. He kissed behind his ear and said, "Anything for you, my love."

Seungkwan whined loudly. Vernon picked up speed, his lips still on Seungkwan's skin. Seungkwan tangled his fingers in Vernon's hair.

This was the first time they've had sex in a few weeks. Seungkwan always felt awkward masturbating, so he has a lot more pent-up energy than Vernon. The release of pressure has got him feeling completely relaxed and sated. He knew his orgasm would make him shake.

"Touch me." Seungkwan whispered.

Vernon wrapped his hand around his cock. He kept a loose fist, letting his thrusts move him. Seungkwan tightened his grip in Vernon's hair. Soon enough, Seungkwan climaxed onto his chest. He's pretty sure he blacked out for a second.

Vernon continued fucking him, albeit slower. Seungkwan whimpered with each thrust. His mind was hazy, but he could definitely still feel his prostate throbbing with pleasure. He couldn't tell if it was too much or not.

"Baby?" Vernon asked, running his thumb over Seungkwan's eyebrow to soothe his expression. Seungkwan hadn't realized they were furrowed.

"'M fine." Seungkwan mumbled. He trailed his hands down Vernon's head to his shoulders, then to his biceps. He squeezed and rubbed them. "Keep going. Want your cum in me."

Vernon smiled. "I have a condom on, angel."

Seungkwan pouted. Vernon started moving again. Seungkwan whined, but cupped Vernon's face to bring him down for a kiss. The sensitivity of his hole was more uncomfortable than painful. Vernon swallowed up his little noises, their kisses gentle.

Vernon eventually moved down to his chest. Seungkwan sighed, content. He was warm, comfortable, and felt amazing. Vernon was fucking him slow and sensual.

Vernon moaned into his skin once he came. Seungkwan felt empty and cold once he pulled out, but Vernon immediately laid and cuddled up to him. Seungkwan nuzzled his head into his chest.

"Good, baby?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan nodded and pulled Vernon closer. Their soft, warm skin pressed together was heaven.

"I made a heart like you asked." Vernon said quietly, a finger tracing over Seungkwan's chest.

Seungkwan pulled away and looked down, even though he wouldn't be able to see it. A few marks were visible, though, and his heart immediately swelled. He sat up, looking at Vernon with an astonished but grateful expression.

"What?" Vernon asked, grinning. He cupped Seungkwan's face and rubbed him with his thumbs.

Seungkwan felt like crying. Seeing his boyfriend after a long wait, what he's felt, and his emotions were all overwhelming.

He was crying.

Vernon immediately pulled him into a hug. Vernon didn't have to ask, didn't have to worry, because they know each other. They laid down again and got as close as possible.

"Y-you still have to ma-massage my…" Seungkwan tried.

Vernon chuckled. "I will, baby, don't worry. Don't worry about anything."

Seungkwan hugged Vernon as tight as he could.


	45. Seungkwan x SVT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by dinosexology's tweet "s/eungk/wan likes dressing cute and sending videos like this to the groupchat" you can search it or find it on my nsfw twitter clothestillwet <3

**daddies <3**

daddies I have something for you~  
[Attachment: 1 Video]

  
**jeonghan**  
holy shit baby

**mingyu**  
oh my god give us warning first

you don't want it :( ?

  
**soonyoung**  
no no of course we do, mingyu is just stupid

**seungcheol**  
baby you've locked your door why

**wonwoo**  
yes mingyu idiot

**mingyu**  
hey

don't bully my gyu :c  
cheol daddy I want to be alone right now~~

  
**seungcheol**  
but I want to help!!!

**chan**  
me too!!!!!

maybe later daddies

  
**vernon**  
promise?

**chan**  
hey he wasn't talking to you

**jihoon**  
I want to help too. I'd love to get my mouth on that pretty little cock of yours.

hoonie you're making me blush //-//

  
**jun**  
oh my GOD

**seokmin**  
I want my mouth on his mouth

**minghao**  
you two got his cock and face, I got his ass, okay?

**joshua**  
I call his chest

daddies I said I wanted to be alone :<

  
**jeonghan**  
you fuckers better not do anything while I'm not there

bad words hannie •3•

  
**mingyu**  
yes jeonghan is a terrible person never listen to him

**wonwoo**  
kwan saved you from bullying and now you're going to bully someone else

**chan**  
seungkwan baby more videos please?

**vernon**  
he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to

**seungcheol**  
god he's so perfect

**jihoon**  
I can't stop watching the video

no more videos sorry daddies~

  
**jun**  
I want to ruin him

I'd love that junnie

  
**soonyoung**  
me too?!???!!!??

**joshua**  
here, what if we tie him up and gag him and each have a turn

**minghao**  
he looks so fucking good in those socks

**wonwoo**  
his sweater paws

**seokmin**  
we tie him up with what he's wearing still on, right?

**joshua**  
hell yes

I'm putting in a plug, first one to my door gets the remote <<33

  
**seungcheol**  
chidnsjdkdkdhsjdjsksis  
I NEVER LEFT

**vernon**  
THATS NOT FAIR  
KWANNIE TELL HIM THATS NOT FAIR.

**jeonghan**  
NO I was too late  
he's giving it to him fuckkkkk  
he just showed him his cock. I didn't even get a glimpse. life isn't fair

**mingyu**  
kwan you're not being impartial

big words gyugyu (>﹏<)

  
**mingyu**  
oh no I'm so sorry

**chan**  
he means it's not fair baby

**jihoon**  
are you sure no more videos? I want to see the plug

[Attachment: 1 Image]

  
**wonwoo**  
oh god

**minghao**  
what the fuck I want to eat him out until he cries

**joshua**  
no one should be able to look that good

**jun**  
his hole without the plug, yum

stop teasing cheollie~~

  
**seokmin**  
seungcheol you better make him cum right now

**seungcheol**  
he sounds so cute… I can barely hear him through the door

**vernon**  
he said he wanted to be alone

**seungcheol**  
well the remote can only go so far

**jeonghan**  
I want to spit in his mouth

**chan**  
what if we don't gag him so we can all spit in his mouth

**jihoon**  
no no no, we still gag him but it's a spider gag

**soonyoung**  
fucking fuck yes

**mingyu**  
baby is seungcheol treating you well?

yes daddy, super well  
I'm about to cum

  
**minghao**  
pictures/videos please

**jun**  
yes good boy cum for us

maybe I'll send something… if my daddies do something first

  
**wonwoo**  
anything

**soonyoung**  
ANYTHING

**jeonghan**  
ANYTHING BABY

**seokmin**  
anything baby boy

I need compliments T^T

  
**seungcheol**  
oh baby of course. I'll leave the plug on its highest setting because you deserve it. you're the best baby boy thank you for the video and picture.

**jihoon**  
you're so pretty kwannie I'm glad you're treating yourself

**vernon**  
I love you so much angel you'd look so good when you cum

**joshua**  
thank you kwannie baby you leave me speechless

**chan**  
you're the prettiest boy I've ever seen my love

**jun**  
you're perfect inside and out I can't wait to get you close

**seokmin**  
seungkwan pretty baby you're the goodest boy in the whole world we love you so much

**jeonghan**  
kwannie I love your voice when you moan it gets me so fucking hard

**minghao**  
what gets me hard is his beautiful face making beautiful expressions when he cums

**wonwoo**  
my kwannie baby is so talented he can be edged for so long

**mingyu**  
bestest and goodest boy in the whole world. love you baby bun

**soonyoung**  
kwannie is the best at staying quiet if he needs to

I love all my daddies so much <3  
[Attachment: 2 Images]

  
**vernon**  
ohhh god

**jun**  
fuck I'm gonna die if I don't eat his load

**jihoon**  
I'm gonna die if I don't eat him

**minghao**  
I think I'm just gonna die

no dying allowed >:^(

  
**seungcheol**  
of course baby they're just kidding

can I have the remote back now daddy?

  
**seungcheol**  
yes yes of course

**wonwoo**  
tell us how fucked out he looks

**seungcheol**  
he looks like a dream

**soonyoung**  
he always does

**chan**  
god we're so lucky

**mingyu**  
we are

**seokmin**  
seungkwan baby later tonight will you let us take care of you like we were talking about?

hmm maybe~~

  
**joshua**  
does it depend on something? do you want us to do something for you? we'll do anything

**jeonghan**  
but don't feel pressured it's okay if you don't want to

depends on how needy I am :3

  
**minghao**  
of course baby whatever you want

**soonyoung**  
you're so beautiful

**jihoon**  
he looks amazing when he's crying

**jun**  
with his makeup running down his face

**vernon**  
I can't fucking wait to get my hands on him

if we do something… I want a cock in both holes and both hands, okay daddies?

  
**seungcheol**  
yes yes yes yes yes

**joshua**  
he's so perfect I hate it

I'm sorry shua (っ- ‸ – ς)

  
**joshua**  
NO no baby it's okay I was kidding angel I was kidding

**mingyu**  
goddamnit josh

**seokmin**  
kwannie you want aftercare? come cuddle with me

I wanna cuddle with all of you~

  
**chan**  
rock paper scissors

no no daddies don't fight :(

  
**wonwoo**  
we're not I promise

**minghao**  
we're not!

**jeonghan**  
I know you want cuddles baby pick someone we won't be mad

**seungcheol**  
yes pretty boy we won't be mad. we know you need someone after cumming

you sure you won't be mad?

  
**jun**  
yes

**vernon**  
yes

**jihoon**  
yes baby

okay… I want gyu  
and junnie!

  
**mingyu**  
yes yes thank you

**jun**  
thank you so much

**joshua**  
good choices baby!!

**seokmin**  
the tallest he wants to be surrounded how cute

**wonwoo**  
he wants to feel safe and secure… biggest baby

you found me out //-//

  
**chan**  
it's okay angel

**soonyoung**  
I love him a normal amount

I'm gonna take a nap now~ night night daddies

  
**minghao**  
goodnight baby

**soonyoung**  
goodnight bestest boy

**seungcheol**  
night night

**jeonghan**  
goodnight angel

**vernon**  
nighty night baby

**jihoon**  
goodnight little one

**joshua**  
goodnight baby

**wonwoo**  
goodnight kwannie

**chan**  
night baby boy

**seokmin**  
night night baby kwannie


	46. Verkwan - smut

"Mr. Chwe, Mr. Boo is here to see you."

Seungkwan watched the secretary nod and put the phone down.

"Go on up." She said with a smile.

Seungkwan smiled and bowed to her before walking away. He headed to the elevator, got in, and pushed Vernon's floor. Since he was important, he was at the very top. The power Vernon held turned Seungkwan on more than he'd admit.

Seungkwan went straight to his office once the elevator let him out. He first knocked on his door, but let himself in right after.

Vernon was on a call. Seungkwan closed the door behind him and stalked up to his desk. Vernon glanced at him and pushed his chair out. Seungkwan sat in his lap with a grin, his arms around his neck. Vernon held his waist securely.

"No, either we're doing this or we're not. We're not half-assing anything. Yes, tell them I said that. Now goodbye. No, bye." Vernon finished, clashing the phone into the receiver.

He then turned to Seungkwan with a smile. "Hey, baby." Vernon said, caressing his cheek.

"Daddy," Seungkwan responded. He leaned down and kissed him. Vernon complied immediately, his hand going to Seungkwan's neck. They sucked on each other's lips, unhurried and soft.

"What's up, angel? Need something?" Vernon asked.

"Hm-mm. Just missed you." Seungkwan answered. He cupped Vernon's face, his thumbs tracing his eyebrows and cheekbones.

"Hmm, well, you're always welcome here." Vernon said and pecked his lips.

Seungkwan's heart swelled. He knew Vernon still had work to do, so he moved to sit in between his legs. He put his own over Vernon's and through the holes for the arm rests. Seungkwan kept his arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

Vernon rubbed his back, then Seungkwan heard typing. Seungkwan got comfortable and closed his eyes.

After a few moments, Vernon kissed the side of his head. Sometimes he was too busy to pay much attention to his boyfriend, so Seungkwan was always happy when he did small things like this. Even better, Vernon gave his neck a few kisses too.

Seungkwan loved neck kisses, but he kept in his noises. He also ignored the heat that pooled in his groin. He shifted and settled again.

As he worked, Vernon talked to himself. He whispered, and his breath made Seungkwan shiver. If Vernon got worked up, Seungkwan would pet his hair and murmur to him to calm him down.

After fifteen minutes, Vernon kissed his neck again. This time, they were longer and wetter. Seungkwan bit his lip. He hid his noises once more, but couldn't stop the pleasure from building up. He was beginning to harden.

Vernon stopped too soon. Seungkwan shifted again, this time to get his crotch away. It wasn't the setting that was holding him back, but Vernon. Seungkwan didn't want to interrupt him if he didn't want to be interrupted.

Vernon ran both hands up and down Seungkwan's sides. The touch wasn't sexual, but it was enough. He started thinking about Vernon's hands in other places. But, Vernon went back to typing in a few seconds. Seungkwan tried to ignore his erection.

"Mhm, baby, you're falling off the chair here." Vernon said, pushing him closer with a hand on his butt.

Seungkwan let out a whine. Vernon moved his head to look at him. When he saw his pleading eyes, he said, "What?" with a laugh.

Seungkwan pouted and huffed.

"Come on, you're big enough to use your words."

"I wanna play with you." Seungkwan said quietly.

Vernon grinned. He brushed the hair out of Seungkwan's face and asked, "That's why you came here?"

Seungkwan nodded. "Please? You already got me excited." he said, cupping Vernon's face.

Vernon looked down. He ran a finger across Seungkwan's bulge and looked back up. "What did I do?"

"The neck kisses." Seungkwan answered. He wanted to be touched already.

"Ah, of course. I should've known." Vernon said with a grin. "Well, if it's my fault, I should take care of it, right?"

Seungkwan nodded enthusiastically. "Please, daddy."

Vernon cupped his cock and palmed him. It didn't last long, though, as Vernon went back to typing. "You're gonna have to use my thigh, honeybun."

Seungkwan whined. He tried, but couldn't get a good angle. Eventually, he got off of Vernon and went to the floor. He humped his ankle and foot. Vernon smiled and pet his hair.

"Daddy, please…" Seungkwan tried.

"Just a few seconds, angel, I'm almost finished."

Seungkwan grinded faster. He couldn't wait.

Finally, Vernon looked down and gestured him up. Seungkwan scrambled into his lap again, sitting like he was before. Vernon kissed him and trailed down to his throat. Seungkwan tilted his head back to give him room.

"Lean back." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan did, his elbows on the desk. He was on some papers, but neither of them minded. Vernon pushed his hands up Seungkwan's shirt.

"So needy, you had to come all the way here just for this?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan pouted. "Yes, daddy."

Vernon grinned. He tweaked both of his nipples, making Seungkwan shift. Seungkwan whined when he continued. He both hated and loved how sensitive his chest was.

Vernon's hands traveled back down his front. Seungkwan let out a breath. Vernon undid Seungkwan's pants, opening and pushing away the fabric to release his bulge. Seungkwan's hands fidgeted with his shirt, nervous under Vernon's gaze. Vernon slowly peeled back his underwear.

"Oh, what a pretty boy." Vernon said.

Seungkwan bit his lip. Both his heart and dick swelled.

"Were you thinking of me?" Vernon asked. Seungkwan nodded. "Tell me."

"I… I was thinking about how hot it would be to be fucked here in your office. That we could be walked in on at any moment and that there's people all around us. You'd have to gag me."

Vernon smirked. He ghosted his fingers over Seungkwan's cock, causing Seungkwan to close his eyes.

"Look at daddy, baby."

Seungkwan couldn't hold back a whimper. He opened his eyes and saw Vernon's smile widen. "You know I don't have lube here." Vernon said.

"I brought some, daddy. My wallet." Seungkwan said.

Vernon tugged his wallet out of his back pocket. He opened it and took out the lube packets Seungkwan had put in there.

"Smart boy." Vernon said, leaning down to kiss his ribs.

Seungkwan nodded. Vernon dropped Seungkwan's wallet and opened a packet. He squeezed a small amount on his finger, then rubbed it onto Seungkwan's cock. Seungkwan moaned, then quickly closed his mouth.

"I'll lock the door in a second, you better not get us caught before I do."

Seungkwan nodded again, biting his lip. He scooted down so he was as close as possible. Vernon pumped him slowly, his thumb rubbing his head. He always knew how to make Seungkwan squirm.

"I'll have to gag you, hm?" Vernon asked. "What would I gag you with?"

"Your tie." Seungkwan answered.

Vernon smirked. "And how would I explain it being soaked with your spit?"

"S-say you spilled your drink on it and had to take it off." Seungkwan said.

Vernon hummed. He played with Seungkwan's cockhead, rubbing it with two fingers and circling around it. Seungkwan squirmed.

"You've thought of everything, huh?" Vernon said, smiling.

Seungkwan knew he was teasing, but nodded anyway. He swooned a bit when Vernon started taking off his tie.

Before he could get it all the way off, his phone rang. Vernon rolled his eyes and answered it. After a few seconds, he said, "Did you do what I told you to do?"

"We shouldn't have a problem, then." He continued. "Don't mess up again. No. Yeah, don't call me again." He finished and hung up.

Seungkwan had a physical reaction to that. His eyes fluttered closed and he whimpered, his body curling in slightly like he was trying to hide from him.

Vernon chuckled. "I knew you were pathetic, but not this much."

Seungkwan opened his eyes, his eyebrows knitting together. "Daddy…"

"What? You knew it too." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan pouted. He did know, but it was obviously different hearing it from his boyfriend. His heart fluttered once more when Vernon got his tie off. Vernon set it on the desk and continued pumping him.

"Daddy," Seungkwan started.

"You know I can't read your mind, little one." Vernon said.

Seungkwan didn't want to tell him. He wanted Vernon to be in control of everything.

"J-just… I'm ready." He eventually got out.

"You are? Ready for what?"

Seungkwan whined. He knew Vernon knew he didn't like asking for things. Especially the deeper in his headspace he was.

"To… to be fucked." Seungkwan answered.

"Oh, of course. But we need to do something before that, right?"

Seungkwan whined again and wriggled in his lap, throwing a small tantrum.

Vernon laughed. "Shh, baby. I know what you need. Turn over."

Seungkwan figured he was supposed to stay on the desk, but didn't want to make a mess of things, so he went to the floor. He leaned on his elbows with his ass still in Vernon's lap. Vernon helped him move his legs so he wouldn't kick him.

Vernon pulled down his pants. He squeezed and massaged Seungkwan's cheeks, slapping him a bit. He then got more lube and entered a finger. Seungkwan mewled, then covered his mouth with a hand.

"Feels good, angel?" Vernon asked, thrusting his finger.

"Yes, daddy." Seungkwan answered.

"If you're uncomfortable, come back to my lap. We can find a position."

Seungkwan shook his head. The position was a bit awkward, but he was mostly leaning on the chair. Vernon entered another digit, making him whimper. Vernon kept his fingers shallow, just stretching him instead of touching his prostate. Seungkwan hated it but wasn't going to tell him what to do.

"Oh, damn. You were gonna let me forget to lock the door, huh? You wanna be seen that badly?" Vernon questioned.

Seungkwan had forgotten too. "I'm sorry, Nonnie."

Vernon chuckled. He took out his fingers and patted Seungkwan's ass. "Off."

Seungkwan crawled off of him. He watched him go and lock the door from his knees. There was an obvious bulge in his pants, and it made Seungkwan happy. Once Vernon sat back in his chair, Seungkwan eagerly pawed up to his lap.

"Let me help you, daddy." Seungkwan said, his hand on his erection.

"Oh, baby wants to help?" Vernon said, smiling.

Seungkwan nodded. He leaned up to press his open mouth to his length. He wrapped his lips around what he could.

"Oh, nuh-uh, babe, I can't explain why my pants are wet, can I?" Vernon said, urging him away.

Seungkwan frowned. He listened, though, and switched to placing kisses. He went up and down, focusing on the head and occasionally going to his balls. Vernon played with his hair.

When Seungkwan got bored, he started to undo Vernon's belt. Vernon helped him take it off, then Seungkwan pulled down his zipper with his teeth. He looked up at Vernon as he did. Vernon grinned, brushing the hair out of Seungkwan's face. Seungkwan did the same kissing and licking on his underwear, but let himself drool because he knew Vernon could hide it.

"Kwannie…"

Seungkwan looked up, eyes wide. Vernon had an edge to his voice. "What?"

Vernon studied him for a second. Seungkwan slowly went back to mouthing at him, maintaining eye contact in case Vernon didn't want him to. But Vernon just kept staring.

"Okay. Enough." Vernon said, standing up.

"What, daddy? What did I do?" Seungkwan asked, shrinking down.

"Get up." Vernon commanded. Once Seungkwan did, he continued with, "You know we don't have all the time in the world, right? So why are you trying to tease me?"

Seungkwan looked away. "I… I didn't mean to. I just like feeling you… tasting you…"

Vernon didn't say anything. After a long moment, he stepped next to Seungkwan and swiped an arm across his desk. Seungkwan jumped at the sound of all the objects clattering to the floor. Vernon had an L-shaped desk, and he had cleared the side facing the door that didn't have his computer on it.

Seungkwan didn't have much time to react. Vernon grabbed him and bent him over the desk. He shoved down Seungkwan's clothes, then grabbed another lube packet and poured it on his hole. Seungkwan's heart was racing.

Vernon stopped with his tip at Seungkwan's entrance. He snatched his tie, grabbed Seungkwan's hair to have him turn his head, and forced the fabric into his mouth. Seungkwan made a noise, both a moan and out of surprise.

"Need more prep, honeybun?" Vernon asked, teasing Seungkwan's hole with his cockhead.

Seungkwan shook his head. He was still processing everything that had just happened. His mind went blank, though, when Vernon pushed in. It was perfect right from the start, everything Seungkwan was looking forward to.

"Damn, baby, you really needed this, huh?" Vernon asked, setting his hands on Seungkwan's hips.

Seungkwan realized he was talking about how he let his body go limp. He only whimpered, the noise muffled. He collected enough strength to place his arms behind his back.

Vernon grabbed his wrists without a word. He used the hold to help him thrust, gaining speed. Seungkwan moaned. His eyes fluttered closed, and he let Vernon pound into him.

"Worn out already? Pathetic little baby."

Seungkwan whimpered. He wanted to say, no, he wasn't, he could do this all day, but the gag wouldn't let him.

"You're getting your dirty precum everywhere. You'll have to clean it up."

Seungkwan whined once more. He wanted it faster, harder, and messier. He wanted to be ruined. He wished he could tell him that, yes, he'd clean it up; he'd lick it up if he needed to.

Vernon growled, his thrusts becoming harder. Seungkwan was going to cum sooner than he wanted to, he could feel it building up at the pit of his stomach. He wanted to tell Vernon, so he could be jerked off, but also wanted to cum untouched.

Vernon let go of Seungkwan's arms to lean on the desk. He leaned on his elbows, one bearing more weight as he brushed the hair out of Seungkwan's face. He held it out of the way and smiled. Vernon then kissed his cheek.

Seungkwan whined. He wanted to be touched so badly, he was debating taking out the gag and telling Vernon. Just being fucked would take too long to make him cum. He needed it now.

"You're adorable like this." Vernon muttered.

Seungkwan was happy to hear his voice was shaky. Seungkwan opened his eyes, seeing Vernon was face-to-face with him. He shuffled closer, making Vernon smile. Vernon kissed his forehead before sitting back up.

Seungkwan moaned when he regained his fast pace. The pleasure kept building up, and he was surprised when the dam burst. Warmth flowed through him in waves as he came. His load fell on Vernon's drawers and the floor.

Vernon slowed down once the last drop of cum leaked out. "Wow, quick." He mumbled.

Seungkwan whined, breathing heavily. He became even more limp. The desk dug into his hips.

"Fucking. Pathetic." Vernon growled, punctuating his words with hard thrusts.

Seungkwan wailed. He was sensitive now, both his arms and legs jerking and twitching. Vernon kept going. Soon enough, tears welled in Seungkwan's eyes. Mostly because of how raw he felt, but also because he was getting bruises from the desk.

Seungkwan couldn't hold back small whimpers as Vernon fucked him. His tears dropped to the desk. When Vernon finally came and pulled out, he started slipping to the floor.

Vernon held him and eased him down. He was breathing heavily, but he held Seungkwan in his arms and let him lean against him. Vernon gently took the tie out of his mouth.

"Mhm, baby," Vernon started, nuzzling into Seungkwan's neck.

Seungkwan closed his mouth and swallowed to wet it. He sniffled and leaned further into Vernon.

"Baby's okay?" Vernon asked, wiping away a few stray tears.

Seungkwan nodded. "Yes, daddy." He whispered.

Vernon kissed his neck. No tongue, just soft pecks. He trailed over his jaw and finally found his lips. Seungkwan kissed back, but was too tired to do too much. Vernon gently cleaned his face until it was dry.

"You're a messy boy. Look." Vernon said, gesturing in front of him.

Seungkwan bit his lip at the right of his seed on Vernon's desk. He turned back to Vernon and said, "I'll clean it up."

"No, baby, you won't. You're gonna rest on my couch while I clean things up." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan pouted. "But you said…"

"Hm-mm. I said that because I knew you'd like it." Vernon said. He pet Seungkwan's hair.

Seungkwan touched Vernon's cheek so they'd look at each other. Seungkwan stared at him for a moment, his heart full, before kissing him. It was still soft, still loving.

Vernon ran a hand down Seungkwan's side. They broke apart, and Vernon asked, "You sure you're okay?" with his fingers on the red mark on Seungkwan's hip, an early bruise.

"I'm sure, Nonnie. I like it." Seungkwan told him.

"If you're sure. Go lay down, angel. I'll clean up." Vernon said, rubbing their noses together.

Seungkwan kissed him again. "Everything?" he asked, guiding Vernon's hand to his ass.

Vernon grinned. He pecked Seungkwan's lips before getting up. Vermon let him go gently, and he ended up laying down. Vernon got the box of tissues from his desk. He carefully spread Seungkwan's cheeks and wiped up the cum. He did the same to his cock. Lastly, he dressed him.

"Mhm, daddy," Seungkwan murmured.

Vernon hovered above him and brushed the hair out of his face. "Yes, baby?"

"You're so hot. I love you so much."

Vernon smiled. "I love you too. I'm glad you visited me today."

Seungkwan leaned up and kissed him. After only a few seconds, Vernon broke away and started standing Seungkwan up. He was ushered to the couch in Vernon's office, against the wall and next to the door. Vernon kissed him again once he was laid down, then went back to his desk.

Seungkwan watched him for a few seconds, then his eyelids became too heavy. He fell asleep shortly after.


	47. Meanie - smut

Mingyu unlocked and opened the door. He dropped his bag and toed off his shoes, then headed straight to his roommate's room. He needed to tell him he now needed to work tomorrow, and therefore couldn't get groceries like they had planned.

He knocked, then opened the door when he didn't get a response. They both froze when they saw each other.

Wonwoo was in a cropped button-up and a skirt. He was on the floor, sitting on his feet, with his knees spread. His phone was propped against the bed in front of him. Wonwoo slowly took out his earbuds, and Mingyu could hear how loud the music was. A ringing silence followed after he paused it.

"Yes?" Wonwoo asked quietly.

Mingyu was still rigid. His gaze dropped from Wonwoo's shocked face to his chest. The top was sheer, and Mingyu could see his nipples. The shirt made his shoulders look wide. Mingyu continued down to his toned, tan stomach. And finally, the skirt. It was long enough to hide his crotch, which Mingyu found he was disappointed by. At least he could see his thighs.

"I just wanted to say I won't be able to go shopping tomorrow." Mingyu eventually said.

"Okay."

Mingyu didn't move. He noticed Wonwoo's phone was open to his camera.

"Anything else?" Wonwoo continued.

Mingyu didn't know why he was still standing there.

"What're you wearing under that?"

Wonwoo stared at him. After a few tense moments, he began to lift up his skirt. He was wearing nothing underneath.

Mingyu stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. He took a second to breathe, then closed the space between them. He copied Wonwoo's position in front of him and cautiously set his hands on his knees.

They maintained eye contact. Mingyu wanted to stare at his cock, but figured he'd be able to soon. He eased his hands up Wonwoo's thighs. Wonwoo's eyes were wide.

"Is this okay?" Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo nodded slowly. He set his hands on Mingyu's.

Mingyu has always found Wonwoo attractive. He knew the feeling was mutual, because they compliment and hype each other up often. He's thought about fucking him a few times, but didn't have a crush.

Mingyu reached his hips. He stopped there, uncertain if he should continue. Then, Wonwoo guided him to wrap a hand around his cock. He wasn't all the way hard yet, and Mingyu's hand engulfed him. It was cute.

"Can I kiss you?" Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu nodded. They leaned in, and their lips met softly. Mingyu started pumping him. Wonwoo made a small sound, and Mingyu couldn't hide a smile.

"I'm sorry, you just look so good in this outfit I couldn't help myself." Mingyu explained.

Wonwoo only hummed. He set his hands on Mingyu's neck.

"You taking pictures of yourself?" Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo broke away and nodded, not making eye contact. "Yeah, um… I have an OnlyFans."

Mingyu smirked. He's noticed Wonwoo buys new items, like electronics, more often than himself, but figured he was using his parents' money.

"And you didn't tell me? What if I want to see?" Mingyu asked, his lips on his jaw. He licked a stripe from the base of his neck to his ear.

Wonwoo moaned openly and shivered. His reaction sent heat to Mingyu's groin.

"Well, you--you can, um, you'd be able to--" Wonwoo stuttered out, then stopped and said, "Sorry."

"It's okay, baby. Nervous?" Mingyu asked. He nibbled at his ear.

"Uh, no. Just, I can't think sometimes." Wonwoo told him. "I'm trying to say you won't need a subscription."

Mingyu smirked again. He was cute. "Oh? And what do you mean by that?"

Wonwoo sighed when Mingyu sucked on his neck. "I mean that you could see for free. I could just show you. We could… you know, it could be a thing." He answered.

Mingyu sat back. They looked at each other. Wonwoo still looked nervous, but only a little bit. "Yeah. I'd like that." Mingyu said.

Wonwoo kissed him. This one was faster, with tongues and sucking on each other's lips. "Do you like crossdressing?"

"On others, yeah." Mingyu answered. He pushed Wonwoo to lay down and straddled him. He started to undo his pants, grinning at how hungry Wonwoo's eyes were. "And you like it on yourself. What else do you like?"

"Um… pet names, like baby. And you can take control, but not too much. And I'm bottom." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu nodded. "I can do that."

Mingyu pushed down his pants and underwear and grinded their cocks together. Wonwoo's jaw dropped, a gasp escaping. Mingyu liked their size difference.

He didn't know if they were going to talk about this, talk about what this meant and if it was a good idea, but at the moment he didn't care. All he could think about was the man underneath him.

"Bed." Wonwoo breathed out.

Mingyu moved to his elbows, hovering over him. They looked at each other for a second, then Wonwoo smiled and bit his lip. Mingyu's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"You're sexy." Wonwoo told him.

Mingyu grinned. He kissed Wonwoo's jaw, and Wonwoo immediately tilted his head for him. "Are you gonna take more pictures?" Mingyu asked.

"With you? Yeah, if you want. If you wouldn't mind. I'd block out your face. You sure you wouldn't mind? A lot of people will see them."

Mingyu smirked at Wonwoo's ramble. "I promise I don't mind. I'm sure your fans would enjoy seeing you with someone."

"Yeah." Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu sat up. He stopped thrusting, only to take their cocks in his hand and stroke them.

Wonwoo's back arched. "God--bed, please. I've been on this stupid floor for too long."

Mingyu chuckled. He got up and sat on the bed, and Wonwoo scrambled to follow. Mingyu was planning on laying Wonwoo down, and he didn't expect Wonwoo to do it to him. Mingyu was pushed on his back in the middle of the bed.

Wonwoo pulled off his pants and underwear. Mingyu took his shirt off himself, and Wonwoo sat back to stare. He ran his hands up Mingyu's thighs to his sides. Wonwoo had a look of awe on his face.

"Like what you see?" Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo nodded.

"Then do something about it."

Wonwoo glanced at him before leaning down to his stomach. He kissed and nipped at his skin. He moved to Mingyu's chest, and sucked on one of his nipples. Mingyu sighed in pleasure.

"I want you to rail me. Can you do that?" Wonwoo mumbled against him.

Mingyu grinned. "Of course I can. On your stomach?"

Wonwoo hummed a yes, and Mingyu moaned at the vibrations. Wonwoo licked up to his neck. He kissed his jaw, wet and warm. Mingyu tangled his fingers in his hair.

"I need your fat cock in me." Wonwoo muttered, pushing down Mingyu's clothes.

Mingyu smirked. "Fat, huh?" he asked, his hand around his base.

Wonwoo sat back and wrapped both hands around his cock. "Have you seen yourself?'

"Not the biggest."

"The biggest would be too much. You're perfect." Wonwoo told him.

Mingyu smiled. He bit his lip when Wonwoo started stroking him. "Thank you." Mingyu said quietly.

"You're welcome. I'm being honest, I'm not just trying to get you going. And I know I'm not big, so you don't need to try to compliment me to compensate." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu chuckled. Wonwoo pressed his lips to his head, making him sigh. "I bet you're beautiful. I need to see you up close." Mingyu said.

Wonwoo winked at him before taking his cock in his mouth. Mingyu gasped loudly, then covered his mouth with a hand. Wonwoo had deepthroated him. People usually don't, or can't, and Mingyu wasn't used to it.

"You're a bit of a whore, huh?" Mingyu asked.

"You're lucky I like that name." Wonwoo said after he got off of him.

"Right. You like pet names." Mingyu mumbled to himself. Wonwoo took him back in his mouth, and he suppressed a moan.

Mingyu ran his hands through Wonwoo's hair and held on tightly. "Fuck, baby, you feel amazing. I'm gonna fuck you so good." He said.

Wonwoo smiled around him. He bobbed his head a few times, then sat up. He rubbed Mingyu's thighs up and down and bit his lip. Mingyu let his hands fall from his hair. Wonwoo moulded Mingyu's skin under his fingertips, his eyes taking everything in. He then pushed Mingyu's legs up.

"You're fucking gorgeous." Wonwoo told him. His fingers grazed over Mingyu's hole and balls.

Mingyu grinned. "Thank you, sweetie. Go on, then, have a taste."

Wonwoo smirked. He leaned down, and Mingyu held his legs out of the way. Wonwoo licked across his hole. Mingyu sighed in pleasure, then moaned when he entered his tongue.

"Wait," Wonwoo said, sitting up. Mingyu whined quietly. "You should be prepping me, shouldn't you? I'll need it with your size." Wonwoo told him, crawling closer.

Mingyu placed his hands on his hips. Once Wonwoo had stopped moving and straddled him, Mingyu trailed up to his chest. He went under his top and set his thumbs on his nipples. Wonwoo smiled when he rubbed them.

Wonwoo started tracing Mingyu's features. He ghosted over his eyebrow and down his nose, then ran his thumb over his lips. "Have you thought about what you'd like to do to me?" he asked.

Mingyu pinched his nipples, making Wonwoo flinch. "I have. But I'm lost now that you're in this outfit."

Wonwoo smiled. "I'm just that pretty?"

Mingyu nodded. He cupped Wonwoo's face and brought him down for a kiss. Wonwoo moved Mingyu's hands down to his ass. Mingyu squeezed, and Wonwoo moaned into his mouth.

"Turn around." Mingyu murmured.

"Just a second." Wonwoo whispered. He deepened the kiss and put more of his weight on him. He licked into Mingyu's mouth. Mingyu let him take the lead, just laying back and taking it. Wonwoo sucked and bit his lips.

Finally, Wonwoo turned around. Mingyu sat up slightly and pushed away Wonwoo's skirt. He groped and massaged his cheeks for a moment, then licked a stripe across him. Mingyu ran his teeth over him, making Wonwoo gasp.

"The, uh, the lube is on the floor over there. You're gonna need to use your fingers too." Wonwoo told him.

Mingyu circled his tongue around his rim. "You're tight, angel?"

"I… I haven't used a toy in a while. I was going to tonight."

"Oh? Do you want your toy or me?"

"Don't be an idiot."

Mingyu laughed. He sucked on his hole, and Wonwoo groaned. "You can get the lube for me." Mingyu told him.

Wonwoo whined, but did what he was told. He got his phone, too. It was set next to him while the lube was passed back to Mingyu. Wonwoo got back into position.

Mingyu licked him once more. He kissed around his cheeks as he coated his fingers with lube. He entered his middle finger, and he heard Wonwoo give a small noise. Mingyu pushed the skirt further up Wonwoo's waist and thrusted his finger. Wonwoo moved to his elbows, then sank down to the bed. He was now laying in between Mingyu's legs.

Mingyu had the perfect view in this position, and it was adorable that Wonwoo needed to lay down instead of being on his hands and knees. Mingyu massaged one of his cheeks. He entered a second finger.

Wonwoo whined. He held onto Mingyu's ankle and pressed his forehead into it.

Mingyu smiled. "You okay there?"

"Just… feels good having some--something in my ass again." Wonwoo answered.

"I'll make you feel good, pretty baby, I promise." Mingyu told him. He curled his fingers towards his prostate as he thrusted.

Wonwoo gasped, his breath on Mingyu's leg. Mingyu went faster. Wonwoo's moan was sweet and quiet, making more heat pool in Mingyu's stomach. He started to wish they had done this sooner.

Wonwoo's hand scrambled to find his phone as he asked, "Can you film while you prep me?"

Mingyu took his phone from him. He opened up the camera and started recording. He added a third finger and gained speed so Wonwoo would be louder for his fans.

"Wonwoo baby's so sensitive he has to lay down and hold onto me just to be fingered." Mingyu said quietly. He panned up to show Wonwoo's face and his hand on him.

Wonwoo whined loudly. His jaw dropped when Mingyu pressed harder. Mingyu made sure to film the arch in his back.

"See how tight he is for me? Bet you'd like to feel it, but you can't. He's mine." Mingyu hissed.

Wonwoo moaned loudly. He wriggled closer, saying, "Oh, God, fuck me. Fuck me, Mingyu, please."

Mingyu stopped recording and tossed the phone away. He got on his knees between Wonwoo's legs, then stopped.

"Fuck. My condoms are in my room. Don't move." Mingyu said. He scrambled off the bed and ran across the hall to his room. He almost broke his nightstand with the force he pulled open the drawer with, but got some condoms and rushed back to Wonwoo's room.

He returned to Wonwoo setting up his phone on his nightstand. He was using some books, but his phone kept tipping over. Mingyu got back on the bed and watched for a moment. Soon enough, he couldn't wait anymore.

Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist and pulled him into his lap. "Come on, baby, you were just begging for me to fuck you."

"Just let me do this." Wonwoo told him. He got his phone to stay in a second, and then pushed record.

Mingyu pulled him to the other side of the bed, laying him on his back. They were both breathing heavily as Mingyu hovered over him.

Wonwoo trailed his hands up Mingyu's arms. "I love… how strong you are. How you can throw me around."

Mingyu smiled. He leaned down and kissed him, then murmured, "On your stomach." against his lips.

Wonwoo turned around. Mingyu told him to get comfortable, so Wonwoo got a pillow to put under his head. Mingyu grabbed one of his condoms, opened it, and rolled it on. He lined himself up to Wonwoo's hole after adding more lube.

"Make sure we're still in the frame, please."

Mingyu checked the phone. He threw the other pillows to the floor so they weren't blocking anything, then leaned down close to Wonwoo's face. He kissed his shoulder and said, "We are."

Mingyu realized Wonwoo's crop top was blocking him from actually kissing him. He started pulling it up, mumbling "Get this off," and Wonwoo helped remove it and toss it away.

Mingyu pressed his forehead to Wonwoo's bare back. He pushed in as he kissed Wonwoo's skin. Mingyu sighed and Wonwoo moaned. Mingyu pressed all the way in, then rested his head on Wonwoo's shoulder. "Fuck." He hissed.

Wonwoo chuckled. "How long has it been?"

"Too long. I have a stroker but it doesn't come close to the real thing. Especially you." Mingyu said, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"What a flirt." Wonwoo teased.

Mingyu rolled his hips. Wonwoo gave a shaky breath. Mingyu sat up and leaned on his hands, gaining speed.

"You earn a lot from this?" Mingyu asked.

"A--a little. Not enough to be my on-only job. Now be quiet."

Mingyu smirked. He ran his hands down Wonwoo's sides, stopping at his skirt. More heat pooled in Mingyu's groin. He then held onto his hips to help thrust.

Mingyu wanted to rail him, but had to pause every so often to slow down. Wonwoo whined a bit during those times. Mingyu only kissed him, his lips and hands everywhere he could reach. Wonwoo came first, but Mingyu didn't give him any time to recover. He continued fucking him, earning whines and whimpers. Soon enough, Mingyu came too. He pulled out, breathing heavily, and sat back. Wonwoo rolled over to face him.

Mingyu couldn't read his expression. Wonwoo was pouting, almost. "You okay? You look… sad."

Wonwoo nodded and stretched out his arms. Mingyu chuckled, but laid down and let Wonwoo cuddle up to him.

"Good?" Mingyu asked, running his hand down his side.

Wonwoo nodded again. "Stop the recording, please." He mumbled.

Mingyu reached over and grabbed his phone. He pressed stop, then set the phone down. He went back to holding Wonwoo.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to cuddle if you don't want to." Wonwoo blurted, pulling away. Then, he said quieter, "But I'd like it if you stayed."

Mingyu brought him back. "I'm staying. I know you submissive types need more care."

Wonwoo laughed a bit. "I'm not that submissive. But, yes, I do like stuff like this. If we… um, if we do this again, you can keep up the cuddling?" he asked.

"Yeah. It'd be nice to talk while we're like this."

Wonwoo hummed, nuzzling closer. He pressed a kiss to Mingyu's chest.

Mingyu thought of something. "Is your skirt dirty, baby?" he asked, gently pushing Wonwoo's hip.

Wonwoo turned over to show that his skirt was covered in his cum. Mingyu got turned on all over again, and his dick throbbed faintly. Wonwoo bit his lip and smiled.

Mingyu found his phone and took a few pictures of him. For a couple, he got between Wonwoo's legs and set his hand on his thigh. He then discarded the phone again and looked at Wonwoo.

"I'm glad you know how to take good pictures." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu grinned. "They're always gonna be good if you're in them."

Wonwoo playfully rolled his eyes. "Move. I need to clean up."

Mingyu moved. He decided to leave Wonwoo alone to do so. He took his clothes and headed to his room, and cleaned himself up in there. He heard Wonwoo enter the bathroom a few minutes later.

Mingyu laid down and tried not to get hard again.


	48. Soonyoung x SVT - smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung × jeonghan, jun, vernon, joshua, chan but that's too long of a title

Jeonghan shifted his arm on Soonyoung's chest. His hand slipped down from his shoulder, and Soonyoung grinned. Seemed like he was falling asleep.

Soonyoung's brow furrowed when Jeonghan's fingers started lightly scratching against his nipple. He decided to ignore it--maybe Jeonghan was twitching in his sleep--but it continued, and it felt purposeful. Then, Jeonghan's movements turned into circles.

Soonyoung glaced at the others. No one seemed to notice. They were watching a movie, though a handful of them were either busy or had already gone to bed. Soonyoung shifted and looked at Jeonghan, but couldn't see his face in this position.

Jeonghan's hand slid down to his hip. Soonyoung sighed in relief. Jeonghan then trailed across his waist and snaked up his shirt. He pinched Soonyoung's other nipple, and Soonyoung had to stifle a moan. He looked at the others again, and this time he made eye contact. Jun's gaze went down to his chest. He smirked, then looked away.

Soonyoung jumped when Jeonghan pressed his lips to his neck. "Good boy." Jeonghan murmured.

Soonyoung shivered. He knew Jeonghan was talking about how he wasn't making a scene, and that's what turned him on.

Jeonghan pulled Soonyoung's shirt up and off. Soonyoung's heart raced, but he managed to ignore the others and only look at Jeonghan. Jeonghan smirked and went back to his neck. He groped his pec as he kissed and sucked on him.

"You're gonna give us a show, Soonyoungie?" Chan teased.

Soonyoung looked at him. He couldn't answer. Chan's gaze drifted down to his crotch. Soonyoung looked, too, and realized his sweatpants put his erection on full display. He felt his face heat up.

Jeonghan wrapped his hand around his cock. Soonyoung's breath caught. He tentatively reached and set his hand on Jeonghan's side.

"No." Jeonghan murmured, moving his hand away.

Soonyoung slumped into the couch, accepting his new fate as a plaything and as entertainment. He closed his eyes and let his arms lay limp at his sides. Jeonghan pushed down his sweatpants and pumped him through his underwear, his strokes slow and firm.

Soonyoung opened his eyes when he heard a kissing noise that didn't come from Jeonghan. He turned his head and saw Vernon and Joshua making out, their hands feeling each other up. He looked at Jun next, who was palming himself. Chan was taking everything in with a smirk.

Soonyoung closed his eyes again. It felt good to be pleasing the others. His heart was racing with anxiety and embarrassment, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Jeonghan settled Soonyoung's underwear beneath his balls. Soonyoung's cock stood proud between his legs, twitching slightly. Jeonghan ran a light finger up and down his length. Soonyoung's hips jerked at the touch. He hid his arms behind his back to deter the want to touch.

Jeonghan stopped his teasing, instead moving to Soonyoung's tummy and rubbing in circles. Soonyoung bit his lip to stifle a groan. He pressed his lips together when Jeonghan's hand left completely.

Soonyoung looked to the others once more. Jun was closest, now fully turned towards Soonyoung and with his dick out. His eyes roamed Soonyoung's body, not even reaching his face. Vernon and Joshua were stroking each other. Chan was touching himself too, still with a smirk.

"Soonie." Chan whispered. "You're such a whore."

Soonyoung's eyebrows knitted together, his legs closing and his shoulders rising. He barely suppressed a whine. Chan laughed at him.

Soonyoung turned back to Jeonghan to get away. Jeonghan was still cuddled up against him like nothing had changed.

Jeonghan looked at him, his eyebrows raised, and asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

Soonyoung let out a small whine.

Jeonghan grinned. "Needy, huh?"

Soonyoung nodded.

"If you tell me how much you like being put on display like this then maybe I'll touch you."

Jeonghan was speaking at a normal volume, but Soonyoung could barely manage a whisper. "I love it." He got out.

Jeonghan smiled. He laid back down, his head on Soonyoung's shoulder. Soonyoung's breath caught when Jeonghan pinched and rubbed one of his nipples. He rubbed his legs together, trying to give his cock some friction. It was unsuccessful.

Jun scooted closer. Soonyoung turned right in time to meet Jun's lips. The kiss was passionate, but not rough. Soonyoung wanted to touch him but dug his fingers into the couch instead.

"Good boy." Jun murmured.

Soonyoung shivered. Jun smiled and kissed his jaw. "Such a good boy, putting on a show for your daddies."

Soonyoung moaned. Jun chuckled and sat back. Soonyoung gazed down at Jun's cock, and his own cock twitched with pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about how much his dick was being ignored and rather focused on the sensation from his nipples.

He couldn't keep his eyes closed for long. He needed to know how the others were reacting. Soonyoung watched Joshua give Chan a short kiss, then go back to Vernon. They each had their cocks out now. Soonyoung shifted in place. He wanted to be touched by all of them.

Jeonghan groped his pec. Soonyoung squirmed again, trying to ask for a touch without actually asking. Jeonghan sunk his teeth into the curve between his shoulder and neck, and Soonyoung let out a breathy moan. He heard a few chuckles from the others.

Then, Jeonghan began to stroke him. Soonyoung immediately noticed that he had lubed his hand with his spit, making him moan again. He blushed brightly. They were supposed to be watching a movie, and he was ruining it by drawing attention towards himself. Soonyoung squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out everything around him.

It was working until Jun made a noise beside him. Soonyoung opened his eyes, and Jun was closer, stroking himself quickly and looking like he wanted to devour Soonyoung. Soonyoung maintained eye contact, though he could feel himself blushing.

Jun came in a few moments. His load fell on Soonyoung's stomach and side. He was breathing heavily through a smile.

"See what you did, baby boy? You made me cum so fast." Jun said, his voice low and sultry.

Soonyoung whined and wriggled. He wanted to grab Jun and touch him everywhere he could reach. His arms moved restlessly behind him, but when he turned to Jeonghan, he received a warning glare. Soonyoung whimpered.

Jun's hand drifted up to Soonyoung's mouth. Soonyoung automatically parted his lips and stuck out his tongue. Two of Jun's fingers slid their way up his tongue, and Soonyoung closed his mouth to suck on them. He made a noise when Jun pushed deeper. His hips jerked when Jun reached down his throat.

Soonyoung tried to wrap his lips around him, but was distracted by his own gagging. Finally, Jun pulled out his fingers, leaving them wet and shiny. He placed them on the tip of Soonyoung's cock and rubbed in slow circles. Soonyoung almost bucked out of his seat.

"Fucking hell." Jun mumbled, grinning.

Soonyoung's moans were lengthy and whiny. He let out a broken cry when Jun rubbed his slit. When Jun took his fingers away, all he could do was breathe heavily.

"Sit up. Be good for your audience." Jeonghan muttered into his ear.

Soonyoung did what he was told. He turned to the others. Joshua was blowing Vernon and Chan was pumping himself. Soonyoung whimpered when Chan winked at him.

"You're torturing him." Chan said with a smile.

Jeonghan stroked his cockhead with a firm fist, so Soonyoung didn't hear or see a reply. His eyes fluttered closed and he groaned. Jun shoved his fingers down his throat when his mouth was open. Soonyoung's eyes rolled back in his head, and he sank down into the couch again.

Jun did the same as before, but this time Jeonghan's fingers had a tight grip around his base. Soonyoung let out a cry and tears sprang into his eyes. He sobbed, his hips bucking and his arms squirming behind him. Jun picked up his pace, but was still only using two fingers on his head. Soonyoung's eyes were screwed shut.

"Please," Soonyoung breathed.

Jun started stroking him, but Jeonghan was still holding his base. Soonyoung sobbed again and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wanted to know how they were reacting, if Joshua had stopped blowing Vernon so he could watch, but he couldn't focus on anything else right now. All he could do was squirm and cry and hope they'd let him cum.

Both Jun and Jeonghan's hands left him. Soonyoung stayed quiet, sniffling and trying to cease his tears. He wiggled a bit more, but kept his eyes closed and didn't beg. He was their toy, he didn't have a say in anything.

"Just finish it." Vernon said.

Soonyoung jerked when a finger rubbed his slit. There was an ache in his forehead, and he realized his eyebrows have been knitted together this whole time. He relaxed his expression and took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Come on, look at him." Chan urged.

Soonyoung opened his eyes. He tilted his head and saw Joshua stroking Vernon, his lips on his neck. Chan had reached around to stroke Joshua. Soonyoung found Jun's eyes, which were filled with delight. When Soonyoung looked at Jeonghan, he saw the same glee, but with a more sinister undertone. Jeonghan was the most sadistic out of all of them.

"He likes it. He even restrained himself." Jeonghan said, staring at Soonyoung and keeping a slow pace on his tip.

Soonyoung shifted at his words.

"Tell me you like it."

Soonyoung nodded.

"Say it."

Soonyoung swallowed thickly. "I like it. I love it."

Jeonghan smirked. Soonyoung could feel his ears heating up. Jun started to speak, but another sound came to his attention.

Vernon was spluttering Joshua's name, his jaw dropped and his hand on Joshua's arm. Soonyoung watched him cum. He felt the relief himself, though it made his cock throb. Vernon cupped Joshua's face and kissed him once he was done. Joshua took Chan's hand away, but held it, and crawled into Vernon's lap. Chan kept his hold on Joshua's hand as he started to blow him.

"Maybe we should suck him off?" Jun suggested.

Soonyoung was still looking at the others. He wanted Joshua and Chan to still watch him.

"No, that's too messy. He doesn't deserve it anyway." Jeonghan said.

Luckily, Joshua fell to the side of Vernon's lap with his legs over his thighs. Chan continued, but his head was already turned towards Soonyoung. Joshua's was too.

"Please." Soonyoung whispered.

"Please what?" Jeonghan asked.

Soonyoung closed his eyes and whimpered. He wanted to cum. He wanted anything that wasn't Jeonghan's finger on his slit, making him almost numb by now.

"I don't want him to cry again. Just jerk him off." Jun said quietly. He drifted his fingers over Soonyoung's features, around his eyes and down his jaw. When he grazed his lips, Soonyoung opened his mouth. Jun chuckled and slid in two fingers. Soonyoung sucked happily.

Soonyoung gave a loud moan when Jeonghan pumped him. His back arched as he continued, and he couldn't even focus on Jun's fingers anymore. His mouth opened to let out more moans, but Jun kept his fingers in. In just a few moments, Soonyoung was drooling. His hips bucked uncontrollably.

Then, Jeonghan stopped.

A choked sob escaped Soonyoung's lungs.

"Come on, if you won't do it, I will." Jun told him.

Jeonghan started up again. Soonyoung could feel the pressure building up. He stopped caring about keeping his arms behind his back and gripped Jun's forearm, sucking more vigorously. He clambered for Jun's other hand. When he found it, or when Jun gave it to him, he held on tightly.

Finally--deliciously, wildly--Soonyoung came. He spasmed, his back arching and his legs twitching. Drool ran down his chin and Jun's wrist. It lasted for what felt like minutes, especially with Jeonghan making sure to milk him.

Jeonghan took his hand away when Soonyoung's moans turned to whimpers. Soonyoung slumped into the couch and breathed heavily. He took out Jun's fingers but kept them close. He felt both exhausted and on fire at once.

His ears perked up at a groan from across the room. He couldn't manage to open his eyes, but knew it was Joshua climaxing. The pleasure it gave him was almost painful.

"Let's lay down, baby boy." Jun said, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

Soonyoung didn't want to move. Chan started talking, then they began to have a conversation Soonyoung didn't bother to follow. In the end, though, he knew Jun, Vernon, and Joshua were going to take care of him while Jeonghan and Chan stayed to get each other off.

The rest was a blur, but at some point Soonyoung found himself in his bed. He had been cleaned and dressed. Someone was spooning him, but he couldn't tell who. He whined a bit, too tired to turn and look. But when they shushed him and kissed the back of his neck, Soonyoung knew it was Joshua.

He fell asleep seconds later.


	49. Wonchan - smut

Wonwoo was up as soon as Chan walked into the room. Chan had just showered, his skin wet and warm and with a towel around his waist. He was irresistible.

Wonwoo ran his hands down Chan's shoulders to his arms. His gaze flickered around his chest, a small smile on his lips. Wonwoo enjoyed feeling him.

"I just got clean and you wanna get me dirty again?" Chan said, smirking.

Wonwoo's eyes reached Chan's. Chan's smirk faltered once he saw the lust in Wonwoo's expression. With his hands on Chan's waist, Wonwoo kissed him. Wonwoo pressed closer to feel his warmth.

"I wanna try something." Wonwoo said, their lips catching on each other as he spoke.

Chan hummed. Wonwoo's finger trailed around his waist, just above the towel. He dropped it with one movement. He heard Chan's breath hitch. Wonwoo planted his mouth on his neck, sucking deeply. Chan sighed.

"Lay down." Wonwoo told him.

Chan's hands rose to Wonwoo's neck. They looked at each other before Chan brushed their lips together. Wonwoo nipped at his bottom lip. Chan smirked and broke away, heading to the bed. Wonwoo took his shirt off as Chan laid on his back.

Wonwoo sat on the edge of the bed, facing his boyfriend. He ran a hand up and down his stomach, noting how his cock was chubbing up.

"I want to tie you up." Wonwoo told him. "Tie you up and ride you."

Chan looked at him. After just a few moments, he said, "Okay."

"You sure?" Wonwoo asked, pausing his movements.

Chan nodded. "I'll want to touch the hell out of you but if you'll like it, I'll like it."

Wonwoo grinned. "Thank you. Let me get the rope." He said and leaned down to peck his stomach.

Chan set his arms above his head. Wonwoo got the rope from under their bed. He tied Chan's wrists to the bedposts, leaving the knots loose and giving him a fair amount of slack. Wonwoo didn't care about his ankles, so he left them as they were. Then, he straddled him.

"Feeling dominant today?" Chan asked as he tested his restraints. They were both switch, but not versatile.

Wonwoo hummed. "A bit."

Chan understood that Wonwoo doesn't go full dominant, he just wants a little control. Wonwoo traced patterns on his tummy with a light finger.

"Let me see you."

Wonwoo grinned. He pulled down his pants and underwear, getting them through one leg and then the next. He tossed them aside and sat back, straightening his spine. Chan's eyes took their time dragging down Wonwoo's body. Wonwoo liked the feeling of his eyes on him. He rested his forearms on top of his head and arched his back, a small smile on his lips. Chan's gaze only became hungrier. Wonwoo leaned down and kissed him again. He felt him tug on the rope.

"Just tell me if you don't want it." Wonwoo murmured.

"No… I'm just not used to not being able to touch you." Chan told him.

Wonwoo smiled. "You can still kiss me."

Chan hummed. He reached up and pressed his lips to Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo gave a shaky breath. He loved the feeling of his tongue, how it felt like he was on fire.

Wonwoo reached back and rubbed his hole. Part of him wanted Chan to prep him, but another part wanted to do it himself and watch Chan get frustrated. Wonwoo knew the latter was the only option.

He got the lube from their nightstand, then returned to kissing. He entered a lubed finger and hid his noise in Chan's mouth.

"Wait," Chan said, turning away. His eyes darted down Wonwoo's body, and he realized what he was doing.

"Wanna see?" Wonwoo asked with a smirk. He started to turn around.

"No." Chan said, surprising him. "I'd want to touch you too bad."

Wonwoo chuckled. He positioned himself so their cocks were together. With a finger still inside himself, he began to grind. Chan groaned. Wonwoo added a second finger.

Wonwoo looked at him with a small smile. "You're cute like this." He said.

"Like what?"

"Below me."

Chan laughed, but Wonwoo could tell it was out of surprise. Wonwoo angled his fingers towards his prostate, making him bite his lip. His hips kept a slow pace. Chan maintained eye contact.

"You're fucking yourself more than you are prepping." Chan told him.

Wonwoo shrugged. He was letting the rolls of his hips thrust his fingers in and out. He entered another. His eyebrows knit together, a small moan escaping.

"You're beautiful." Chan whispered.

This time, Wonwoo laughed. They stared at each other, and Wonwoo could see just how serious Chan was with that compliment.

"I can't find the words to describe you right now. God, if only I could. You're like an angel."

Wonwoo slowed down. "Chanie…"

"Seriously. Everything about you is perfect."

Wonwoo dipped down and kissed him. His fingers slipped out of his ass. "Be quiet or I'm gonna want you to touch me too much." He mumbled.

Chan chuckled. "Sounds like neither of us want it."

"No, I do… I want to be in control." Wonwoo said, sitting up. He reentered his fingers. "I like when you're beneath me."

Chan grinned. "Then fuck me already."

Wonwoo smirked. He took Chan's cock in his hand and stroked him, firm and slow. Chan's jaw dropped with a gasp. Wonwoo rubbed underneath his head, and Chan shuddered.

"Fuck me." Chan said again.

His words sent heat to Wonwoo's gut, and he smiled. Wonwoo looked down to hide it. He pumped faster, earning a moan.

"Wonwoo…" Chan breathed. He squirmed, his eyes closing.

Wonwoo slowed down. He came to a stop and reached over to their nightstand to grab a condom. He felt Chan lift his hips and his cock tap against him. Wonwoo smiled and shook his head. He then got back into position and rolled the condom on Chan's cock.

Wonwoo hovered over him, his hand on his dick and rubbing him against his hole. Chan gripped his restraints, and Wonwoo loved the sight of his muscles flexing. Finally, he sank down on him. Wonwoo took his time, half to make it last and half to let himself adjust. Luckily, Chan was average-sized.

His size allowed Wonwoo to sit all his weight on him. He sighed once he did, letting his legs relax and closing his eyes. Chan shifted underneath him, and they both made a sound.

"You like being filled up." Chan said quietly.

Wonwoo nodded. "I like you filling me up."

Chan rolled his hips, pushing himself impossibly deeper. Wonwoo moaned. He opened his eyes, immediately meeting Chan's.

"You're so fucking sexy. I need a better vocabulary so I can compliment you better."

Wonwoo chuckled. He rose an inch or so, then went back down. He repeated the action, and kept repeating. Chan groaned. Wonwoo set his hand on his lower stomach as if he could feel Chan inside of him; he just felt so full.

"Fuck." Chan muttered.

Wonwoo smiled. He ran his hands up Chan's arms, then back down. He tweaked his nipples, making Chan shift. Wonwoo kept his hands on his chest for leverage as he started to rock back and forth on the whole length of his cock. Chan moaned, his eyes closing.

"Talk to me." Wonwoo requested.

"You feel amazing." Chan started. He kept his eyes closed. "You feel--if you left my cock I think I'd die. God, Wonwoo, you're so fucking good."

Wonwoo grinned. He was getting desperate himself, leading his pace to pick up. He moved in short, quick bounces. Both of them moaned.

In a few minutes, filled with quiet noises, Wonwoo began to tire. He slowed and sat down again.

"Fuck. I hate riding." Wonwoo said.

Chan laughed. "Then why are we doing this?"

"Because I love riding." Wonwoo told him.

Chan laughed again. "Untie me and I'll help you."

Wonwoo didn't know if he meant they'll change positions, but he imagined Chan's hands on his ass, helping bear the weight as he bounced. Wonwoo's mind was filled with the image of his muscular arms.

"You're not getting out that easily." Wonwoo said, winking.

Chan playfully rolled his eyes. Wonwoo moved so he was on his feet, keeping his balance with his hands on Chan's chest. Wonwoo sank down and started bouncing again. It felt perfect--he was hitting just the right spot. A moan caught in Wonwoo's throat.

"Holy fuck, baby." Chan breathed.

Wonwoo groaned and dropped his head. His thighs were hurting again but he didn't want to stop. He started flicking Chan's nipple with his thumb. Chan tried his restraints again. Wonwoo's eyebrows knit together and he resorted to small bounces. His prostate was hit each time.

"Chan…" Wonwoo tried.

"God, so fucking sexy. What a slut, saying my name though you're doing all the work."

Wonwoo bit his lip and smiled. He moved back to sitting on his shins and switched to rolling his hips in circles. "Thought you were supposed to be my slut tonight." He said.

After a moment, Chan said, "Sorry."

Wonwoo looked up. "It's okay." He said and leaned down. They kissed. Wonwoo took Chan's jaw and tilted his head to get to his neck, earning a breathy moan when his lips met his skin.

"I need to touch you." Chan told him.

Wonwoo bit him lightly, making Chan groan. Wonwoo stopped his movements and sat up. "I really wanted to keep this up but I think I'm just gonna have to let you wreck me."

Chan chuckled. "Untie me, baby."

Wonwoo did, though he took his time. Once free, Chan started sitting up. Wonwoo stopped him in favor of turning around on his cock. He began to bounce, this time with Chan's hands on him. It felt much better with Chan's caresses, grabs, and gropes.

"Look so fucking good." Chan muttered. He lightly spanked him.

"Mhm, yes," Wonwoo whined. "Please."

"Use your words."

Wonwoo whimpered. He was fully submerged in subspace now, no dominant thoughts on his mind. A part of him was disappointed, because he liked seeing Chan submissive, but he knows there will be other chances.

"Hit me again." Wonwoo asked.

Chan did, harder. Wonwoo groaned. He was bouncing as fast as he could. It felt so good, so right, and he could feel his orgasm building up, but knew he couldn't keep up the pace to get him there. So he slowed and leaned back, far enough to lay on Chan.

Chan ran his hands up and down his sides. He kissed Wonwoo's neck as one hand wrapped around his cock. Wonwoo's jaw dropped and he moaned. He hadn't realized how badly he needed a touch. Chan started snapping his hips up, fucking him, and Wonwoo let out a throaty moan.

"Oh, please, please…" Wonwoo tried. "Yes, baby, more."

Chan pumped him faster.

"I'm gonna cum, please, Chan."

Chan stopped. Wonwoo whined, finding his hands and trying to put them back where they were. Chan took his hands away, only to grab Wonwoo's hips and flip him forward. He soon reentered and thrusted fast.

Wonwoo moaned. He spread his legs for him, his arms bent and by his head. His cock against the bed was bringing him to climax once again. He came embarrassingly fast after that, reducing himself to a totally relaxed and sated state. Chan kept going, and Wonwoo loved the sensitive, raw feeling.

When Chan came, Wonwoo was slowly drawn out of subspace. Chan pulled out and left to clean himself up. Wonwoo turned over to his side and watched. He closed his eyes when Chan left the room, and kept them closed while Chan wiped him and the bed with a wet washcloth.

"Come on, baby, we need to wash this now." Chan said, stepping back.

Wonwoo frowned. He didn't want to get up. Chan chuckled. After another moment, Wonwoo willed himself up and they pulled off the comforter. They threw It in the laundry room, then returned to the bedroom to get dressed. Chan put on his underwear and pants, while Wonwoo was the opposite with his underwear and a shirt. Finally, once Chan retrieved another blanket, they were ready for bed.

"Thank you." Wonwoo said, his head on Chan's shoulder and holding his arm. "For letting me do that."

"No problem, angel. I liked it." Chan said.

Wonwoo kissed his skin. "I think tying you up dragged me into subspace, 'cause while I was in control, I missed your hands on me too much."

Chan hummed. "Yeah. I think it made me dominant, too, since I wanted to touch you and I wasn't getting what I wanted."

Wonwoo nodded. "So let's not do that again."

Chan laughed. "Whatever you want, baby doll."

Wonwoo kissed him again, then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


	50. Seoksoo - smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> royalty!au

Seokmin had to refrain from grimacing after he kissed his girlfriend. Instead he smiled his bright smile and waved politely to the crowd. They then followed his parents back inside.

They were ushered away by their servants to get changed into their everyday clothes. Seokmin hated doing public appearances, speaking about politics and staying at his father's side was tiring.

Seokmin was pulled out of his thoughts when he caught sight of his favorite servant. They weren't allowed to look their masters in the eye, but Seokmin has told Jisoo many times that he didn't care about that, so Jisoo grinned when they made eye contact. Jisoo took off Seokmin's overcoat and hung it up.

Seokmin's mind always seems to wander to this man. While he's eating, when he's in a meeting, while he's bathing--anytime and anywhere. Jisoo was hard to forget. He had kind eyes and a soft smile. His hands took up many of Seokmin's thoughts. Seokmin was able to study them when Jisoo helped him dress, his slim fingers pushing buttons and tying laces. Seokmin wished he could see the rest of him; servant clothes were loose and left a lot to the imagination.

Seokmin sighed. He was now shirtless and Jisoo was working on his pants.

"Something bothering you, sir?" Jisoo asked quietly.

Seokmin watched them in the mirror against the wall. His pants dropped as the last button was undone, but there were still two more layers.

"Draw me a bath, Jisoo, will you?" Seokmin said. Public appearances always got him worked up, so he wanted to relax.

"Yes, sir." Jisoo said, bowing. He left the room.

Seokmin took off the last layers and followed. Jisoo was running the water, and glanced up when he entered. He then looked back down, blushing. Seokmin smiled. He liked making him nervous.

"Add that flowery, smelly stuff, too." Seokmin said.

Jisoo gave another "yes, sir" and sprinkled handfuls of powder into the water. Jisoo kept his head down while the tub filled. Seokmin took this time to study him. His eyes focused on his thighs, looking muscular from his perch on the side of the tub.

Finally, Jisoo stopped the water and stood. "Please holler if you need anything, sir." He said.

"Stay." Seokmin told him. He held his hand out, and Jisoo automatically took it to help him step in. Once Seokmin got settled and Jisoo was still frozen, he said, "Bring that chair closer."

Jisoo did what he was told. Seokmin could tell he was anxious. He leaned back onto the porcelain, his arms on the sides and his gaze on Jisoo. Jisoo was on the edge of his seat, looking down at his lap with his hands clasped.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Seokmin asked.

"No, sir." Jisoo said.

"You can be honest."

"I'm not, sir."

"I said be honest."

Jisoo glanced at him. He moved back in his chair, but his posture was still as straight as could be. "I promise I'm not, sir. More… nervous."

"Nervous? Explain." Seokmin said. He's had Jisoo stay while he bathes before, and he always acts anxious. Seokmin knew why, but wanted to hear him say it.

"Um, you just seem more tense than usual, sir. Maybe nervous wasn't the right word. I'm just… concerned." Jisoo told him.

It was amusing to hear him scramble for a reason that wasn't "I'm nervous because you're naked." Seokmin smirked. "No need, Jisoo. I'm fine."

Jisoo nodded. "Good to hear, sir."

Seokmin sank down into the water. He tilted his head to get his hair wet, then laid with his nose above the water and his eyes closed. He could feel Jisoo's gaze on him. He wanted to know which part he was staring at, so he opened his eyes. Jisoo quickly met them and looked away. Seokmin suppressed a chuckle.

"Those events are such a bore." Seokmin blurted, sitting up so his mouth was above water. "How do you feel about them?"

"While they are a bit boring, they're necessary, sir." Jisoo said.

Seokmin rolled his eyes. He almost forgot his servants needed to keep him in line too. "I can think of a hundred better things to do with my time." He said.

"Like what, sir?"

A smile crept onto Seokmin's face. "You, for one."

"I'm flattered, sir." Jisoo said, grinning slightly. He's seemed to lose some tension by now.

Seokmin slid down to fully submerge his head. He ran his hands through his hair before getting up. He grabbed the bar of soap and began to wash himself.

"How are you feeling?" Seokmin asked.

Jisoo seemed surprised by the question. "I'm feeling good, sir. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What time is it?" Seokmin asked.

Jisoo turned to look at the clock on the wall. "About half past five."

Seokmin hummed. A plan was taking shape in his mind, but he needed to wait until after dinner. He finished his bath shortly after, then Jisoo helped him dress. It was then time to eat not long after that.

If Seokmin were able to choose his girlfriend, he certainly wouldn't have picked her. He probably wouldn't have picked a girl at all, if he was able. She was attractive, and there was nothing wrong with her personality, there was just no connection. In the beginning, they tried to force that spark, but by now she accepts her place. They're more like friends, and not even close ones. During dinner, Seokmin kept up small talk with her. He didn't care about anything she said. He kept thinking about Jisoo, where a curiosity was turning into a want and very quickly forming into a need.

Seokmin attended meetings and studied for a few hours after dinner. Once it was time for bed, he lied to his princess about duties he needed to attend to and snuck away to another bedroom. He then rang for Jisoo.

"How can I be of help, sir?" Jisoo asked, appearing in the doorway.

Seokmin was on the edge of the bed. "Close and lock the door."

Jisoo did what he was told. Seokmin waved him closer. Jisoo stood in front of him, a bit to the side. Seokmin became impatient and took his wrist, pulling him down and standing to switch their spots. Jisoo's eyes were as wide as could be.

Seokmin looked at him with a small smile. He grazed a finger over his jaw to his ear, taking his time. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, sir." Jisoo said. But he was fidgeting with his hands. After Seokmin gave him a look, he said, "I'm not, sir. Just nervous."

"Again?" Seokmin asked. Jisoo merely nodded.

Seokmin took his chin in his fingers, tilting his head up to look at him. He dragged his thumb over his bottom lip. "Do you know what's happening?" Seokmin asked.

"No, sir." Jisoo said, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm going to lay you down, undress you, and make you feel amazing." Seokmin told him. Jisoo's shock was written across his face. "Do you want that?"

Jisoo couldn't answer.

"Say no."

"N-no, sir, I-I--" Jisoo tried. "I want that."

"Tell me again."

"I want this." Jisoo told him, quieter but more certain.

Seokmin grinned. He knelt, his hands on Jisoo's knees. He slowly spread his legs.

"Sir, I--um, people will know…" Jisoo said.

"They'll only know if you tell them." Seokmin said. His hands rose to his thighs. He began to undo his pants.

"Let me, sir." Jisoo said.

"No." Seokmin stopped him. "No more hierarchy. It's gone, okay? It gets annoying being looked after and tended to every moment of every day. I'm going to take care of you tonight."

Jisoo slowly nodded. He set his hands on the bed. Seokmin got his pants undone, but didn't remove them. Instead, he said, "Let's lay you down."

Jisoo moved to the middle of the bed once Seokmin gestured him to. Seokmin pulled off his shoes and tossed them to the floor. Jisoo still looked nervous, so Seokmin decided to try something else. He laid down next to him, on his side while Jisoo was on his back. Seokmin set his hand on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Seokmin asked.

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to call me that if you don't want to."

"I want to, sir."

Seokmin scooted closer. He slid his hand down to his stomach. He could feel his muscle under his shirt. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I-I'm thinking this is completely out of line and we shouldn't be doing this."

Seokmin hummed. "I'm the prince, though, so I make the rules. No one will find out, no one will get in trouble. We can do this. If you want to."

"I want to, sir."

"Do you think about me like this? Us, like this? I do. A lot." Seokmin told him.

"Yes, sir, I do." Jisoo whispered.

Seokmin grinned. He inched his hand lower, going underneath his clothes. He cupped his cock and balls, and Jisoo gasped. He wasn't hard yet. Seokmin was, so he knew something was wrong.

"What can I do to calm you down?" Seokmin asked. When Jisoo remained quiet, he said, "It's okay, you can ask things of me. Don't be scared."

"Kiss me." Jisoo whispered, barely audible.

Seokmin smiled. He kept his hand on his cock and propped himself up on his elbow to reach his lips. They stared at each other for a moment before Seokmin closed the space between them. They shared a few short kisses before Seokmin deepened them. Jisoo was hesitant at first, but soon loosened up. In a few minutes, he began to harden in Seokmin's hand.

"Yeah, there you go. Thank you." Seokmin said.

"You're welcome, sir." Jisoo said automatically.

Seokmin smirked. He dipped down to Jisoo's neck, earning a shaky breath. Seokmin pushed down Jisoo's pants, and Jisoo lifted his hips to help him. Seokmin left his neck so he could see him. As expected, he was pretty.

"You're bigger than I was thinking." Seokmin said, kissing behind his ear.

"I apologize, sir."

Seokmin chuckled. "No, baby, it's okay."

Jisoo's breath caught at the pet name.

"Do you like names like that?" Seokmin asked.

Jisoo nodded, his eyes glued to Seokmin's hand on his cock. "Yes, sir. It--it's surprising to hear from you."

Seokmin hummed. "I want you in my mouth." He murmured in his ear.

Jisoo nodded. Seokmin moved to kneel next to his waist. He pulled off Jisoo's pants and underwear, then had to stop to take in his legs. He told Jisoo to take off his shirt. Seokmin smiled at the sight.

"Am I what you want, sir?" Jisoo asked.

Seokmin looked at him. He asked that like he was going to change to fit Seokmin's wants, like Seokmin had a set fantasy and was going to change his mind once he saw him.

"You're a dream, baby. You're perfect." Seokmin said. Jisoo smiled slightly.

Seokmin leaned down to his cock. He held the base and placed his lips on the tip. Jisoo inhaled sharply. Seokmin sucked on his head.

He got off with a pop to say, "Tell me, Jisoo, have you… done this before?"

Jisoo shook his head. "Well, I--um, hands… not mouths."

Seokmin nodded. "That's okay. I'll go slow. And don't be afraid to tell me to stop or wait. You won't be in trouble and I won't be upset with you, understand?" He pumped him as he spoke.

"Understood, sir." Jisoo said.

"Tell me again."

"I understand, sir. You won't be upset with me."

Seokmin smiled. He took him in his mouth again, this time a few inches down. Jisoo's breathing picked up. Seokmin bobbed his head, his hand holding his base tightly. He wanted to hear moans and whines, but knew they had to be quiet, so he settled for Jisoo's breaths and small whimpers.

Seokmin switched his hands so his right could massage and rub Jisoo's thigh. He was toned, even though he spends most of his time in the castle. Maybe he has more laborious activities, Seokmin isn't sure.

Seokmin moved to kneel between his legs. He moved his knees back, giving Seokmin a perfect view of his hole. He looked at Jisoo, seeing his eyes were closed. Seokmin laid on his stomach to kiss his taint. Jisoo gasped loudly.

"Okay?" Seokmin asked, getting back up on his knees.

Jisoo opened his eyes, nodding. "Y-yes, sir. Uh… are we going to, um…"

"I want to have sex with you, yes." Seokmin said.

Jisoo said a small "okay." Seokmin rubbed his hole with his thumb, making Jisoo's eyebrows knit together.

Seokmin got off the bed. Jisoo quickly sat up, but Seokmin saw him relax out of the corner of his eye when he stopped at the bedside table. Before he did anything, Seokmin needed his clothes off. He hastily removed his shirt and pants, leaving his underwear. He then bent down to look through the bottom drawer.

Jisoo set a light hand on Seokmin's shoulder. Seokmin looked back at him, smiling. Jisoo slowly became more comfortable, and he started to rub him in circles. Seokmin was still rifling through the mess he didn't know was in this drawer.

"You're very handsome, Prince Seokmin." Jisoo said.

"Thank you, Jisoo." Seokmin said, straightening up to peck his lips. He decided to look in the top drawer, and it was the first thing he saw. Seokmin rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle before getting back on the bed.

"What's that?" Jisoo asked. He then added, "Sir."

Seokmin looked at him, half because he thought Jisoo would know what it was and half because of the "sir." He explained anyway, "It'll make things easier."

"Easier?"

"Yes, baby. On your stomach."

Jisoo did what he was told.

"I'm going to finger you now, is that okay?" Seokmin asked. Jisoo nodded. "Remember you can tell me to stop or wait."

Once Jisoo nodded again, Seokmin squirted some of the lubricant in his palm. He got it on his fingers and rubbed some excess on Jisoo's hole. Jisoo made a small noise. Seokmin eased in his middle finger, going as slow as he could manage.

Jisoo only made a sound when Seokmin started thrusting it. He got louder when Seokmin pushed down on his walls. His noises were still just shaky breaths, though. Seokmin used his other hand to massage one of Jisoo's cheeks, pulling away the fat to get a better look at his hole.

"You're beautiful." Seokmin told him.

"Thank you, sir." Jisoo whispered.

Seokmin added his index finger, even slower than before. He pressed down on his prostate soon after in hopes of distracting Jisoo from any pain he felt. Jisoo let out a short, quiet moan.

"Talk to me. Tell me how it feels." Seokmin said.

"It feels good, sir. Really good, sir." Jisoo responded, his voice weak.

Seokmin grinned. He slowly widened his fingers and twisted them to stretch him.

"May I ask you a question, sir?" Jisoo asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Of course, baby boy." Seokmin said. Jisoo's head dropped between his elbows, making Seokmin smile. He liked the effect he had on him.

"Why me? Why now?"

Seokmin knew he was bound to be curious. He took his time to answer. He had Jisoo lift his hips and took his cock to position it underneath him, between his legs. Seokmin rubbed his glans, making Jisoo moan and his back arch.

"You, because you're a masterpiece. Now, because I figured if not now, when?" Seokmin answered. He kept rubbing, then stopped once he saw he was leaking precum.

Jisoo didn't reply. Seokmin entered a third finger. He decided to go to four fingers, just to be safe, and thankfully Jisoo didn't seem to be in any pain when he did. He was squirming by then, so Seokmin didn't waste any more time.

"Turn over." He said.

Jisoo did. He looked vulnerable and shy and absolutely beautiful, his eyebrows knit together and his lips parted with one hand on his stomach and the other resting by his face.

Seokmin got more lube. "I'll put it in now. Ready?"

Jisoo nodded. "Yes, sir." He said, moving his legs back.

Seokmin gently pushed in. Jisoo's jaw dropped, his breath hitching. Seokmin sighed as he pressed fully in. When he pulled out and thrusted in, Jisoo moaned.

"Shh, baby." Seokmin quieted him. He leaned on his hands by Jisoo's sides.

Jisoo closed his mouth and nodded. "It--it feels amazing, sir." He then said.

"I know." Seokmin replied, smiling. "Just keep quiet. Can you do that for me?"

Jisoo nodded again. Seokmin gained speed. He moved to his elbows, attaching his lips to Jisoo's neck. Jisoo placed his hand on Seokmin's shoulder, but quickly removed it.

"Touch me." Seokmin murmured.

Jisoo put his hand back. He lightly rubbed up and down his arm.

"Touch me, Jisoo." Seokmin demanded.

Jisoo whimpered quietly. He ran both hands over his shoulder and down his sides, then to Seokmin's thighs where they stayed. He rubbed them up and down or just with his thumbs. Seokmin hasn't been intimate with his girlfriend in what felt like forever, so he really need to feel someone's hands on him. It felt like electricity.

Seokmin took one of Jisoo's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it between them. Jisoo's back arched and he moaned, loudly. Seokmin quickly covered his mouth with his hand and sat up.

After a moment, Seokmin said, "My fault. I forgot you're sensitive."

Jisoo apologized as soon as Seokmin took his hand away.

"Quiet." Seokmin told him, dipping down and kissing him.

"Please, it felt so good, I'll be quiet." Jisoo begged when they broke apart.

Seokmin smirked. He rested his head on the bed next to Jisoo's, thrusting hard and letting out grunts. He played with his nipple. Jisoo's breathing picked up yet again, but he remained quiet.

"Prince S-Seokmin, I--I," Jisoo started.

Seokmin knew what he was trying to say. He sat up and stroked Jisoo's cock. Jisoo's back arched and he covered his own mouth with his hand. He came in a few moments, trembling and jerking with the force. Seokmin liked seeing him like this--truly exposed.

Seokmin wanted to keep thrusting, but knew it would turn painful for Jisoo. He pulled out and pumped himself. Jisoo still looked like heaven, with his eyes closed and his seed on his stomach. He was breathing heavily. His hands were still on Seokmin's thighs.

Jisoo opened his eyes when Seokmin finally came. He watched Seokmin's load fall next to his own. He slowly set his legs down.

"Are you okay?" Seokmin asked.

Jisoo nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Tell me again."

"Yes, sir, I'm okay. I'm… more than okay." Jisoo said, sitting up.

"Stay here." Seokmin said. There were a few rooms to get through to get to the bathroom, so he covered himself in a blanket from the end of the bed.

When he was about to leave, he saw Jisoo bring his legs up to his chest. Seokmin walked back to him, gave him a kiss, and said, "Don't worry, no one will come in. Just sit tight. I'm getting a rag to clean us up, okay?"

After Jisoo nodded, Seokmin left. He made his trip quick. Jisoo startled when he came back.

"You're okay, baby." Seokmin said. He dropped the blanket and sat on the bed.

Seokmin gently pulled Jisoo's legs down so he could get to his stomach. Jisoo looked nervous once again, so Seokmin kissed him as he wiped off his tummy. When he moved to his cock, Jisoo gasped and grabbed his wrist. His hand was gone as soon as it came.

"I'm sorry, sir--"

"Shh, shh," Seokmin shushed, kissing him. "It's okay. I should've been more gentle. I'm sorry."

Jisoo shook his head and started to speak again, but Seokmin quieted him with a look. Seokmin looked down to make sure he was clean, then moved on to himself.

"Let me, sir." Jisoo said.

"No, Jisoo. Just lay down and rest." Seokmin said. Thankfully, Jisoo listened to him.

Seokmin then remembered he needed to clean his hole. He spread Jisoo's legs and cleaned him as tenderly as he could. Finally, he set the cloth on the nightstand.

"You can sleep here, baby. I need to go back to my room." Seokmin told him. He stood and started to dress.

Jisoo sat up. "No thank you, sir. I won't stay here unless you're here."

Seokmin looked at him. He dropped his clothes. He can make up an excuse in the morning. "No problem, sweetie." He said, climbing onto the bed.

"Oh, no, sir, that's not what I meant. I'll go back to my room and you go back to yours." Jisoo said, getting up.

Seokmin thought for a moment, then grabbed his wrist. "No, I want to stay with you."

Jisoo nodded after a second. Seokmin let go, and Jisoo went for his clothes. Seokmin told him there was no need to dress, unless he wanted to. Jisoo opted for wearing his underwear, so Seokmin did too. They then got settled under the covers.

"Excuse me, sir, but what are you going to tell the princess?" Jisoo asked quietly.

"I'm thinking I'll say I was studying then ended up falling asleep in the library." Seokmin said. "If you need an excuse, say you were helping me."

"Okay." Jisoo whispered.

Seokmin snuggled closer. He was holding Jisoo's arm, his forehead pressed to his shoulder. Seokmin took his hand and held it.

"Goodnight, Jisoo. Thank you." Seokmin said.

"No, my prince, thank you." Jisoo said. He sounded fully confident. Then, quieter, "Goodnight."


	51. Verkwan - smut

"Say it."

Seungkwan hesitantly set his hands on Vernon's sides. "I'm yours, baby, only yours and no one else's."

Vernon kissed his earlobe and nipped at it. "Good boy. Now go lay down and get ready for me."

Seungkwan grinned as he pulled away. Vernon smirked, but Seungkwan kissed it away.

"Go." Vernon repeated, pushing him slightly.

Seungkwan turned and hurried to their room. He tore his clothes off and got on the bed. He then remembered his lingerie, and sprang up to pick a pair of panties. He pulled on a white, satin one with strappy sides. Vernon walked in as soon as Seungkwan got settled again.

Vernon looked him over with hungry eyes. He circled a finger in the air, and Seungkwan knew to turn around. He got on his knees with his head to the bed.

Vernon pulled away the fabric of his panties to expose his hole, but didn't touch him. "You're cute when you dress up for me." He said.

Seungkwan needed that touch.

"You like looking good for me?" Vernon asked.

"Yes." Seungkwan answered.

"You try to look good for other people, too, don't you?"

Seungkwan closed his eyes. He thought back to their fight. Vernon thought he was flirting with someone else, and things blew out of proportion. But they came to an understanding. This was Seungkwan's favorite part of Vernon getting jealous: the sex that came afterwards.

"No, baby, only you." Seungkwan said. He knew Vernon liked hearing affirmations and assurance, so he wasn't mad Vernon was still acting doubtful. It was a part of their scene after a fight.

Seungkwan opened his eyes when Vernon blew on his hole. He whined, wanting more. Surprisingly, Vernon did just that. He licked across his hole, then teased a pointed tongue around the rim. Then he left.

Seungkwan whimpered and dug his nails into the bed. Vernon pushed on his hip, so he turned over to his back. Vernon took off his shirt and got on the bed with him, between his legs.

"I think you're just trying to win me over." Vernon told him.

"No, I'm sorry, I just wanted to look pretty for you. I'm sorry for what happened, baby." Seungkwan said.

Vernon hummed. He traced the length of Seungkwan's cock with a finger, above the panties. Seungkwan shifted. It wasn't enough in the slightest.

"Let me please you. Please. I want to make it up to you." Seungkwan tried.

Vernon looked like he was thinking about it. "Fine. Let's see if you can."

Seungkwan's chest tightened. Vernon crawled up to his face. He undid his jeans and pushed them down far enough to release his cock. Seungkwan opened his mouth, and Vernon tapped his dick against his tongue a few times. When Seungkwan wrapped a hand around him, Vernon took both wrists and pinned them to the bed. Seungkwan held back a whine.

Vernon eased his cock in his mouth. Seungkwan started to bob his head, but stopped when Vernon kept going and hit the back of his throat. He gagged and instinctively tried to free his hands.

"You said you wanted to please me, didn't you?" Vernon asked lowly.

Seungkwan nodded slightly, trying to hum out a "yes." Vernon began to thrust. Seungkwan closed his eyes and focused on wrapping his lips around him and keeping his teeth out of the way.

Seungkwan knew this was worth it when he heard Vernon's first moan. He really did love pleasing him, though this wasn't how they usually went about that, but Seungkwan found he didn't care. If Vernon wanted him to hurt, he'd hurt. He'd just need to heal him after.

"This is what you're good for, isn't it?" Vernon asked, out of breath.

Seungkwan answered with a strangled grunt. He could feel drool spilling out of the sides of his mouth. Vernon slowed his thrusts, then pulled out. Seungkwan took deep breaths. They maintained eye contact.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you." Seungkwan whispered. His throat hurt.

Vernon smirked. When he backed away, he brushed against Seungkwan's cock, and Seungkwan had to suppress a moan. Thankfully, Vernon didn't notice. Seungkwan watched him get off the bed. His heart raced when he returned with the rope.

Neither of them spoke as Vernon raised Seungkwan's legs to tie his ankles to the headboard. Vernon left his hands free, which was somehow hotter, because then Seungkwan would struggle to keep his hands to himself and Vernon would get to watch.

Vernon moved aside Seungkwan's panties. He squirted some lube on his fingers (that Seungkwan hadn't noticed he'd gotten). They looked at each other as Vernon rubbed it on his hole.

"I want you to think of me, think of this, the next time you try to disobey me." Vernon said. He eased in a finger as he spoke.

Seungkwan closed his eyes. "I-I wasn't trying to disobey you, please…"

"Oh? Then what were you doing?"

Seungkwan squeezed his eyes shut. He knew there was no safe way to answer that.

"I think you knew exactly what you were doing. Maybe even doing it just to get a rise out of me. Is this what you wanted, baby doll?"

Seungkwan shook his head. "No, please…"

Vernon entered a second finger. He wasn't even moving them. "Please what? Use your words."

Seungkwan wanted to grind on his fingers so badly. His arms fidgeted above his head, and he decided to hold onto the rope to deter himself. He only shook his head in reply.

Vernon sighed. He twisted his wrist, and it was enough to make Seungkwan whine. Vernon took his fingers out, making Seungkwan whine again. Vernon started to undress. Seungkwan was throbbing by now.

When Vernon lined up, Seungkwan whimpered, "Vernon…"

Vernon paused and looked at him. Seungkwan didn't even have anything to say, he just wanted to say his name.

Vernon smiled. "Don't be scared, baby, I won't hurt you too bad."

He said it so casually, Seungkwan didn't register it right away. He didn't have any more time to process, though, because Vernon pushed in. Seungkwan gasped. Even with the lube, it was a bit of a strain due to not being prepped for long.

"Oh, God…" Seungkwan whined.

Vernon paused once he was all the way in. "God, huh? Haven't been called that before."

Seungkwan pouted. Vernon chuckled.

"Move, please." Seungkwan said quietly.

"Keep talking and I'll gag you."

Seungkwan's pout deepened. Vernon began to thrust. Seungkwan's expression immediately changed to one of pleasure. He moaned as Vernon picked up speed, thrusting hard.

Seungkwan faintly thought about how he's going to cum. He can't from just his prostate, but he didn't know if Vernon would let him touch himself. His thoughts were quickly replaced, though, with how good Vernon felt.

"Vernon, shit…" Seungkwan breathed, setting his hands on Vernon's sides. Vernon slowly came to a stop. Seungkwan looked at him and said, "Condom."

"Do you want me to put one on now?" Vernon asked.

After a moment, Seungkwan shook his head. He rested it on the pillows behind him and closed his eyes. They've been exclusive for months, anyway.

"Did I say you could touch me?"

Seungkwan opened his eyes. He glanced from his hands to Vernon's face. "Please?"

Vernon started at him, but Seungkwan didn't back down.

"Please, baby, I love feeling you. I love how you feel, having you beneath my hands--only you. Please let me touch you, I need it." Seungkwan begged.

"Fine. Sounds like you're starting to finally appreciate me." Vernon said.

Seungkwan couldn't reply due to Vernon starting to thrust again. He moaned, his grip tightening on Vernon's hips. In the back of his mind, he realized his legs were starting to hurt in this position, but he didn't care.

"Vernon, Vernon, please, please…" Seungkwan breathed, trying to push Vernon closer.

"I said I'd gag you." Vernon growled. He shoved his fingers in Seungkwan's open mouth.

Seungkwan automatically sucked on them. He held his wrist with one hand, the other on his opposite bicep. Seungkwan's moans were muffled.

Though Vernon took his fingers out soon after. "Dirty." He muttered.

Seungkwan scrambled for his hand. Once he got it back, he intertwined their fingers. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered.

"Shut up." Vernon hissed, dipping down to kiss him. He bit Seungkwan's bottom lip before breaking away and saying, "I love you too."

Seungkwan smiled. He looped his arms around Vernon's neck and kissed him. "I need to jerk off. Please?" he asked.

Vernon grumbled a "fine." He began to sit up, but Seungkwan caught him and brought him down for more kisses. He used his right hand to touch himself. In a few minutes, he was close. He knew Vernon knew, because he stopped kissing to accommodate for his breathing. Vernon fucked him harder.

And once Seungkwan's climax finished, he kept fucking him hard. Seungkwan couldn't feel the bed beneath him, but he could feel his prostate bridging on oversensitivity. They stared at each other, Seungkwan's eyebrows knit together and Vernon with a smirk.

Vernon attached his mouth to Seungkwan's neck. It was more sucking than kissing, with broad licks and harsh bites. Seungkwan whimpered each time he hit his prostate and with every bite.

Vernon then slowed and let out a groan. Seungkwan ran his hands through his hair as he finished. Vernon pulled out, breathing heavily and staring at Seungkwan's hole. He ran his thumb around his rim, still open wide, making Seungkwan jerk. He tried to close his legs, but couldn't.

Vernon chuckled. He untied Seungkwan's legs, and Seungkwan sighed in relief. He set them down slowly, on either side of Vernon. Vernon rubbed his thighs.

"You know I'm the only one that can make you feel like this, right?"

Seungkwan bit his lip. "Yes, Vernon." He whispered.

Vernon patted his thigh. He pulled off Seungkwan's panties, then got off the bed. Seungkwan assumed to get a cloth to clean him up, so he closed his eyes and waited to be taken care of.


	52. Jicheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "firsts"

When Jihoon met Seungcheol, the boy gave him a whirlwind of emotions.

Seungcheol wasn't that much older than him, but he already had an aura of confidence and Jihoon knew he was their leader before being told. But Jihoon was used to being the confident one, the one in charge. He had the personality of a leader, too, he thought, and submitting to someone else was difficult at first.

After defiance and reluctance, Jihoon felt something close to love. He's come to love Seungcheol over the years, of course, but this was different. It was deeper, and it made Jihoon nervous around him and always aim to please him. Quietly--he couldn't let anybody know.

Jihoon eventually settled his emotions and lived with Seungcheol normally, debuting with no troubles and keeping himself in check.

\--

They were in the studio the first time they held hands. Now, they've held hands before, but not like this. They were alone, talking about songs, with no outside pressure or context to touch each other. Seungcheol just grabbed his hand and held it as they were looking over lyrics, sitting next to each other on the couch.

Jihoon tensed, but tried to hide it, and kept his eyes on his paper. Seungcheol ran his thumb over his knuckles. He was so soft, yet Jihoon's chest was tight and his heart rate rose.

It's been months, almost years, since debut, so Jihoon's silly crush has worn thin. But it was still there. Small things seemed to hurt the most, since Jihoon knew Seungcheol didn't weigh them as much as he did.

Jihoon sighed through his nose, closing his fingers around Seungcheol's hand. His palms were sweaty and his fingertips calloused but nothing felt amiss to Jihoon. He continued to read his lyrics, though his mind was elsewhere.

Seungcheol let go to take a drink from his cup and didn't put his hand back.

Jihoon was disappointed. He told himself not to be, but he was. They held hands for minutes, at least, but Jihoon wanted it to last hours. Days. Weeks. He wanted to be able to touch him, feel him, at any time.

Seungcheol started speaking about the lyrics and Jihoon had to forget about it.

\--

Jihoon wasn't a cuddler. Everyone knew this. So while some of them slept in the same bed at times, they left him alone. Never even asked.

That's why when the first person to ask to sleep with him was Seungcheol, Jihoon couldn't answer.

It was near four AM anyway, so Jihoon credits his lack of brain function to the time.

"Jeonghan's with Shua." Seungcheol had explained.

Oh. He was his second choice. Of course.

Jihoon wordlessly made room for him. Seungcheol climbed in and laid down facing him. Jihoon didn't know what Seungcheol wanted, so he pressed himself to the wall and kept his limbs close. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore him.

"I didn't mean to say it like that." Seungcheol whispered. "I want to lay with you, too."

Jihoon only hummed. That helped, but only a tiny bit.

"You don't have to be so far away." Seungcheol continued. "Can we spoon?"

Jihoon opened his eyes. If he had a thought to spare, he'd be worried Seungcheol could hear his heart beating. The room wasn't pitch black, so he could see Seungcheol already looking at him.

"We don't have to. I just usually cuddle when I sleep."

Jihoon had to take this opportunity. Silently, he turned around and scooted closer. Seungcheol closed the space between them, not pressing but still touching. He draped his arm over Jihoon's side.

"Thank you." Seungcheol said, his breath on the back of Jihoon's neck.

Jihoon ever so slowly relaxed into him. Seungcheol was so warm, felt so right against him. Jihoon didn't know how much he missed being touched, being held, before this moment. He needed it. He needed it from Seungcheol.

It took Jihoon a while to fall asleep, but once he did, he woke up well-rested and feeling safe.

Until Seungcheol left. Jihoon didn't let himself ask for him to stay. He laid in bed for a few more minutes, staring at the ceiling and feeling cold.

\--

Their first kiss was anticlimactic. Jihoon tried to contribute it to the fact that they were barely alone, but he believed more that it was a mistake.

Jihoon had said something, Seungcheol laughed, they looked at each other, then Seungcheol kissed him. It was quick, just a peck, and they were both shocked when he pulled away.

The staff came back in right after, so they had to act like nothing happened. Then they kept acting.

Jihoon gathered up the courage to talk about it a few days later. He pulled Seungcheol aside, but didn't have to say a word for him to know what this was about. Seungcheol dragged him to an empty room.

Jihoon closed the door behind him. Seungcheol trapped him against it, his hands on either side of his head. Jihoon's eyes were wide and his breathing labored. This wasn't what he was expecting.

Seungcheol kissed him. It was more than a peck. He slotted their lips together and sucked. Though it still lasted only seconds.

Jihoon lifted a hand to Seungcheol's face. He cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over Seungcheol's mouth. Jihoon managed to whisper his name before his lips were on his once more.

They had to keep acting after that, but not to each other.

\--

Their first date was easy to disguise because pairs of them go on "dates" all the time. Unfortunately, they had to wear hats and masks, couldn't be touchy, and had to be aware of cameras, but Jihoon enjoyed their time alone together.

They saw a movie then went out to eat. Jihoon had a hunch the movie was so they could be even more alone, and his thoughts were confirmed when Seungcheol took his hand as soon as the lights dimmed. He held it with both of his. A couple of times, he brought Jihoon's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

Outside of the theater, though, they kept their hands and especially their mouths to themselves. They ate, talked, and had a good time. They didn't even talk about what they were and what this meant, they just enjoyed each other's presence like normal.

\--

"Awkward" was the only way to describe the first time they had sex. Neither of them had been with a man before. Once they figured out positions, Seungcheol had no experience being bottom either.

They shared laughs and messy kisses, and even more "shh"s and quiet moans. It wasn't perfect, but Jihoon loved it and wouldn't have had it any other way.

\--

Their first real fight was over if they should come out or not. Seungcheol wanted to tell the others, Jihoon did not. It went something like this:

"You have to see where I'm coming from. Everything could blow up in our faces." Jihoon told him.

They were in Seungcheol's room, and he was pacing. Jihoon stayed on the bed, trying to deescalate the situation before it went anywhere.

"But it's _just them_. You know they won't tell anyone. And I know for a fact that a few of them have fooled around with each other."

Jihoon froze. He didn't know this. "Okay, even if that's true…"

"It is."

"Okay, but still, this is way different. If our managers found out they'd keep us separate as much as they could. We can't trust 11 other people to keep a secret." Jihoon said.

"But you have to see where _I'm_ coming from, Jihoon. I don't want to be a secret. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you whenever I want. None of them are dumb, they'll keep it to themselves." Seungcheol told him.

Jihoon shook his head. "I just don't see the point, when… when…"

"When what?"

"When this isn't permanent."

Seungcheol stopped. He slowly turned to face his boyfriend, his eyes alive like fire. "I'm sorry?"

"Just, like--you know, we don't know how long this will last. It'd be better to keep it between us, for the long run." Jihoon said. He couldn't meet Seungcheol's eyes for too long.

"Are you breaking up with me, Lee Jihoon?"

Jihoon stood, raising his hands like he was showing an animal he wasn't a threat. "No, no, of course not. But, just, we're not gonna get married, are we?"

"Why are you even thinking that far ahead?"

"Cheol, c'mon, calm down. Not telling anyone is the best option, you know this."

"No, I don't fucking 'know this' and I'm not going to calm down. I'm just a goddamn fling to you, is that it? You care so little about me you already know we're not going to last? Do you have a fucking date in your head you're going to dump me on? Why not just get it over with, hm? Come on, just do it now!"

Jihoon took a step closer, trying to shush him. Seungcheol took a step back. Jihoon stayed where he was.

"Seungcheol, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant--"

"Just get out."

"Please--"

"Get out!" Seungcheol yelled. He strode to the door and opened it for him.

Jihoon knew when to stop. He walked over, and when he passed Seungcheol, he was told, "Think about what you said. Think about where your loyalties lie."

The door slammed behind him as soon as he was out.

Jihoon crawled back to Seungcheol later that night. Seungcheol was in his bed, on his phone. Jihoon silently closed the door and sat at the end of the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seungcheol put his phone away and sit up against the pillows.

"I did what you told me to do. I thought about what I said, what it meant, and how much it hurt you." Jihoon started.

"And now that I have, I realize I didn't mean it. I just… the few relationships I've had have lasted less than a year. I guess I figured that's how all relationships are. I just--I'm--I guess I'm not the type to think about the future. I know these are just excuses, but I want you to know I take it back.

"I do want to stay with you. I want to stay with you for as long as I can. I still don't know about marriage, because I think that's too far in the future, and we can't, anyway, but--"

Jihoon sighed. He turned to Seungcheol, whose expression was hard to make out in the dim lighting.

"I hope you can forgive me. And I want to tell the others, because I now understand how this is too big to keep from them. I'm sorry and I love you."

Seungcheol stayed quiet. After a few, tense moments, he patted the spot next to him. Jihoon eagerly took his place under the covers. Seungcheol stretched his arm out and Jihoon ducked under it, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too. We'll tell them tomorrow." Seungcheol said. He kissed the side of his head.

Jihoon turned to capture his lips. "Tell me you forgive me, please. I'm sorry, baby."

Seungcheol cupped his face. "I forgive you."

Jihoon smiled. He set his hand on Seungcheol's chest and kissed deeper. He then said, "Let me get ready for bed and I'll come back, okay? If you want."

Seungcheol nodded. Jihoon kissed him once more before leaving.

\--

Their first "coming out" was a lot more awkward than expected. They managed to gather everyone late at night at their apartment. Seungcheol simply announced that he and Jihoon were dating as they held hands.

First, silence. Then, the questions.

"For how long?" Joshua asked.

"About six months." Seungcheol answered.

That didn't sit well with most of them.

Mingyu asked, "Why wait to tell us?"

"A secret really isn't a secret when 13 people know." Jihoon said.

Wrong answer. A few of them started to complain, but Soonyoung piped up with, "Come on, guys, you know it's true. It's hard dating out here, especially when you're gay."

" _Are_ you gay?" Seungkwan asked.

"Uh, I think we're both bi." Seungcheol said.

There was a pause. Seungcheol continued with, "I know you guys know this, but we need to keep this between only us. No staff whatsoever. We'll act completely normal, and so you will act completely normal. Got it?"

They all agreed. After another short pause, one more question was presented.

"You guys are happy, at least?" Chan asked.

The two looked at each other, smiling slightly. "Yeah." Seungcheol answered.

"Then that's all we can hope for."


	53. Meanie - smut

Mingyu's breath hitched. He glanced from Wonwoo's face to his pocket, which held the remote, with wide eyes. Wonwoo only smirked.

"Did you forget?" Wonwoo asked when Mingyu kept staring at him.

"Honestly, yeah." Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo chuckled and turned back to the shelf. They've been out running errands for at least an hour, but Wonwoo purposefully took his time to turn on the plug in Mingyu's ass. He wanted to give him a false sense of comfort.

Wonwoo picked up a pack of noodles to inspect it. Beside him, Mingyu squirmed in place. Wonwoo put the pack back and picked up another one. Mingyu shuffled closer.

"If you're leaving it on then let's just go home already." Mingyu muttered.

"I'm not ready to go home. Are you?" Wonwoo asked, turning to him and setting the noodles in their basket.

Mingyu looked annoyed for a second before quickly switching to a pout. They stared at each other, then Wonwoo walked away.

Mingyu followed close behind. Wonwoo stopped in the vegetable aisle. He began to study his choices, taking his time again. He inconspicuously dialed up the vibrations.

Mingyu's knees almost buckled. He held onto Wonwoo's arm, almost too tight. Wonwoo kept his eyes forward.

"Please," Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo looked at him. Mingyu looked desperate. "Do you want me to turn it off? Or take it out?" Wonwoo asked, his thumb going to the "minus" button on the remote.

Mingyu shook his head. Wonwoo relaxed a bit. "Just--please, hurry up." Mingyu got out.

Wonwoo held his gaze for a moment longer. He could read his boyfriend, and knew he shouldn't rush but just pick it up to a normal pace. So Wonwoo chose his vegetables while Mingyu stuck to his side.

They got through check out efficiently, to Mingyu's relief, who practically ran out of the store. Wonwoo smirked and followed him. They still have to take the bus home.

Sitting turned out to be so much worse than standing. They chose seats in the back of the already sparsely-populated bus, so Mingyu was able to squirm without much hindrance. Wonwoo set his bags on his lap to further hide them, then placed his hand on Mingyu's crotch.

"Fuck, please." Mingyu hissed.

"Please, what?" Wonwoo asked. He tapped the plastic of his cock cage.

Mingyu groaned. Wonwoo slowly undid his jeans. Mingyu only watched as he pulled his underwear away and fixed it under his balls, exposing him. They then looked at each other. Wonwoo smiled as Mingyu nervously looked around.

"You look so cute. I need to take a picture." Wonwoo said.

He got out his phone, and since Mingyu hadn't replied, he looked at him. Mingyu gave a slight nod, so Wonwoo snapped a picture. He then took a short video to capture his squirming.

Wonwoo fixed Mingyu's clothes once he was done, with Mingyu's help. "You're adorable. So pretty." Wonwoo told him, grinning.

"Please let me cum when we get home." Mingyu begged.

"But I want to fuck you?"

"You will. You can make me cum as many times as you want. Just, please, let me when we get home."

Wonwoo studied him. He could tell Mingyu really wanted this. "But then you'd be too worn out for a round two. I know how you are."

Mingyu pouted. They stared at each other, but neither said anything else. Mingyu eventually looked away, dropping his head to hide his pleasure-filled expressions.

They arrived at their stop soon after, and Mingyu literally ran the rest of the way home. Wonwoo jogged to keep up.

"Take it out, take it out, take it out," Mingyu repeated once Wonwoo caught up with him inside.

Mingyu's pants were halfway off. Wonwoo silently closed and locked the door behind him, leaning on it to watch. Mingyu tossed his pants and underwear aside, then immediately got on his hands and knees. Something deep in Wonwoo stirred.

"Please," Mingyu tried. His legs were shaking.

Wonwoo first took off his shoes, then set their groceries on the kitchen table. Finally, he knelt behind him. He caressed his ass with appreciative hands and gaze. He spread his cheeks for better access. The pink, silicone tail of the toy was bouncing with Mingyu's squirms. Wonwoo licked around his rim.

"Oh, God, please, Wonwoo." Mingyu groaned.

Wonwoo finally pulled the toy out. He wanted to keep it in, but knew this was getting to be too much for Mingyu. Especially with the cock cage.

Mingyu sighed. He breathed heavily for a few moments, then turned around. "Take it off." He said, his eyes pleading.

"Key's in the bedroom, baby."

Mingyu scrambled to sit up. He hurried to the bedroom, not looking back. Wonwoo chuckled and got up to follow. He turned off the toy and got the remote out of his pocket. He found Mingyu on their bed, legs spread wide.

Wonwoo got out their box of toys from under their bed. First, he returned the vibrator and the remote. He then unearthed the key, spared Mingyu any teasing, and took the cage off. Mingyu groaned loudly.

He squirmed and whimpered as he hardened, blood rushing to his cock and filling him up in spasms. By Mingyu's expressions, it seemed a bit painful. His hips were bucking and his fists were clenched. Precum streamed from his tip.

Wonwoo reached a hand out.

"If you touch me I'll cum right now, I swear to God."

Wonwoo looked at him, smirking. "I wanna play with you so bad." He said, a bit disappointed.

"Please, just…" Mingyu tried. He's calmed down now that he was fully hard.

"Just what, baby?" Wonwoo asked.

"Just make me cum. Please. I can't take it anymore."

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Mingyu gazed at him. Neither of them are switch, but are sometimes vers. Wonwoo wasn't really in the mood to bottom, but was still as dominant as he could be, and was thinking of ways to further degrade his boyfriend.

"I don't care. I just want to cum." Mingyu eventually said.

Wonwoo's eyes dropped down to the box. He pulled out a fleshlight and asked, "You wouldn't mind fucking this, then? Since you're so desperate?"

Mingyu pouted. Wonwoo grinned. He got on the bed and sat against the pillows, sitting on his legs with his knees spread. Mingyu moved to sit in front of him, in the same position.

"Lube." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu understood and got the bottle from the box. He gave it to Wonwoo, who then squirted some in the fleshlight. Finally, he held the toy about crotch-high in the middle of his lap. But Mingyu was hesitant.

"What's wrong, baby?" Wonwoo asked, cocking his head.

"This is embarrassing…" Mingyu murmured.

"Well, I just figured you wouldn't be able to last long if you fucked me, and that would just be disappointing. So I'll let you fuck this."

Mingyu whined. He scooted closer and entered himself. He gave a shaky breath at the first touch. He closed his eyes as he thrusted his whole length.

"There you go, baby. You like it?" Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu nodded. "Yes, sir." He whispered.

"That's my baby boy. You look good like this. Fuck it like you mean it, Gyu." Wonwoo told him.

Mingyu picked up speed. He set his hands near Wonwoo's hips to lean on. His moans went straight to Wonwoo's groin.

"Gonna cum," Mingyu breathed.

"Already? Impressive. Or pathetic? Either one." Wonwoo thought aloud.

He didn't say anything else, so Mingyu kept thrusting. In a minute or so, Mingyu stilled, his head thrown back and his mouth open in a silent moan. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out. Both his load and the lube spilled out of the toy.

Wonwoo smiled, watching him sit back and breathe heavily. After a couple of moments, he said, "Now what do you say?"

"Thank you." Mingyu whispered

"My turn."

Mingyu looked at him. Wonwoo grinned and began to undress. "It'd feel better than your mouth, no?" he explained.

Mingyu slowly nodded. Once Wonwoo got his clothes off, he handed the fleshlight to Mingyu. He outstretched his legs on either side of his boyfriend and got comfortable.

Mingyu tentatively slid the toy onto him. Wonwoo's jaw dropped. He loved knowing Mingyu's cum was still inside, coating and lubricating his cock. Half of the pleasure was from that knowledge.

"Faster. Be a good boy." Wonwoo said, maintaining eye contact.

Mingyu pouted but did what he was told. "Kiss?" he asked.

Wonwoo grinned. He gestured Mingyu closer. Mingyu kissed him hard, knocking his head back against the headboard. Wonwoo used just as much force. Mingyu scooted even closer, his free hand going to Wonwoo's thigh.

"What're you thinking about?" Wonwoo asked against his lips.

"How much I want to be the one pleasing you instead." Mingyu answered. His movements slowed.

Wonwoo smiled. He grabbed Mingyu's jaw and said, "Do it right or I will and make you watch."

Mingyu whined. Wonwoo let go, and Mingyu increased the pace again. Wonwoo brought him into another rough kiss, moaning into it. His hips bucked slightly as he got closer to his climax.

"Fuck, baby." Wonwoo breathed. He held onto Mingyu's hair.

Mingyu got the idea and went even faster, adding twists in his wrist. Soon, Wonwoo came. His grip tightened and he let out a choppy moan. Mingyu worked him through his high, then removed the toy when Wonwoo set his own hand on Mingyu's.

After a second to catch his breath, Wonwoo kissed him once again. He pulled Mingyu into his lap, then made a noise when their cocks touched. Mingyu only scooted closer. Wonwoo ran his hands through his hair, down his shoulders, and across his chest, trying to feel every part of him. He loved being able to touch him and know they belonged to each other.

"You know you're better than a toy." Wonwoo murmured.

Mingyu sat back, pouting. "Tell me."

Wonwoo smiled. "Of course. You did so well out at the store, you were so good. And you fucked the toy so well. You're the prettiest baby boy. Truthfully, I only wanted to use it so I could feel your cum still in it. That was really hot to me. Your mouth and hands are better, though, you know."

Mingyu grinned. He pecked Wonwoo's lips. "Thank you. I liked it, I liked fucking it for you to watch."

"Good." Wonwoo said. He ran his hands down Mingyu's sides and around to his ass. He squeezed.

Mingyu shifted. Wonwoo grunted as their cocks rubbed together again. Then, Mingyu started rolling his hips. Wonwoo groaned and held onto his waist.

"I wanna jerk us off while we're still all messy." Mingyu told him.

"Okay." Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu took both of them in his hand. They were both half hard so far. Their cum and leftover lube eased his pumps.

"I love you." Wonwoo said quietly.

Mingyu smiled. "I love you too." He replied. He leaned in to connect their lips, this kiss much softer than the others.

After they had both cum for the second time, they got settled with their legs tangled and their arms around each other. They ended up falling asleep and had a late dinner.


	54. Seoksoo - smut

Seokmin realized they had the house alone.

Half of them had gone out to eat, the other half were in the studio. That left Seokmin and Joshua at the house.

And so, Seokmin realized they were alone.

He listened closely for any sounds, but found nothing. After this, he crawled over to Joshua and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Joshua's head shot up, scanning the kitchen. He then looked at Seokmin, eyes still wide.

"We're _alone_ , baby." Seokmin told him.

Joshua absorbed his words. He looked around again, then, after a second, kissed Seokmin on the lips. Seokmin smiled into it. It was soon wiped away, though, when Joshua deepened the kiss. Seokmin made a noise when Joshua's tongue parted his lips.

"I miss kissing you out in the open like this." Joshua said.

Seokmin didn't reply, instead grabbing his face and continuing their kiss. "Bedroom?" he asked against his lips.

Joshua broke apart and grinned. He took Seokmin's hand and led him to his room. Once behind the closed door, Joshua pushed Seokmin against the wood and kissed him once again.

"You taste so good." Joshua whispered.

Seokmin smiled. He pressed his lips to Joshua's jaw, licking and sucking. He moved down to his collarbone, then licked up back to his jaw. Joshua's breathing was shaky.

"I need you." Seokmin told him.

"You have me." Joshua replied.

Heat pooled in Seokmin's gut. He pulled Joshua to the bed and laid him down, kneeling over him. Seokmin took a moment to take him in, and he had to smile. Joshua laughed and smiled back.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Seokmin asked, pushing Joshua's shirt up his stomach.

"I don't want to think about that right now." Joshua said. He took off his shirt himself.

Seokmin didn't either, but knew he needed to. He decided to mentally keep the time. Seokmin bent down to kiss Joshua's stomach, trailing up to his chest. His kisses were soft but warm. Joshua ran his fingers through Seokmin's hair.

Seokmin reached his nipple. He flicked it with his tongue, earning a sharp inhale and Joshua's grip tightening. Seokmin loved how sensitive his nipples were. He bit his pec, then planted a sloppy kiss.

"You look so good with all this new muscle." Seokmin murmured.

"Mhm, thank you. I thought you'd like it." Joshua said.

Seokmin moved over to his arm. He bit and licked around his bicep. He then travelled down his arm and took his fingers in his mouth when he got to his hand. Seokmin sat up, maintaining eye contact and beginning to grind.

Joshua's jaw dropped. "God, you're irresistible."

Seokmin grinned. Joshua took his fingers out and replaced them with his thumb. Seokmin grinded harder, driving out a grunt. Joshua bit his lip.

Joshua seemed to break, taking his hand away and hurriedly pulling off his pants. Seokmin helped him. More heat pooled in his stomach when he saw him; they haven't been intimate in months. Seokmin wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped.

Joshua sighed in relief. "I don't want too much foreplay. I just wanna be fucked."

Seokmin smiled. "You will be, baby."

Joshua sat up. He removed Seokmin's hand, then started undoing his pants. Once Seokmin's clothes were off, Joshua's eyes darkened as he stared at his dick. He leaned down and placed his lips on his head.

Seokmin gasped. Joshua stayed on his tip, swirling his tongue and sucking. Seokmin grabbed onto his hair, but had to restrain himself from moving Joshua's head for him.

"Fuck me." Joshua whispered, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Seokmin couldn't be more in love. He swallowed thickly and gently pushed Joshua to lay down. Joshua pulled his legs back, getting into position. Seokmin got the lube from a box under the bed. He coated his fingers and entered one into Joshua's hole.

Joshua whined. "Don't need much prep either, angel."

Seokmin added a second finger. Joshua's breath hitched. Seokmin leaned down and brushed their lips together, taking a moment to soak this in, before kissing him. Joshua whimpered into his mouth as Seokmin rubbed his prostate. Seokmin slowly added a third finger.

Joshua broke away, whining loudly. "Ngh--seriously, Seok, I need you now."

Seokmin moved to his jaw. His fingers moved faster, pushing up on his prostate. Joshua moaned. Seokmin loved that sound. He wanted to hear it again, almost needed it.

"Condom?" Seokmin asked.

"Nuh-uh, wanna feel you inside me." Joshua said. "Wanna feel your cum."

Seokmin grinned. He removed his fingers and sat up. He lined himself up, then slowly pushed in. Seokmin's jaw dropped and Joshua sighed in relief. Seokmin started thrusting.

"Oh, fuck yes. Fuck yes, baby. Feels amazing." Joshua rambled.

Seokmin smiled again. "I love when you're talkative."

Joshua reached and grabbed Seokmin's head. Seokmin bent down and connected their lips. He leaned on his elbows, their fronts pressed together. He kissed down Joshua's neck.

"God--I'm gonna cum so fast." Joshua breathed.

"That's okay; me too." Seokmin said. He picked up the pace. Joshua felt perfect--felt like someone Seokmin wanted to stay with forever.

Joshua looped his arms around Seokmin's neck. They were both right about cumming soon, Joshua was first after about five minutes. He jerked himself off as Seokmin thrusted hard. His moans turned Seokmin's brain to mush. Soon after, Seokmin came too. He stilled inside of his boyfriend, his head besides Joshua's and Joshua's hands in his hair.

Seokmin pulled out and laid next to him. Joshua held his hand. "Thank you. That was perfect." Joshua said.

Seokmin hummed. "Thank you, too."

"Wanna shower?" Joshua asked. He rubbed a smooth thumb over Seokmin's knuckles.

As an answer, Seokmin sat up. He pulled Joshua along with him. Once in the bathroom, Seokmin said, "We should be quick. They'll probably be back soon."

Joshua nodded. Seokmin stared at him. He looked beautiful with his tousled hair and kiss-swollen lips. Seokmin had to kiss them again, cupping his face gently. Joshua smiled.

Their shower contained even more kisses, along with soft touches and lingering gazes. They ended up finishing and getting dressed just before some members returned.


	55. Meanie - smut

Wonwoo wasn't sure why he was awake. His answer became apparent in just a second. His eyes opened, staring into the blackness of the bedroom while his boyfriend grinded against his ass.

Mingyu was holding his waist tightly, his breath in Wonwoo's ear and his cock pressed against his cheeks. Wonwoo had mixed feelings. He was starting to get turned on, of course, but didn't know how to feel about _Mingyu_ acting out fucking _him_. Wonwoo always tops.

Wonwoo slowly turned around. He pushed Mingyu to lay on his back, then folded the covers down to their legs. Mingyu was still squirming, still grinding into the air. Wonwoo got in between his legs and squeezed his thighs. He bent his knees and pushed his legs back to open him up.

The movement woke Mingyu. Wonwoo heard his breathing change and he stopped moving. It took him a second to realize what was happening.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," Mingyu started.

"Shh, shh." Wonwoo quieted him. They had their own room, but he knew they needed to be cautious. "I'm giving you what you want."

Mingyu stayed quiet. He kept his legs in position when Wonwoo removed his hands. Wonwoo followed Mingyu's waistband from his hips around to his back and pulled. He pushed the clothing up to his knees. Wonwoo licked across his hole.

Mingyu's breath caught. Wonwoo circled his rim with a pointed tongue, earning a moan. He shushed him again before peppering kisses around his cheek.

"I can't do this, baby, please don't tease me." Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo licked up his taint to his balls. He licked and sucked on them, earning some mewls. Although Wonwoo didn't want Mingyu to get his way, he wasn't in the mood for teasing either. He pulled off Mingyu's pants and underwear and tossed them aside, then did the same to himself.

Wonwoo pushed up Mingyu's shirt and kissed up his stomach. One hand pushed down his own clothes and began to pump himself to full hardness. Wonwoo kissed along Mingyu's pec before setting his lips on his nipple and sucking. Mingyu gave a shaky breath.

"What were you dreaming about, angel?" Wonwoo asked.

"I-I… just getting fucked, fucked good and hard." Mingyu answered.

Wonwoo tilted Mingyu's head to get to his neck. "Well, you were grinding against me." Wonwoo murmured.

"I was on my stomach, grinding back into you." Mingyu told him.

Wonwoo licked across his jaw, feeling his stubble. "You sure? You don't want to top?"

"I don't, baby."

"Be honest." Wonwoo said, kissing his plush lips.

"I promise I don't." Mingyu assured him.

Wonwoo nipped at his ear. He kissed his lips again, slotting them together and sucking. Mingyu held onto Wonwoo's head and kissed harder. Wonwoo came closer and pressed their cocks together, grinding on him.

"I wanna blow you," Mingyu breathed. "Please."

Wonwoo smirked. When Mingyu gets submissive, he likes to beg, and Wonwoo could tell he was sinking into that mindset. So Wonwoo knew he should make him beg for it.

"Do you now?" Wonwoo asked.

"Yes, please." Mingyu whispered. "Please, Wonwoo, it'll feel good. I'll do it well. Please, you know I can make you feel good. Please."

Wonwoo grinned. "I know, huh?" he teased, his mouth back on his neck.

"Please, please, please. Please, I want it so bad. I need your cock, I need to taste it. Please." Mingyu begged.

Wonwoo licked up from his collarbone to his ear. "If you insist," he murmured before sitting up. They switched positions.

Mingyu laid in between his legs, his hands on his thighs. He gave wet kisses up and down Wonwoo's length. Wonwoo sighed at the feeling. Mingyu took him in his mouth, his head resting on his thigh.

"There you go, good boy." Wonwoo whispered, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

Mingyu pumped him as his tongue swirled around the head. Wonwoo let out quiet grunts. Mingyu began to bob his head about an inch, and Wonwoo's grip tightened on his hair.

"You feel so good, baby. So fucking good." Wonwoo told him.

Mingyu got up on his knees so he could properly blow him, now taking in most of him. He moved Wonwoo's legs so he could wrap his arms around his thighs. Wonwoo laughed. Mingyu caressed and grabbed him, like he wanted to feel all of him and never stop. Like Wonwoo was the only thing holding him down to Earth.

Mingyu got off of him, only to sink his teeth into his thigh. Wonwoo's breath hitched. Mingyu licked the spot, his breathing heavy and loud.

"Baby, shh, come here." Wonwoo murmured, setting his hand on Mingyu's.

When Mingyu met his eye, Wonwoo was taken aback by how dark his gaze was. The feeling quickly turned into lust, heat rolling in his groin. He cupped Mingyu's face and guided him up to his own. Wonwoo kissed him. It was rough and messy, their tongues pushed past each other's lips and their hands grabbing anything they could reach.

"Fuck me, please." Mingyu breathed. "I can't tell you how much I need you."

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu's shirt over his head. His hands travelled the curved and dips of his chest and stomach before pushing him to lay back. Mingyu got into position with his knees pulled up near his chest. Wonwoo quietly opened a drawer from his bedside table to get lube and a condom.

Wonwoo squirted some lube on his fingers, rubbed it on Mingyu's hole, and pushed in his index finger. Mingyu sighed, then said, "Make it quick, baby, I don't need too much."

Wonwoo kissed his ankle, then up his calf. He added another finger and twisted them. He shushed Mingyu when he moaned. Wonwoo was getting impatient himself so he took his fingers out and rolled on the condom. He added more lube before lining up.

"Shit." Wonwoo whispered, pausing. "Does this bed creak?"

"I don't know and I don't care either." Mingyu mumbled.

Wonwoo grinned. He leaned down and kissed Mingyu's collarbone. "You know you need to care." He told him.

Mingyu pulled off Wonwoo's shirt before saying, "Just fuck me and let's find out."

Wonwoo breathed a laugh. He pushed in, earning a whimper from Mingyu. Before Wonwoo even spoke, Mingyu was nodding his head to say he was okay. Wonwoo pressed up against him and paused to take in the feeling.

He began to thrust, slowly at first. If the bed was noisy, they'd have to move to the floor, and Wonwoo didn't want that. Mingyu deserved to be comfortable. He gained speed, and thankfully the bed was quiet.

"Oh, fuck, Wonwoo." Mingyu whined.

Wonwoo bent down on his elbows, his head beside Mingyu's. He kissed Mingyu's ear and cheek. Mingyu's hands were on Wonwoo's waist, large and warm.

"Mph, please," Mingyu mumbled.

Wonwoo slowed down. "Please, what, baby boy?"

Mingyu whined again. "More, more. Please."

Wonwoo smiled. He loved wearing his boyfriend down like this. He thrusted harder, earning moans from both of them. Mingyu was tight and hot around him--Wonwoo could barely contain his noises himself.

When Mingyu was getting close, he told his boyfriend.

"Touch yourself." Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu whimpered. Wonwoo knew Mingyu doesn't like doing this, only wants Wonwoo to touch him, but Wonwoo can't when he's thrusting like his life depends on it. So Mingyu pumped himself, finishing in a few moments. He clenched around Wonwoo as he did and made his eyes roll back.

"Such a good boy." Wonwoo told him. He was close behind.

Mingyu cupped Wonwoo's face, stared at him for a moment, then pulled him down for a kiss. They stayed like that as Wonwoo came. He trembled, stilling inside of the younger.

"Thank you, baby. I needed that." Mingyu said. He cradled Wonwoo's head as Wonwoo pulled out and laid next to him.

"Me too." Wonwoo said, wrapping an arm around Mingyu's waist. He trailed down, soon hitting splotches of cum. He went further to touch his cock.

Mingyu jerked.

"You're so pretty like this. Messy little angel." Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu whined and snuggled closer. "Clean me up, please."

So Wonwoo did.


	56. Soonhoon - smut

/ **furry**

hey baby

  
hi!!

so I wanna talk about something kinda serious, is it okay if we do that over text?

  
uh yeah sure  
what do you want to talk about

I want to know what your preferences are in bed

  
oh um  
well I'm both switch and vers,,, so I can be whatever you want me to be

what do you like better?

  
big yes to being sub  
I can dom tho, just have to get in the mood  
and I usually like being bottom while I'm sub and top while dom

I see

  
you?

I'm what you would call a power bottom

  
really?

yeah, why?

  
I don't know… kinda surprising  
though now that I'm thinking about it more it makes sense  
you're bossy  
the bottom part is still surprising tho

so… will this be a problem?

what? no  
wait  
are you saying you want to fuck

too fast?

  
no no no  
just  
have to absorb it

you're really cute, soonyoung  
I've wanted to get close to you for a while, I've just been trying to make sure you're on the same page

  
oh oh  
you're so mean

why?

  
you're making me blush

how cute

  
so like do you want to do this now or…

we don't have to plan it, it can come naturally  
I just wanted to know what you were into

  
okay,,  
you don't mind the dom/sub stuff? I know not everyone's into that

I'm into it, but haven't been with someone else who also is in a while

  
ah okay  
so like just to be sure… you want me to top?

yes

  
and be sub at the same time?

I would prefer that, but if you can't you can be neutral. I wouldn't like it if you were dom

  
okay… I'll try I guess  
it'll be on you, okay? to get me in the headspace

I understand, baby  
what makes you submit?

  
you're getting me all flustered  
I don't know I guess I like being told what to do… oh and pet names, Especially "good boy"  
that gets me goin

cute  
anything else?

  
being manhandled too  
honestly I can get into the headspace on my own just by thinking of things, so maybe tell me what you're going to do to me

I'm gonna have to jerk off after this conversation, you know that, right?

  
oh my god  
why don't we help each other…?

you wanna come over?

  
mhm I do

good

  
omw now baby

see you soon/

  
Jihoon was already half hard with his hand down his pants. They've been dating for a few months, and like Jihoon texted, he didn't know when was a good time to initiate sex. As much as he likes to think he's confident, he asked over text to ease the process a little. Thankfully, Soonyoung was on board.

Jihoon figured he should stop touching himself. Soonyoung only lives about ten minutes away. Jihoon tidied his room, then sat in the living room palming himself to be ready when he came.

A knock sounded from the door. Jihoon stood and let Soonyoung in. Soonyoung looked shy already, with a small smile and his hands clasped in front of him.

"Baby," Jihoon greeted him, pulling him in for a kiss.

It lasted longer than a peck, but that wasn't unexpected, and Soonyoung set his hand on the crook of Jihoon's neck. Soonyoung closed the door behind him without breaking the kiss.

Jihoon gently pressed him to the door. He broke apart, but stayed close. His hands trailed down Soonyoung's sides. "You can tell me to stop or wait at any time. No pressure." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung nodded. "You too."

Jihoon grinned. He kissed Soonyoung's jaw, moving down to his neck and nipping at him. He heard Soonyoung's breath hitch.

"Bedroom?" Soonyoung asked quietly.

Jihoon stepped back. "Of course. Sorry, I was just… absorbing it."

Soonyoung pouted. "Don't make fun of me."

"What?" Jihoon laughed. "I wasn't, baby. Come on." He said, taking his hand to lead him down the hall.

Once in his room, Jihoon told Soonyoung to lay down. Soonyoung did so without a word, in the middle of the bed with his legs spread and propped up on his elbows. Jihoon smirked, saying, "Good boy. You like following directions, hm?"

Soonyoung had a physical reaction to that. He shrunk in on himself, both his legs and shoulders pulling up. Jihoon laughed. He was adorable.

"I'll take that as a yes. Then how about my baby undress himself for me?" Jihoon asked, standing at the side of the bed.

Soonyoung nodded hesitantly. He began with his shirt. Jihoon's heart warmed at the sight. Soonyoung wasn't very muscular, and just a tiny bit chubby, and Jihoon adored it. Soonyoung pulled off his pants, then glanced at Jihoon before doing the same to his underwear. He wasn't all the way hard yet.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Why are you shy?" Jihoon asked, crawling onto the bed with him. He sat at the end, in front of his feet.

"Just wanna see you, too." Soonyoung said quietly.

Jihoon hummed. "You will. Be patient."

Soonyoung looked away. Jihoon spread his legs and came closer, now between his knees. His hands glided up his thighs and stopped at his hips. Soonyoung looked perfect.

"I know I'm not that big, so that's part of the reason why I don't top too much." Soonyoung said.

"You don't need an excuse. You're beautiful." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung blushed and looked down. Jihoon took his cock in his hand. He pumped as he spoke, "I was going to blow you, but I think I'll eat you out instead. Make you desperate. Make you beg to fuck me. Sound good, angel?"

Soonyoung nodded hurriedly.

"Pause. Do you use a safe word?" Jihoon asked, his hand stopping.

"No, but I, um, use the traffic light system. You know what that is?" Soonyoung asked, and Jihoon nodded. "Yeah. Oh, also, I really like begging. I forgot to tell you earlier. I assume that's alright…?"

"Of course. Just makes you even cuter." Jihoon said. Soonyoung grinned, looking down again. Jihoon patted his thigh and said, "Hands and knees, baby boy."

Soonyoung got into position. He bent down to his elbows, arching his back. Jihoon ran appreciative hands over Soonyoung's cheeks. His boner was getting uncomfortable in his pants, so he took off his clothes before focusing on the task at hand. Jihoon licked a wide stripe across Soonyoung's hole.

" _Oh_ ," Soonyoung mewled.

Jihoon chuckled. He licked him again, then sucked on his hole. Soonyoung moaned, and Jihoon could've sworn he shuddered. His responsiveness was both surprising and cute. Jihoon finally pushed his tongue past his rim. Soonyoung moaned louder, it turning into a whine as Jihoon continued.

Now that he knew _this_ was how Soonyoung is, Jihoon figured the right thing to do was to tease him more. He circled his tongue around his hole while he reached a hand around to pump his cockhead. Jihoon was shocked to feel precum already there.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know you were so sensitive." Jihoon said.

"'M sorry…" Soonyoung whimpered.

"No, don't apologize. I like it. It's a good thing." Jihoon assured. He took his hand away from his cock; he didn't want to get him too worked up.

Jihoon spread his cheeks for more room. He thrusted his tongue in and out, then sucked hard. Soonyoung moaned, light and airy, and his legs widened to drop his ass closer to the bed.

"Get up and stay up." Jihoon demanded.

Soonyoung did what he was told. Jihoon wrapped his arms around his thighs with his hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart again. He gave a few enthusiastic licks before lightly blowing on him.

"Oh, God, please--" Soonyoung whined.

"Please what, angel?" Jihoon responded. He circled his tongue around and thrusted it in.

"Just, please, no more. Just fuck me--just let me fuck you. Please. I need it." Soonyoung begged.

"It's only been a few minutes." Jihoon said. He nipped at his cheek, close to his hole.

Soonyoung trembled. "Please."

"No."

Soonyoung whined.

Jihoon ignored him, instead moving down to suck on his balls. He massaged his taint with his thumb, pushing hard so he'd feel it deep. Jihoon then brought his cock back and leaned further down to blow him. He would've just kept with the rimming, but didn't know how serious Soonyoung was with his begging due to it being their first time together.

When Soonyoung started repeating the word "please" with no end in sight, Jihoon stopped and flipped him over. Soonyoung looked like he was about to cry.

Jihoon's heart jumped. "You okay, baby?"

Soonyoung nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just… not good with teasing."

"So I shouldn't tease you?" Jihoon asked. He moved to lean on his elbows, their faces close. He gave him a small kiss.

"Well, I don't know… I hate it during but when I get to cum after it's the best. So I guess… if I'm begging a lot, stop." Soonyoung told him.

"Okay." Jihoon whispered. He grazed his lips over Soonyoung's jaw and kissed below his ear. Soonyoung ran his hands down Jihoon's sides before pulling his shirt up and off. "I'm gonna ride you, then you'll fuck me into the bed because we both know riding won't make us cum. Okay, honey bun?"

Soonyoung nodded. "Yes, okay. Please."

Jihoon smirked. He leaned over to get his lube from his bedside table. He handed the bottle to Soonyoung and said, "Prep me."

Soonyoung nodded once again. Jihoon scooted up to straddle him, hovering over his hips. He watched Soonyoung coat his fingers with lube and reach between them. Soonyoung rubbed the liquid onto his hole first, then entered a finger.

Jihoon grunted, biting his lip. Soonyoung's eyes were wide like he was nervous and he didn't know what he was doing. Jihoon grinned, cupped his face, and kissed him. He slid his tongue past Soonyoung's lips, licking across his lips and between them. Soonyoung's free hand was in Jihoon's hair.

"Another." Jihoon murmured.

Soonyoung seemed confused, then realized what he was talking about. He added his middle finger. He twisted and thrusted them, causing Jihoon's breathing to pick up. Soonyoung's mouth was on his neck.

"I wanna mark you." Soonyoung whispered.

"Do it." Jihoon told him. Soonyoung's warm tongue produced small moans from Jihoon. "Another."

Soonyoung entered a third finger. He twisted them again, making sure to stretch him. Jihoon groaned when he rubbed against his prostate. Soonyoung stayed there, but Jihoon wanted to save that feeling for when he got a dick in him, so he told Soonyoung to stop. Soonyoung ripped his hand away like he was in trouble.

"You're good, baby, just felt too good." Jihoon said, chuckling.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon shook his head. "Be quiet. You bring a condom?"

"Yeah, it's, uh, in my jeans." Soonyoung said, sitting up.

"Shh, shh, just keep layin' pretty. I'll get it." Jihoon stopped him, pushing back to the bed. Soonyoung nodded, his eyes wide. Jihoon found his pants and got the condom out of the pocket. He tore it open and rolled it on Soonyoung himself.

After squirting on more lube, Jihoon lined up over Soonyoung's cock. They looked at each other, then Jihoon's eyes wandered down to his chest. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he said as he eased down onto his cock.

Soonyoung's jaw dropped and he let out a high-pitched moan. He then slapped his hand over his mouth, seemingly embarrassed. Jihoon smiled, but he wasn't unaffected, either; his eyebrows knitted together and his grip tightened on Soonyoung's waist.

"So fucking beautiful." Jihoon continued. He began to bounce, arching his back to get a good angle.

"No, no, you are…" Soonyoung removed his hand to say.

Jihoon grinned. "Thank you, little one. But you're gorgeous. Wanna kiss every inch of you." He said. He squeezed the softness of Soonyoung's waist again, then went up to do the same to his pec. Soonyoung set his hand on his, holding it with his palm to the back of Jihoon's hand.

Jihoon bounced faster. He shifted, making himself moan when his prostate was hit directly. He dug his fingernails into Soonyoung's chest.

"Please, keep talking…" Soonyoung requested.

Jihoon smiled. He first got up on his feet, being able to bounce better in this position, before doing what was asked.

"You're so pretty like this, my pretty baby. You're such a good boy for fucking me like this, the best boy who deserves the world." Jihoon started. He was beginning to run out of breath, but Soonyoung looked like his words were making his entire life, so Jihoon couldn't stop.

"Cock feels so good, nice and deep an-and thick." Jihoon said. He had to pause. He moved back to his shins and braced himself with his elbows on either side of Soonyoung's head. Jihoon kissed his jaw and nibbled at his ear. "Fucking perfect. You're doing well."

"I'm not doing anything." Soonyoung whispered. His hands travelled down Jihoon's sides to his ass, grabbing it. Soonyoung began to thrust slightly, his hands helping Jihoon move in tandem.

"Fuck yes." Jihoon groaned. This position let Soonyoung's cock consistently rub against his prostate. There wasn't much pressure to it, but it still felt amazing. Their noises blended with one another, Jihoon's small grunts and Soonyoung's breathy moans.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna cum." Soonyoung mewled.

Jihoon grabbed onto his hair. "No, you're not."

"Please, Jihoon, I'm going to--I can't help it. Please let me--you better let me because I can't stop it. I'm serious, Hoonie, I don't like and I can't do restricted climax. Don't tell me I can't, please." Soonyoung rambled.

Jihoon smirked. "Not _yet_." He elaborated.

Soonyoung whined. "Then stop moving, please, or else I'm gonna."

Jihoon sat up, smiling. He was too cute. Jihoon got off of him with a wet noise, then got on his hands and knees. Soonyoung got the idea soon enough and kneeled behind him. He didn't waste any time thrusting hard as soon as he pushed in.

" _Fuck_ ," Jihoon hissed. He usually wasn't very vocal during sex, but something about tonight was overwhelming. Maybe how adorably subby Soonyoung was and how it felt like they were two matching puzzle pieces.

"I'm gonna--soon, baby," Soonyoung warned.

Jihoon started pumping himself. He wanted to cum before Soonyoung did and had to pull out, so he went as fast as he could. Soonyoung came without another word, though. Jihoon managed to be only seconds behind, still being able to feel Soonyoung's cock throb inside him. He fell to his side once Soonyoung pulled out.

Soonyoung laid next to him. His eyes were closed and his chest moved with his labored breathing. Jihoon stared at him. He was pretty in a dirty way, his face and chest flushed red and sweat dripping from his hairline. Jihoon almost wanted to touch him to make sure he was real.

"I think--I think…" Soonyoung tried, peeling open his eyes. "I think I really liked that. Being a sub top."

"Good to hear." Jihoon croaked.

"It--it's like the anxiety of doing it wrong was replaced with excitement that if I was, you'd just tell me off." Soonyoung continued.

Jihoon chuckled. "Glad you liked it." He said. He scooted closer and took Soonyoung's hand, kissing the back of it. "Let's lay you down and get you comfortable."

Soonyoung followed as Jihoon sat up. "Doms need aftercare, too. Do you want me to massage your legs? I'm sure they hurt."

Jihoon's heart swelled. "Yeah, actually. If you want to."

"I want to." Soonyoung assured. He got off the bed to take the condom off, throwing it away in the trash can.

Jihoon grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He wiped himself and the bed before handing it to Soonyoung. Once they were both clean, they laid down to cuddle. Soonyoung had both hands on one thigh. Jihoon tilted his head to nuzzle into Soonyoung's, giving him small kisses. His arm was around Soonyoung's shoulders, his hand playing with his hair.

"You liked it, too, right? I was good?" Soonyoung asked quietly.

"Mhm, of course. You were perfect." Jihoon said and kissed his temple. "My baby boy, my good boy."

Soonyoung snuggled closer. "Thank you." He whispered.

Jihoon turned Soonyoung's head with a finger to his chin to kiss him. It was slow and soft and everything they both wanted.


	57. Junhao - smut

Minghao was getting annoyed. He was horny, yet Jun and him were on a double date with Mingyu and Wonwoo. He had to wait until their date was finished, then wait on the commute home, and finally wait to see if Jun was even in the mood. Minghao was patient in all other aspects of life except this.

Minghao joined the conversation when needed. When there was a lull, he scooted his chair right next to Jun's and whispered in his ear, "I need you."

Jun chuckled. "For what?" he asked.

"You know what I mean." Minghao murmured.

Jun looked at him. He seemed to understand, but his expression asked "Really? Right now?" Minghao set his hand on Jun's thigh, and Jun had to turn away when Wonwoo asked him a question.

Minghao inched up to palm Jun's crotch. Jun shifted and scooted closer to the table. Luckily, they were having dinner at a restaurant that had long tablecloths. They were hidden.

"So, any plans for Christmas?" Mingyu asked.

"You want us all to get together?" Minghao said.

"Might be fun. Oh! We can do a White Elephant or Secret Santa." Mingyu said.

Minghao looked at Jun, who only shrugged and muttered a "sure." Minghao smirked slightly. He turned back to Mingyu as he undid Jun's pants, pushing his hand into them.

"You can organize it, then." Minghao said.

"Wow, rude."

They laughed. Minghao slowly took Jun’s cock out of his underwear, now rock hard. Jun gripped his wrist tightly. If they didn’t like what they like, Minghao would’ve taken that as a sign to stop. But they’re both into exhibitionism and love testing their boundaries. So Minghao thought nothing of his grab and continued to pump him. He made sure to position him and stroke more forwards and backwards, not up and down, so people wouldn’t be able to notice as easily.

“Let’s do a White Elephant. Costs less.” Wonwoo said.

The others agreed. They talked for a few more minutes before deciding to leave, as they had already finished their meal. Minghao was a bit rushed fixing Jun up, but he managed. Mingyu and Wonwoo headed home while Minghao and Jun stayed out and went to go shopping.

“Shopping” as in finding a secluded spot to fuck.

“That was as embarrassing as it was hot.” Jun said. He had untucked his shirt to try to hide his boner, and Minghao had done the same.

Minghao smiled. “Let’s find a park. It’ll be empty by now.”

Jun took his hand to hold. The sun was set and it was 9:30, so there will be no children and a minimum of walkers. They headed to the one closest to the restaurant, about a 15 minute walk away. Once there, they followed the trail to find a bench. Thankfully, the park seemed deserted.

"Sit." Minghao ordered.

Jun did, spreading his legs and keeping his hands out of the way. Minghao stood between his knees and looked him over. Finally, he kneeled and started undoing Jun's pants once again.

"You were so good for me back there." Minghao told him. "Such a good kitty."

Jun shifted. Minghao got Jun's clothes down and licked up his length. He heard Jun's breath hitch. Minghao took him in his mouth, his hand on the lower half. He sucked hard and bobbed his head. He saw Jun’s hand twitch out of the corner of his eye, so he took it and set it on his head. Jun tangled his fingers in his hair.

“You’re not usually like this.” Jun murmured.

Minghao hummed. He was right; usually Minghao was dominant and controlling. He got off of him to speak, “Just wanted to treat you for being so good today.”

Jun was silent. “Thank you.” He said after a moment.

“Why? You don’t want it?”

“No, no, I do. Just different.” Jun rushed.

Minghao hummed again. He pumped him as he looked around, making sure nobody was coming. “I’ve been keeping an eye out.” Jun told him.

“You’re not usually like this either.” Minghao said. Maybe because they were in public, but Minghao thought it was something different. “Do you want me to be more dominant so you can be more submissive?”

“Yes, please.”

Minghao laughed. He stood and said, “Fine. Then blow me.”

Jun hurried to take off Minghao’s pants and underwear. Minghao let them fall to his ankles, feeling exhilarated as the air hit him. His kink was close to becoming a fetish. Jun had the added kink of being a voyeur, so they were perfect for each other. When Jun started blowing him, Minghao grabbed onto his hair tightly. Jun also was a bit of a pain whore.

“My good little kitten,” Minghao told him. Minghao could practically feel Jun getting turned on. Jun moved faster, swirling his tongue and sucking harder. Minghao groaned.

“You’re gonna fuck me?” Jun asked, out of breath.

“Of course, baby.” Minghao answered. He pet his hair.

Jun deepthroated him. Minghao's jaw dropped, his breath catching in his throat. He's always loved how Jun had no gag reflex, and also loved how well he sucked cock. He was a natural.

"Stop. On your knees." Minghao ordered. He was getting impatient.

Jun got off of him, but didn't move. "Kiss? Please?" he asked.

Minghao couldn't say no to his puppy-dog eyes. He bent down to connect their lips, then pulled Jun up so they were both standing. Jun was feverish, but Minghao got him to slow down and do it correctly. Once both their lips were sufficiently swollen, Minghao turned Jun around and pushed him to kneel on the bench.

Jun pulled his clothes down to his knees once he was in position. "Do you have lube?" he asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Minghao told him. He got the bottle from his backpack and poured some on Jun's hole.

They were both not in the mood to take much time with prep, so Minghao went up to two fingers in a few minutes. Afterwards, he lined up and pushed in. Jun automatically moaned. The sound turned Minghao on even more.

"Shh, kitty, do you want someone to find us?" Minghao muttered.

Jun only whined. They knew if someone did find them, they wouldn't stop. Minghao set one foot on the bench for a better angle. Apparently, that's what Jun needed. He whined louder, and began begging for something, seemingly anything; all he was saying was "please." And Minghao adored hearing it.

"Gon--gonna cum fast," Jun told him.

"That's okay, baby doll, just be quiet." Minghao consoled him. "Go ahead and touch yourself."

Jun did what he was told. Minghao thrusted hard for him. In just a few minutes, Jun was cumming with full-body jerks and loud moans. Minghao didn't stop or even slow once he was done, and soon Jun was whimpering with every thrust.

Minghao could tell it was going to take himself longer to cum. He settled into a calm rhythm, taking a break to catch his breath. He looked around again, grateful there was still nobody near. Of course, being caught adds excitement, but there are too many risks to it. Being outside, naked, and especially fucking, turned Minghao on and just thinking about what they were doing made heat pool in his stomach.

"Oh, God, Minghao…" Jun mewled.

"Shh, baby, be a good kitty and take it." Minghao told him. He picked up speed again, half so he could cum and half to get done with the torture for Jun.

Minghao came in a couple of minutes by thrusting hard and fast. His groan turned silent and he sighed as he finished. He pulled out and watched his load spill out of Jun's hole. He wiped it up and pushed it back in, making Jun jump and tremble with sensitivity.

"Get dressed." Minghao said. He pulled up his own clothes and stuffed his half-chub back in his underwear.

Jun turned around and got his feet on the ground so he could do the same. After, he sat with a sigh and heavy eyes.

"Come on, we can cuddle when we're home." Minghao said, offering his hand.

Jun took it, but immediately pulled him into a hug. Minghao knew Jun was still in subspace and needed aftercare, so he wrapped his arms around him. He ran his nails up and down his back. Jun nuzzled his face in Minghao's neck.

"Come on, kitten, let's go home. We can take a bath and I'll clean you up." Minghao said. He kissed whatever skin he was closest to.

"Yes, please." Jun mumbled.

They broke apart, but still held hands. They began to walk to the subway that takes them home.

Minghao thought of something. He came closer to Jun's ear to say, "Remember you marked our place there."

Jun took a second to understand. When he did, he hid his face in Minghao's shoulder. Minghao laughed. He hopes someone will see Jun's cum before it gets cleaned away.


	58. Verkwan - smut

Vernon was at this party to get laid. Something as simple as that, but he hasn't found anyone attractive enough. So he was standing with his friend, Josh, drinking and surveying the crowd. More of his friends were here, but they were elsewhere.

  
"Oh, shit, look! It's Seungkwan! I thought he hated parties." Josh exclaimed. "He has the _biggest_ crush on you."

Vernon froze. He turned to Josh, who was acting like nothing was wrong. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"What?" Josh asked back. He was a lot more drunk than Vernon.

"You just said Seungkwan has a crush on me."

"Oh, fuck, did I?" Josh said, laughing. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Vernon searched for Seungkwan in the crowd. He found him talking to someone he didn't recognize. The thing was, Vernon liked him too. He didn't have the "biggest crush," but a crush nonetheless. He can work with this.

Without a word, Vernon set his cup down and headed straight towards Seungkwan. Once he found him, he pulled him to the hallway to talk.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Vernon said.

"Last week, silly." Seungkwan said, playfully hitting his chest.

Vernon shrugged. "Still. You having fun?"

Seungkwan shrugged too. "Eh, kinda."

"You wanna get out of here then?" Vernon asked.

Seungkwan paused. "Like back to your dorm?"

"Yeah. What do you say?"

Seungkwan looked like he knew what was happening, but said, "Yeah, sure. Pretty boring here anyway."

Vernon smiled. They headed towards the front door. They were quiet on the way to Vernon's dorm. Vernon didn't know how to initiate this, but was thankful he had some alcohol in his system.

"So, Joshua Hong told me a secret." Vernon said as he closed the door behind him. Seungkwan stood a few steps away.

"Oh?" Seungkwan asked.

"Mhm. He said you have a crush on me."

Seungkwan froze. His eyes widened and his lips parted. He couldn't speak.

"Don't freak out. It's a good thing. I like you too." Vernon said. Seungkwan's jaw dropped, and he was still silent. "But I have a plan for tonight, if you don't mind."

"W-what?" Seungkwan stuttered out.

"I wanna fuck you."

Seungkwan's jaw dropped again. Vernon stayed quiet to let him process everything. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Seungkwan spoke.

"I-I don't mind."

Vernon smirked. "You don't? You'll let me fuck you?"

Seungkwan nodded.

"Good." Vernon said.

A moment passed where nothing happened. Then, Seungkwan said, "I have another secret."

"Go on." Vernon said.

"I really like your lip ring. I love it. I've thought about what it would feel like too many times."

Vernon's heart fluttered. "Oh? Then come find out."

Seungkwan traipsed closer. Vernon knew he was coming on strong, so he let Seungkwan be slow and figure this out on his own. When he was close enough, Vernon cupped his face. They stared at each other before leaning in.

It was soft at first, and Vernon tried to deepen it, but Seungkwan was holding back. Seungkwan brought his hand to Vernon's face, his thumb right by the lip ring.

"It doesn't hurt if we...?" he asked.

Vernon shook his head. "No, baby. You won't hurt me."

Vernon could see the effect that name had on him. Seungkwan kissed him, harder this time. Vernon pulled him close by his hips.

Seungkwan made a noise. "You're hard," he whispered.

"Mhm. Thinkin' about you." Vernon told him.

Seungkwan looped his arms around Vernon's neck and kissed him again. Vernon chuckled, hugging him back.

"Nonie, I just have to tell you that during sex I get submissive and kinda slutty. Is that okay?" Seungkwan rushed.

Vernon looked at him. Seungkwan was worried he would say no, and Vernon didn't like that. "Yeah, of course, baby. I get kinda dominant anyway."

"Oh, good." Seungkwan said, relieved. Then, quieter, he said, "I like names like that."

Vernon grinned. "Good. Let's lay down."

Seungkwan nodded hurriedly. He's been here before, so he found Vernon's room and bed and sat on it. Thankfully, Vernon's roommates were at the party. Vernon followed and sat in Seungkwan's lap. Seungkwan's eyes widened considerably, making Vernon chuckle. Vernon pushed him to lay back.

"This okay?" Vernon asked, running his hands up Seungkwan's front.

"Yes, yes." Seungkwan said with a nod.

Vernon pushed his shirt up. Seungkwan sat up so he could take it off. Vernon leaned down to kiss his chest, placing small pecks. Seungkwan tentatively carded his fingers through Vernon's hair. Vernon got messier with it, licking and sucking. He kissed over to Seungkwan's nipple and flicked his tongue over it. Seungkwan jerked.

"Sensitive?" Vernon asked, smiling. Seungkwan nodded once again. "Cute."

Vernon sucked on his other nipple, earning a small moan. It turned Vernon on more than he thought it would. "You can be loud, baby boy, don't be shy." He said

Vernon watched him close his eyes, take a deep breath, and exhale. Maybe he was more nervous than Vernon thought.

"It's just... this is a lot. Finding out your crush likes you back and fucking him at the same time." Seungkwan explained.

Vernon cupped his face and brushed his thumb under his eye to get him to open them. Seungkwan did. "It's okay, we can go slow. No pressure. We don't have to do this at all."

"No, I want to. Still scary, though," Seungkwan said.

Vernon kissed his forehead. "We can talk more afterwards. What can I do to make you comfortable right now?"

Seungkwan's cheeks turned pink and he turned away. Vernon grinned. "I don't know, just... take control. Tell me what to do so I don't have to think about it."

"You sound like a slut." Vernon said. Seungkwan bit his lip. "Like you want to be a fucktoy."

Seungkwan nodded, though he still looked shy. Vernon smiled. He kissed him again, and felt Seungkwan's tongue keep going back to his lip ring. Vernon broke away to pull his shirt off and undo his pants.

"Blow me." Vernon ordered.

Seungkwan helped him take off his clothes. Vernon laid against the pillows with Seungkwan between his legs. Seungkwan took a moment to stare, but Vernon didn't mind. He liked it, even. Finally, Seungkwan took him in his hand and set his lips on the tip.

"There you go, good boy." Vernon said, petting his hair.

Seungkwan smiled around him, his eyes closing. Vernon made a mental note to keep calling him that. Seungkwan swallowed him down and bobbed his head. Vernon's jaw dropped. He brushed Seungkwan's hair out of his face and kept it up so he could see him better. Seungkwan was good at this, and he seemed to enjoy it too. He used his tongue and hands and somehow already knew what Vernon liked.

"You've done this a lot, haven't you?" Vernon asked with a grin.

Seungkwan opened his eyes to wink at him. Vernon tilted Seungkwan's head up by his chin. "My little cockslut, huh?" he asked. Seungkwan's eyes were almost crossed and his tongue was still out, on the head of his cock. Vernon smiled. He chuckled, then it turned into a laugh.

"What?" Seungkwan said, sitting up. He had a dramatic pout on his face.

"Did you just ahegao me?" Vernon laughed.

Seungkwan's jaw dropped. "I was trying to be hot! You're so mean." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, baby, come here." Vernon said, reaching for him.

Seungkwan crawled closer and Vernon took his chin in his thumb and forefinger. He had drool running down his lips and chin. Vernon's cock twitched at the sight. Seungkwan noticed Vernon's eyes darken, and he stopped being fake mad in favor of putting on an innocent face.

"You're hot without all that. Now get back to work." Vernon murmured.

Seungkwan nodded. He dipped down and swallowed him up once again. Vernon groaned. As much as he loved this, he realized he needed to finger him so they could get going. "Turn around. I need to prep you."

Seungkwan sat up, frowning. "But I want to keep blowing you."

"I'd let you, baby, but you don't want me getting too excited, right? So I can fuck you for longer?" Vernon said.

Seungkwan nodded cutely, still pouting. "Okay."

"Good. Come here." Vernon said. He sat up so Seungkwan could move closer. When he did, Vernon undressed him. Seungkwan was still shy, trying to pull his legs up once he was nude.

Vernon gave him a look and spread his legs. Seungkwan didn't put up much resistance. Then, when Vernon looked down to his cock, he had to pause. He was just... pretty. Beautiful.

"Stop staring." Seungkwan mumbled.

"You're gorgeous, baby." Vernon assured him. Once he settled down, he said, "Okay. Hands and knees."

Seungkwan turned around and arched his back. Vernon got the lube from his bedside table. Seungkwan flinched when he poured it on his hole.

"Sorry. Should've warned you." Vernon murmured.

Seungkwan told him it was okay, then Vernon entered a finger. While Vernon thrusted it, he placed kisses on Seungkwan's cheeks, along with small bites. Vernon has always thought Seungkwan had a great ass, and it was even better up close.

Vernon added a second finger. Seungkwan made a noise, then moaned when Vernon curled them towards his prostate. After a couple of minutes, he entered his ring finger. Seungkwan was more vocal with this one, and Vernon wondered if he really was a slut like he had said. Vernon wanted to fuck him already so he stopped after about a minute, and didn't feel too bad because he had a feeling his assumption was correct.

Vernon got a condom from his nightstand. "You want this position?" he asked.

"Um.. yeah, sure." Seungkwan answered.

"You don't sound sure."

"Just, um..." Seungkwan said. He then moved to the edge of the bed, still on his stomach so he was bent over it. He had his arms tucked underneath his chest and he glanced at Vernon a few times.

Vernon smiled. "Good choice." He said. He got off the bed and stood behind him. Vernon rolled on the condom, lining up.

"Ready?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, please." Seungkwan said quietly.

Vernon grinned yet again. He was too cute. Vernon pushed in, sighing at the feeling. Once he was all the way in, he pulled back to begin thrusting. Seungkwan let out a whiny moan. Vernon held onto Seungkwan's hips and gripped tightly.

Vernon was still curious about Seungkwan's slutty-ness and tried to think about when he has talked about his sex life. Seungkwan has always been shyer than most, and Vernon could only recall a few times when he's brought it up. It was either a drunken hook-up that nobody judged him for or about his current relationship.

A loud whine brought Vernon out of his thoughts. Vernon tried to recreate the movement that brought out that sound, and thankfully he got it right. Seungkwan kept whimpering and mewling like he was going to cum any second.

Vernon didn't care that Seungkwan was a whore, but the first downside that came to mind was that they'd have to wait a while until they can fuck without a condom. That thought then led into the question of whether they were going to date at all.

"Oh, fuck, please," Seungkwan moaned. "Please, harder."

Heat rushed to Vernon's groin. He did what he was told, also bending over him to kiss his shoulder. He kept his lips on him as he spoke, "You're so fucking sexy."

Seungkwan reached back to touch Vernon's hand, like he wanted to hold it. But Vernon was using his grip to help thrust and didn't want to let go. He moved Seungkwan's hand back around and kissed the back of it, then went back to holding onto him.

Seungkwan came first. He grinded back into Vernon as he did, then stilled and breathed deeply with his eyebrows knitted together. Vernon was only a few seconds after. It was like a dam being broken; he hasn't had sex in weeks. Finally, he pulled out and disposed of the condom.

"Please lay with me." Seungkwan said quietly.

"I am, baby." Vernon chuckled. Seungkwan had gotten his legs back on the bed, now in a ball. Vernon laid behind him to spoon him. He rested his arm over Seungkwan's waist.

"I got your bed messy." Seungkwan mumbled.

"You're okay, angel, just rest. You were perfect. A very good boy." Vernon said, remembering Seungkwan liked that name.

Seungkwan made a noise, presumably one of appreciation, and took Vernon's hand to hold. Vernon kissed the back of his neck.

They were able to lay there for about half an hour before needing to get up and be presentable for when Vernon's roommates came back. They promised to talk in the morning, and Seungkwan went back to his own dorm.


	59. Wonhui - smut

Jun held up the dildo to the camera. “Look how big this fucker is.” He said. He then chuckled and muttered, “Ha. _Fucker_.”

“To all of you saying to use it, next time! I just wanted to show you.” Jun said. Comments kept flooding in telling him to use it now, but he ignored them. He set the dildo next to his bed and got the smaller one he _was_ using.

Jun had already prepped himself, so he got on his stomach with his ass in the air, making sure to keep his face in frame. He entered the dildo and began to thrust it. His jaw dropped with pleasure. He made sure to moan for his fans. Thankfully, he lives alone, so he doesn’t have to worry about being quiet.

“Oh, fuck,” Jun whined. “Oh, please.”

He couldn’t see the comments from here, but knew they were full of people trying to dom him. They were always cringey to him, so he never read them in the heat of the moment. He greatly preferred hearing it in person.

Jun took a break fucking himself to pump his cock. He turned to his back and held his legs out of the way. Jun returned to thrusting the dildo and kept his hand on himself. He couldn’t really do two things at once, but it still felt good.

He ended up cumming in a few more minutes, as he had edged himself for a while beforehand. He felt empty once he pulled the dildo out.

“Thanks for watching, everyone. As always, subscriptions and tips are appreciated. Goodnight!” Jun said, ending his liveshow. He sighed and sat back on his bed.

\--

Jun had some friends over a few days later. Nothing exceptional happened, except for Wonwoo acting more stand-offish than usual. He was naturally quiet, but today he could barely look Jun in the eye. Jun let it slide as an off day, until everyone left and he got a text from him.

/ **wonie**

  
I have to tell you something

go on...

  
I saw your liveshow on wednesday. I wasn’t going to say anything but today I realized I can’t look at you the same. so here’s me coming clean.

I didn’t think you were like that but okay... so we’re not friends anymore?

  
what? no  
I’m trying to say I can’t stop thinking about you

oh

  
so yeah. do with that what you wish

you can’t just leave it at that lmao  
you’re saying you want to fuck?

  
well I mean  
if you want to  
if you don’t think it’ll ruin our friendship

sex doesn’t have to be a big deal, remember that  
we can fuck if you want to

  
okay  
so like, fwb or a one-time thing?

depends on how good you are

  
oh

I’m sure you’ll be fine, you’re certainly cute enough

  
thanks?  
so... when

when are you free?

  
saturday or sunday

sunday it is

  
cool

you're so awkward it's funny

  
not my fault you're intimidating

am I?

  
you know you are. people pay to just see pictures of you, yet you're fucking me just because I want to

well I want to too, that counts for something

  
you're still intimidating

if it helps, I'm bottom

  
I know, and it doesn't help

well we'll just have to see sunday then  
I gotta go babe

  
pet names too? wow  
fine. bye/

\--

They had texted to set up a time, and when it came that fateful Sunday evening, Jun was ready. He was ready to be controlling, even though he liked being submissive, because over text it seemed like Wonwoo needed that.

The air was a bit awkward when Wonwoo arrived and they moved to the couch. Wonwoo didn't look shy, which was curious to Jun. He was expecting Wonwoo to be more nervous.

"So... are you gonna film us?" Wonwoo asked, breaking the silence.

"Wasn't planning on it. Do you want to?" Jun replied.

"Oh, um, no, not really." Wonwoo answered.

Jun nodded. "So, you know what I like by now. What do you like?"

Wonwoo glanced at him. "Oh, uh… I'm not really into the sub/dom stuff. And I'm fine with being top, I usually am. I think the only thing I really like is dirty talk."

Jun smiled. "That's good, I'm great at that."

Wonwoo smirked to himself. He shifted, moving a centimeter closer as he did.

"Are you ready to kiss me now?" Jun questioned.

Wonwoo stared at him. "Um, I guess?"

Jun took initiative and straddled him. Wonwoo's eyes widened, but he calmed down when Jun ran his fingers through his hair. "You want me to be in control?" Jun asked.

"Um… I don't really want anyone to be in control. I want this to be a 50/50 thing." Wonwoo said.

Jun agreed. That might be a bit of a challenge for him, but he can manage. He got comfortable in his lap before cupping his face and kissing him. Wonwoo kissed back after a second, his hands drifting to hold Jun’s hips.

Jun didn't know exactly how to describe the kiss, but it felt like they were both holding back. Maybe because they were friends, and friends don't do this. Then again, Jun was the one that said sex isn't a big deal. He made himself relax, slouching his posture and pushing Wonwoo back onto the couch, his head on the top of the cushions, for a better angle. Wonwoo reacted positively. His hands went up Jun's shirt to hold onto his waist and he slipped his tongue into their movement. Wonwoo was a good kisser.

Jun broke apart to take off his shirt. Wonwoo stared at his chest, his eyes flitting around like he needed to take everything in at that second. He then dived in to suck his nipple. Jun flinched at the sudden pleasure, moaning quietly.

"Sorry. You're just really… hot." Wonwoo said.

"You're fine, baby." Jun told him. He ran his fingers through Wonwoo's hair.

Wonwoo lightly bit his pec, then sat back. They looked at each other for a moment. Jun smiled and pulled his shirt off. Wonwoo was around the same body type as himself, and he liked it. Jun bent down to kiss his neck. He sucked and licked, aiming to leave a mark. He wondered how their friends would feel if they found out they did this.

"I wanna blow you." Jun murmured.

"Okay." Wonwoo whispered.

"Yes?" Jun asked. Wonwoo nodded slightly, so Jun moved to kneel in front of him.

Wonwoo helped him take off the rest of his clothes. Once they were gone, Jun took a while to scrutinize his cock, masking his judgement by stroking him. He's seen a lot of dick, and Wonwoo's wasn't the best, but close to it. It was straight and proportional and good-looking. Jun was glad he didn't have to pretend to like it.

Finally, Jun set his lips on him. He slid down to take in half of him, his hand on the rest. He pumped and bobbed his head in rhythm. Wonwoo moaned, and it got louder when Jun went faster. Jun sucked, earning a groan. He swirled his tongue around the head before going back to bobbing.

"You're good at this," Wonwoo told him, almost out of breath.

Jun hummed. He lowered his hand to play with his balls. Wonwoo spread his legs for him. Jun's mouth went lower, too, until his gag reflex stopped him. He bobbed his head on what he could. To add something different, Jun wrapped his thumb and forefinger around his base tightly like a cockring. Wonwoo groaned, spreading his legs even more.

"Okay, okay, stop, I can't take it anymore." Wonwoo told him.

Jun got off of him. "You can't?" he asked, licking his tip.

Wonwoo took his cock in his hand to move it away. "I can't. I wanna rim you."

"Okay." Jun said, smiling. He loved rimming. "Hold on a sec."

Jun went to his room to get the lube. Of course, it would've been easier if they moved to the bed, but it was hotter out on the couch. Jun returned and handed it to Wonwoo. Thankfully, he didn't ask about staying in the living room.

Jun undressed himself before getting on the couch face down, ass up. There was a pause before Wonwoo licked across his hole. He spread Jun's cheeks to do it again. Next, he set his mouth on him and thrusted in his tongue. Jun moaned quietly.

Wonwoo dug his nails into Jun's skin. Jun arched his back for him. Wonwoo circled his tongue around his rim, then sucked. Jun whined.

"You're usually more talkative." Wonwoo said. Jun heard the lube bottle open.

Jun took a second to realize Wonwoo watched more of Jun's content other than the stream he stumbled upon. It put a warm feeling in Jun's chest.

"I do that for my fans." Jun told him. As Wonwoo poured lube onto his hole, he remembered something. "Oh, shit, you want dirty talk, don't you?"

"You're good. Don't force it." Wonwoo said. He entered a finger.

Jun arched his back yet again. Wonwoo curled it onto his prostate. Jun groaned, his eyes closing. Wonwoo pushed in a second and rubbed the same spot. Jun whined loudly. The feeling was so much better from someone else, rather than himself.

"Oh, stay there, please." Jun asked.

Wonwoo didn't say anything for a moment. Jun figured the "please" had him taken aback. "I'm trying to stretch you." Wonwoo then said.

"But it feels so good, baby." Jun tried.

Wonwoo was quiet again. He added a third finger. Jun moaned, and it got louder when he went back to his prostate. Finally, Wonwoo grumbled, "I like those names."

Jun grinned. "Then I'll keep saying them."

Wonwoo took his fingers out. Jun heard clothes rustle and then a condom opening. A few seconds later, Wonwoo was lining up to him.

"I'm ready," Jun told him, and so Wonwoo pushed in. Jun's jaw dropped automatically. Of course, he did fuck himself a while ago, but it was infinitely better with the real thing. The additional warmth and different feeling added to the pleasure.

"Oh, God, fuck yes." Jun moaned. He got up on his hands to see if a different angle would help. It did.

"Dirty mouth." Wonwoo chastised.

"Mhm, yes, baby, you feel so good. Fucking amazing." Jun told him.

"You like a real cock in you, then, huh?" Wonwoo asked.

"Yes, yes, I love it." Jun answered.

Wonwoo thrusted harder. Jun hung his head between his arms, feeling thoroughly fucked out. He put one foot on the floor to help balance him, as the couch was small. Wonwoo also had one knee on the couch. Jun reached behind himself to hold Wonwoo's hand, and Wonwoo removed it from his hip to do so. Their fingers were intertwined.

Wonwoo only held his hand for a couple of moments. He moved Jun's arm to fold behind his back, gripping his forearm to help thrust. Jun moaned from that alone. Wonwoo then pulled him upright, Jun's back against his chest. His thrusts slowed.

"Tell me how much you like it." Wonwoo whispered.

"I love it so much, baby, you feel so good. You feel--you feel amazing, Wonwoo, your cock is amazing. I need more, please, harder--faster." Jun rambled.

Wonwoo pushed his shoulders down to the couch. Jun moaned, smiling slightly. Wonwoo didn't say anything about being rough, but Jun wasn't opposed to it.

"Jerk yourself off." Wonwoo told him.

Jun did what he was told. He wasn't too close, but figured Wonwoo was, so he pumped fast. He was right, because Wonwoo came a few minutes after.

Once he pulled out, Jun turned to his back and returned to stroking himself. "Oh, sorry," Wonwoo breathed and swatted Jun's hand away to do it himself.

Jun whined when Wonwoo placed his lips on his cockhead. He climaxed after a couple of minutes, his eyes rolling back and his legs trembling.

"Thanks." Jun whispered. He smiled as Wonwoo licked up his cum.

"Yeah." Wonwoo said. He sat up, and they stared at each other once again.

"So… am I good enough?" Wonwoo asked eventually.

"What?"

"Good enough to fuck again."

Jun remembered. He laughed, but actually thought about it. "I'm gonna have to say yes, baby."

Wonwoo grinned. "Good. I like when you whine."

Jun chuckled. He sat up and pulled him into a kiss.


	60. Chancheol - smut

Chan noticed Seungcheol was tired. Tired as in having prominent eye bags and barely keeping his eyes open. Chan was determined to help him.

Chan finally got the chance at the end of their promotions when they had a free day. During the evening, Chan snuck into his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Hey, baby. Wanna lay?" Seungcheol asked, his words extremely slurred. It was around eight o'clock, but with how worn-out Seungcheol was, he was already almost asleep.

Chan crawled into bed with him. Seungcheol was on his side, and Chan sat behind him. "I wanna help you with something."

Seungcheol hummed.

Chan gently turned Seungcheol to his back. Seungcheol's eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't say anything. "I wanna help my baby get off." Chan said.

Seungcheol's furrow deepened. Before he could speak, Chan was talking again. "We haven't done anything in weeks, almost a month. Let me help you."

"You don't have to do anything, just lay and let me do all the work." Chan continued.

Seungcheol sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you, angel." Chan said, leaning down to peck his lips. Seungcheol made a noise when he moved away, so Chan went back and deepened it. His lips were soft, as soft and warm as the rest of him. Chan's hand slipped under the covers to play with his nipple.

"I couldn't bear to see you exhausted like that." Chan admitted. "This will help you relax and sleep better."

Seungcheol hummed again. Chan trailed down to his crotch to palm him. A chub was already forming. Chan rubbed him over his clothes until he was fully hard, then took him out of his pants to pump him. Chan took a second to get under the covers with him. He continued, and kept his pace slow so he wouldn't work Seungcheol up too much.

"I love you." Seungcheol murmured.

"I love you too." Chan said, pecking his forehead. "Don't fall asleep on me, that'll make it weird." He laughed.

Seungcheol smiled slightly. "I won't."

Chan stayed on his head, earning a small moan. He then moved down, taking the covers with him, to kneel between Seungcheol’s legs. He took him into his mouth. Seungcheol liked focus on his head, so Chan kept his mouth there while his hand continued to stroke him. Seungcheol sighed deeply.

They usually like talking during sex, but due to the time, they knew they had to be quiet. It was a shame, because Chan loved hearing his boyfriend whine his name. Chan moved to play with his balls as he bobbed his head along his length, making Seungcheol’s legs stir.

Chan trailed over to his thigh. He kissed him, making sure to be messy and wet. He moved to his other thigh to bite him. Seungcheol whined. Chan licked the spot, then went a bit higher to start making a hickey. He adored Seungcheol's thighs; they were soft yet muscular. He kept his marks high enough so they wouldn't be visible even if he wore short shorts. After leaving one mark, he licked the crease of his thigh and groin. Next, Chan returned to blowing him.

"Chanie," Seungcheol mumbled.

Chan hummed. Seungcheol didn't say anything else. Chan blew him for a few more minutes, then crawled up to Seungcheol's face to kiss him.

"You mind if I fuck you?" Chan asked, their lips still together.

"Okay," Seungcheol said, nodding.

Chan placed kisses along his jaw. He took off his pants and underwear and got the lube and condom out of his pocket. He gently turned Seungcheol over to his side, then pulled his clothes the rest of the way off. They were both now in only their shirts.

Chan moved Seungcheol's top leg, bending it so it was out of the way. He lubed his fingers, and rubbed it on Seungcheol's hole before pushing one in. Seungcheol made a small noise, almost a moan. Chan thrusted it slowly.

"You're so beautiful," Chan whispered, his lips on his arm. He loved Seungcheol's arms as much as his thighs, and for the same reasons.

Seungcheol only hummed. Chan kissed up his shoulder and nipped at his ear. Seungcheol made another noise, this time out of surprise. Chan slowly entered a second finger. He scissored them to stretch him. Then, he found his prostate (using Seungcheol's sounds) and rubbed it. Seungcheol whimpered.

Chan didn't want to cause any amount of pain, so he ended up prepping him with four fingers. Seungcheol whined when he stimulated his prostate, and Chan loved hearing it, so he kept his fingers there most of the time. Finally, he unwrapped the condom, rolled it on, and lubed himself up.

Chan laid behind Seungcheol and lined up. When he pushed in, Seungcheol gave the sweetest mewl; Chan's heart almost burst. Chan began thrusting. He couldn't thrust his whole length in his position, but it was enough to be pleasurable for both of them.

"Oh, Chanie," Seungcheol breathed.

"Shh, baby boy, just relax." Chan whispered. He kissed the back of his neck.

Soon enough, Chan realized Seungcheol couldn't be quiet. He was whining with each thrust. Chan needed to cover his mouth, but doing so with his hand was far too rough. Eventually, Chan reached his hand around and brushed his thumb over Seungcheol's lips. Seungcheol took his thumb in his mouth to suck on. Chan smiled; this was both adorable and a solution.

Chan pressed his chest to Seungcheol's back and let his hips do all the work. He himself was having a hard time keeping quiet, especially his breathing. He managed to be hushed enough--hopefully.

"So beautiful. So pretty." Chan whispered, his lips still on his neck. Seungcheol hummed around his thumb.

When the time came, Chan knew he had to jerk Seungcheol off to get him to cum. As he removed his hand from his mouth, he said, "Shh, angel, just stay quiet. Just stay quiet while I get you off."

Seungcheol wasn't good at being quiet. Chan stroked him fast, earning more whimpers and whines. Truthfully, Chan didn't care anymore, he was close himself. When Seungcheol came, his moans became frequent up until his climax, where he was silent. He sighed deeply once the high had faded.

Chan pulled out. He sat up to jerk himself off, keeping the condom on to eliminate the mess. His orgasm brought out a low groan.

Once his own high subsided, Chan got off the bed to throw away the condom. He hid it under some papers in Seungcheol's trash can. He then pulled up the blanket to cover Seungcheol and said, "I'll be right back, honey, I'm getting a towel to clean you up."

Seungcheol made a noise of protest. His hand popped out from under the duvet to point to the end of the bed. He spoke, but Chan only heard the word "towel." Chan looked, though, and there was a towel on his bedpost.

Chan wiped up the bed and his cock. "Go to sleep, baby, I'll see you soon." He said, kissing his forehead.

It seemed Seungcheol was already asleep. Chan grinned. He left the room and went to his own without any obstacles.


	61. Jicheol - smut

"Do you wanna, like, join me?"

Seungcheol froze. Jihoon was asking him if he wanted to shower together. They've had sex, it's not like they haven't seen every part of each other. Remembering that, Seungcheol said, "Yeah, okay."

"You sure? You blanked out there for a second." Jihoon said, smiling.

"I forgot we've already seen each other naked."

Jihoon laughed. "Well, now we'll be naked and _wet_. Still a first." He said, turning out of the room.

Seungcheol got up and followed him. He closed the door behind them once they were in the bathroom. Jihoon turned the water on.

"How was your day, babe?" Jihoon asked, turning to him.

"Oh, nothing special. You?" Seungcheol asked. Today was one of the few days he didn't work, plus their college was on winter break, so he really had nothing to do.

"Work as usual." Jihoon sighed. He began to undress.

"Any bad customers?" Seungcheol asked, undressing too.

"No, just the usual." Jihoon answered.

Jihoon had a retail job, so Seungcheol knew "the usual" meant not a good day but not a bad day. Seungcheol always wished all of Jihoon's days were great, but unfortunately wasn't able to do that.

Jihoon checked the water, then opened the curtain to step in. Seungcheol followed. He watched Jihoon wet his hair, his eyes closed and his hands running through it. Seungcheol couldn't stop himself from kissing him.

Jihoon laughed but kissed back. "At least wait until I can see you." He chuckled.

"Sorry. You're just so pretty." Seungcheol whispered. His heart ached with love.

Jihoon's smile turned sincere, and he pecked his lips again. "You wanna wash my hair?"

"Yes, please." Seungcheol rushed, nodding.

Jihoon laughed again. Seungcheol got the shampoo and poured some in his palm before rubbing it into Jihoon's hair. Seungcheol gently turned Jihoon around for a better angle. Jihoon tilted his head back for him.

"I don't wanna cook tonight. You fine with takeout?" Jihoon asked.

"Yeah, of course." Seungcheol said. He massaged his scalp.

Jihoon sighed deeply. Seungcheol turned him again to wash it out. He stared at Jihoon's face because he could. Jihoon was unfairly beautiful, his face round and cute and his features even cuter. Seungcheol kissed him, and this time Jihoon wrapped his arms around his waist. Once Jihoon’s hair was rinsed, Seungcheol slid his hands down to his neck.

"I adore you, Jihoon. I'm serious." Seungcheol murmured.

Jihoon grinned. "I love you."

Seungcheol pulled him closer. His hands slipped down Jihoon's shoulders to his back. Jihoon gripped his hips, and Seungcheol felt his muscles move as he did so.

"I love you." Seungcheol repeated. Their lips were swollen by now, but he didn't care. He stepped back to the wall, pulling Jihoon with him.

Seungcheol was becoming increasingly aware of how close they were. He began to rock his lips against him. "Jihoon, please," he whispered.

"Aw, baby," Jihoon cooed. "You're okay."

Seungcheol continued to grind, his cock against Jihoon's stomach. He was getting hard, fast, and needed Jihoon to be even closer. He grabbed his ass, his fingers digging into his skin.

"Baby, baby, come on," Jihoon tried, "Calm down. You're okay."

Seungcheol eased up on his grip. It was embarrassing how needy he got, and how quickly, not to mention how sensitive he was, but Jihoon liked it and liked calming him down with a special voice. And Seungcheol loved _that_.

"You're so cute. What were you thinking about, angel?" Jihoon asked, running his fingers through Seungcheol's hair.

"Nothing, just--just you, and how pretty you are--you're so pretty." Seungcheol rushed.

Jihoon smiled. His hands drifted down to Seungcheol's shoulders. He massaged them for a moment before sliding to his biceps. Jihoon leaned in to kiss one, then kissed over to his chest. He sucked on him, making hickeys.

"Jihoon," Seungcheol breathed. He grinded faster.

"Shh, little one, just keep moving, slow down a bit. Feels good, doesn't it?" Jihoon said.

Seungcheol did what he was told. He wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist, bringing him even closer. He whined quietly.

"Answer me, baby."

"Yes, feels good." Seungcheol told him.

Jihoon tilted his head to rest it on his chest. He grazed his fingertips up and down Seungcheol's sides, which was a soft gesture compared to how tight Seungcheol was holding him. He could feel Jihoon's hard-on on his thigh, too.

"Wanna touch you, please." Seungcheol asked.

"Focus on yourself, honey. Just keep moving. Talk to me."

Seungcheol whined. "Mph, it feels good, feels--I love you, Hoon, so much. You feel so good. Can't--I--ngh, gonna cum soon, please."

"You're okay, baby, calm down. Just keep moving." Jihoon urged. "You're doing well, you're going so well."

Seungcheol moaned. He went faster, chasing after his climax. Grinding against Jihoon's wet, soft skin was too much and not enough at the same time. He didn't know what he needed, but Jihoon always knew, and that's why he told him what to do.

"Please, please," Seungcheol tried. He was close.

Jihoon coached him through his orgasm with his soft voice he uses. Seungcheol's eyes rolled backwards and his knees almost buckled if it weren't for Jihoon pinning him to the wall.

Jihoon pulled him back under the water. Seungcheol closed his eyes and ran his hands through his wet hair. Jihoon then moved him away, the water on Jihoon's back. Seungcheol opened his eyes to see Jihoon jerking himself off. Seungcheol still wanted to touch him, but didn't know if he could do it well enough.

"You're adorable. I love you, baby." Jihoon told him.

Seungcheol watched his hand move. He dragged his eyes up to meet Jihoon's. Before Seungcheol could discern what was in his gaze, Jihoon kissed him. Seungcheol tangled his fingers in the back of his hair.

Eventually, Jihoon broke apart to catch his breath as he came. His seed was quickly washed away. Seungcheol wished it would've stayed longer.

The water was turned off. Jihoon led him out of the shower. He went to get towels, and when he came back, Seungcheol stopped him by cupping his face.

"Thank you." He told him. "I love you."

"You're welcome, angel. I love you too." Jihoon said, smiling. He pecked his lips.

Jihoon then began to dry Seungcheol off. Seungcheol got the other towel and started with Jihoon's hair. Seungcheol always dropped into a different headspace after he cums, but Jihoon was excellent with aftercare.

"I-I'm sorry about… about springing that on you. I was--wasn't planning on it." Seungcheol said. His words were slow, but Jihoon listened until he was finished.

"Don't be sorry. I liked it. Don't be sorry, okay? It was good." Jihoon said. He cupped Seungcheol's face, saying, "Tell me you're not sorry."

"I'm not sorry." Seungcheol mumbled.

Jihoon grinned. "Good. You were perfect, honeybun."

Seungcheol nodded. Once they were dry, they headed to their room to put on pajamas. Jihoon picked some out for Seungcheol and they got dressed.

"Do you wanna lay or eat?" Jihoon asked.

Seungcheol blinked. He didn't know.

"I'll go ahead and order and we can lay until it gets here." Jihoon said, getting his phone.

Seungcheol nodded. He liked that idea. They crawled onto the bed, Seungcheol clinging into Jihoon. He watched him order online, and Seungcheol pointed at what he wanted. Once Jihoon was finished, he put his phone away and cuddled closer.

Seungcheol closed his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. No problem at all." Jihoon said.

Seungcheol hummed. He was slowly coming out of his headspace. "Do you work tomorrow?" he mumbled.

"I do."

Seungcheol made a displeased noise. "Early?"

"No, not in the morning, sweetie. We can sleep in." Jihoon said.

Seungcheol grinned. "Good." He said. Seungcheol's shifts were always in the afternoon, so he didn't have to worry about himself.

"Do you wanna make something special for breakfast?"

Seungcheol hummed in thought. "Pancakes?"

"Of course, baby." Jihoon said. "I think we should shower together more often. That was fun."

Seungcheol smiled. "Which part?"

Jihoon laughed. "Every part. You look so good like that, I definitely would've started something if you didn't."

Seungcheol blushed. "Thank you."

They continued talking until their food arrived. They ate, still talking, and kept doing so until they went to sleep.


	62. Chancheol - smut

Chan, despite his best efforts, was still thinking about it. Thinking about the time they were filming _Going Seventeen_ and Seungcheol body slammed him on the trampolines.

Chan almost got hard when it happened. In the split second Seungcheol made eye contact with him, both of them down and bouncing slightly, his gaze held lust. Seungcheol saw it, and was confused by it. Thankfully, Chan was distracted enough afterwards to negate his boner.

Seungcheol was distracted, too, because he didn't ask about it after the shoot or the next day. And it hasn't come up between them--until now.

They were making out in Chan's room. Chan heard something outside the door, and turned to make sure no one was coming in, but Seungcheol grabbed his jaw and kept him forward. Chan mewled, drawing closer to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol broke away. He was still holding Chan's jaw, so Chan just stared at him. Seungcheol looked inquisitive.

"That reminds me. During that shoot, with the trampolines, when I slammed you down it looked like it turned you on." Seungcheol said.

"It did." Chan said, his words slurred.

Seungcheol took his hand away. "It did?"

Chan nodded. "I love when you throw me around like that."

Seungcheol looked him up and down. "I didn't know this."

Chan glanced away. "Well, it wasn't always a thing. When you got all muscular it sort of just appeared. And I didn't know how to tell you." He said.

Seungcheol hummed. "So, if I just push and move you around, you'll like it?"

Chan nodded, grinning. Seungcheol looked like he was still thinking about it, and Chan became discouraged. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

"Okay."

"Okay?" Chan asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. We can do that." Seungcheol said.

"Really? It took you awhile to think about it." Chan grumbled.

"I was just thinking about any other time you got turned on by this and I didn't notice. And how I haven't made you comfortable enough for you to tell me."

"No, baby, don't say that. It's not your fault." Chan said, scooting closer. He took his hand to hold.

Seungcheol kissed him shortly. "It is, though. But I'm gonna fix it. Starting with this."

Chan smiled. "Oh? And how are you gonna do that?"

Seungcheol shoved Chan to the bed. Chan gasped in surprise, but heat rushed to his groin nonetheless.

Seungcheol stood between his legs. "Too much?" he asked.

"No, no, just wasn't expecting it. But I like that too." Chan told him. He rested his arms above his head.

Seungcheol nodded. He then pulled Chan closer by his thighs, pressing them together. Chan grinned. "Lock the door." He said.

Seungcheol did, and when he came back, he folded Chan's legs back, opening him up. They were still fully clothed, but Chan felt perfectly exposed for him. Seungcheol began to grind on him, his crotch lined up against Chan's hole.

Chan's eyebrows knitted together. "Just fuck me." He said.

Seungcheol chuckled. "We're just getting started, honey."

Chan looked at him. He then started to undo his jeans. Seungcheol let him, and soon enough Chan's clothes were pushed to his ankles. Seungcheol smiled. He stopped grinding and ran his hands up his thighs, narrowly missing his hole and cock.

Seungcheol moved Chan's legs down and pulled off his pants and underwear. Seungcheol hurriedly took off his own clothes, then pushed Chan farther up the bed by his armpits. Chan spread his legs for him. Seungcheol crawled onto the bed and straddled him. He took both of their cocks in his hands and stroked them.

Chan sighed. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and they both couldn't help but smile. Seungcheol leaned on his elbow to get closer, kissing and nipping at his lips. Chan wrapped a hand around his bicep and kissed back.

"I wanna be on my stomach, and you push me down and hold my arms to fuck me good." Chan told him.

Seungcheol grinned against him. "I can do that." He said.

Chan tilted his head to the side, and Seungcheol got the idea to kiss his neck. Chan groaned when he sucked on the sensitive skin. He wanted hickeys, and knew they couldn't be visible, so he tugged his shirt off. Seungcheol moved to his chest without having to be asked.

Seungcheol moved down to reach his nipple, and he had to stop stroking them to do so. Chan squirmed underneath him, needing that feeling again. He felt Seungcheol smile.

"Prep me, please." Chan asked, his voice small. Seungcheol chuckled. He then said, "Come on, we need to be fast anyway."

"You're cute." Seungcheol told him, smiling.

"Hurry up." Chan said.

"Fine. On your stomach."

Chan glanced up at him. Seungcheol realized after a second, and pushed Chan to turn over. Chan smiled. Though he mostly had to move himself, the action still counted.

Seungcheol groped his ass, massaging and digging his fingers in hard. Chan bit his lip. Seungcheol pulled his cheek away to spit on his hole.

"Oh, God…" Chan whined, smiling. He was almost giddy with excitement.

Seungcheol chuckled. He pushed in his thumb. Chan arched his back for him, biting his lip as he grinned. Seungcheol took his thumb out, but rubbed him as he searched in the nightstand. Soon enough, Chan felt lube being poured on his hole. Then, a finger was entered.

"Be quick, baby." Chan requested.

"You know I don't want to hurt you." Seungcheol responded.

"You won't, I promise. Just use two fingers, I'll be good." Chan said.

Seungcheol grunted. He added his ring finger and thrusted. Chan covered his mouth with his hand to quiet himself. He hated not being able to moan freely and be loud for his boyfriend.

Seungcheol ended up using three fingers, but was still fast like he was asked. Soon, Seungcheol rolled on a condom and lined up.

"Ready?" Seungcheol asked.

"Yes, baby." Chan hissed. He needed to be filled again.

As a last minute tweak, Seungcheol pulled Chan to the edge of the bed so his legs were off of it. Chan moaned at the friction against his cock. He then covered his mouth again and got situated for Seungcheol. Seungcheol poured on more lube before finally pushing in.

Chan groaned. Seungcheol leaned on his lower back, creating more pressure on his groin and therefore more pleasure. Chan's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned.

"Shh, angel." Seungcheol shushed. He picked up speed with his thrusts.

Chan couldn't be quiet. Especially now that Seungcheol took his arms to hold--that alone made him moan. He felt perfectly used. He felt like a fucktoy.

"Chan, baby, come on." Seungcheol whispered. He was always much better at keeping quiet. His breathing got out of hand, but that was quieter than moaning.

"I--I can't," Chan told him. He was on fire, almost; everything about tonight was catching up to him and he was warm and excited everywhere.

"Do you want me to gag you?" Seungcheol asked, hesitant.

Chan's eyes widened. He nodded, whispering a "yes."

Seungcheol pulled out. Chan whimpered and kept his arms behind his back. Seungcheol came back with a sock from his drawer, then shoved it in Chan's mouth. Chan closed his eyes again, feeling sedated.

When Seungcheol reentered, Chan let himself moan. It wasn't exactly quiet, even with the gag, but he didn't care anymore. Seungcheol was going hard and fast and there was no way Chan was going to stay silent.

"You sound so fucking cute." Seungcheol said, out of breath.

Chan groaned. Seungcheol leaned down, his mouth on his shoulder, and said, "Do you need to jerk off?"

Chan nodded. Seungcheol let go of his arms, and Chan turned more to his side so he could reach himself. He pumped his cock faster than Seungcheol's thrusts. Seungcheol kissed his shoulder and the back of his neck, his breath fanning over his skin.

Chan wanted to beg, wanted to beg for it harder, faster, but the gag didn't let him. Instead he kept moaning. He ended up cumming just a few moments later, his legs jerking and his noises still muffled.

"So fucking beautiful." Seungcheol breathed.

Chan whined. Seungcheol took out the gag, and was gentle despite his movements. Chan kept whining, oversensitive and sleepy. Seungcheol came after what felt like too long, but Chan loved it all the same. He whimpered when Seungcheol pulled out.

"You're amazing." Seungcheol told him. He kissed Chan's cheek, then Chan moved to his back so they could kiss properly.

Chan held his head so he wouldn't leave. "I'm sorry I was loud." He mumbled.

"No, baby, shh," Seungcheol replied. "You're okay. I loved it."

"Thank you for doing what I wanted." Chan continued.

Seungcheol kissed his forehead. "Of course. I liked it too."

Chan grinned. He looped his arms around Seungcheol's neck and kissed him deeper.

"Come on, let's clean you up." Seungcheol said. There happned to be a towel on Chan's floor, so Seungcheol got that to wipe Chan off. He then discarded his condom in the trash can.

"Thank you." Chan whispered. He was still on his back, and wanted to sleep, but knew he couldn't yet.

"Of course." Seungcheol said. He pecked Chan's forehead again. He gave him his underwear.

Chan tugged it on. "Lay with me." He asked, making grabby-hands at him.

"I can't, baby, I gotta go to the studio." Seungcheol told him.

Chan pouted. He almost wanted to cry. But Seungcheol got him tucked in under the covers, petting his hair and kissing him before he left.

Chan fell asleep moments after.


	63. Junhoon - smut

Jun was getting giddy. He had just watched Soonyoung kiss the people closest to him, and now he was getting ideas. He started thinking about who he wanted to be with tonight.

After they ate, Jun sat in the living room, trying to look like he wanted to be picked up--as if he was at a school dance. A few of them sat with him, but they kept leaving to go to bed. The last one standing was Jihoon.

"Jihoonie," Jun started. Jihoon hummed, still on his phone. "How much did you drink?"

"Not much." Jihoon answered.

"I think I drank too much," Jun told him, leaning closer on his hands.

Jihoon smirked. "Don't complain to me tomorrow."

Jun grinned. He scooted closer, now right next to him. Jihoon glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"Hoonie," Jun tried. He didn't know how to start this. Maybe with a kiss?

Jihoon had turned to him, no doubt worried about his personal space. Jun took this opportunity to kiss him. Jihoon was surprised, not kissing back for a second, but eventually melted into it. Jun set a hand on Jihoon's thigh.

"I want somebody tonight. I want it to be you. Please." Jun murmured.

"Jun, honey, you don't need to beg." Jihoon said, smiling.

Jun kissed him so Jihoon wouldn't see his blush. They haven't even played together, just the two of them. There's been a few orgys where they've touched each other, but they've never been alone together. Jun didn't know why, and wanted to change it.

"Calm down. I'll help you." Jihoon told him.

Jun smiled. "Thank you."

Jun slid his hand up to his crotch. Jihoon took his hand away. "Hm-mm, baby, I'm in charge here." He said.

Jun's heart dropped. "Okay, yes." He said, nodding. He was a slut for being dominated, so he could already feel himself slipping into subspace.

Jihoon stood, leading Jun to follow with a hand. They found an empty bedroom, passing closed doors and loud moans, and locked themselves in. Jihoon's bag was already in this one. He was rifling through it while Jun sat on the bed.

"I knew I would need these the moment I heard we were drinking." Jihoon said, turning around with a bottle of lube and condoms in his hands.

Jun blushed. Jihoon sat in his lap, a smirk on his face. He set the items down as he said, "We've never been together, have we?"

Jun shook his head. Jihoon grinned. "I was sure Soonyoung was going to cling to me all night. I didn't expect you to come to me."

"Um, I saw Soon go in a room with Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Chan." Jun told him. Jihoon's voice alone was turning him on.

"Oh, what a whore."

Jun's eyes widened. He swallowed thickly.

"What, you wanna be called a whore too?" Jihoon asked.

Jun nodded slightly.

Jihoon smirked. "Well, then, you're my whore tonight."

Jun nodded. "Yes, sir." He whispered.

"You don't have to call me that." Jihoon waved him away.

Jun wanted to, but it sounded like Jihoon didn't like it, so he stopped. Jun also wanted to kiss him, so he did. Jihoon grabbed his jaw and pushed him away, albeit after kissing back.

"Did you not hear me? I said I'm in charge. That includes not touching me without permission."

Jun pouted. "That's no fun." He pecked his lips.

Jihoon held his jaw once again. He stared at him, his eyes critical. "I should've known you were like this."

"Like what?" Jun said, grinning.

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at him. "Undress. Lay down." He ordered, getting off of him.

Jun took off his shirt. He fumbled with the button of his jeans for a moment, but got them off. His thin underwear set his boner on display, and he was embarrassed at how hard he already was. Jihoon's expression didn't move, though. He continued staring.

Once Jun was naked, he moved to lay against the pillows in the middle of the bed. Jihoon undressed himself before getting on the bed with him. He kneeled between Jun's legs, his hands on his thighs.

"Can you blow me?" Jun asked.

Jihoon glared at him. "I was going to, but now that you've asked, I don't want to."

Jun frowned. Jihoon rolled his eyes and bent down to his cock. He licked the tip, then took his head in his mouth. Jun gasped, his eyebrows knitting together. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch. Jihoon was beautiful, and he was even more so with his lips wrapped around a dick.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you _are_ very pretty." Jihoon said.

Jun's heart swelled. "So--so are you." He said.

Jihoon smirked. He took him back in his mouth. Jun moaned, curling his fingers into the sheets. He could still hear noises from other rooms, and it turned him on even more. He groaned louder when Jihoon deepthroated him.

"Thought--thought you wouldn't be able to do that." Jun said, smiling.

Jihoon got off of him. "Why?" he snapped.

"Uh, I don't know, because, you know, you're… small." Jun floundered.

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at him. He swallowed him down again. Jun's eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back. "Oh, fuck," he breathed.

Jihoon was getting passionate with it, one hand fondling his balls and the other gripping his thigh as he bobbed his head. Jun wanted to hold onto his hair, but knew Jihoon wouldn't like that, and also knew he should follow the rules at least some of the time.

Jihoon got off of him. He stared at Jun, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. Jun knew how he looked with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth open--he looked fucked out.

Jihoon smiled. "We're going to sixty-nine."

Jun nodded hurriedly. He was ready to stay in the same position, but Jihoon laid next to him and said, "Hands and knees."

Jun got into position. He stared at Jihoon's cock. He was about as big as himself, and it was a little intimidating. Jun leaned down to him, then flinched when he felt cold lube appear on his hole. Jihoon kissed his cheek and entered a finger.

"Hoonie, I can't," Jun whined.

"Can't what?" Jihoon asked, pausing.

"Can't blow you while you're fingering me." Jun told him.

Jihoon chuckled. He pushed in a second finger. "You can and you will, baby."

His voice had an edge to it, so Jun knew it was a command, not encouragement. Jun whined again but lowered to his elbows. Once he got his mouth on him, Jihoon picked up his movements. Jun licked up his length as Jihoon thrusted his fingers. Jun took him in his mouth, and Jihoon found his prostate at the same time. Jun closed his eyes, his noises muffled.

He's watched Jihoon finger someone before, and was able to tell how good he was, and his thoughts were solidified now that he was on the receiving end. Jihoon entered a third finger. He stayed on his prostate, and Jun almost couldn't handle it. He got off of him and rested his head on his thigh.

In a few seconds, Jihoon took his fingers out. "Suck." He ordered.

Jun whimpered. He wrapped his hand around his cock, hoping that will be enough. "Please, Hoon, I can't. It's too much. Please."

Jihoon sighed. He pushed his fingers back in, but not deep enough to reach Jun's prostate. Instead, he scissored and turned his fingers to stretch him. Jun whined and tried to pump him.

"I guess you're ready now." Jihoon said. He removed his fingers and pushed Jun to the side.

Jun laid on his back, his arms above his head. When he saw Jihoon roll on the condom, he moved his legs back to give him room.

Jihoon lined himself up. "I'd ask if you're ready, but how pathetic you sound gave it away."

"Just fuck me already."

"What happened to your pleads, baby boy?"

Jun bit his lip. "Please fuck me." He then asked.

Jihoon smiled. As he pushed in, he said, "I usually don't make my subs beg, but you just sound so cute."

Jun's jaw dropped. He moaned when Jihoon began thrusting. Jihoon moved to his elbows, their faces close.

"Still bratty?" Jihoon asked.

Jun groaned. He shook his head, saying, "I need you."

"I know you do." Jihoon told him. "You have me."

Jun whimpered. He grabbed Jihoon's face and kissed him. Thankfully, Jihoon let him. It was messy and uncoordinated, but they both loved it.

"Oh, God, please…" Jun moaned.

"Shh, baby, you're okay." Jihoon told him. His breath was on Jun's neck.

Jun usually had an attitude until the end, but something about Jihoon made him drop it. Perhaps it was how he dommed, or maybe just the vibe he exuded. Jun felt uncharacteristically safe.

"Harder, please." Jun asked.

Jihoon did what he was told. He had shifted and was now hitting Jun's prostate, making Jun moan loudly. Jun's eyes rolled back in his head, and his noises turned silent. He couldn't feel the bed beneath him.

"You really needed this, huh?" Jihoon asked with a grin. He was breathing heavily.

Jun managed to get out a grunt in response; he hasn't been fucked in months. He had half a brain to start touching himself. Jihoon let him, also kissing his neck and jaw. Jun whined and pumped fast.

"Cum whenever you want, angel. You were good for me. You submitted." Jihoon told him.

Jun moaned, light and airy. He brought himself to orgasm soon after. His whole body spasmed with the force.

He couldn't pay attention much after that, but he knew Jihoon came too and was kind enough to clean both of them up. Jun put on his boxers in a haze.

"Sleep?" Jun mumbled.

Jihoon was tugging on his underwear. "With me?"

"Yes, please." Jun said with a nod.

"Fine."

Jun fell to his side. He wriggled himself under the covers. He was asleep before he felt Jihoon join him.


	64. Soonhoon - smut

Jihoon wasn't one to get jealous. Nonetheless, it struck a cord to see his boyfriend kiss almost all of the other members the night of their drunk Going Seventeen episode. Sure, they were in an open relationship, but that didn't stop the feeling.

Later that night, after Soonyoung had found every member, he finally reached Jihoon. They sat in the living room, Soonyoung's hands all over him along with the eyes of a few onlookers.

"Hoonie," Soonyoung started. "Hoonie, Hoon, Hoon. Hoom."

"Stop. I don't like you right now." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung pouted. "What, why? But the vibe's so good right now!" he said, dropping his head on Jihoon's shoulder.

Jihoon huffed and continued to stare at his phone.

Soonyoung squeezed Jihoon's thigh. He was close to his crotch, but Jihoon ignored him. Soonyoung's other hand was feeling up Jihoon's stomach.

"C'mon, now I gotta know. What did I do?" Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. He didn't want to say with other people in the room, but he was getting irritated. Even Soonyoung's attitude was annoying him.

"Please?" Soonyoung drew the word out.

Jihoon sighed. Soonyoung sat up, both his hands on Jihoon's thigh now. Jihoon wished he didn't have to say.

"Because you've been ignoring me the whole night. You played around with everybody but me. I'm your goddamn boyfriend." Jihoon muttered.

Soonyoung stared at him. A smile then crept onto his face. Jihoon rolled his eyes and went back to his phone.

"Aw, Hoonie's jealous. How cute. He's the cutest." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon swiped Soonyoung's hands off of his thigh. “I’m not in the mood for this.”

“For what? To be teased? To be teased by me? To be called cute?”

Jihoon sighed deeply. He caught Wonwoo’s eye, who was at the gaming system, receiving a smirk. Jihoon looked back to Soonyoung.

"We're not doing this tonight." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung grabbed onto Jihoon's shirt at his stomach. "Doing what? What's _this_?"

"Are you trying to make me mad?" Jihoon gritted out.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Are you mad?"

Jihoon closed his eyes. He was about to ask if Soonyoung's goal was to move to the bedroom, but knew the answer was yes. Jihoon found he didn't mind that route either. Maybe then he can take out his frustration.

"Fine. Get up." Jihoon ordered.

Soonyoung jumped up. He started towards the bedrooms, then realized Jihoon wasn't up. Once he was, Soonyoung rushed down the hallway. He stopped periodically to make sure Jihoon was following.

"I suggest listening to music." Jihoon said as he passed Wonwoo and Mingyu.

"Or not." Mingyu muttered.

Jihoon smirked. He found Soonyoung in an empty room and closed the door behind him. Soonyoung was kneeling on the bed, his hands between his legs and his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You're not getting off that easily." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung pouted, though his eyes still glimmered.

Jihoon stepped up to him. He undid his pants and pushed them down, then Soonyoung took them off along with his underwear. Jihoon grinned at how he was already getting hard. He then sat on the edge of the bed. He patted his lap, and Soonyoung knew to lay across it.

Jihoon rubbed his cheek. "Be good and count for me."

"Yes, daddy." Soonyoung replied.

Jihoon slapped him. He started out hard, knowing Soonyoung liked it. Soonyoung whined out a "one." He kept going when Jihoon spanked him again.

"This is what bad boys get, understand?" Jihoon said.

"Yes, daddy." Soonyoung said, and Jihoon could hear his smile.

Jihoon was a bit of a sadist, but he liked that Soonyoung was a masochist. It made him feel less bad.

Jihoon gave the third spank. "Three," Soonyoung squeaked. Jihoon smirked.

"Now, what does baby want tonight? To be fucked? Is that all he wants?" Jihoon questioned.

Soonyoung flinched at the fourth spank. "Yes, daddy, I need you."

Jihoon grinned. He spanked him one last time, harder than the others. Soonyoung yelped, and it turned into a whine. Finally, Jihoon moved Soonyoung to sit on the bed. Jihoon stood in front of him. Soonyoung looked hopeful for some reason.

"What?" Jihoon asked. Soonyoung looked away. "Did you want more than five?" Jihoon laughed.

Soonyoung nodded slightly. Jihoon chuckled. "Too bad. Take off your shirt and lay down."

Soonyoung did what he was told. As he laid in the middle of the bed, Jihoon undressed himself. He straddled and sat on Soonyoung. Soonyoung set his hands on his knees

"Don't touch me." Jihoon said. Soonyoung frowned but took his hands away.

Jihoon then realized something. Soonyoung was drunk and he wasn't.

"Babe, wait… we can't do this." Jihoon sighed.

"What? Can't do what? Why not? What's wrong?" Soonyoung rushed, sitting up on his elbows.

Jihoon already felt bad about the spanking. They've fooled around drunkenly in the past, but that didn't give consent for tonight. Plus, this was different; Jihoon was coherent.

Jihoon got off of him. Soonyoung was still hard, making him feel even worse. He had his own boner, but it wasn't a big deal.

"You've been drinking, baby, I can't take advantage of you like this." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung sat up fully. "What? No, no, I came onto you, remember? Please, daddy, I want this so bad. Please, please, please."

Jihoon sighed again. He thought back to the times they've done things while drunk, and realized he had been drinking less than Soonyoung some of those times. Jihoon still didn't like it, though. They need to talk (while sober) about their boundaries.

"I'm not going to fuck you." Jihoon said.

"What? No, please. I'm gonna cry."

Jihoon looked at him. He did look like he was about to cry. Jihoon took his hand to hold. "Mutual masturbation." Jihoon announced. While this wasn't a perfect solution, it'll at least sedate Soonyoung.

"What? Where we jerk off at the same time? That's no fun." Soonyoung said.

"Too bad." Jihoon said. He sat with his legs folded, and after a moment Soonyoung copied him. He was as close as could be, their knees touching.

Jihoon wrapped his hand around himself. Soonyoung didn't move, a pout on his face.

"Touch yourself." Jihoon ordered.

Soonyoung whined but did what he was told. "I don't wanna! I want daddy to touch me."

Jihoon glanced up from his cock. "Soon, little one, I promise."

Soonyoung whined louder. He wasn't putting much effort into stroking himself.

"Baby, just focus on yourself. Make yourself feel good. I'm right here." Jihoon said.

Jihoon watched him slowly start pumping. "There. Good boy." He said.

Soonyoung whimpered, making Jihoon smile. They both stroked faster. They looked at each other, Soonyoung still with a pout and Jihoon with dark eyes.

"Just think about how you feel." Jihoon told him, his voice low. "Go a little slower. There you go. Focus on your head. You like that."

Soonyoung moaned quietly. "Please keep talking like that."

Jihoon grinned. "I will, baby, don't worry. Just be sure to tell me when you're close."

Soonyoung nodded. Jihoon watched him for a few more moments. He could tell Soonyoung was already getting restless.

"Faster now." Jihoon said. He smiled when Soonyoung did so eagerly. "Use your other hand to play with your balls. Touch your taint, too. Don't touch your hole."

Soonyoung did what he was told. Jihoon himself used both hands on himself, one pumping and one rubbing his head.

"Daddy…" Soonyoung whined.

"What? Close already?" Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung shook his head. "No, just… can I finger myself?"

Jihoon smirked. He pictured his boyfriend blissed out with three fingers in, and it was a good image, but there was something else. "No, little one, you can't do that on your own. Only I can finger-fuck you well enough."

Soonyoung whimpered. "God, Jihoon," he groaned.

"Mhm, yeah, moan my name like that. Moan my name while you touch yourself."

Soonyoung bit his lip, his eyebrows knitting together. He stroked faster as his other hand gripped his thigh. He let out Jihoon's name again. Jihoon's heart swelled with each noise he made.

"Please, Hoonie, I'm gonna cum." Soonyoung mewled.

"Then do it, baby, I'm not stopping you." Jihoon said.

"You're still not gonna touch me?" Soonyoung whined.

Jihoon shook his head. "We'll do something tomorrow, angel."

Soonyoung smiled. It took a few more moments of fast pumping for him to cum. His moans were breathy and his load fell back onto the bed and his hand. He sighed afterwards, breathing heavily.

"Thank you. You're such a good boy." Jihoon told him.

Soonyoung grinned. He wiped his hand on his thigh and leaned closer. "Can I touch you? Please? Pretty please?" he asked.

"I already told you no." Jihoon said. Soonyoung pouted. He looked so sad, Jihoon had to do something. He finally said, "Kiss me."

Soonyoung jumped at the chance. He cupped Jihoon's face and kissed hard. Jihoon was getting close to his climax, so he moved to Soonyoung's neck in order to breathe easier. He came with small grunts, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Oh, Jihoon…" Soonyoung breathed.

Jihoon smirked. He sat up and looked at him. Soonyoung looked like he adored him.

"Let's clean up, shall we?" Jihoon said.

Soonyoung nodded. Jihoon threw on a shirt, but decided his hands were enough cover to go to the bathroom. Everyone was in their rooms, anyway. He got a wet washcloth and returned to the bedroom. He wiped off both of them and the bed, then threw the cloth back in the sink.

"Sleep, angel?" Jihoon asked. He put his underwear back on.

Soonyoung did the same. He nodded and got under the covers. Jihoon followed, and they spooned.

"You owe me big time." Soonyoung muttered.

"I do, now? And what do I owe you?" Jihoon asked, grinning.

"You _do_. Spanking me then not even fucking me. Not even _touching_ me! You owe me a good fuck and lots of touches. Lots." Soonyoung told him.

"Lots and lots." Jihoon assured him.

Soonyoung hummed. They fell asleep shortly after.


	65. SVT - smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a snippet of this au! writing the whole thing would take forever lol

/ **ejog** **time >:)**

_1_ _0:27pm_

  
**Jeonghan**  
hey everyone

 **Joshua**  
what is this

 **Seungkwan**  
I don't want to play

 **Jeonghan**  
you're playing

 **Chan**  
what are we playing??

 **Seungcheol**  
how innocent

 **Chan**  
shut up

 **Jun**  
fuck yes

 **Soonyoung**  
really? right now?

 **Minghao**  
nobody's going to explain what the hell this is?

 **Jihoon**  
ejog means everyone's going to tease each other in this gc and you can't touch yourself

 **Wonwoo**  
I love ejogs

 **Minghao**  
oh

 **Seokmin**  
I think it'll be fun  
should we make separate chats so it's not too much of a mess?

 **Jeonghan**  
we can do that

 **Mingyu**  
sounds good

 **Vernon**  
it's going to be a mess anyway

 **Seungcheol**  
be quiet  
jeonghan make the groups

 **Jeonghan**  
okay let's do  
1\. jeonghan jihoon chan mingyu soonyoung  
2\. seungcheol seungkwan jun josh  
3\. seokmin wonwoo vernon minghao  
go make your group chats

 **Chan**  
bye then/

/ **ejog 1 <3**  
 _11:00pm_

  
**Jeonghan**  
I'm gonna start by saying I'm gonna win

 **Jihoon**  
shush

 **Chan**  
winning means you don't touch yourself?

 **Mingyu**  
yes

 **Chan**  
then I might lose

 **Soonyoung**  
aw cute  
losing is okay, there's a punishment though :)

 **Chan**  
oh? like what?

 **Jihoon**  
most of the time it's spanks, but we can do other stuff

 **Jeonghan**  
you know what, chan, why don't you go ahead and think about touching yourself. maybe even using toys. feels good, right?

 **Mingyu**  
oh ho we're starting

 **Chan**  
but I'm not supposed to touch?

 **Jeonghan**  
just think about it. think about me touching you, too. my hand feels so right on you. I'd get you to cum in minutes.

 **Soonyoung**  
I want attention too

 **Chan**  
you're making me hard

 **Mingyu**  
that's the thing, chan, you get worked up and you're not allowed to touch

 **Jihoon**  
baby wants attention?

 **Soonyoung**  
yes please

 **Mingyu**  
me too!!

 **Jihoon**  
then you two can think about what it'd be like to be together. two subs, too useless to do anything to each other. maybe you'll kiss and touch but you'll be too scared to cum.

 **Mingyu**  
oh god

 **Soonyoung**  
no hoonie you need to be there with us

 **Jihoon**  
maybe I am, just watching

 **Chan**  
I really want to touch now

 **Jeonghan**  
do it, baby, no one's stopping you

 **Chan**  
but I'm not supposed to!

 **Jeonghan**  
but you still can, sweetie  
there's no shame in it :)

 **Mingyu**  
jihoon keep talking

 **Jihoon**  
I wanna see what chan does

 **Soonyoung**  
gyu I'll talk for you  
we can touch each other and be all sloppy <3 I can drool on your dick and eat you out

 **Jihoon**  
that's something I'd like to see

 **Mingyu**  
we're supposed to stay together soon!! you can be teasing me like this

 **Soonyoung**  
I just kept thinking about what hoon said

 **Jihoon**  
where'd jeonghan and chan go?

 **Jeonghan**  
channie baby came to me, hard as could be, and begging to be touched  
so I touched him

 **Mingyu**  
does that mean jeonghan loses too?

 **Soonyoung**  
no

 **Jihoon**  
no, he has to touch himself or be touched to lose  
so chan's the first to go? interesting

 **Chan**  
I'm sorry guys!!!! jeonghan is irresistable

 **Mingyu**  
he's not wrong

 **Jeonghan**  
his punishment will be an apology once the game is over

 **Soonyoung**  
aw can't wait/

/ **ejog 2**  
 _11:00pm_

  
**Seungkwan**  
I'm not losing

 **Joshua**  
as you've said

 **Seungcheol**  
if you don't want to play you can leave

 **Seungkwan**  
I'll play, I'm just not losing

 **Jun**  
we'll see about that

 **Seungkwan**  
that's funny coming from you

 **Seungcheol**  
true lol jun's so submissive

 **Joshua**  
so how do we wanna start?  
I've never done one of these

 **Jun**  
maybe we can not tease at all and we can all win

 **Seungcheol**  
no I want some fun!!  
right now I'm thinking about joshie dicking me down <3

 **Joshua**  
oh? why me?

 **Seungcheol**  
because you're so cute

 **Jun**  
I wanna be dicked down by josh

 **Seungkwan**  
I wanna dick somebody down

 **Jun**  
me!

 **Joshua**  
I thought seungkwan was bottom?

 **Seungkwan**  
I top for some people

 **Seungcheol**  
let's keep talking about josh  
and how cute and hot he is and how good his dick is. making me hard just thinking about him

 **Jun**  
he's such a good kisser too! when he kisses you while he fucks you >>>

 **Joshua**  
idk how to deal with all this attention

 **Jun**  
I'm touching haha

 **Seungcheol**  
jun wtf

 **Seungkwan**  
jun what!!!!!

 **Jun**  
I want to be spanked :(

 **Joshua**  
then that's not a punishment  
what if somebody restricts his climax?

 **Seungkwan**  
perfect!!

 **Seungcheol**  
yes yes

 **Jun**  
no :((

 **Joshua**  
should've thought of that beforehand

 **Seungkwan**  
we'll do it after the game ends

 **Seungcheol**  
haha/

/ **ejog 3 !**  
 _11:00pm_

  
**Minghao**  
I'm not sure about this

 **Wonwoo**  
it'll be fun

 **Vernon**  
if not, you can just mute the gc

 **Minghao**  
I think I'll watch, maybe not participate

 **Seokmin**  
I want wonwoo to get dommy

 **Vernon**  
ooh me too

 **Wonwoo**  
I'll try  
but you gotta do your part too

 **Seokmin**  
of course  
I'm your puppy to play with <3

 **Wonwoo**  
aw, how cute. two puppies, then?

 **Vernon**  
yes sir

 **Minghao**  
...I wanna be played with

 **Wonwoo**  
oh my, three babies for me. how will I keep track of all of you?

 **Seokmin**  
we'll be good for you!

 **Vernon**  
I don't have to be sub if you want me to help baby

 **Wonwoo**  
you do whatever you want sweetheart

 **Minghao**  
so how is wonwoo gonna play with us?

 **Wonwoo**  
I'll line you up on your knees for me and decide who's lucky enough to get my cock first

 **Seokmin**  
yes please  
what happens if I decide it's me first

 **Vernon**  
c'mon seokie let wonwoo be in charge

 **Wonwoo**  
if seokmin is brave enough to touch me then he'll be last. vernon can blow me first for being good, then minghao

 **Minghao**  
can I be touched too?

 **Wonwoo**  
of course little one, I'll have seokmin touch you

 **Minghao**  
and we can kiss too

 **Seokmin**  
yay!

 **Wonwoo**  
don't think you're getting out of your punishment

 **Seokmin**  
aw :(

 **Vernon**  
after I blow wonwoo can he eat me out?

 **Wonwoo**  
of course

 **Minghao**  
I'm thinking about touching myself…

 **Seokmin**  
I am too

 **Wonwoo**  
go for it :)

 **Vernon**  
aw they're gonna lose so quickly  
I get minghao, I feel like seokmin just doesn't have patience

 **Seokmin**  
I do too!

 **Minghao**  
I'm touching…

 **Wonwoo**  
how adorable. that's okay, baby, we can talk about your punishment tomorrow

 **Seokmin**  
if he's losing then I might as well

 **Vernon**  
that's not how the game goes

 **Wonwoo**  
we'll talk about his punishment later too

 **Vernon**  
are you proud of me for not touching, baby?

 **Wonwoo**  
of course I am

 **Vernon**  
:)/

/ **ejog time >:)**  
 _12:31am_

  
**Jeonghan**  
update: chan lost

 **Seungkwan**  
so did jun

 **Wonwoo**  
and seokmin and minghao

 **Mingyu**  
woooow

 **Vernon**  
it's okay, we'll give them aftercare after their punishment

 **Seungcheol**  
we all should sleep, okay?

 **Joshua**  
I agree

 **Jeonghan**  
we can continue tomorrow :)

 **Jihoon**  
goodnight everyone

 **Mingyu**  
night

 **Seungcheol**  
goodnight/


	66. Seoksoo - smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a part two of my royalty!au one (chapter 50) !! if you didn't read that, basically jisoo is prince seokmin's servant and seokmin seduces him :^)

Their bath time was never the same after they had sex. It would get awkward, with Jisoo barely speaking and Seokmin not wanting to make him uncomfortable. But Seokmin was getting needy again, and he wanted Jisoo.

A few weeks after their first time, Seokmin decided to initiate something again.

"Jisoo, honey, don't you want to join me?" Seokmin asked. He sat in a bath of hot water.

"Join you, sir?" Jisoo asked.

"Mhm. Haven't you thought about it? Bathing with me?" Seokmin elaborated.

Jisoo looked away. "I… I have, sir."

"Good." Seokmin said with a smile. "Then join me."

Jisoo stood from his chair. He began to unbutton his shirt slowly. "What if somebody comes in, my prince?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"Nobody will. Has anybody ever in the past?" Seokmin asked.

Jisoo nodded to himself. Seokmin watched him undress. His cock stirred as he did. Jisoo was tan and muscular. Once Jisoo was nude, he stepped up to the tub. Seokmin waved him in, and he took another tentative step into the bath. Seokmin drew his knees up to make room for him. Jisoo sat in the same position.

"There. Feels nice, hm?" Seokmin said.

"Yes, sir." Jisoo said, nodding. His arms were wrapped around his legs.

Seokmin wanted to see him. Wanted to feel him.

"You're nervous." Seokmin pointed out.

Jisoo looked away. "I think you always make me nervous, Prince Seokmin." He said quietly.

Seokmin hummed. He knew this. "Last time we kissed to calm you down. Why don't we do that again?"

Jisoo bit his lip and didn't say anything.

"What is it, baby?" Seokmin asked. When Jisoo only shook his head, he said, "Come on, tell me what's on your mind. Whatever it is."

Jisoo glanced at him. "Just that… I didn't think we would be doing this again. I thought the first time would be the last time."

Seokmin stared at him. After everything they did, what Seokmin said to him, he still thought that? Something went wrong, then.

"I want you, Jisoo." Seokmin told him. He outstretched his legs on either side of Jisoo, then pulled Jisoo's ankles to put him in the same position. Seokmin moved closer and had Jisoo do the same. "Don't you want me?"

"God, yes." Jisoo sighed. His eyes fell to Seokmin's chest and his hand rose to hover over his pec. When Seokmin didn't do anything, Jisoo set it down. Seokmin liked the feel of him.

"It's just been a while, sir, since the first time." Jisoo continued.

Seokmin grinned. He placed his hand on Jisoo's neck, tilting his head so they'd look at each other. "If we're going to do this then it needs to be like that. We can't be suspicious."

Jisoo glanced away, his cheeks becoming red. "Oh, yes, sir, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't apologize. It's okay. Do you understand why, though, I can't be spending every other night with you?" Seokmin said.

Jisoo nodded. "Yes, sir."

Seokmin kissed his forehead. After a second of silence, he asked, "Did you want me? Want me before I came to you?"

Jisoo stared at Seokmin's lips. "Yes, sir. Many times." He whispered.

Seokmin grinned. "Kiss me."

Jisoo's eyes widened a fraction. He leaned in, very slowly, and pressed their lips together. Seokmin parted his lips, and they kissed. Seokmin's hand slid down from Jisoo's neck to his arm, then to his side and his thigh. He rubbed him with his thumb before wrapping a hand around his dick. To Seokmin's delight, Jisoo was already hard. It made him smile.

"Sorry," Jisoo breathed.

"Shh, baby. Go ahead and touch me." Seokmin said.

"I am touching you."

Seokmin chuckled. "My cock, baby. Touch my cock."

Jisoo nodded to himself. He looked down and ran his fingers up and down Seokmin's length.

"Do what I'm doing." Seokmin instructed. "Haven't you done this before?"

"Yes, sir, I just don't want to do anything you don't want me to do." Jisoo answered.

"You can do anything to me that I do to you." Seokmin told him.

"O-okay." Jisoo mumbled. He wrapped his hand around him and began to pump. They were going the same, slow pace.

"There. Thank you. Feels good." Seokmin murmured.

"You're welcome, sir."

Seokmin grinned. Jisoo's hand felt good, but he needed more. Seokmin started stroking Jisoo faster, hoping he could replicate, and thankfully he did. Seokmin grunted while Jisoo whined. He went even faster, and Jisoo copied him again. The water was splashing with their movements.

"Fuck, Jisoo," Seokmin breathed.

"Y-you're not supposed to--to curse, Prince Seokmin." Jisoo chided, his voice weak.

Seokmin smirked. His arm was starting to hurt, so he slowed his strokes. Jisoo did too. "It's hard when you feel the way you do." Seokmin said.

Seokmin has sex with his girlfriend very rarely, and when they do, it's quick with no foreplay. Seokmin relished the feeling of being touched by somebody else. Especially by someone as attractive as Jisoo.

Jisoo didn't say anything, only whining quietly.

"I don't want to cum like this." Seokmin said. He took his hand away. Jisoo did too. "Let's move to the bedroom."

Jisoo nodded. They stood and got out of the bath. They dried themselves with towels, with Seokmin stealing multiple kisses, and dressed again.

The two walked down the hall with their hands clasped in front of their crotches. They passed people, but no one interrupted them. Finally, they reached a spare bedroom. No one was around this door, so Seokmin didn't have to arrange an excuse.

Once safely behind the door, Seokmin ordered, "Undress."

Jisoo did what he was told. He was less shy this time, which Seokmin appreciated. He gestured for Jisoo to lay on the bed. Seokmin went to the bedside table to get the lubricant. They were in the same bedroom as their first time, which Seokmin made sure of so he would have the lube. Before Jisoo, Seokmin would use it to jerk off sometimes.

Seokmin undressed before straddling Jisoo on the bed. He ran his hands up Jisoo's chest, stopping at his nipples to tweak them. Jisoo whined and arched his back. Seokmin smiled.

"Let's get this started." Seokmin murmured. He got off of him and kneeled between his legs. He moved Jisoo's legs back and out of the way.

"You're beautiful like this." Seokmin told him. He stared at his hole for a moment before opening the lube and pouring some into his hand. He coated his fingers and rubbed Jisoo's entrance.

"Thank you, sir." Jisoo said eventually.

Seokmin smirked and pushed in a finger.

Jisoo whimpered. Seokmin entered a second and pressed up to find his prostate. Jisoo moaned at one point, and Seokmin stayed in that spot. Jisoo moaned louder, then covered his mouth with a hand.

"Good boy. Thank you." Seokmin said.

Jisoo hummed. Seokmin scissored and twisted his fingers. He added a third. Jisoo groaned.

"Sorry, baby. Too much?" Seokmin asked, removing the third digit.

"No, no, it felt… good. It hurt a little, but… in--in a good way." Jisoo took his hand away to answer.

Seokmin grinned. He eased in his ring finger again. Jisoo whined, covering his mouth once more. Seokmin thrusted and made sure to stay on Jisoo's prostate. Jisoo was tight and warm.

"Ready, sweetie?" Seokmin asked. He was getting impatient.

"Yes, sir." Jisoo whispered.

"Get on your hands and knees." Seokmin told him.

Jisoo moved, his limbs wobbly. Seokmin got up on his knees and poured on more lube before lining up. He pushed in after a moment. Jisoo moaned quietly.

"If you're gonna be noisy, you gotta cover your mouth, baby boy." Seokmin said.

Jisoo moved to his elbows and did what he was told. Seokmin started to thrust. I loved hearing Jisoo's noises, but knew nobody else should hear them.

Seokmin thrusted faster. He grunted quietly with the effort. Jisoo felt amazing, not to mention looked gorgeous in this position. Seokmin grabbed onto his ass, digging his fingers in and spreading his cheek to better see his hole. It was a turn-on to see Jisoo swallowing up his cock.

"You're so fucking good." Seokmin whispered.

"Sir…" Jisoo started, his voice slightly muffled. Seokmin could only guess he was trying to scold him for cursing again.

The sex didn't last long, as they had both gotten worked up in the bath. That, and the fact that it's been a while since either of them have gotten off. Jisoo came with loud moans and Seokmin ended up cumming after, in Jisoo's ass. Since it was daytime, they couldn't sneak out to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. The two had to dress while they were still messy.

"I wish we could sleep together again, baby, but I still have duties to attend to." Seokmin said, tucking Jisoo's hair behind his ear. They sat next to each other on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay, sir, no worries. Thank you for this. I apologize for being loud." Jisoo told him.

"No, angel, you're okay. I liked it. Thank you, too." Seokmin said. He leaned in and pecked Jisoo's lips.

Jisoo grinned. Seokmin got up and took Jisoo's hand to have him stand as well. He led him to the door, and before they could leave, Seokmin said, "I'll try not to have next time take so long."

"I'll be waiting." Jisoo said with a smile.

Seokmin kissed him again. He let Jisoo leave first, then left himself a few minutes after.


End file.
